Simple
by NoxButterfly
Summary: This is a crossover story between Harry Potter, Teen wolf and The vampire diaries/The originals. People were picked to be part of a big project of creating a perfect army to defend the world. Things start to get tricky when an old enemy comes back for a complicated revenge. Focus is mostly on Dramione but there are others. Rated M for violence and language, mostly. Under editing!
1. chapter 1

"That small group. That's all we need. They will protect the whole world. The biggest threat there was, Voldemort himself, is gone but who knows when the new Voldemort can be born. This is a good idea. These people can do it." Very familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He was talking to four other man. They were all sitting around a small table in some muggle restaurant. Wearing a black muggle suit Kingsley looked completely different than usual. He was fitting in. Next to him sat a man with a short light brown hair, blue eyes dressed in black jeans and a dark green shirt with a leather jacket over. Right by his side was another man with a hair a few shades lighter and eyes piercing blue. While the first man had an easy-going gentle vibe all over him, the second one had a smug smirk on his face. Just by his appearance you could see he was a self-absorbed egoist. 

"I agree completely. Lydia and Stiles will be there in time." Said the first guy.

"Oh I don't doubt that Mr. Argent. And I hope we won't have any problems with kids you're sending." Kingsley replied.

"Maybe they have a bit of a history but they are on the fine now, trust me on that." The other guy said exclaiming venomously second sentence.

"Come now Peter, they are going to be an interesting little group. They have a 1000 years old hybrid, evil dead spirit possessing a young boy and amongst others the teenage Deatheater." Sarcastically entered the new voice. The voice belonged to a guy sitting next to Peter Hale. Light brown eyes were looking at Kingsley. He wanted to continue when he got interrupted by man dressed in suit sitting next to him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Alaric, I can assure you that my siblings will behave at their best" Elijah Mikaelson said calmly.

"That is good to know." Spat Peter.

The atmosphere was getting a bit out of hand. Everyone was worried about this plan but they knew it was a right thing to do. They all agreed on the idea, but there were some details to work though. All of them were the elders of the group that was to come for training.

The conversation was interrupted when the older witch approached the table. She was wearing a long black dress with a coat over it obviously trying to fit in. She sat next to Kingsley.

"Good to have you here headmisterss" Kingsley said as the woman removed her hat and gray hair fell over her shoulders.

"Oh I am glad to be the part of the project dear Minister." She said with a small smile.

"Ah, famous professor McGonagall, it's such a pleasure to meet you." Peter planted a kiss on her hand with a devilish smile.

"Mr. Hale, same here. I do hope we will be able to cooperate on this without any problems from you." She said calmly making Peter frown." As I expect the same from you Mr. Mikaelson." Minerva continued turning to Elijah who was sitting on her left.

"You have nothing to worry about" he nodded.

"I sure do hope so. These are my students there. And both of you do have a certain reputation. Don't get this the wrong way, we are to work together on this after all and I have to make sure my students will be safe" she said in her usual tone.

"Perhaps it is your students that we should be afraid of. There is Deatheater in your group after all." Peter said crossing his arms on his chest.

"The person you're referring to is a FORMER Deatheater. He got his punishment and gained my trust when he stood up for himself at the Battle of Hogwarts. And when his mother saved the life of the only person able of defeating Tom Riddle. He is also a very talented young man and we sure will use his skills." McGonagall exclaimed. Kingsley nodded in approval.

They were all silent now. McGonagall was going through some papers. So were Alaric and Chris. Kingsley was whispering something with Peter. Elijah got out for a phone call. When he got back it looked like everyone was waiting for him. He sat down and took a sip of his tea. Alaric cleared his throat.

"So where will they stay?"

"Our house in New Orleans would be too small. Maybe Marcellus will share his building with us. But there is no guarantees." Elijah said.

"There will be no need for that Mr. Mikaelson. If everyone agrees I think it would be the best to place them all in Hogwarts. We can teach them like every other student. They will be placed in Houses and will train together." Minerva added.

That was actually a great idea. There was one problem though. Where would the other students be? Everyone was trying to think of something.

"What if you used your magic to make the exact same replica of the castle for them? They will be fighting for the whole world , the least we can do is give them some comfort in all of that." The idea came from Chris Argent.

After a moment of silence Alaric turned to Kingsley.

"Is that possible?"

"It will take a lot of time and a few more wizards. But yes, it is possible." Kingsley answered after McGonagall nodded at him.

"So that's it then. We will be making another castle for the group. I will make sure it is hidden. It will take a month for it to be over. They will be sorted in Houses. I will personally visit it every day." McGonagall said proudly.

"Don't forget that Deaton will also be there all the time." Chris added.

"I was actually thinking of putting him in charge of the whole place. He can deal with all of them." Kingsley said before Minerva got to answer. "The rest will be able to visit once in two weeks. And if there is no any other questions we can all go."

"There is one more thing. Alaric and I were wondering about something." Elijah got the attention of everyone. "The group that we will be sending is going to need…well let's call it a special diet."

"That will be taken care of. They won't be allowed feed on the others. They will be supplied from the blood bank. And make sure they know that Mr. Mikaelson." Kingsley said politely. "Is there anything else you want to know about?" he was now speaking to everyone. No one said anything.

"Well then this is it. We will get working on the castle and in month and a half we will have a feast at the new Hogwarts and introductions will be made properly and so will be the rules." Kingsley finished. Everyone got up saying polite goodbyes and leaving the place together.


	2. chapter 2

It was getting dark already and most of the people were already there. It was a month and a half since the meeting of the elders. New castle was built. It was indeed an exact same replica. McGonagall was the one to make all the arrangements. With the help of Molly and Arthur Weasley, George, Slughorn, Flitwick and Narcissa Malfoy castle was made without any troubles. Unlike the former Hogwarts students, the rest of the gang was looking around amazed.

When McGonagall opened the doors of the Great Hall everyone got closer. Not paying too much attention to each other they just followed her when she said they were ready for them to enter. They all stopped when she turned to them and got up the few stairs on the platform at the end of the big room. At the big main table there were six men sitting. And place in the middle was empty.

"Well you all know why you are here. Without making this any longer I will ask the former Hogwarts students to get to the tables as they used to. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley you four are going at the Gryffindor table. Miss Lovegood to the Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to the Slytherin table. As for the rest of you, you will be sorted right away and will be joining your colleagues. Now as I read your name and the house you are sorted at you will sit at the table. Have I made myself clear?"

McGonagall looked really strict at the moment and everybody just nodded waiting for her to continue.

"We will start with our friends from the Beacon Hills.  
Stiles Stilinski- Ravenclaw  
Lydia Martin- Ravenclaw

That will be that from this list"

Stiles and Lydia went towards the pale skinned girl who was already smiling at them. They introduced themselves and she just smiled and said her name. When they found their place Minerva cleared her throat.

"We are ready to continue now. Same rules apply for the rest of you standing. I will now start to read the list and you will just go towards your table.

Niklaus Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Kol Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Malachai Parker- Slytherin  
Caroline Forbes- Gryffindor  
Bonnie Bennett- Ravenclaw  
Rebekah Mikaelson- Slytherin  
Katerina Petrova- Slytherin

That will be it. Now the Minister would-"

"It's actually Katherine Pierce" She hissed while walking towards the table. Everyone was looking at her, but she didn't really pay any attention to them at all. McGonagall looked at her and decided to ignore her comment.

"As I was saying the Minister will now read you the rules of the training." She finished and sat in her chair while Kingsley approached her previous spot. He was looking like himself again his long purple and blue robes. He looked at everyone for a few seconds when he started:

"Dear friends, you all know why you're here. Tonight we made an alliance between all of us. From now on it's all up to you. There are only few rules so I will read them right on.

to keep away from any kind of conflicts so that your stay here will be comfortable.  
2\. You are obligated to go to every class there is so that you can be as prepared as you can.  
3\. Make sure to practice your skills whenever you can.

I hope you will respect this institution and try your best to protect the world. I would also like to introduce our guests here tonight. First your new instructor, Alan Deaton." As he stood up and bowed a bit he smiled slightly and sat back down. Everyone just clapped. "Now we have Chris Argent, Peter Hale, Alaric Saltzman and Elijah Mikaelson" As he said their names they all got up and so that everyone could see them.

"I wish you all the best. Let the feast begin."

At the reading of the roles half of the people rolled their eyes. This was so stupid. Why would they have a need to make these stupid rules? It's kind of implied by itself isn't it?

The feast begun and the tables were starting to fill with food just out of nowhere and it was quite fascinating for the newcomers to Hogwarts. Everyone started to eat. Next to every vampire there was a wine glass that filled itself with blood. Everyone looked around at everyone. It was going to be an interesting alliance.

"After the feast you will all get a chance to say goodbye to people sitting next to me." Kingsley added. Everyone just kept talking to each other. Gryffindors were getting along just fine. Ravenclaws also got along very well. Hufflepuff table was empty. At the Slytherin table you could see two wizards talking, Mikealsons at the other side talking, Katherine was mostly checking everything around her, and Kai who leaned onto the wall behind the bench whit closed eyes. Obviously not everyone was here willingly.


	3. chapter 3

The main entrance was crowded with people. Everyone was getting a bit nervous. After this they are supposed to go the dormitory. And that was bloody scary considering the fact that they will be surrounded by the creatures so different from themselves.  
"Well dear brother it's not like you left us any choice." Kol said with his arm around Rebeckah's shoulders. He was glaring at Elijah with a bit of anger.  
"Come now Kol, it won't be that bad. All of these pathetic souls have the honor of sharing the same space as the Original family. Let that be your motivation." Rebekah said with an ironic eye roll. She then looked at Nik. It was him who decided they were going to come here. It was a good idea. And it's like an army that you can use when you need it.  
"I still don't understand why Elijah doesn't have to come. " It was Kol again. Klaus rolled his eyes, obviously tired of his remarks.  
"We needed an elder. And since I am a witch after all I am more needed in New Orleans than I would be as an elder or here. That's why Elijah is." Freya said while coming closer to her siblings. None of them knew where she was by now. She was supposed to come with Elijah but she was late and missed the whole thing.  
"And let's be honest out of all of us he does have the best manners and will not lose his temper with them. He is the best of the Mikealson family." Klaus just continued after his sister. Elijah just nodded in 'thank you'.  
"Ugh fine. But if we have to be here the least we can do is have some fun." A devilish look just appeared all over Kol's face. He is going to be hard to keep steady.  
"There will be no such things. We are going to honor the deal. Which means 'No feeding on the other students', did I made myself clear?" Elijah snapped at Kol, but he was really referring to all of them. Everyone agreed on the terms even though Kol was not happy about it.  
"Well then brother, see you in two weeks." Klaus said as he shook Elijah's hand. Kol did the same. Rebekah got emotional as always falling around his neck hugging him to death. Freya was slightly better. She still almost strangled all three of the remaining, but it was better than Rebekah. She and Elijah then walked away to the door waiting for the rest of the elders.

Bonnie and the rest stood by the door waiting for Rick. Caroline kept an eye on Katherine. She and Kai were forced to come here. It was the only way out of Prison World for them. Kai knew that and he wasn't going to risk it. But Bon still wanted him in her sight. Katherine was scared of returning too, but much less then Kai. That's why Caroline is her guardian, sort of, until they are sure she won't try to kill them all again. Rick finally arrived.  
"Hey guys. Well not much to say now. I would like to remind you not to feed on the others here. Don't even think about it. I am referring especially to Katherine on this. Don't even think about it!" He looked VERY serious. She just rolled her eyes. When Rick turned to Kai, Kai just placed an innocent grin all over his face. It was funny how he was trying to show he is a good guy. He wasn't one though, but still it's amusing to watch him pretend.  
"See you in two weeks Rick." Caroline said hugging him. He hugged her back. Then he turned to Bonnie.  
"Bonnie, don't let them do something stupid. I leave you in charge." He said with a smile. Bonnie politely nodded. He was half way gone when Kai yelled after him.  
"Say 'Hi' to sis'." Everyone turned to him. Alaric just shook his head as he kept walking. Kai was quite happy at the moment. Smiling. Again.

Lydia looked around at all these weird people. That girl they were sitting with was a bit strange but nice. She kept talking about some weird things no one could understand. The other girl she met, Bonnie, didn't talk much but she seemed just as pleasant. For the first time, Lydia actually liked Stiles being weird. He can say all kind of nonsense, but he was cool tonight. They are going to spend a lot of time together here. Stiles came because he likes weird things and she wanted to learn something more about what she was and these people seemed like they would know this kind of things.  
"Here they are." She heard Peter say. Three of them approached.  
"I hope you guys will be fine here." Chris started.  
"Of course they will be, they are not morons." Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Sure we will be great. And you can go now I don't feel comfortable around you." Stiles said turning to Peter.  
We shook their hands and they were on their way. Stiles put his hand around Lydia's shoulders and they went back into the Great Hall.

Seven of the former Hogwarts students stood by the stairs when McGonagall rushed towards them. Everyone was talking to their elders. Mikealson family was on their left. A bit further away from them were these three girls and a guy. One of them, Caroline, was at the same table as Hermione. On their right there were this girl and guy. Only Luna met them but she didn't say much about it.  
"Miss Granger, I presume everything is fine?" McGonagall caught Hermione's attention.  
"Oh, yes professor. Everything is great." She answered shortly with a smile before her attentions started roaming again looking at the others around. McGonagall still talked but Hermione didn't really listen intently.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure we won't be having any problems with you will we?" she continued.  
"No, professor." He said with a blank face. She smiled and petted his shoulder. He made this weird face but then went back to blank.  
"I will be visiting almost every day. Make sure to behave yourselves. We have some very special people here. Don't get into any kind of conflict or Merlin himself won't be able to save you if I find out." She said in her usual tone making everyone get shivers down their spines. She was indeed a quite scary woman when she intended to be.  
Kingsley came after her. He looked at them with a smile.  
"I wish you all the best, dear friends. I believe in your abilities and I know you will be able to fulfill my expectations." He was talking sincerely. It was written all over his face. They were about to leave as everybody else were.  
"Goodbye." It was all McGonagall said when they left.  
Everyone gathered around the main door. It felt awkward for all of them. They just stood there in silence when the door closed. When Hermione turned around she saw this man standing in front of them. Kingsley said he is to be the instructor. She put a grip on Ginny's hand waiting to hear what is coming next. Redhead leaned closer bumping her shoulder to Hermione's and they both smiled.  
"My name is Alan Deaton and I hope our cooperation will be without any problems. You are free to go and rest now. You will have weekends for yourselves and our training starts on Monday. Good night to everyone." 


	4. chapter 4

"So there is literally no any bloody alcohol here?" Rebekah wondered around the Slytherin common room. She looked really touched by the fact that she won't be able to get drunk while in here. "Well that's freaking great. Just great. " She kept talking to herself ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Calm down, Blondie," Katherine started with a smirk on her face. "you don't want there to be more of those 'seventeen with drinking problems' stuff again, do you?" She sat back on the black leather sofa next to Kai.

"And how about those 'seventeen and pregnant' all over again in Bulgaria?" Rebekah replied venomously with a 'try to be' innocent smile. She went and sat down across her on the other sofa that was identical to the first one. She kind of fell into her seat which made Blaise snap out of his thoughts and switch his attention from his book to the two girls. It also made Draco's eyebrows rise in shock. At the mention of this Katherine's lips curl and she just crossed her legs and arms and leaned in her seat.

"So it's safe to say that you to know each other pretty well?" Kai said with a curious face. Both guys turned to him and then back to them when Rebekah stood up again.

"I had to share the same air with that for the bigger half of my life unfortunately. And almost entire life of hers." She said rolling her eyes.

This made everyone confused but neither of them really noticed. They were looking at them in shock.

"Well we all know who lost more in our situation." Katherine hissed through her teeth.

"I do suppose my brothers did give you a hard time." She was honest about this. Her brothers really did destroy Katherine.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Draco's voice broke the silence that came after messed up conversation the girls were having.

"It is nothing really. Let the history stay where it's meant to be- the history." charming British accent replayed before any of the girls could. Everyone looked by the entrance to see two male figures standing. Whit a one-side smile the one with a curly dirty-blonde hair approached them first, followed by the taller one with dark brown hair. First one sat down on a big leather chair near the sofa where Draco, Blaise and now again Rebekah were sitting.

"Since when do you care about your reputation, Nik?" Rebekah asked sliding her flat blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't really sister. But they don't need to know what could happen to them if they get on my nerves." He said smiling. Everyone just stared at him. "A joke, obviously."

"Ah, Katerina, lovely to see you again. You look beautiful as always." The other guy said sitting between Katherine and Kai.

"It's a pity that I can't say the same, Kol. Heard you died. Now I'm just disappointed." Katherine said with a sarcastic smile making Klaus chuckle.

"No need for you to be disappointed, Love, I actually came ba-"

"That would be enough, brother. Our friends here don't want to know everything right ahead." Klaus interrupted Kol with a stern look. Kol looked around at the others who were staring at him. It made him angry but he put a wide smile on his face as he said looking at three of them.

"As you say, Nik." He then turned to Klaus. "I'll be leaving for bed now." He stood up, gave a smile to everyone and left.

"Now, aren't you a perfect family?" Draco sneered towards Klaus. Everyone looked at him. He was confident in himself, also arrogant as always. Klaus actually found it amusing. Rebekah laughed as she went towards the dorm.

"I'll leave this one to you, Nik." She turned her head towards Draco. "You poor thing I can't wait to see your face when you learn some new stuff." She left before he could say anything.

"This kid read you right from the start Klaus." Katherine laughed as well. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the word 'kid'.

"Aren't we getting along now Katerina?" Klaus grinned and she rolled her eyes. He looked at Draco a laughed again. "Rebekah is going to like you, kid."

Kai looked amused and Blaise didn't really pay attention since he was back to his book. Draco looked a bit furious looking at Klaus and Katherine who were now calm again. Katherine was looking at her nails and Klaus just looked back at him.

"Kid ? Seriously ? Kid ? You can't be older than me more than like 1 or 2 years and she is seventeen. What is wrong with you people?" Draco shouted making Blaise chuckle.

"Calm down, mate" Blaise said. "Don't feel like getting in any kind of trouble because of you." Draco looked at his friend, shook his head and stormed out hearing Klaus laugh again.

"And you, what about you? Who are you? We came here together and I have no idea who you are." Katherine asked turning to Kai. Blaise put down his book and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Name's Kai. Kai Parker." He said with an innocent smile blinking few times.

"Parker? From Gemini coven I presume?" Katherine said with joyful voice glancing at Klaus who was smiling. Blaise just looked at all of them.

"Yes, actually." He answered with a smile, satisfied that she knew who he was.

"You were the one who killed half of your family before they locked you up. When was it? 1994 I think?" Klaus said curiously.

"Yeah." Kai said in a long tone. "They were always so judgemental. I never stood a chance. So my father decided to lock me up. What did he think is going to happen when I get out?" he talked like it was the most common thing of all.

They all just looked at him. Klaus and Katherine had and indifferent face but Blaise was in shock. He soon got his previous posture back. They talked some more but then Katherine left, and not so long after her Kai left too.

"You sure do seem like you know a lot about everyone." Blaise said to Klaus.

"Just learned a lot of stuff in my life, that's all." Klaus said shaking his head a bit.

"And if I may ask in which century?"

Klaus's eyes went wide open once again. He looked at this kid who was just sitting there and saying it like it's a most common thing here. They were all warned that these people have no idea what they were so they should wait for the introduction class so that they can explain everything slowly.

"Yes, I know what you are. But only I do. Maybe Granger too, but that's not the point. How do I know? Simple. I read about mighty hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. The ruthless, immortal, an Original vampire. And then there is the rest of your family. Noble Elijah, lovely Rebekah, wily Kol, the one that was lost- Freya, also there was a suicidal one Finn." Klaus just looked at him. Pretty amazed actually.

"And how do you know this may I ask?" Klaus said with a bit of a grin.

"My mother used to tell me stories about you people. I didn't believe them until Malfoy said he was with McGonagall when some guy named Elijah Mikaelson showed up at her office and he had to leave. Then the rest of you showed up as well." Blaise talked like it was the most normal thing to talk about, but even wizards didn't believe that vampires existed. But somehow Blaise was still calm.

"Well then, no harm done. Everyone else will learn it first thing Monday. You don't seem to be touched by this at all." Klaus finally regain his usual posture with a smirk.

"Not right now. At first I was, but I'm over it." He said. "It is good to meet you all." Blaise said and got up taking his book and leaving for the dorms.

Klaus looked after him. He liked this kid. He reminded him of someone. He reminded him of Marcel.


	5. chapter 5

Monday morning came fast. Meeting class was about to begin and even though there were only twenty people, they were making a lot of noise.

"Guys, we are going to be late." Ginny rushed the girls while sitting on her bad.

Everything around her was a big mess. Girls running all around trying to get ready. They really were all over the place. Guys were sitting in the common room for like twenty minutes waiting for them.

"Hey Gin, is this OK?" Hermione asked pointing at her dark red sweater-dress. Her hair was in a low loose messy bun.

"It's great, honey, let's just get going." Ginny answered after quickly looking her up and down.

"OK that's it. Shall we go too?" Caroline said while taking one last look in the big mirror. She had some black skinny-jeans and a red pullover. Hair blonde hair over her shoulders in waves.

"Sure, let's go."

"We will be starting by you getting to know all the species among us here. You all are aware of your own differences. Now, Caroline , would you mind coming up here next to me?" Deaton was starting the class. They were in the defense against the dark arts classroom. Caroline got up with a nervous sigh and went toward the main desk.

"All of you heard stories of vampires. Well here is one right before you." He signaled Caroline who started her change. Her eyes went read with veins under her eyes. As she growled her fangs were seeable. Most of the class had their eyes widen just looking at her as she changed back to her normal self.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed, his face completely pale. Caroline smiled at him and went back to her place.

"Aside from Caroline here, we also have Katherine." People looked at them as they stood up one by one. "Also Rebekah, Kol, mind getting up for a moment?" As they stood up, both with a smirk on their faces, Deaton continued. "Kol and Rebekah here are also vampires. Original vampires. They were the first of their kind alongside their siblings. If I'm not mistaken from three of you only Rebekah has her Sireline." She nodded.

"Unlike sired vampires who can be killed by a stake through their hart, you can't kill an Original. We took care of that." Kol said smugly.

They sat back down. People were whispering among themselves. Draco looked at the Original family a bit confused that Deaton didn't mention Klaus. Something is really off with these people.

"Now we have wizards and witches. But you are aware of that. Luna would you like to show us something." She just smiled and got up. Her long almost white hair was just a bit shorter than her blue dress that was reaching half of her thighs. As she got there she took a look at everyone who was waiting in anticipation to see what she will do. She took out her wand and smiled at to herself.

"Expecto patronum" her usual small voice spoke. Out of her wand bright blue light that quickly got the shape of the hare. Everyone looked amazed. The hare run around Luna for a few moments and then she made it disappear.

"Can all of you guys do that?" Rebekah asked enthusiastically.

"Some of us can and some can't. But it doesn't determine anything." She answered glancing at Draco who curled his lips up nervously.

"Well that was bloody awesome." Rebekah said.

"Thank you." Luna answered politely as she sat down.

"Not all witches have the same power you see. Bonnie if you could?" Deaton called dark skinned girl up. When she came he asked her to give an example of her magic.

"Come now, Bonnie, it's your turn don't be shy." Kol had a smirk over his lips. Bonnie stepped up and smiled a bit.

 _"Ossox." She said as she snapped her fingers towards Kol. He just fell over the desk next to Klaus who rolled his eyes over his brother. Bonnie raised her head and as she felt eyes on her._

"I'm sorry, but what did you just do?" Lydia asked silently and a bit scared.

"Oh, I just broke his neck." Bonnie said easily. Everyone's eyes got wide once again.

"I... I'm sorry,WHAT?" Lydia said with a shaky voice, holding onto Stiles.

"She BROKE his neck. Since he is vampire it will heal and it's just like he lost his consciousness." Katherine said a bit annoyed.

"She is right. And he was going on my nerves so why not." Bonnie said after rolling her eyes towards Katherine. Witch went for her seats when Kol woke up. He looked around for Bonnie while his hand massaged his neck. When he saw her he smiled in pain.

"Should've seen it coming." He said and Bonnie smiled softly.

"I guess we can continue now." Deaton said with a stern posture. "Stiles, Klaus, Malachai and Lydia." Deaton caused silence once more. "Stiles used to be a host of an unfriendly spirit. The mighty Nogitsune. This left a trail that is known as-"

"The void" he got interrupted by Hermione. "It means he is no longer Nogitsune but is able to channel the same powers the spirit had during the possession."

"Sorry, what?" Stiles cut in. "I can't channel any powers. I am a human."

Deaton looked confused. "This is the first time I heard that Hermione. How do you know that?"

"I read about it in Japanese mythology. It says that the host can learn to channel the powers if he ever gets free again. Most of those possessions end up with the death of the host. There were few who survived and all of them learned how to channel the void." Hermione explained while everyone looked at her in silence.

Stiles looked at the girl completely freaked out.

"Well Stiles was here originally because of his amazing brain but looks like he has some stuff to learn after all." Deaton said while taping Stiles on the back showing him to go and sit down. "Klaus – an original vampire but also a werewolf. And the one out of nine original clans. He is an original Hybrid." Klaus's eyes were shining yellow but he soon switched them back to his ordinary blue-green color. As he walked towards his seat he could feel Draco's eyes on him and see Rebekah's grin toward Draco.

"Malachai" Deaton exhaled "Where do I start?"

"Maybe just let me talk instead?" Kai asked. When Deaton nodded in approval Kai stepped up.

"Well hello gang. What's up?" he gained a stern look from Bonnie. "Fine. Kai here" he said pointing to himself "is a vampire- witch hybrid that can siphon your magic. He didn't have any powers at the beginning unless he siphoned them from another witch." His voice switched back to normal after a short pause. "I was trapped in a prison-world for a while. Until Bonnie there "he waved at her, and she just rolled her eyes and twitched her lips "saved me from it. After that I merged with my younger brother Luke and that gave me permanent powers. Then Bonnie decided to leave me in another prison-world with Damon's mum and the Heretics. So his mum turned me into a vampire and that's how I became a hybrid, aka Heretic." He smiled while talking without taking a breath. "Then Bonnie put me into another prison-world of her own making and I later had to choose if I want to come and fight for a greater good or if I want to stay her prisoner. So here I am now being a good guy. And yes of course I forgave Bonnie for doing this to me, I did stabbed her once... and did some other horrible things to her so we are even. That's my story." He finished and with a huge smile went and sat next to Bonnie. Everyone, even Deaton looked at him. He was one weird guy.

"Okay" Deaton started still looking at Kai still confused. "The last one. Lydia. Before you stands, probably the most dangerous creature among you all." This got the attention of everyone. No one said anything they all just looked at Lydia. She was standing up with pride wearing black skirt and plain white T-shirt. She had on black high-heels. Her long strawberry blonde hair was in waves and her make-up was perfect.

"She is the most dangerous one here? She looks like a spoiled pretty little princess." Draco hissed. Lydia just ignored his comment.

"Don't be so fast with your conclusions, that 'spoiled pretty little princess' as you say, could crack your skull without even touching you." Blaise said his usual calm voice. Draco looked at him a bit confused now.

"Now let me explain" Deaton said. "You are looking at the harbinger of death, a wailing woman. Lydia is a banshee."

"Wait an actual banshee? She screams when someone's about to die?" Draco was the first one to get to his senses after this announcement.

"I can scream whenever I want really. My voice is like a weapon." Lydia said smugly looking directly at Draco.

"And how strong is your voice exactly?" Klaus cut in.

"Her scream made the part of some guys head explode. It literally destroyed half of his head. I've seen it with my own eyes." Stiles said when Lydia sat next to him.

"Well then, we better make sure no one dies here."


	6. chapter 6

"Finish it already." male voice hissed from a dark corner of some room.

Only thing giving any light here was from some torches. They were placed around a circle of salt in the middle of the room. On the left was an ordinary table with an urn on it. There was a woman in front of the table. She was wearing a long red dress and her long black hair was falling to her mid back.

"Don't rush me. I need to wait until the midnight. That's when the full moon will be on its highest. If you want it to work be patient." Woman spoke without turning towards him in a calm voice. She took the urn and walked to the circle in the middle of the room. She placed it in the middle of the circle. Glancing at her nervous guest in the dark she rolled her eyes and then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind her.

It's time. She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

" _La cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie."_

As she said the words the torches went off and then back on. As the light came back on it revealed a features of a naked woman. She was shivering.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Woman in the long red dress turned towards the man in dark: "It's over." And she just left. Man in the dark walked to the circle and getting a blanket over the naked girl.

"You are back."

"It's only because I have no choice. We can't afford to give you any choice." Bonnie hissed.

"I am actually perfectly satisfied by this option. Just having me next to you will make you look like 10 times prettier. And with you looking almost perfect even now, I can bet you are going to break some hearts Bon."

"Can you just shut up?" she said annoyed. "I just want to get to the Great Hall and talk to someone else, anyone else but you."

"Ouch. And here I thought we were getting somewhere. Stupid Kai, you let a girl boss you around." He talked to himself walking behind Bonnie. She just ignored him. They could hear people from Great Hall. It was lunch time so everyone was there. They entered and Bonnie motion to Kai to get to the Slytherin table. She went forward and sat across from Lydia.

She looked around to see everyone was getting along. They were all mixed up and she loved it.

"So guys, you have an ability to choose with whom you're going so let's hear it." Bonnie said still laughing.

"We will just go together. Why are you so upset with the ball?" Lydia answered.

"Well I'm kind of forced to go with Kai." She said in disgust. "Where is Luna?"

"She is in the library with Rebekah and that curly-hair girl, what's her name?" Lydia said.

"It's Hermione." Stiles answered.

"Yeah with her. She seems nice."

"You know your vampire friend will be going with the ginger boy." Stiles said to Bonnie.

"Really? Surprised it's not Klaus." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Well when they came to Mystic Falls Klaus fell in love with her. She changed him a lot. He did all kinds of stuff for her. He even asked her to come to New Orleans with him. Later when he came back she confessed to him under the agreement that he will never again come to Mystic Falls. And he didn't. They met here. Now it's just weird."

"Well you must be something to change that kind of person. I've heard horrible things about him, and here he is coming to save the world." Stiles commented.

Ginny rushed down the corridor that led to the library. She was in a big hurry and had a piece of paper and a red rose. She walked in to find Hermione with Luna and Rebekah. She approached them with a wide smile.

"I've just been ask to the ball by your brother." She talked to Rebekah who smiled when Ginny showed them the letter and the rose.

"Ah so Kol asked you. That sure screams his name." Blonde vampire said taking the letter in her hand. Rebekah liked these girls. She was finally free to be herself around someone. She felt accepted and appreciated here, with them.

"That's great Gin. And Luna you never told us who are you going with?" Hermione stated.

Luna lifted her head. She looked a bit worried. "I don't think you will like it Hermione. I'll be going with Blaise." She said in her usual calm voice.

"Why wouldn't they like it? He is both nice and cute." Rebekah asked.

"Well he is arrogant, mean and friend to Malfoy." Hermione said a bit indifferently.

"You people are friends with me and you have no idea what kind of horrors have I done alongside my family. He is here now for the same cause as the rest of us are. Give him a little slack." Rebekah was now a bit angry.

"Gosh, take it easy. We didn't even get to say anything." Ginny try to defend herself.

"She is right Gin. I mean it's not like he was a deatheater. If Malfoy gets a second chance, then why Blaise can't?" Hermione said to her friend and then turned to Luna. "I am glad for you. Blaise is really cute." Luna smiled.

"He is really smart you know. And we talk for hours and he is a good guy. He respects your brain very much." Girl with silver hair continued. Hermione raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"Yeah I actually heard he told Nik that you are the smartest of you all guys and that besides him you are probably the only one that knew what we are before Deaton held that introduction class." Rebekah cut in.

Hermione just smiled. But her smile was short lasting. It was turned into a lips curled in disgust as someone joined their conversation.

"Just don't think that the fact that Blaise has a high opinion of you changes any other facts you are already familiar with, Granger. " Malfoy smirked at her.

"Not that anyone here asked you anything, but thank you for reminding me that I really couldn't care less for YOUR opinion, Malfoy." She answered with a blank face.

"Found yourself another celebrity for the ball maybe?" he said venomously as he stepped closer and leaned on the table. Girls just looked at them knowing that Hermione is more than capable of confronting Draco.

"Why don't I just surprise you? Or you maybe won't be going since Pugface isn't here to accompany you?"

"Let me be your better, which I am anyway, and let me inform you that Katherine will be my date. It is rude not to answer someone's question after all, even if it comes from you." He said with grace in his voice and stepped up with his hands crossed. No one get to say anything due to Rebekah's laugh.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy hissed at her.

"I think it's probably the fact that you and Katerina will go so well together." Rebekah smirked.

"She is a doppelganger, right?" Hermione asked Rebekah.

"Let me explain. Katerina is actually an evil doppelganger of an original Petrova. She spent her whole life destroying others." Rebekah explained to Draco and then turned to Hermione. "And how do you know that?"

"Well I was curious so I went to-" she started.

"The library." Malfoy mocked.

She rolled her eyes. "But I couldn't find anything. There I met Klaus and he gave me this huge book of your family history."

"Wait, Nik was actually pleasant to someone?" Rebekah curled her upper lip in wonder.

Draco was getting bored so he turned around to leave and bumped into someone.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of a monster, Rebekah." Klaus smiled. Completely ignoring Draco and the rest, he turned to Hermione. "A word later?"

"Of course."

He just left then. Malfoy took one more look at Granger, said something under his breath and walked away. Girls got back to talking about the ball.

"So Rebekah, who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

"Harry."

"Our Harry?"

"Yeah that's the one." She smiled devilishly.

They continued talking until the night fall. They talked mostly about dresses after few other girls joined them. Luna was going to wear a king blue long-sleeved dress that was longer on back but was above her knees in front. Lydia wanted a dirty white short dress with a half open back. Ginny will have a long open back black and white dress without sleeves. Conversation carried on even when Rebekah and Hermione left. They were heading to Slytherin house. Hermione had to talk to Klaus and Rebekah just wanted to go to sleep.

"I think everyone is asleep." Klaus said. He and Hermione were walking towards his dorm in dungeons. It was really late so everyone was probably asleep. When he and Hermione talked it wasn't just about the book. They spent a lot of time in library that day. He was fascinated by her. They passed by the Slytherin common room and enter his dorm. They were standing at the door when she saw two beautiful dresses hanging at the wall on her left. First one was dark green with silver. It had wide shoulder straps and beautiful silver waistband it fell to the ground loosely. The other one was dark red with loose side straps and it was slim till it reached lower waist and then just falls down freely. It had a golden rose imprinted on the left side strap.

"They are so beautiful." She said with half of breath.

"Rebekah picked the white one for herself and took it a while ago. Red one is yours." Klaus said as he looked at her admiring the dresses. "And you'll have to wear it because it's rude to decline a gift." He continued when he saw her trying to say something. She just smiled.

"And the green one?" she asked tracing her fingers over the silver belt.

"Oh that one is yet to be gifted." He smiled a bit. "It's for Caroline."

"Caroline?" she asked raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Won't she look just stunning in it?"

"She will be beautiful."

She turned to red dress. It really was beautiful. Klaus took the dress of the wall and they left the dorm. As the got near the common room they heard someone and Klaus just went in and Hermione followed but stayed behind him. Three people were sitting there. Katherine was the first one to notice them. And then Blaise. Malfoy had his back turned on them so he didn't see them until Klaus placed the dress over the big chair he usually sits on.

"I hear the certain book I wanted to check is with you Granger." Blaise said glancing at Malfoy who for some reason stared at the dress.

"I have it with me now. " She said and looking through her bag and getting out a huge book Klaus gave her. She handed it to Blaise who thanked her politely and left the room. He already opened it and started reading on his way out. Malfoy got up and went after Blaise without a word.

"Another dress for Vampire Barbie?" Katherine asked looking amazed at the dress.

"This one is for Hermione." He answered and turned to Hermione. "Would you mind waiting for me for a few minutes I forgot something I had to do?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"You're going with Klaus aren't you?" Katherine asked when Klaus left the room.

"Yes. And you are going with Malfoy?" Hermione said bitterly.

"Have something against him?"

"Nothing effective unfortunately."

Katherine laughed and motioned Hermione to sit. She did.

"This dress is going to fit you well." Katherine said sincerely.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked sounding a bit nervous. Katherine nodded. "It's beautiful, but I don't want to look at this whole night" she continued rolling up her sleeve and pointing at the big 'mudblood' scar on her left hand. Katherine looked at her hand with a painful face not knowing what to say.

"Who did that to you?"

"A deatheater." She said covering her arm again.

"Here." Katherine got up an pinned the dress to the wall. She stood before it. Hermione joined her quickly looking a bit confused. "Can you use your wand to create stuff?"

Hermione nodded.

"Great. You don't have to remake the dress. Just make a pair of gloves. You can make them the same golden color as the rose. Something like this." She said drawing a pair of gloves that only had a ring around a middle finger and went up to the elbow. Hermione swished her wand and they appeared on the sofa.

"Make them see-through with a rose imprint all over them."

Hermione did that too. They were done.

"There. It's stylish, it will look beautiful with the dress and they will cover your scar." Katherine said proudly.

"Thank you. They are great." Hermione was thrilled.

Katherine smiled and left when Klaus showed up again. He took the dress and they left too.


	7. chapter 7

Man with black hair entered the big room to see everything around him wracked. Table was turned up side; furniture had cuts all over, probably from the scissors that were stabbed in the coffee table. Every glass in room was broken. Pieces of mirror were lying in the plash of wine on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" clear British accent asked through the teeth.

Woman was sitting beside the sofa with her back turned to him and head leaned onto to it. She didn't talk. He stepped closer and sat next to her hugging her. She was crying.

"Shh, it will be OK. Just a little bit longer and we will have our revenge." He said.

The girl turned to him. Her eyes were full of hatred.

"I want his head." She spat.

"And you will have it. We just need to play this smart. We can't beat all of them together. Tonight we will just be leaving a message. And it is important that you get yourself together and not lose it when you get at their stupid castle."

He removed her tears with his thumbs, placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he got up helping her follow him. They went out of the room and through the corridor. He took her to another room that was much darker than the one she wracked. The drapes were blocking the sunlight. It was around 10.00 a.m.

She sat on the bad and watched him open a closet. He took out a two-side blade with a simple wooden knob and a black bow.

"This is all you need. Make sure you get the right one. It's important that we do this right." He said handing her the weapons.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I will get the right one." She hissed getting up and rushing towards him. "Don't you dare and try to command me. I know what I am doing."

"Of course you do. I just don't want you to get nervous like before that's all." He said with a soft smile. She turned around and left leaving him alone in the room.

All the witch girls were in the Great Hall preparing it for the ball. It was half way done already. There were just some details. Two long tables were set at one corner of the room. They were decorated in white, yellow and silver. Torches were pinned to the walls and around them there were pale yellow ribbons hanging to the floor. Ceiling was charmed to have lampions rushing to the clear night sky.

"Wingardium leviosa." Ginny was placing the last ribbon around the torch. When she was done she nodded to Bonnie.

"Incendia." All the torches were now glowing in fire. They were finally over.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Bonnie asked.

"Rebekah told me they are still sorting books in the library." Hermione said getting out of the Great Hall and sitting on the stairs. The rest of the girls followed her. Some girl time won't kill them.

"So guys are you ready for tonight?" Luna asked. "Bonnie what will you be wearing?"

"Mine will something between purple and pink, long and with layers. It has a bow on my lower back. No straps." Bonnie exclaimed. Everyone nodded agreeing it will look great on her. "The only think I would change is my date but that's not possible so I don't have a reason to be nervous since he I know he is an ass."

"Hermione you never said anything about your dress." Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"Well Klaus made me promise not to show it to anyone before tonight." She said with a little blush.

"Wait, you're going with Klaus right?" someone cut in before girls had a chance to say anything. "Tell me that you saw my dress, he won't show me until later today."

They turn to see Caroline. She shook her head towards Hermione in question. Hermione got up and walked a bit further with her.

"Yes, he showed it to me."

"What color it is?"

"Green with silver. It's beautiful trust me." On these words Caroline got a bit calmer. Hermione wanted to ask her about her relationship with Klaus but decided not to. Caroline hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

Hermione smiled and they went back. They got carried away talking about many different things. At some point Ginny asked what time it was.

"Around four o'clock I think." Caroline said jumping at the realization of how long they were sitting there. "We are going to be late. I have to get ready." She muttered something else as she walked away but no one heard what. They all got up and went towards their dorms.

Most of the people were already at the ball. Everyone looked beautiful. Kol and Ginny were dancing. Harry and Rebekah were sitting at the end of the table and she looked beautiful in simple slim white dress that was cut from her thigh to the bottom exposing her right leg.

When Ron and Caroline came she had a huge smile and so did he even do he felt a bit uncomfortable with the Slitherin colors on his date. They found seats at the same table as Harry. When they sat down Harry got into a conversation with Blaise who was sitting next to him. They got along pretty well.

Klaus and Hermione, especially Hermione left everyone breathless. The dress was fitting her perfectly and it went so well with the gloves. Her hair was straightened, by Caroline of course, and her make-up was quite simple with red lips.

Last came Draco and Katherine. She wore a long black dress with side straps and it went wide from the waist down. It had an unusual dark purple shine. The only free places were at the same table where Klaus was. Katherine got over it. She did bad stuff to Klaus he did some bad stuff to her you can call it even, and that's how she acted. So did he. They sat down. Hermione was looking at Katherine who looked stunning.

"Katerina black was always your color." Kol, who was now sitting, said before Hermione had a chance to say anything. Ginny was still in shock of how beautiful Hermione was. And so was Malfoy. He had to admit she looked amazing.

"Ginny you look great." Katherine said ignoring Kol. "And Hermione I have no words to explain. I'm glad that the gloves are doing their part." Hermione smiled and thanked her. But when Draco heard it his attention slipped to Hermione's left hand. She had to wear the gloves so that her scar isn't seeable. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Time was passing and everyone was having fun. Lydia and Stiles sit close to Hermione but didn't get included into the conversation. They danced once or twice but soon sat back down.

Kai wouldn't let Bonnie sit down. He felt like dancing and every time she even tried to sit he just pulled her back up. Some slow song was playing at the time.

"Are you still mad at me Bon?" he asked in serious voice. She looked up at him.

"You'll have to be more exact. Mad about which time?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He spin her.

"You do that." She said as she got close to him again.

Klaus danced with Hermione for a while but this dance was with Caroline. They didn't talk at all. He just looked at her most of the time. And when he wasn't she was looking at him.

It was starting to get late. Only one at the table with Hermione was Draco. Him and Katherine danced a bit but then sat down and she was now somewhere around with Ginny and Luna. Luna looked beautiful and Blaise and she spent almost whole night together talking and laughing.

"Aren't you jealous now Granger when he is dancing with Blondie." Malfoy tried to provoke her at some point.

"And I should be because...?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"I guess you are. You do have a reason." He smirked pointing at Klaus and Caroline.

"Always getting everything wrong, I'm embarrassed for you Malfoy." She smirked at him.

Their bickering was interrupted when an owl brought Hermione a small paper. She opened it and it just said 'come to the library it's important. Don't tell anyone.' It was signed by McGonagall. She put the paper on the table and left. Draco looked after her and he could swear he saw someone walked after her from the stairs. He looked around before taking the letter and reading it. He looked around once more to check if everyone was here. They weren't. He got up and went slowly after her.


	8. chapter 8

Hermione got in front of the library to find professor McGonagall standing by the entrance. It was really dark here and she didn't speak. It seemed like she was looking through Hermione rather than at her.

"Professor?" she asked a bit scared now. There was no answer.

"Professor?" she said again this time a little louder. At her huge surprise the old witch just fell to side revealing a woman silhouette standing behind her. Hermione stepped back as to woman walked towards her. She pooled some dust from her pocket and blown it at Hermione. She just fell down. Woman looked at her holding out a blade that shined under the moon.

She heard someone coming, so she put the blade away and hide in the dark corner by the door.

Draco was there a moment after, seeing Hermione lying on the floor. His eyes went wide when he saw a wall next to her. Kol and Katherine were pinned to the wall with arrows. He turned right to see McGonagall out of conscience, just as the rest of them. What the hell was going on? He felt weird seeing Hermione like that. A flashback from the Manor hit him and his eyes shined when light crossed over them. He kneeled next to Hermione. His face was filled with horror.

"Granger?" he shook her shoulders. She didn't react.

"Granger, wake up!" he yelled at her.

He let go of her shoulders when a hand grabbed his throat from behind. He couldn't breathe. Nails were cutting into his skin as someone made him look up. There was a woman with a mask looking at him. He could see her smile as she took out the blade. She placed it on his cheek and slid it over his mouth to his other cheek. He screamed in pain as blood run down his face. She blown the same powder over his face and he fell face down next to Hermione. Woman hanged the bow over an arrow stubbed through Kol's arm.

She was now gone.

It was late and the ball was coming to an end. Everyone was mostly sitting, except for Ron who danced with Rebekah since Caroline had no more stranght left in her. Caroline was talking to Harry who was fascinated by her stories about vampires. They got interrupted when Klaus approached them.

"I am sorry to interrupt but have you seen Kol?"

"No. Not since he went out." Harry said. "Where is Hermione I haven't seen her in a while?"

"I am looking for her too. Luna said she went out ten minutes ago." He said nervously.

"Is everything OK?" Caroline asked him.

"I don't know. I-" he was cut off with a scream.

"You guys heard that right?" Bonnie came out of nowhere.

"Heard what?" Harry asked.

"Someone screamed." Lydia came closer.

Klaus rushed out of the Great Hall. Caroline turned to everyone else who were already looking at her.

"Guys, we just heard a scream somewhere inside the castle, and we can't seem to find out where Hermione or Kol are. We have to check the castle. Look for them. Now." She finished and rushed out. Everyone followed her.

Harry found Ron telling him to check the common room and he will go to the library. Ron nodded and they split up. Harry was running towards and the moment he came in front of the library he stopped unable to move at the sight in front of him. He looked at four people crucified on the wall. He took out his wand.

"Lumos."

He then saw silver blonde hair on the floor. What the hell is going on here?

"Get to the library." He screamed. In next second Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline came there. A moment after everyone else did, too.

"Lumos maxima." Luna sent a ball of light up that showed every corner of the corridor clearly.

Two people hanging on the wall. McGonagall unconscious by the door. Hermione and Draco lying in a pool of blood. Harry rushed over to them. He took Hermione in his hands and pulled her up. Ginny rushed to him. Blaise took professor McGonagall and moved her to the side. After realizing that it wasn't Hermione who was bleeding Harry gently placed her next to McGonagall. Deaton was looking at two witches when Klaus and Rebekah brought Kol and Katherine next to them. The moment he put Hermione down Harry rushed towards Draco. Ron and Ginny helped get the arrows out of the limbs of four people. Rebekah looked over to Harry, who turned Malfoy over. His face was covered in blood and there was a huge cut over his cheeks. When she saw it she stood petrified.

"Nik." She said quietly.

"Nik!" she shouted. "Get here now."

Klaus looked at Malfoy. His face held anger and disgust at the same time. He stormed past Rebekah and kneeled down next to Draco. He bit his own wrist letting few drops of blood fall on his pants before he placed his hand over Draco's mouth. When he removed his hand everyone watched as the ugly 'smile' healed leaving Draco still out of conscious. He then lifted him and took him to the hospital wing where they were taking the rest of the injured. Two vampires healed fast, but were still unconscious.

Deaton allowed few people to stay and sent the rest to their common rooms. Klaus, Rebekah, Lydia, Stiles and Harry were sitting with Deaton. Lydia got up to check if anyone was awake.

"They were poisoned." Deaton started. "They were poisoned with wolfsbane."

"I found this in next to Draco, I guess it fell out of his pocket." Lydia said handing Deaton a piece of paper Hermione received that evening. Deaton looked at it and then read it to the rest.

"We can't do anything until at least one of them wake up."

Klaus looked incredibly nervous and Rebekah kept looking at him. At one point he stood up, rushed his hand through his hair and turned to the rest of them.

"That 'smile' on his face, I... we've seen it before." He corrected himself glancing at Rebekah. Everyone listened closely. "When we were just turned, we had to run from our father and we found concealment in the house of the count De Martel. He had two kids. A stable boy who brought us to him introduced us as some noble family that was excpected to come that day. That stable boy, Lucien, was in love with count's daughter Aurora. When her brother found out he had Lucien looked up and tortured on the accusation of having an affair with her. He didn't." He stopped for a second. "I did. So one day Lord Tristan decided to cut in a 'smile' over his face. I healed him and Lucien got killed. And then he turned into a vampire. Story goes on and on. The point is we killed Lucien some time ago when he tried to kill us all. We also killed Aurora, and locked Tristan at the bottom of the ocean." He sighed and was so angry. "Through the years Lucian developed the habit of cutting 'smiles' on his victims."

They just looked at him.

"But there is no way he attacked. You said it yourself, you killed him." Stiles stated shaking his head.

"It wasn't Lucien." Kol's voice filled the big hospital room. "Nik, it wasn't Lucien." He said again as all of them gathered around his bed. He opened his eyes. Slowly with Harry's help he managed to sit in his bed. He took one deep breath and looked at Klaus.

"It was Aurora."


	9. chapter 9

"So, how did it go?" a man with dark hair was sitting with his back turned towards the door when he heard her enter the room.

"Two vampires and three witches. One witch with a beautiful wide smile." She laughed as she took of her mask. Her long red hair fell down. "We made ourselves known."

He stood up and walked closer to her. His mouth formed a smile. "And the old witch?"

"She will make a spectacle soon enough I assume."

"You told her what to say?"

"Oh she is going to say every single thing before she does as she was told." Redhead laughed.

She calmed down when he pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart her green eyes opened and looked at him with satisfaction.

"And so the game can begin." She said giving him a tight hug.

Lydia was sitting. She was tired, but she wasn't able to leave. She stared at the bow that was on the table in front of her. Harry was sitting next to Hermione waiting for her to wake up. Rebekah sat across from Lydia looking at her strangely. Stiles, who was next Lydia, held onto her hand and looked worried.

"We watched her burn. We put her to sleep and burned her. How the hell can she be back? I buried her ashes into Marcel's bloody punishment pit." Klaus was talking nervously while looking out the window.

"This isn't the first time someone we killed had raised from the dead. We will just kill the bloody bitch again." Rebekah tried to calm him a bit.

"It isn't that simple. Someone from your past attacked Hermione with an exact same bow Allison used that day she got killed by the Oni. " Lydia finally snapped out of her catatonic state.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"This looks the same as the one Allison used. I know it's the one Stiles." She said turning to him. He nodded.

"And why put a 'smile' on him? It's Aurora not Lucien." Klaus added. They now just sat in silence. So many questions, yet no answer.

Suddenly, stealing every pair of eyes, Malfoy sat up. He was breathing heavily and his hand rushed to his face. He was trying to trace the cut over his face. Harry and the rest came to his bed. He looked terrified and his hands were shaking still covering lower parts of his face. First one of them he saw was Harry.

"Potter! What the hell happened?" He asked loudly looking at his bloody hands. "That bitch cut me from ear to ear." Draco whispered remembering what happened and not letting Harry answer.

"I healed you. What happened there?" Klaus said, but Draco was looking at the other side. He saw Hermione covered in blood in the bed next to his.

"She's fine. Everyone is. Just knocked out." Harry said. When Malfoy tuned to him he continued. "It's your blood."

"Wait what? You healed me?" he turned Klaus now.

"I gave you my blood. Vampire blood can heal any kind of wound. Now concentrate, what happened in front of the library?"

Draco shook his head. He touched his face again, sighed and looked at Hermione once more before starting to speak.

"She got the note form McGonagall to come there by herself. I could swear I saw someone went after her as she stepped out of the Great Hall so I followed her. I lost her out of my sight and I just went towards the library. When I got there I found Kol and Katherine hanged over the wall, her lying down under them and McGonagall in front of the door. I tried to wake her up, but someone grabbed my neck and she cut me over my mouth. I screamed and she blown some purple powder over my face. That's the last I remember." He talked looking away most of the time. He glanced at Hermione few times. She was still asleep. Harry explained what they knew to Draco who was quite pissed. He got up and when to his dorm to shower while everyone else stayed at the hospital wing.

Kol was out of his bed too. Deaton took Ginny and Luna with him. They were going through the library to see if Aurora left anything else after her. The rest of the group came to the hospital wing. One hour after Malfoy, Hermione woke up too. She told Klaus everything she saw. And then they were back to waiting. Rebekah went with Hermione so that she can wash up and change. As they were walking towards the Gryffindor dorms Hermione started to speak.

"Why am I covered in blood?" she asked in a bit of a hesitation, because no one really explained to her what happened.

"Oh, it's Draco's." Rebekah answered.

"What?!" She yelled.

"He found you and then Aurora carved a 'smile' over his cheeks and mouth." Rebekah started to explain everything. They got to their destination and Hermione took a bath, got dresses and they were ready to leave. They headed to hospital wing when they stumbled across Kol.

"I will need your assistance, dear sister. We are to get some bloody Grimoires from New Orleans. Nik said you know where Freya keeps them."

"Are you fine going back by yourself?" she asked Hermione who nodded. Hermione watched them disappear and she went on. She was walking through the empty corridors. Her mind was playing the scene of McGonagall falling and woman approaching her. She snapped out of it when she heard someone calling her.

"For Merlin's sake Granger are you deaf?" Draco walked up from behind her. "I've been calling your name for like five times."

She stared at his face. It looked as normal as always. She shocked her head and blinked few times fast.

"What do you want?" she sounded tired. He looked at her. Her face was pale. She looked like she didn't sleep in days.

"When did you wake up?" he asked.

"It's probably been an hour now, I'm not sure."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but he didn't. They went together towards the hospital wing in silence.

"Rebekah said that woman cut your face." She said quietly. He bit his lower lip nervously.

"She did."

"Did it hurt a lot?"

"Yes."

"Why did you follow me?" she sounded annoyed now.

"I saw her go after you when you left." He was calm.

She didn't say anything. They continued to walk. When they got back most of them were already there. Deaton still hasn't come back. All they could do is wait.

"Have you found out anything new?" Draco asked as he approached the table where Klaus, Lydia and Stiles were sitting.

"Kol and Rebekah went to New Orleans to get some books and something else, some kind of knife. Professor is still out. And we are waiting." Stiles said. Draco looked past him and saw Lydia drawing something.

"What the hell is that?" he asked pointing at her drawing of a woman lying in a pile of flowers. Stiles and Klaus both looked at her notebook. Klaus looked shocked. Stiles motioned him to stay silent.

"Lydia what is that?" he asked slowly.

"A woman lying in flowers." She said pointing out the obvious. "Stiles I want to color it." She looked too focused on it. Stiles motioned to Draco to find some crayons. He did. Lydia started coloring. First she did flowers. They were purple. Under them she colored red.

"Why is the ground red?" Klaus asked.

"It's blood." She said like it was normal. She colored the dress in dirty white.

"And those flowers, what are they?"

"Just some purple flowers." She continued to color without getting her head up.

"When Aurora found out what I was she used to sit in the middle of the big pile of verbena, because it burns vampire's skin." Klaus said to Stiles in low voice.

Three guys stared at her. She looked so into it. Their shock was even bigger when she started to color the hair. She made it brown and curly. Both Stiles and Klaus couldn't speak.

"Potter get here." Draco said a bit nervously to Harry. When Harry got close he continued quietly. "Is it just me or she is drawing Granger?"


	10. chapter 10

' " _Ok, Katerina, now hold him still." Aurora spoke as she shoot an arrow through Kol's left arm. Then she shoots the right one. Katherine held him up by his neck. She didn't speak. She couldn't. Aurora put two more arrows through his feet. He was crucified over the wall and out of the conscious._

 _"Perfect. Doesn't he look just adorable all bloody and sleepy?" She laughed._

 _Behind Aurora stood McGonagall with her wand up. She looked like she wasn't herself. Her eyes were empty and her face motionless._

 _"Now, dear professor, let her go." McGonagall lowered her wand letting Katherine out of the spell. She turned around letting go of Kol's neck. She stared at redhead for a moment and then tried to leave. It was pointless since Aurora showed up right in front of her._

 _"What the hell do you want?" Katherine hissed._

 _"Lots of things." She grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "I want to kill Klaus, I want to torture and then kill Elijah, I want peace in the world, I want you next to Kol."_

 _Katherine tried to slip away, but it was without any success. Aurora just held her even harder._

 _"I think it's time for you to obey again. Professor if you could?"_

 _"Imperio." And Katherine was once again calm and steady. McGonagall walked her over to the wall and made her spread her arms. Aurora took the bow and started to shoot again._ '

"Katherine, wake up." Stiles screamed. "Hold her down." Ron and Harry were trying their best to hold her.

Everyone else was at the Great Hall for breakfast. Stiles, Ron and Harry stayed in case someone woke up. Both of them were annoyed that they couldn't help with anything, and Stiles didn't feel like eating. They were sitting in silence until Katherine started screaming and shaking in her bed.

"You are dreaming. WAKE UP." Ron yelled at her.

After hearing it form Great Hall Klaus and Caroline rushed in trying to help them. At some point she opened her eyes and they were shining red. She growled and then her eyes shot again. She wasn't shaking anymore. Her breathing was heavy and she slowly opened her eyes that were now dark brown again. She sat up burying her face into her hands.

"What the hell happened to you?" Caroline asked her sitting on a bed next to hers.

She looked at her, then at the rest of the people surrounding him. She took a deep breath.

"She was... She did something... I was not able to react on my own. I did every single thing she told me." She talked slowly.

"Wait you remember everything? Kol didn't." Klaus asked her in surprise.

Katherine looked at him and nodded. Stiles told Caroline to go and get everyone else. She left immediately, just to come back in few minutes later with everyone following her.

"What do you remember?" He asked standing next to Katherine.

"Uhh, Kol and I were just walking and bickering, when we saw someone. She came in front of us and just looked at us. Then she just disappeared and then Kol fell down. She was a lot stronger then me and at some point I started listening to everything she said. She made me hold Kol while she stuck arrows through his limbs. She then blew the powder over his face even though he was already out. She told me that I will be telling the story. She let go of me and when I tried to escape she caught me and she said some things about killing and torturing you and Elijah. Then she made the witch put me under some kind of spell and I obeyed her again." Katherine was talking and getting angrier by every word. "She compelled her."

"She did what?" Harry asked.

"She compelled her. Vampires can make you do whatever they want. Unless you have verbena on you. She knew she can't compel Kol 'cause he's an original that's why she knocked him out first. I was just a toy. She was after Hermione really. I heard her tell McGonagall to send her a letter to get here." Katherine said.

"You too were just collateral damage, if you haven't shown up she would just carve a 'smile' on Hermione." Klaus explained to Draco.

Draco glanced at Hermione and she was looking at him. Harry nodded.

"But still, why Hermione? She could get anyone. You would assume she will go after Klaus after what you told us. And she didn't torture Kol. None of this makes any sense." Harry sounded frustrated.

"We will just have to wait until she wakes up." Bonnie said. "You should go and change you are covered in blood" she spoke to Katherine. She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked Lydia who hasn't spoken a word since she finished her drawing. They were sitting at the same table as before. She was pale and her eyes stand wide open looking at one spot. "Lydia, snap out of it." He continued quietly. Bonnie was with them and so was Kai. Two of them just looked at Lydia like she was crazy.

"My head hurts. They keep talking and I don't understand what." She said still looking the same.

Kai looked at her for a moment and his face changed. He got up and stepped towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bonnie asked sternly.

"Just let me try something." He said still concentrated on Lydia.

Stiles looked at Bonnie and she nodded at him. They were letting him try whatever he wanted to try. He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Lydia, I'm going to try and listen to the voices with you OK?" She didn't move. Bonnie looked confused. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Lydia's hands. Bonnie jumped.

"That might actually work." She said amazed.

"What is he doing?" Stiles asked.

"As a vampire he is able to enter her mind. As a witch he will understand whatever language she is hearing or will at least hear it better and then he can siphon at least a part of it and make her head stop hurting. It's actually brilliant." Bonnie was impressed by this. She just stared at them.

After a few minutes Lydia started blinking like a normal person again. Her face got some color. Kai let go of her hands and opened his eyes looking terrified. She looked down at him.

"Thank you." She said slowly. He nodded and got up. He shook his head and terror disappeared from his face.

"How often does this happen to you?" he asked concerned.

"Always. I hear them all the time."

"I swear I will never think of you as of a crazy person." His eyes were wide. "Did you manage to understand them now?" she nodded. "I did too. We need to tell them everything."

Neither Bonnie nor Stiles said anything. They both knew she heard something important and that Kai helped her to realize it.

"How often is she right about what will happen?" Kai turned to Stiles.

"She is always right." Stiles was now worried even more.

"Then we have a problem." Kai said.

"In next 24 hours someone is going to die." Lydia said getting up from her chair and looking at three people around her.


	11. chapter 11

"That's all you heard? Someone is going to die." Draco walked in circles. He was obviously pissed.

"Yes. It doesn't really work like an interview you know. I can't just ask questions. I hear what I hear." Lydia talked without looking at him. She was annoyed by this guy who kept provoking her since they got here.

He glared at her. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. She saw it and just ignored it.

"You are even more useless than I thought." He hissed at Lydia. She kept ignoring him which made him even angrier. He wanted to say something else but Blaise spoke first.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy you are not helping. Stop talking." Draco felt like punching him in the face. Lydia chuckled and so Draco decided he won't give her the satisfaction of braking down, whatever that meant. When Blaise was sure Draco won't do or say something stupid he turned to Lydia.

"Would you mind showing me your drawing?"

"Stiles has it. He will be here soon."

"And the voices you hear? Do they sound familiar?"

"I feel like I know them I just can't put a finger on whom they belong to." She sounded sad about it.

"Did Kai actually help you?" Bonnie cut in. Lydia just nodded.

Next moment Stiles, Klaus and Caroline came in. They sat around the table. Lydia told Stiles to give her drawing to Blaise.

"Aye Draco, am I crazy or this looks like Granger?"

"I said the same thing. Potter, Lovegood and Weasleys said the same thing. We just have no bloody idea what's her connection to all this."

"Has she seen it?"

"No. Klaus said to wait with it."

"Shut up someone is coming". Klaus said hearing someone walking towards the Hospital Wing. McGonagall was still out and so someone was always there.

Hermione and Harry rushed in. She had a paper in her hand. As she walked to them Blaise hid Lydia's drawing. She slammed the paper on the table. It was a letter. She looked angry and scared at the same time.

"What is that?" Blaise asked.

"Read it."

" _Golden rose among the other golden roses was special when she was in the same garden with all beautiful red ones. Shall I pick a few?_ " he read it out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai was confused.

"We have no idea. An owl just brought it to Hermione. There were also two red roses, but-" Harry was cut.

"But I burned them. It was just creepy." Hermione stated.

"Look Granger" Blaise started, "we know she is after you for some reason." Hermione listened closely. "I need to show you something." He pulled the paper from behind his back and handed it to her. She looked at the drawing. She was obviously terrified. She looked at them. All of them.

"What is this?"

"Lydia drew it." Stiles pointed out.

Her face went pale in a second. She stared at the paper.

"So the rose she is going to pick is me." she announces.

They all stood silent, looking at the floor. Hermione straighten her shoulders, took a deep breath and gave drawing back to Blaise.

"Well she can try." She exhaled.

A small smile appeared over Draco's face. Hermione turned to leave but she stopped when she saw McGonagall trying to get out of her bed. She ran towards her and helped her up. Old witch was now sitting in her bed. The rest of them came closer. She looked around for her wand. Hermione was confused.

"Professor?"

She didn't react. Hermione turned to Harry who had a worried face. He glanced over at people around them. They didn't speak. All of them just stared at her when Hermione stepped closer to her.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Hermione speaks silently.

Old witch just stared at her fingers crossing over her wand. She found it next to her pillow. She didn't look quite like herself. Her wrinkled hand squeezed on her wand harder and harder. It relaxed all of the sudden as she turned her head towards the group of people.

"I am very well, Miss Granger. And is everyone here unharmed as well?" She spoke sternly.

"For now." Bonnie replied and Hermione gave her a stern look. "What? She has to know."

"I have to know what, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie looked around, waiting for anyone else to start explaining everything. None of them planned to. Lydia and Stiles stared at the ground, Klaus looked at her motioning her to continue what she started.

"The woman who attacked you, Aurora, she is after Hermione for some reason. And Lydia said that by tomorrow morning someone will die. She also drown Hermione in a pile of purple flowers and there was a letter about picking up some roses." Bonnie explains.

The moment letter was mentioned McGonagall's face turned blank. She looked around and then stood up. Walking between them she started to talk.

"Niklaus, Aurora sends her regards. She said she was awakened and the game begins with the first 'smile'. She wants all of you to know that it's not Hermione who is going to die as you probably think."

While she talked, Blaise took the paper out of his pocket and rushed to the table to take the letter. At one second he looked petrified, just staring at the papers in his hands. He snapped out of it hearing McGonagall's voice again.

"You will soon enough learn that Miss Granger won't be good for any of you. Aurora needs her, that's why she is not going to die. Whatever happens to her isn't an act of revenge against you Niklaus. She assumed banshee will feel the upcoming death and to prove that she is planning on destroying every single one of you here why don't we just start now?" she was standing by the window when she took out her wand. With one flick Klaus, Caroline and Kai fell down with their necks broken. With second one Bonnie, Lydia and Stiles were out.

"Expelliarmus." She sent the wands of Harry's and Blaise's wands flying across the room.

"Granger she's after –" Blaise was knocked out before he could finish the sentence. Right after him she knocked out Harry.

Old witch had a dangerous look in her eyes. She just wasn't herself. She turned to Draco, who stood few steps away from Hermione.

"She said if they swipe the 'smile' off of your face to draw it again." She gloats over his face as her wand made a red light that cut through his flash like a laser. Draco fell to his knees blood running down his finger as he pressed his hand over his face. He didn't scream, only growled in pain. She turned to Hermione, looking her in the eyes and she walked to the window opening it. Old witch looked out.

"Soon, Miss Granger, you will get into a big mess because of your blood." As she said the last words she jumped out the window leaving Hermione standing in shock. She quickly snapped out of it and went for her wand. She looked through the window to find out that McGonagall was lying on the green grass, with a redhead woman next to her.


	12. chapter 12

Hermione looked around herself. Eight unconscious people around her and one possible to bleed to death. She looked out the window. Redhead smiled at her and Hermione felt relieved. Ginny and Katherine were outside and saw when McGonagall jumped from the window. Luckily Ginny managed to perform 'arresto momentum' spell and old witch landed safely. She was out of conscious though, due to the stress of falling from that kind of height. When she realized everything was OK with McGonagall she turned to the rest of them. Her eyes landed on Malfoy first. It all happened so fast that she forgot he got this disgusting wound for the second time. She took her wand and kneeled next to him. He was now lying on his back and it looked like he was fighting himself to stay awake.

"Vulnera sanentur." She held her wand over his lips and didn't even realize she was crying. The cut started to heal. When it was done his face was again just covered in blood. He sat up with a painful scream. Draco was breathing heavily. At some point he caught glimpses of her face. She was sitting with an empty face expression.

"Like the bloody spell was made for me." He muttered while turning towards her. She looked lost. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. No reaction.

"Granger, snap out of it." He said shaking her head slowly.

"I realized what Blaise wanted to say. She is after me, but she is going to get my parents." She didn't even look at him when she said it. She was still staring at one spot. They realized people around them were awakening when Harry pulled her into a hug. Rest of them got up too.

"She jumped out of the window." Draco told them getting up and cleaning the blood of his face with his sleeve.

"Klaus she was compelled. She doesn't remember anything. "Katherine rushed in. "Ginny and Luna took her to her chambers."

"Of course she was." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Hermione and Harry got up from the floor. She was silent. She walked over to the Blaise who was sitting with his head in his hands. She sat next to him.

"You realized on your own didn't you?" he asked and she nodded. She took the papers from him and walked to Klaus.

"She is planning on killing my parents." She stated sternly. She was looking in his eyes.

"Not today she won't." Klaus retorted. She managed to put on a weak smile. "And so our first mission begins. Love would you mind getting everyone to the Great Hall?" He looked to Caroline. She nodded her head. "Perfect. You three." He pointed to Harry, Lydia and Stiles. "you will come with me and Hermione. And rest will wait with Caroline." He said still looking four people in front of him.

They left. The five remaining sat down around the table.

"We will need to get to her parents by midnight." Stiles started.

"There is a problem about all that. When the war started Hermione kind of 'obliviated' her parents so that they won't remember her and with that they weren't on Voldemort's radar. She-" Harry looked at her to see if she was OK with him telling all this.

"I wasn't able to remove the impact of the spell after the war was over. We will get there and they won't know who I am." She finished.

"None of that matter we are going to save them, Hermione." Lydia encouraged her. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Lydia, you will be staying here. Stiles, you are to stay with her all the time. None of the vampires can be near her. If she screams they will have it the worst, because of their supernatural hearing. Also we will need a group to be with professor McGonagall and with Deaton. Third group will go to Hermione's parents." Klaus talked.

They continued their preparations while Caroline was getting everyone else to the Great Hall. They didn't comment on anything that happened. All of them were aware of the danger they are into. When everyone sat down around Ravenclaw table, Stiles stood up.

"You all know that we just got our first mission. It might be a bit sooner than we expected but nothing we can do about that. So, we will be divided in three groups. One will go to Hermione's house, one stays with Lydia and one guards the castle, McGonagall and Deaton. Understood?"

"I will be going with first one and so will Hermione, Kai, Bonnie and Katerina. The group to stay with Lydia will be with Stiles, Harry, Ron and Ginny. You will be in the dungeons. Caroline you will stay with Luna, Draco and Blaise. You four will be at the Great Hall with McGonagall and Deaton." Klaus explained to everyone. They all just stayed silent. All except for Draco.

"What makes you think I'm staying here? I will be going with you. That bitch cut my face twice." He hissed.

"No, you're staying here." Hermione ordered without looking at him.

"It wasn't a request, Granger. I am going." He argued.

Hermione was about to speak again, but Klaus beat her to it.

"Fine. You will go. Now shut up."

"Then we agree on this?" Klaus asked. They all nodded. "Excellent. Now go and get ready we are in for a long night." Hermione watched them go towards their common rooms. She felt like away from everyone so she sneaked out when no one looked. She walked towards the lake. This really was the exact same replica of Hogwarts. Time was passing so fast it was already 14.00 p.m. Her mind was preoccupied with everything. She was scared for her parents, her friends, everyone. She also knew she had to remain strong. With being so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice someone coming towards her. She was about to leave when she spotted him. She walked his way. When they were face to face he started.

"Did you tell them?" he said.

"What?"

"What she told you before she jumped?"

"Didn't realize you heard that."

"Granger, did you or did you not?" Draco was getting a bit annoyed right now.

"I told Harry and Klaus." They were now walking towards the castle. "Neither one of them has any idea what is it supposed to mean. Deaton has no clue either."

He didn't say anything. They just walked in silence. They also departed in silence. Time was passing and they were getting ready to go. Lydia and Stiles were already in dungeons while the rest of them were at the exit saying their goodbyes. They all hugged Hermione trying to assure her everything will be fine. Caroline came to see Klaus and inform him that Kol and Rebekah were on their way back and will be there next morning.

Six people left the school. They walked towards the woods.

"What was it called again?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparition. It should probably be a bit harder for you. Three of them will handle it since they are vampires. Malfoy and I know how to perform it." Hermione explained. Anxiety filled her words. She was trying her best to hide it.

"You will just feel a bit dizzy or nauseous." Draco added.

"We will apparate all at ones since Malfoy doesn't know where to go."

"Does that have a special name?" Kai seemed eager to find out. Hermione looked him slightly shocked but still answered his question.

"Side-appaarition." He nodded happily. Hermione just looked at him and then shook her head.

"So I want two of you holding my left hand and two of you holding his left hand." They did as she said. She then looked at Draco. He was able to see fear in her eyes even though the rest of her face looked so cold. He starched out his hand and looked at Hermione. Her eyes fell from his eyes to his hand. She placed hers over his and all six of them disappeared.


	13. chapter 13

Group of six people appeared between some trees across the street from a muggle house with a beautiful garden. The moment they were there Bonnie let go of Hermione's hand and rushed to the tree. She vomited. Katherine rubbed her eyes and Klaus blinked few times fast.

"Well this was awesome." Kai exclaimed. "Do you think one of you could teach me how to do it?"

"Seriously, shut up." Draco said. Kai rolled his eyes and went to Bonnie who was now next to Hermione and Katherine again. Hermione turned to him, but quickly realized she was still holding his hand. She let go and walked a few steps forward looking at her house.

"So what now?" Bonnie asked.

"Now one of us is just going to check if they're OK. Aurora wouldn't be able to compel my mum. She has a necklace and I remember her saying that in locket is a piece of an unusual purple flower that my dad gave her when they met." Hermione was talking about verbena obviously.

"Do you want to go?" Klaus said coming next to her.

"No. I don't think I do." She was looking at house. Lights were off, but TV was on. Her parents liked staying up long in the night watching funny shows.

"I'll go. And I will stay there in case she comes. If she does Klaus can hear me. OK?" Katherine came in front of her and took her hands.

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked worried.

"Of course. This is how we are going to do it. Bonnie is going to make me same fake bruises with her magic and I will go there to ask for help."

"Can you act good enough to fool them?"

"Oh yes she can." Both Klaus and Bonnie concluded. Katherine smiled devilishly.

Bonnie cast her spell and Katherine left. She walked towards the door. She messed her hair and few tears fall down her cheeks. She knocked on the door. Few moments later a woman with brown hair opened.

"Can I please use your phone?" Katherine cried. Woman was confused, but she wanted to help.

"Oh my God, dear child what happened to you?" she asked with a worried voice.

"I... I was just.." she kept crying falling into a hug with Hermione's mother.

"Come on, let's get you inside. Everything will be fine." She petted her back as Katherine walked over doorstep.

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching at her mother. She didn't see her since the time she tried to restore their memories. She failed at it, so she decided it was better not to see them. It would only hurt her more. She looked at the woman helping Katherine and tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them off and turned towards everyone else. Klaus was waiting for Katherine's report from the inside. Kai was spinning a flower around his fingers. Draco was staring at her house. Bonnie was coming closer to her. She just hugged Hermione.

"They will be OK." She said softly.

Hermione tried to hide her fear with a smile. She wasn't doing the best job.

"She is not in there. She never was." Klaus announced. "Katerina just said she was never there."

"What?" Hermione sounded relieved. She exhaled with a smile.

"Katerina will stay in there longer in case anything happens. And we will be out here."

"See I told you everything is going to be OK." Bonnie smiled widely.

Both of them sat down next to each other leaning on a tree. Kai was already sitting. Klaus sat across from the girls. Draco sat down and still looked at the house. He liked the garden in front of it. I reminded him of roses his mother use to plant. It's been a month since he saw her last time. A month since he came to Hogwarts again.

"Hey Bon, I never asked you about your parents. Where are they?" Kai asked throwing away his flower.

"They are both dead." She said sternly.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Hermione was surprised.

"I didn't really know them that well. My grandma raised me."

"Your father died when Silas came?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah."

"Well don't be sorry Bon, I've spent half of my life all by myself and I turned out perfect." Kai noted.

"Seriously? You did?" Draco cut in.

"Of course I did."

"Ask him why was he alone for the most of his life." Bonnie told Draco who turned to Kai waiting for the answer.

"Well if you must know, my family didn't really like me. Well I didn't like them either so I killed most of them. My lovely twin sister is still alive. But you know she kind of hates me so.."

"Is he joking?" Draco asked Bonnie who rolled her head in 'no'. Hermione was looking at Kai with disgust. So did Draco, but he was also intrigued that Klaus didn't react to this at all. "How are you so calm after hearing this?" he asked him.

"Well, I did kind of kill both of my parents. Few times actually."

Now Draco seemed like he was losing his mind. But somehow everyone else was calm. Even Hermione.

"I understand two of you, but why aren't you shocked with this Granger?" he questioned.

She didn't feel comfortable talking about his. She wasn't shocked because she knew about it. That day in the library when he asked her to the Ball they spent a lot of time talking. He told her a lot about who he was. He also promised to protect her. That day they talked more than anyone could have suspected.

"I already know about this." She admitted. His eyes widened. She knew it and she is still so close with him. She trusts him.

"And you are OK with it?" She just nodded. "And there goes your grate moral, Granger." He said sarcastically before getting up. He walked between the trees and soon found himself in the middle of the playground. He sat on a bench and just looked at the sky. There was not even one cloud. He enjoyed the silence. But it lasted shortly.

"Did you hear what the old witch told her?" someone asked.

"I've heard. So what?"

"How did you feel when she said it was because of her blood?" Draco looked at the man next to him. "Yes she told me about the way you treat her. We talked quite a lot that day when I gave her that big book."

He didn't say anything. He looked at his hands.

"Funny thing is after all that you did to her, you are still her because you want to help her." Klaus continued.

"I'm here because of that bitch who-" Draco snapped but was silenced.

"That you can tell to everyone else. I know that you are here because of her. You have feelings for her." He was now talking really quiet.

Draco jumped at these words. He felt like punching Klaus but he knew he won't get anything by it. He looked furious. But then something inside him just snapped. He stared at the grass. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"And did she tell you about the scar on her hand, hmm? Did she tell you how my crazy aunt carved that disgusting word into her flesh while I stood aside and just watched?" Draco hissed at him. Klaus stayed calm. She didn't tell him who made that scar. "You don't know, do you? Let me explain it to you. I stood there listening to her screaming, and I did nothing. Even if your conclusion was right you have no idea how deep I have buried myself through all these years." He was talking angrily through his teeth.

"My conclusions are obviously right. You don't think you deserve her. You think she could never forgive you everything you have done, blah, blah, blah. All that beauty and the beast crap is so annoying." Klaus retorted and Draco pretended like he was calm but he really wanted to scream. Doing his act the best he could he stood up and paced in the same direction he came from.

"You know someone once told me that anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." Draco stopped and turned his head towards Klaus, or towards the bench since he was no longer there. He took a deep breath and went back to the rest of the people in front of Hermione's house.

When he got there everyone was in the same place they were when he left. Even Klaus. Draco looked at him angrily and Klaus seemed like he didn't know what it was about.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked him making a puppy eyes.

"Walking." Draco spat. Kai made some silly face at him which Malfoy ignored.

They spent most of the time there just talking about all kind of different stuff. Time was passing by and it was beginning to dawn. Whole night and nothing happened. It was six in the morning and nothing happened. At some point Katherine walked out of the house. She thanked Hermione's parents for letting her stay there for the night.

"Nothing happened." She sounded confused and angry at the same time.

No one spoke. All of them were thinking about the whole situation. What did they miss? Suddenly Draco's face changed. He lifted his head and looked at Hermione.

"She fooled us. She sent away her biggest problem." He began pointing to Klaus.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused.

"I'm saying that she did it on purpose. She gave the letter to you, but you are not the only golden rose in the pile of red ones." He looked seriously worried. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about.

"We have to go back now."


	14. chapter 14

"They just left." Harry entered Slytherin common room with Ron and Ginny. Lydia and Stiles were sitting next to each other. Ginny sat down on the other sofa. Harry and Ron were in the big chairs.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean we can't just sit here in silence." Lydia spoke.

"We just have to wait, I guess." Ron began. "We could play some game."

"Seriously Ronald? Hermione might be in danger and you want to play a game?" Ginny shouted at him.

"I am... We all are worried about Hermione but there is nothing we can do from here, Gin. Might as well get our minds off of it." Harry declared.

"Hey guys." Luna entered the room.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be up there?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I came to see what you are doing." She smiled and sat next to Ginny.

"OK. So what are we playing?" Ron asked ignoring Ginny's glare at him.

"We could play some muggle game. I would like to try that." Luna spoke in her usual soft voice.

Considering that they already learned meaning of the world 'muggle', Stiles and Lydia got to thinking about games they could play.

"We can play 'Never have I ever'. Oh, wait we can't we need alcohol for that, it's boring without it." Lydia suggested.

"How about game of truth?" Stiles asked. Lydia seemed excited about it.

"Sure, why not? How do we play?" Ginny said accepting the fact that it's happening.

"We need a bottle and we spin it. The one who spins the bottle asks the question to the one on whom the bottle is pointing." Lydia explained.

Luna grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and used her wand to empty it. Ginny moved everything from the table.

"Who goes first?" Luna asked.

"Spin it. Whoever it lands on, that person asks first." Stiles answered.

Luna did so. When it stopped the bottle was pointing to Ron. He was overjoyed with this. He took the bottle in his hands and looked at every single one of them. He rolled the bottle and it landed on Stiles.

"Ok. Who would you rather snog, Katherine or Rebekah?" he asked.

"Who would I rather what?" Stiles looked confused.

"Snog."

"What does that mean?"

"It means kiss." Ginny explained.

"Ohh. Hmm not sure. I think Rebekah. She is really cool. But so is Katherine. God I don't know. Ok let it be... Rebekah." Stiles struggled with his answer. "My turn now."

Ron tossed him the bottle. Stiles twirled it. And it landed on Ginny.

"Hmm, Ginny, who would you rather snog?" he said it wrong and it made Ginny laugh, "I actually don't know whom to pick. Oh maybe between Kol and Blaise?"

"Seriously?" Lydia hit him in the ribs.

"What? Both of them are good looking guys."

"I swear, you think too much about other guy's looks."

"No I don't." he argued.

"Can we get back to the game please?" Ginny stopped them. "I guess I'll pick Kol."

"Wow, really?" Stiles grinned. "I thought she is going to pick Blaise." He told Lydia and tossed bottle to Ginny. She was about to spin it when Blaise entered the common room. They all looked at him.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt? Why are you here?" Harry jumped.

"Calm down, Potter. Everything is fine. I was just bored up there. And Caroline is really bossy." He just passed by him and sat next to Stiles. Harry exhaled loudly and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked.

"We're playing a game." Ginny answered sternly.

"What kind of game?"

"Game of truth."

Blaise leaned back and let them continue with their game. Bottle landed on Lydia who was asked to count her boyfriends. After that to Luna who was made to pick between Klaus and Kai. The game went on and on. After some time it became boring so they just talked about all kind of different stuff. Blaise left, but soon came back again.

"Why don't we all go to Great Hall?" Ron asked.

"Caroline couldn't stand if Lydia screamed." Stiles said.

"Well, I would actually want to try something if you don't mind, Lydia?" Blaise got up.

"What?"

"You said you can scream whenever you want, that your voice is a weapon?"

"Yes, that's right. Why?" she sounded a both scared and confused.

"I was wondering can your voice brake through my silencing spell. Would you mind trying?"

She glanced at Stiles. He nodded. Nothing bad could come out of it really.

"Sure, let's try that."

He walked over to her and put out his wand. Everybody looked at them. Harry thought it was a good idea to try this. They all waited for the outcome of it.

"Silentio." Blaise conjured his spell placing the wand in front Lydia's mouth. "Now scream, Lydia."

Everyone watched as her lips split open. At first they didn't hear anything. But few moments later they started to hear her scream. It sounded like it was coming from afar and it was getting closer. At its highest her voice managed to make every one of them cover their ears. She stopped screaming and Blaise removed the spell. He was amazed. So was everybody else.

"How was that compared to her usual scream?" he turned to Stiles.

"It was quieter. It's not a really big difference but it exists." Stiles explained.

"That was so bloody awesome." Ron exclaimed.

"No one was ever able to break through that spell." Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, looks like this won't help them." Blaise stated with his eyebrows raised.

They were all still staring at Lydia when Caroline rushed in.

"We need you to get up to the Great Hall. Someone is inside the castle, but we don't know where exactly so we need to be all at one place. We'll be stronger like that." She talked really fast and the second she finished she left and went back up. They looked at each other.

"We need to go there." Harry said.

"Are you mental? She will crush her skull." Ron turned to him.

"Potter is right. We can do the same as here with Lydia if she screams." Bliase took Harry's side.

"I don't think it will help." Lydia joined.

"We don't have any other option. She managed to take down an original vampire, Katherine Pierce and Hermione and Draco, who are by the way two of the best from our generation. We need to go." Blaise argued.

"Hate to say it, but we can't stay here. It's a bigger risk to stay then to go." Stiles added.

"Fine. We are going then." Ginny said and walked towards the door. Blaise followed right behind. "Guys, we've survived worst. Move!" Ginny yelled at them since they didn't move. Luna then came and so did Harry and Ron. Lydia took Stiles's hand and they all walked out.

It was quiet around them. They walked fast and the only thing you could hear were their steps and breaths. Corridors were dark and the only light came from the moon. Soon enough they were in front of the Great Hall. Harry walked in first. After him came everyone else. They found Caroline sitting in one corner near McGonagall's bed. She was awake but weak. Deaton was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Caroline, concentrate. Do you still hear it?" Deaton asked.

"No. It stopped when I came back from the dungeons." Caroline replied. She was really upset.

"Here we can try this." Harry approached them getting out some kind of paper. He unfolded it. It was empty. He took out his wand ad tapped it on the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly a map started drawing itself on the paper. Blaise was surprised since he didn't know Harry was in possession of such a thing.

"So we are here," Harry was pointing at the group of names written on the map. "And here is a person named-" He was stopped by the horror that suddenly happened in front of his eyes. A redhead woman just broke Caroline's neck. Blonde girl just fell on the ground. Wizards took out their wands but same were swept out of their arms when a woman with a long black hair entered the Great Hall and started chanting. Man was standing behind Deaton now and redhead took so much joy in getting her hands on McGonagall's shoulders. When their witch finished her chanting, wizards were trapped inside a chalk circle that drawn itself. She then disappeared. Lydia and Stiles were standing aside since there was nothing they could do. He had his hands around her shoulders while some tears drop from her face.

"Well, well." Redhead, Aurora, started. "You won't try to fight us?" she was addressing Stiles and Lydia. They didn't answer. "No mighty hybrid to save you all? And great Harry Potter useless without his wand? Aren't you just pathetic?" she mocked them.

"Come now, darling, calm down." Man spoke. "You know you did us a great favor, professor Deaton. You gathered them together so we didn't have to look for some of them."

"I guess we were lucky that they thought we were after girl's parents. It did made sense." Aurora added.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted.

"A lot thing, actually. But you don't need to know really." Aurora answered rather calmly. "And how about you?" she lowered her head next to McGonagall's. "You did serve your purpose, I guess. And we did promise them a murder."

McGonagall looked at her students. She didn't speak. She just looked at them. Aurora had her hands on both sides of her head, ready to snap it.

"No!" Ginny yelled as she tried to run towards her but couldn't walk out of the circle.

"Scared that I am going to break her neck?" She said removing her hands from old witch's head. McGonagall blinked fast few times and then just kept looking at her students.

"Miss Weasley, please remain calm. It will hurt you like running into a wall if you do that again." She spoke softly.

"But professor,-" Ginny cried.

"Not another word. Stay calm." She tried to be stern but she still sounded gentle.

"Stay silent and don't move." Aurora ripped of McGonagall's Verbena necklace. "Now as for you two, take a seat at the table." They obeyed her, making her believe they didn't use Verbena even though they did.

Ginny's tears went dry and she was now standing quietly just like everybody else. Dark-haired man knocked out Deaton at some point and came closer to the wizard group.

"Now, where is your cute friend?" Aurora asked Harry getting only few inches away from his face.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. She smiled and then rushed towards Lydia grabbing her hair and pulling her up to her feet.

"Stay." She told to Stiles when he tried to get up. He listened after Lydia motioned him to do so. Aurora dragged her in front of Harry and made her fangs visible.

"Where is your cute friend?" she asked him again placing her teeth on Lydia's neck.

Harry's face was full of worries. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something, anything, but she started again. "Niklaus brought her with him, didn't he? Oh my God, you actually made your defense strategy. I'm guessing the missing ones are at her house watching over her parents." She laughed.

"Right now, we are actually here." A deep male voice talked from the entrance.

"Oh, love, I've been waiting for you. Greetings, Niklaus."


	15. chapter 15

Klaus looked around. Five wizards were trapped. Caroline and Deaton are out. He made a few steps closer and the rest followed him. Stiles looked at his hands and McGonagall was compelled not to move. Aurora held Lydia's hair and kept her still. Klaus smiled when dark-haired man walked out from behind Aurora.

"I should have known you would take your pet back with you." He talked to Aurora. She laughed.

"Not even a 'hello' to an old friend?" dark-haired man spoke.

"You really are devoted to her, aren't you? All she has to do is clap her hands and you come running. A loyal servant. Just as you've always been, Lucien." Klaus talked calmly, but still didn't get any reaction from two of them.

Aurora pushed Lydia to the side making her fall on the floor. She walked fast towards Klaus stopping few inches in front of him.

"Are you jealous, love?" she had a wide smile and her eyes stared right at his. She quickly switched her attention seeing Draco next him. As she got closer to him he lifted his wand to her throat. She laughed manically and it reminded him of Bellatrix.

"Don't you look pretty? You really should smile more." He pressed his wand harder into her skin. "Did Niklaus heal you? I wonder would you come back if I was to kill you right now." She stared at his grey eyes. "Maybe I could start his new Sireline."

"I don't think its necessary right now, darling." Lucien came closer. "We are not here for him." He walked to Hermione. "She doesn't look like your type at all. She is beautiful, but she certainly isn't blonde psychologist- bartender. But hey, who am I to judge." Klaus's face turned a shade darker. Hermione saw it. She didn't let her fear overpower her. And she was scared as hell. But her face was so stern and calm. She put up her wand and pointed it at Lucien. He smiled and walked a step closer to her.

"I suggest you move away." Klaus hissed. His eyes changed color. They were bright yellow.

"And I suggest you calm down a bit since we will need to talk before the massacre begins." Lucien took a step back from Hermione.

"Talk about what?" Hermione managed to find her voice.

"She even has a beautiful voice." Aurora spoke looking at her.

"We need to discuss the terms of you coming with us. As the old witch told you we will need your blood." Her face changed and she took a step back and Katherine put her hand on Hermione's shoulder trying to show her she needs to stay calm.

"Don't worry we have no use from you if you're dead." Lucien smiled at her. "So are you coming by yourself or we have to kill all of them and then just take you with us?" he asked as if it was most normal thing to say.

She looked terrified. She could barely hold her hand up. She kind of looked lost in all of that. But a male voice from behind her snapped her out of it. He walked pass her with a huge smile and stand in front of Lucien.

"Hi, I am Kai and I don't think we've met." Kai smiled. Lucien looked a bit confused. "I also think that you just threatened my life. And Bonnie's. You know, I kind of like it here. It's certainly better than prison world Bonnie made for me. I don't think you will be taking Hermione anywhere. It wouldn't be the same without her here. So, since I'm a good guy now, again thanks to Bonnie, I'm going to give you a chance to leave peacefully." He looked at Lucien who had a smirk over his face. Aurora laughed like a crazy person. Kai looked at Klaus who nodded. He took Lucien's hand and thrown him across the room resulting in Lucien hitting the wall and falling down.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled and the charm hit Aurora who fall down, but got up right ahead. Klaus ran towards Lucien who was back again on his feet.

Bonnie went to the chalk circle that was trapping wizards who silently watched a fight between Hybrid and his first Sire. Bonnie started chanting something. The witch who made the spell was obviously really strong. She struggled with it for a while. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and someone else started chanting with her. It was Kai. He came right after when he saw Bonnie's nose starting to bleed. Soon the barrier was broken and five wizards ran out looking for their wands.

The moment Aurora was on her feet again she rushed towards Draco. He managed to send her flying to the floor again. She was now angry. She got up and in a blink of an eye she was in front of him.

"Sectumsempra." Spell was cast by Hermione. Redhead vampire fell down covered in her own blood. Draco looked at her shocked.

"That won't hold her for long." Katherine broke their silence. "You need to find something more permanent." As Katherine talked Aurora's wounds started to heal. And soon she was up again.

"That one I actually felt." Aurora hissed.

"Granger, at the same time." Draco yelled.

"Sectumsempra." And she was down again. This time she was out. Three of them walked pass her body and went to Bonnie and the rest of them who just got their wands and were ready to fight the redhead next time she attacks.

"Harry, are you all OK?" Hermione was worried.

"Yeah we are. And you?"

"Everything is OK. Harry she's not after my parents." She didn't get the chance to speak further, since Aurora was back on her feet.

As soon as the fighting started Stiles helped Lydia up. The moment they got there Katherine managed to wake up Caroline and they were both now next to Kai and Bonnie. They stood aside and watched a group of wizards trying to keep Aurora away. Both Katherine and Caroline tried to give them some resting time by fighting Aurora even though they knew they didn't stand a chance. She would just break their necks and left them on the floor.

When Kai tried to attack her before he could use any kind of spell she threw a piece of wood from a broken table through his stomach.

At one point, after a big struggle, Klaus overpowered Lucien and had him on his knees with a werewolf bite on his neck. Aurora, who was already incredibly tired, looked at them just like everyone else did when Klaus shouted at them to stop.

"Here, my dear Aurora, you know what happens now." He said pointing at Lucien's neck. He then smashed his head onto the ground and left him lying unconscious. He walked towards Aurora but she was fast enough to get behind McGonagall. They all turned, looking after her.

"No!" Hermione cried out trying to get to her but it was too late. It was all happening so fast. She placed her hands on her head and snapped her neck. Hermione cried into Harry's shoulder.

The moment McGonagall's neck was broken; Aurora fell on the ground with a dagger coming out of her chest and gave them all the sight of Rebekah.

"Always hated the bitch." She said.

No one had time to do or say anything. In next second Blaise rushed towards Lydia, who had a blank empty face, and shot a silencing spell her way. This time her scream broke through the spell faster. Everyone covered their ears but it didn't help them much. Suddenly the sound got quieter. They opened their eyes to see Stiles holding Lydia in a hug with her face buried in his chest. She was still screaming but it seemed like her voice is being swallowed by something. They could still hear it, but not as clearly as before.

Hermione and Ginny ran to McGonagall. Shaking her shoulders and trying to wake her, two girl cried over her. Luna got closer to them.

"She wouldn't want you to cry." She said softly. "We are going to bury her properly." She comforted them. Harry and Ron got there after Luna and helped Ginny and Hermione up. Klaus looked at it from behind. Rebekah joined him. Blaise came next to Luna and he laid their professor on the bed and Luna covered her over her head with a sheet. They walked away from her and joined Hermione and the rest of them.

Draco stood petrified and watched as they did what they did. He walked over to the bed and uncovered her face. He looked at her and a tear dropped down his cheek. He cleaned it quickly and covered her again. He walked out of the Great Hall and sit on the stairs with his head in his hands.

Silence ruled inside the room. Nobody talked, nobody cried anymore. Just complete silence. It was broken though shortly after Draco got back in. He walked over towards Klaus and Rebekah, but in the middle of his way he realized something.

"Where the hell is that Lucien guy?"


	16. chapter 16

It's been three weeks since McGonagall was killed. Everything was pretty calm since then. They were slowly getting over her death. Funeral was emotional for everyone, especially for former Hogwarts students. Hermione spent few days in tears but was now better and back to her normal habits. Harry and Ron tried their best to cheer up Hermione and Ginny, who was in a really bad state for a week. Luna spent a lot of time with Blaise. They just talked about everything. At the end no one knew why Draco was so touched by this. After the funeral he would every morning leave and would come back when it starts to get dark outside. No one knew where he was going or why.

Katherine developed a soft spot for Hermione. She was mostly with her. Lydia, Kol and Rebekah were in charge with most of things since everyone agreed that it is for the best that Deaton leaves castle. Considering the state of everyone else they had to take care of everything, whether they like it or not. They mostly listened to Rebekah and Lydia because they actually liked their position.

Convincing Deaton to leave was really hard. At the end they agreed he wasn't supposed to fight, he was there to unite them and teach them about one another. When that was done successfully there was no need for him to be there anymore. Hogwarts replica became something like a base for everything.

After what happened when Stiles silenced Lydia's scream Bonnie and Kai spent most of their time trying to figure out how did he managed to do it. Hermione joined them about a week and a half later. They learned that he as the Void was able to swallow her scream, just like Nogitsune would. But they don't know what is starting it, or how he could control it.

Klaus spent some time with Hermione after McGonagall died. She's grown quite fond of him. He spent almost a week looking after Lucien. He was sure Lucien used one of the cures he used to heal a werewolf bite before. But still there was no sign of him. Caroline had a special duty while he was away. She would spend most of her time in dungeons. She was on her way there when she met Draco.

"Are you going down there?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Did anyone else go there with you yet?"

"Harry and Ron went once. And yesterday Bonnie and Kai did." She said. "Do you want to come?"

"I do actually." He said and they walked on.

"This is the first day that you didn't left the castle. Why?" Caroline was trying to as friendly as possible.

"I don't know. I guess I felt like coming down here today." He was distant.

"Ron said you fought on the different side when the war started."

"It's complicated." Draco looked at her. She seemed like she was expecting his side of the story. "Look, after the war my father was imprisoned and my mother and my mother and I... well we didn't really want to participate at war in such way. She is reason Potter lived. And that's why McGonagall made sure I am here."

"You were really in a bad mood after she died. Where did you go anyway?"

"You know you really talk a lot." He looked at her and she was smiling.

There was a silence between them. Soon they were in the dungeons. Corridors lead them to the empty dorms. It's supposed to be for the students but since there are so little of them they just stayed empty and locked. They stopped in front of the last door on the left. Caroline took out a key and unlocked it.

"Ready?" she asked. And he just looked at her like 'seriously?'. She smiled.

They came in. Draco's lips formed a smirk at the image in front of him. He took few steps closer.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He asked looking at the girl's pale-grey skin.

"That's what happens to a vampire when he doesn't feed. She didn't drink for three weeks.

"How long will she be alive like this?"

"Very, very long she'll just be weaker."

"You know it's not nice to talk about someone when they are right there." Female voice joined in.

"And you think I care because?" Caroline stood an inch from her.

"Did you bring me a blood bag? He sure looks tasty."

Caroline sits on the chair in a corner of the room. It was a rather small room with a few chairs and a table in one corner. Walls were all just a grey stone and so was floor. There was a line drown with chalk somewhere in the middle doing from one wall to another dividing the room into two.

Draco walked right to the line and stood on one side of it while this girl stood right in front of him.

"Why did you kill her?" he talked quietly and looked at the floor.

"The old witch? I felt like it. She would live much longer anyway. How old even was she?" she attempted to provoke him.

It didn't provoke him. It hurt him. In past two years he grew to care for his old professor. He walked away and sat next to Caroline.

"Do you just sit here and look at her?" he turned to her.

"Not really. At first we were trying to find out why? But she is kind of stubborn. So Klaus is going to go to New Orleans soon. And I get to play with Aurora." She sounded a bit proud with it. "So here's what I like to do." She took something from a room next door and came back. She spilled a few drops from a blood-bag on the floor just near the line and then sat back.

Aurora stood there looking at her. She walked away and leaned on the wall. She took deep breaths.

"She can't take it because of a barrier, but she can see it, smell it, and feel it. It's just so satisfying to watch her struggle."

Draco looked at the redhead vampire. She looked so calm. But when took a longer look at her eyes, he saw she was losing herself. It was driving her insane.

"Why she didn't die when Rebekah stabbed her?" he questioned Caroline.

"Bitch missed." Aurora spoke through her teeth.

"I want you to tell me why you went after Granger." Draco crouched in front of the line. She looked at him. Then she started laughing. "You know, unlike your previous visitors who I'm sure just looked at you, I don't have a slightest problem with hurting you." He pulled out his wand and stood up. "Now tell me, why you went after Granger?"

Aurora laughed out loud. She stood up and walked towards him. She looked up at his eyes. When she was calm again, she started to talk.

"You don't strike me as stupid, but here you are threatening a vampire who could rip you to pieces in a blink of an eye."

" _Crucio._ " He said slowly and pointed his wand towards her. She fell on the floor screaming in pain. Draco's face was emotionless. He looked at her suffering and all he could think of is 'She killed McGonagall'. After a few minutes he lowered his wand. Aurora managed to roll over and take a look at him. She was enraged, but still too weak to get up. Caroline walked over to them with a confused face.

"What was that?" she asked looking at Aurora.

"That was a curse. It causes a LOT of pain. It won't kill her but it may drive her crazy."

"That was awesome, but if she goes crazy we won't be able to get so much out of her."

"Feed her. It will help her stay sane. It will heal her and then I can do it again."

"You moron, you think I will feed myself just so you can do that again. You really are stupid." Aurora hissed while trying to stand on her feet.

"I can just do it again when you're like this. If you go crazy, than it's even better. Klaus will probably lock you somewhere or just kill you, but Granger will be out of danger. Its win-win for me whatever you do." Draco grinned over her.

Caroline looked quite amazed with him. He made Aurora vividly scared.

"Or you can just tell me what you want from her." He added.

Aurora didn't speak. She stared at the floor. Caroline tosses her a blood-bag ad it helped her regain her normal posture. Her face got its usual color.

"That one was as a sign of good will." Caroline announced. Aurora grinned at her.

"I guess I picked the right one to wear a 'smile'. Hoping to be her knight in shining armor? Looks like Niklaus broke your dreams already." She laughed at Draco.

His face changed from a previous grin to a stern blank face. He lifted his wand and pointed it at her.

" _Crucio._ "

And she was screaming on the ground again. After few minutes he stopped. She didn't move and her breaths were deep and loud.

"We are done for today. I think I'll be joining Caroline from now on. I do like it here. Figure out what you're going to tell me tomorrow." Draco talked calmly.

He and Caroline then left, leaving her in pain on the floor. Caroline locked the door and they headed to the common room. There was no one there and Draco sat in one of the big chairs. Caroline stood by the door observing him.

"Risking you firing that ugly curse on me, I have to ask. Was she right?" Caroline moved slowly closer. He gazed at her for a second, but didn't say anything.

"Klaus told me what you talked about." She said sitting on a chair next to him. She was asking and talking too much and he was getting angrier.

"Did he tell you everything? Every single thing I told him?" He tried to sound calm but it wasn't going by plan.

"He did. And it's all Ok." He stared at her in shock.

"That's Ok to you?" he shouted.

"Do you know I met Klaus? He came to our town with a plan to murder my best friend because he needed her blood to become hybrid. He did million bad things. Worse than you can imagine. And yet he also did some great ones. He changed. And now he is at the same place as you are for the same reason. Kai killed almost his whole family, tried to kill Bonnie more than once and he is here too. Do you know that when Stiles was possessed by Nogitsune, or however it's called, during the last fight his best friend Scott had his first love die in his arms? She was Lydia's best friend. Why do you keep telling yourself that there is no forgiveness for what you've done?" As she went on with her talk she got more enraged. She was shouting the end.

"Are you able to get over what Klaus did?" he asked.

"After some time I did."

"And yet you're not with him. Why? Because you're scared." Draco yelled. "I stood and watched my crazy aunt torture her with a same curse I used on Aurora. You saw what it did to a vampire. What do you think it did to her? After that she carved that disgusting word into her arm. And I was too scared of what my father will think of me that I just stood and watch. Do you think that deserves forgiveness?" She didn't say anything. "And I don't like her. She is bloody annoying and everything has to be her way. I fell for her. That's even worse." He stopped talking realizing what he just said. He wanted to drop dead that minute. After somehow managing to calm down, he just stayed quiet looking at the ground.

Caroline looked at him in silence. She struggled with herself whether to say something or to shut up.

"Does she know?" she had to ask.

"Yes, of course! I even think she suspected ever since I first called her mudblood." He said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"I'm not scared of Klaus. At least not anymore. We are not together because we had an agreement never to see each other again. This kind of messed everything up. And for your information I do care about him. A lot." Caroline hissed angrily. She was so annoyed with him right now.

"What was Klaus like towards you?" he asked quietly.

"He changed for me. I hated him. He knew that and still he did thing completely out of his... reputation."

"I spent six years bullying her because of her blood. Calling her mudblood. Saying all kinds of mean things for the plain purpose of hurting her. At the end, I left Hogwarts and joined my parents and the Dark Lord." He talked with disgust in his voice.

"I don't believe you wanted to do any of that."

"I felt bad because of her and I wanted to make her feel bad. I also had a name to live up to. Great Lucius Malfoy. And now I'm stuck with feelings for a girl that hates my guts and with this." He pulled up his sleeve and she was able to see his dark mark.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's called a Dark Mark. Deatheaters use it to call upon Voldemort and it never gets off." He stared at his arm and then put his sleeve down. "My mother doesn't have it. She is the one who saved both me and Potter. Potter from Voldemort and me from becoming my father."

"Where is your mother?"

"She abandoned the Manor and she and my other aunt, Andromeda, live together. My aunt lost her daughter and husband when the war started. She's raising a little boy, her grandson."

They were talking normally now. Caroline really wanted to get to know him and Draco finally thought someone, this girl, maybe won't judge him for what he did. They were getting along perfectly actually. Draco realized that and that's why he told her stuff only his mother knew. He actually liked talking to her.


	17. chapter 17

"I hope I could rely on you to keep our prisoner in his place, love?" Klaus asked.

"Sure. I will have a good help too." Caroline smiled at Draco.

"Perfect. Now where is Rebekah?" He sounded annoyed.

"Here I am, here I am." She said from behind him.

"Is anyone else late?"

"No, we're all here." Ron said.

Klaus turned and stared to walk. Ron broke the hug between him and his two best friends and went right after Klaus. Luna was explaining something to Bonnie, but she had to go so she hugged her and ran after Ron in hurry. Katherine walked slowly when Luna caught up with her.

"We can't use this apparition inside? We have to get into the woods?" Rebekah asked walking next to Ron.

"It won't work in Hogwarts." Ron answered. "You see, it is made not to allow apparition in or out."

They stopped when they were far enough. It was early in the morning and sunshine was trying to get through the treetops. Time has come for them to go to New Orleans. Rebekah thought it would be better if more people were to come so that they always are prepared for a fight. They were preparing to apparate.

"I believe you will all be fine with apparition." Luna stated.

"It wasn't really pleasant last time, that's for sure." Katherine nagged.

"I never did that before." Said Rebekah.

"Don't worry, you have a supernatural immunity you'll be fine." Luna replied.

"Ok guys, time to go." Ron exclaimed. "Rebekah and Klaus will go with me and you can go with Katherine, ok Luna?" She nodded. The original vampires stood at Ron's sides.

They took his hands and three of them disappeared. Katherine looked at them and then placed her hand with hesitation over Luna's. In a blink of an eye they were gone too.

Rebekah dusted herself of and stood up. They were in the middle of some old building. Ron got up looking around. It was really dark inside.

"What the hell did you do?" Rebekah turned to him.

"I didn't do anything." Ron protested.

"We should we brought Hermione." Klaus muttered.

"Welcome home, old friend." Male voice from the dark spoke as the silhouette came from the dark. Suddenly the light went on and it revealed a smirk on Klaus's face and anger over Rebekah's. Ron just looked confused.

"Of all the bloody buildings in the whole New Orleans we've landed in yours. Great job, Ronald." Rebekah hissed at him.

"Well it's not really his fault, I brought you here." Man spoke again.

"You see? It's not my fault, Crazy!" Ron hissed back at her. "And who are you?" he turned to the guy in front of him.

"Ouch Klaus, you didn't talk about me?"

"Not to him obviously." Klaus said with a smile.

"And you, Rebekah, you didn't mention me either?"

"Maybe I would if you were worth mentioning Marcel."

She walked pass him and out of the empty room. Klaus chuckled. He and Marcel hugged. And Marcel and Ron were introduced properly. They walked out of the room and into a big one with windows all over one side. Klaus and Ron sat down and Rebekah came down the stairs carrying a bottle of whiskey.

"See you've made yourself home." Marcel smiled.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes as she filled a glass and sat next to Ron. She put the second glass in his hands and filled it. "On three. One, Two, Three." She drank it to the bottom while Ron tried to do the same but ended up spitting it out.

"That bloody burned."

"You'll get used to it, 'cause while we're here we get to drink as much as we want." She laughed.

"No way." He put the glass on the table and turned to Marcel who was talking to Klaus about something.

"May I know how did you get us here? I planned to take us to their house." Ron interrupted their conversation.

"Oh I had a little witch help on my side. By the way she wants to talk to you Klaus." His voice turned stern.

"We are here to get some information on Lucien and some other stuff, I don't have time to deal with whatever Davina wants." Klaus said.

"I believe you should listen since I wouldn't spend my time anywhere near you if it wasn't important." Davina entered the room with her usual confidence.

Rebekah continued to drink and Ron just curiously looked at the new girl. Davina approached them. She gave Klaus a stern look and just a bit softer one to Rebekah. She looked once at Ron. He didn't give her any reaction so she decided to get to the point.

"Hey D." Marcel gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him. "You know Klaus and Rebekah." She rolled her eyes at that statement. "This is Ron."

Ron stood up and politely offered his hand and she shook it.

"So you brought us here?" He said.

"Yeah, Marcel explained to me what kind of magic you use for it so I made it get you here." She smiled.

"Hate to interrupt but that's not really why you are here, little witch. Get to explaining." Klaus was a little nervous right now.

"Fine." She hissed. They all sat down. Davina sat next to Marcel and started talking.

"In last month there were some unusual stuff happening in our graveyard. First I used to find candles with one letter on them. They don't belong to anyone from the nine covens. Later it looked like someone was praying but there weren't any of our marks. It had unknown symbols. And after that we found a dead witch. One from my coven. When Vincent and I did our research about it we-" she took a deep breath. "-we realized someone was using sacrificial magic. In next eight days eight more witches were dead, each one from another coven. They used the death of these nine witches in the same way as our Elders perform the Harvest. But it wasn't nine of them who got back. Someone sacrificed nine witches to bring one back to life."

They all listened carefully. Even Rebekah was concentrated now. It looked like she wants to say something else. She was double-checking with herself whether or not to tell them.

"Did you find out who is brought back?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." She exhaled. "She was brought back at our graveyard, but no one saw her. She is off the radar for our magic since she was reborn here and that makes her a New Orleans witch and she is able to hide from us. "

"What is her name Davina?" Klaus asked. He was really inpatient since he saw that she was trying to avoid saying the name.

"Even here she is known for her insane nature. We thought she was erased completely." She stuttered.

"Her name, Davina , now!" Klaus yelled.

"Hey, calm down, man." Marcel jumped in. "D. tell them her name."

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black."

Neither Klaus nor Rebekah new who was she talking about. They looked at each other then back at her. Ron's face went pale in a second. He wasn't able to speak.

"First time ever I heard that name. Who the hell is Bellatrix?" Klaus sounded annoyed.

"She participated in their war." Davina pointed at Ron who still looked petrified. "She was Voldemort's most loyal follower and is completely insane. It was Ron's mother who killed her."

"Still doesn't ring the bell for me." Klaus stared at her.

Everyone was quite surprised when Ron got up and took the bottle from Rebekah. He took a huge sip. His face was still pale.

"The last thing you need to know is who she is. It doesn't even matter. We need to let Harry and the rest know that she is back. NOW!" Ron never really acted like this. He yelled and he looked both angry and terrified. They were shocked by his sudden snap.

"What? Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Everything she said about her is right. She even killed her on niece during the battle of Hogwarts." Ron spoke. "Just call them. Let Malfoy know his dear aunt is back." He hissed taking another sip.

Klaus turned furiously towards him. He looked at Ron who was a bit calmer now but still was breathing heavy. Davina glanced at Marcel who motioned her not to say anything now.

"Rebekah be a sweetheart and go call Caroline. Inform her on everything." Rebekah nodded and rushed up the stairs taking out her phone. "Did you say she is Draco's aunt? The one that carved that word in Hermione's skin?"

"That's the one. I can't believe she told you that." Ron seemed surprised.

"She didn't. He did."

Rebekah ran down saying she talked to Caroline. They were getting ready to leave. Klaus shook Marcel's hand. So did Ron. When Marcel tried to come closer to Rebekah she turned away and left. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"If you find out anything new you will tell me immediately." Klaus said to Davina and she nodded. Ron shook her hand and went out right after Klaus. As soon as they were out they apparited to Mikaelson household where Katherine and Luna already waited for them.


	18. chapter 18

"Crucio."

"Put that down, it won't work for you." Harry tried to take his wand out of Kai's hand.

"But it's so cool when he does it." Kai pointed his finger to Draco.

Three of them were heading to the dungeons. Draco walked first and Harry tried to take back his wand form Kai. Caroline and Draco decided that it would be better if they bring any other Hogwarts witch or wizard with them so that Draco can have a break since the spell really gets a bit out of him too. Harry actually volunteered for this. Kai just didn't have anything better to do. Soon they were in Aurora's room. She was sitting in the corner. Three days ago was the last time Draco used Cruciatus Curse on her. That was the last time she was fed. Caroline and Bonnie were there just a few minutes before them. Bonnie sat on a chair by the door and Caroline talked on the phone.

"Would you leave it? You're going to break it." Harry finally got his wand back.

"Want to go first, Potter?" Draco asked looking at Aurora.

"You are enjoying this way too much." Harry said and sat next to Bonnie.

"Sure he does. I still think you look really pretty when you smile, darling." Aurora winked at Draco as she got up. He watched her with disgust and didn't say anything.

Kai found his place on the other side of the table where Caroline stood before she got out so she can finish her phone call. Draco took out a blood bag and put it on the table.

"I think you will see his smile much sooner than you think." Kai spoke looking directly at her green eyes. "He has this smirk over his face every time he gets to fire that curse on you."

"Can't argue with that." Bonnie added. There was no reaction from her or Draco.

Caroline, suddenly, rushed back in. She put her phone back in her pocket and stood in front of them.

"Guys I have some news. They are from New Orleans." She stopped and looked at Draco with sad eyes.

"Caroline, why are you... what happened?" he asked rather quiet.

"Someone used a sacrifice of nine witches from New Orleans to resurrect one particular witch." She stopped for a moment. "Someone brought back your aunt."

His face changed and got darker in a blink of an eye. Bonnie and Kai didn't really do anything aside from glancing at each other. Harry jumped up and got next to Draco.

"How?" Harry asked in a loud tone.

"And Rebekah said that since she was reborn on their ground she is considered a New Orleans witch, so none of their witches can locate her. Not even their Regent."

Caroline had a sad expression on. She was also a little scared of how Draco would react. For some reason he didn't say a word until Aurora started laughing like a maniac. Harry didn't pay attention to her and just sat down rubbing his forehead. Draco turned towards her and strokes her with his look. She stopped laughing but still had a smirk on her face.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked looking at him but glancing behind him for a moment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked from behind Draco making him jump and Aurora started laughing again.

"Look, Hermione" Harry began. "Some weird stuff happened in New Orleans and Rebekah just called."

Aurora laughed really hard. She sounded like she was actually losing her mind. She made Harry stop talking. Caroline walked up to her and slapped her. She fell down and Caroline moved away.

"You're welcome!" she said. And Harry smiled.

"Mione, someone used some weird spell to resurrect Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't really understand how they did it, but we just learned about it too." Harry continued. She looked worried for a moment but then she was calm again.

"I can explain better if you like." Caroline said. Hermione nodded so she started. "This girl, Davina, she is the Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans, she told Klaus that someone sacrificed nine witches to resurrect her. All they were able to find out was name Bellatrix Black. But Harry called her differently."

"She got married." Draco finally spoke. "Lestrange is her husband's name."

He was still in shock and million thoughts crossed his mind. Everybody realized it even though no one said anything. Caroline tapped his shoulder and walked pass and sat down. Hermione leaned on the wall looking at Harry who looked back at her.

"Nine dead people. Who would even think about something like that? And for her?" Hermione talked to herself.

"I actually thought they said you were the smart one. Looks like they don't know much." Aurora talked as she sat down against the wall. "I'm giving you three times to guess who brought her back."

They looked at her. Silence ruled and she knew she had their full attention.

"He is alive, isn't he? Lucien?" Hermione asked calmly. "He brought her back."

"And he really thinks he can keep Bellatrix in control? You've made your own death bed." Draco added looking at Aurora.

"Congrats! It took you less than I thought. As for you" She turned to Draco . "We have an agreement with your dear aunt. As long as we give her a chance for her revenge she will help us with our goal."

"What is her revenge?" Bonnie asked Harry.

"I guess over Molly Weasley. She was the one to kill her."

"She's not stupid. She knows she can't beat Molly when both Arthur and George are there. We still need to let them know." Hermione added.

"Still not getting all of it. Tik-tak Draco. Think." Aurora interrupted them gazing at Draco. "She asked something else from us."

They were confused now. Who else would she want except Molly? Draco was getting exasperated. He took out his wand and walked over to the line. Before saying anything he glanced at Caroline. She waved her hand in approval.

"Sectumsempra." Aurora lied in the pool of her own blood trying to take a breath.

"Well that's disappointing." Kai complained. "I hoped to watch 'Crucio'."

"Well you won't." Draco cut him off.

Harry was confused with Draco's words, but he didn't say anything. Hermione examined his face. He was focused on what he was doing. She shifted her gaze at Caroline who smiled at him pleased. Aurora was healing slower due to her complete state. She was weak form the Cruciatus Curse and from being poorly fed for the last month. Also Caroline opens the curtains to let sun burn her from time to time. She is pretty good at keeping Aurora miserable. But she was still far away from broken.

However, Draco's face changed all of the sudden and turned to Harry.

"She does want revenge over someone else. When my mother said you weren't dead in the woods, she gave you a chance to fight Voldemort. You won. He died. She wants revenge over her. And I presume she wants to leave you for the last." He talked fast.

"You actually could be right, but I have no doubt Narcissa is more than capable of defending herself."

"Of course she is but there is another problem. After the war she and Andromeda overcame whatever they were fighting about. When I came here, two of them started living together." Draco explained. "She has two reasons to get there now."

Both Harry and Hermione jumped. Both of them wanted to speak but Aurora started first.

"Ding, ding, ding. Good job." She laughed.

"Shut up." Caroline hissed.

"But... She wouldn't kill her own sisters would she?" Hermione uttered.

"Hermione she killed Tonks and Sirius. They were both her blood. I don't think it really matters to her." Harry said.

"Teddy is with them." Hermione's face turned pale. "Harry we need to get there right now. She will get him first."

"Then I want to go with you. Would you two mind watching over this one?" Caroline asked Bonnie and Kai. They agreed.

"Why do you want to go?" Harry asked her.

"I have my reasons." She smiled at Draco.

"Good. So let's go." Hermione walked out and the rest three went after her.

"I'm sorry, but where do you think you're going?" Draco stood in front of her.

"I am going with Harry." She argued.

"You are staying here." He turned around and moved aside.

"Look 'Mione, he's right. You better stay here." Harry grabbed her hand.

"Harry, no. You can't just leave me here. We are all in this together. I am going."

"I don't want to fight with you Hermione. You know they are after you for some reason. You are staying here. Besides if you leave everything stays on Ginny."

"But-" she still argued with him, but got interrupted.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Granger, shut up. We have to go and you are staying here one way or another." Draco warned her. "Now go wherever the hell you want, as long as you are inside the castle."

"You don't have any saying in the matter. Who is to say that you won't just join her the moment she gets there?" She spat.

His face slightly changed for only Caroline to see, but he retained his stern posture. Harry looked a bit shocked with her announcement, but he kept his mouth shot. As Hermione argued with them Stiles and Lydia came by.

"Perfect timing. Would you two do me a favor and keep Granger inside the castle?" Draco politely asked. They glanced at each other and then back at them. Lydia looked around first at Hermione who looked furious, than at Caroline who blinked in approval and then at Harry.

"I literally have no idea what to say to that." Lydia retorted.

"We are going to check something and it could be dangerous. We just want her to stay here for her own good. Three of us will be going, she doesn't have to. Please keep her here." Harry explained to them.

Hermione realized she is outnumbered and she was staying in Hogwarts. She exhaled loudly and was ready to go back to Aurora's chamber. Harry motioned to Stiles and Lydia to go after her and he and Caroline started walking leaving Malfoy to stare after her.

"Hey Granger." He called and she turned. "For your question, I guess you'll never know." He spat and went after Caroline and Harry.

"Filthy little ferret." She muttered and entered the room.


	19. chapter 19

"Harry!" purple-haired kid ran towards Harry screaming his name. As soon as he got close Harry picked him up and walked inside with him.

"Hey Teddy where is your grandma?" Harry asked while entering the living room.

"I'm here. I'm here." She said coming out from the kitchen. She tied up her long brown hair in a tail and walked over to Harry. "Harry, I haven't seen you here in weeks. I'm glad you came. Can I offer you something to drink?" Harry put Teddy down and he ran to the corner where all of his toys were.

"No, thank you. I'm glad to see you too. How have you been?"

"Oh, very well actually. And you Harry? What have you been up to?"

Harry wanted to speak but he saw the kitchen door behind Andromeda open so he stopped. Blond-haired mid-aged woman walked out. Her blue eyes were shining in the late morning light. Holding herself as elegant as always she found her way over to Harry who stood up.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Potter." Pleasant smile covered her lips.

"You too, ma'am." Harry said sincerely.

"What brings you here?"

"Well I... We wanted to talk to you and Andromeda. "

"We? Is someone else with you?" She said sitting next to her sister.

"Yes. Draco and one girl from Hogwarts."

"And where may they be?" Her face lightened at the mention of her son.

"Caroline is a really curious person. She made him show her around before entering." Harry smiled softly. "I think we better wait for them, then we can explain everything."

"These are beautiful. Did your aunt grow them?" Caroline walked through the garden full of flowers. She was amazed with the view.

"She did most of them. My mother planted roses. She loves them." Draco said. "Can we go in now?"

"Fine, let's go."

They walked next to each other and Caroline kept looking around. She liked this house very much. It looked a lot like the one she grew up in alongside the garden full of flowers. It was kind of peaceful. Her eyes landed on Draco who seemed to be away with his thoughts.

"You're thinking about what she said, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well you kind of had it coming don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"It seems like you just wait for a chance to be mean to her."

"It's just... she drives me insane."

Caroline smiled. They walked in. The moment she laid her eyes on him, Narcissa lost her stern posture and hanged her hands around her son's neck. He hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead. It all looked weird for Harry, who made some really strange face while looking at them. He just never thought that Malfoy is capable of any kind of love. He also hugged his aunt. Caroline politely offered her hand two both women, introduced herself and sat next to him.

"Draco!" Teddy jumped to his feet when he saw him. Harry's surprise grew even more when he saw Draco's smile when Teddy called him. This was the first time he actually saw Draco smile. It wasn't his usual smirk it was a wide honest smile. He hugged Teddy for a long time.

"Did you come to play?" Teddy asked breaking their hug.

"Not really, but I think we will find some time for that too. When did you learn to say 'L' clearly?" he patted top of his head.

"I just did. Grandma helped me. Who is she?"

"That's my friend Caroline." She smiled at the boy who looked at her.

"Is she your friend too, Harry?"

"Yes she is."

"Hey, Teddy, why don't you go play for a while and I'll join you later, ok?" Draco asked with a smile. "I just have to talk to my mother about something."

Teddy returned to his spot and continued playing with his toys. Draco looked at him for a second more and then sat next to Harry. His face was now serious but still kind of calm and soft.

"So I guess you can tell us why you are here now?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, well, Caroline here will explain it the best but it should be one of us to say it." Harry began. He kept clenching his fists while he talked. Draco bit his lower lip.

"After McGonagall's death we managed to imprison the girl who attacked Hogwarts. But we were unable to get anything valuable out of her. We thought her friend was dead, but it looks like he isn't." Harry continued.

"You're missing the point." Draco cut in. "What he is trying to get to is that... someone used a special kind of magic... to resurrect... Bellatrix." He managed to say after few long pauses.

"What did you just say?" Andromeda asked like she didn't understand anything he said. Narcissa was in shock. First thing she did was griping her sister's hand.

"Aurora said that she feels pretty vengeful over you not saying Potter is alive. The only reason she agreed to help them was so she can get a chance of revenge over both of you." Draco explained slowly and in a low voice.

Andromeda didn't say anything. She stood up and walked out. Narcissa went after her leaving three of them alone with Teddy. The second they left Teddy jumped in Draco's lap bringing few toys with him.

"Can we play now?"

"Ok. I will hide this and you will have to find it." Draco said taking one of his toys. "Now I want you to close your eyes until I get back, ok?"

"Ok."

Draco got up and put the toy car on the chair in dining room. When he got back Teddy rushed away to find it. When he ran out Caroline turned to the boys.

"Is she going to be ok? She took this pretty bad I think."

"She will. She just needs some time. Andromeda will be strong for Teddy. It's just too much for her right now." Harry explained.

"Your mum took it a bit better. Why?" She spoke directly to Draco.

"During the war Dromeda lost both her husband and her daughter. Also her son-in-low. The hardest about all that was that it was Bellatrix who killed Nymphadora."

"She killed her niece?" Caroline said in horror.

"Mhm. Teddy is actually her son. She was a metamorphmagus . So is he." Draco said just before Teddy entered the room again. He threw his toy to Draco.

"I found it. I found it. Now you have to find it."

"Ok, go hide it." He did what Draco told him and was back really fast.

"Go now Draco." Teddy tried to push him.

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed, took a few steps and took out his wand. "Accio toy car." Little red car Teddy hid came right to his hands. He turned and gave it to Teddy who was very angry. Harry and Caroline looked in shock as Teddy repeatedly punched Draco who just laughed.

"Fine, fine. Teddy calm down." Draco moved little boy away so that he can get up.

"Ok, go play I need to talk to them." He petted boy's head and he went to his room. And Draco sat back down to meet Caroline's furious eyes.

"Seriously? How can you do that to a kid?"

"He got his revenge." Draco chuckled.

"Since we're on the subject, when did you even meet him? I thought you didn't even know he existed?" Harry asked confused and a bit sassy.

"After war, McGonagall brought me here. She made me meet with him and Andromeda. After that my mother reconciled with her sister. And I had to spend more time with them."

"But he seems to like you. And you like him."

"Really? I didn't notice. Thank you for the epiphany, Potter."

Their pointless conversation was stopped when Andromeda and Narcissa came back. Andromeda's eyes were red. She has obviously been crying. She held something in her hand. They both sat down. Everything was silent for a while.

"How did she come back?" Andromeda asked with a fragile voice.

"Um..." Caroline glanced at her friends seeking approval to explain witch she got. "someone... I mean a witch that works for Lucien sacrificed nine witches from nine covens of New Orleans and used their death to resurrect her. Since she was reborn there she is now counted as a New Orleans witch and even their Regent can't locate her."

"When did this happen?" Andromeda stared at the floor tightening her hand around the peace of paper.

"We found out this morning and it happened few days ago." Harry said.

"And she is helping girl and the guy who were after your friend?" Narcissa asked Harry and he nodded. She was shaken by this but far less than her sister.

"Ma'am, we need you both and Teddy to go somewhere else and stay low until we find out more about this." Caroline said slowly. Narcissa looked at her son who nodded confirming Caroline's words. Andromeda held her sisters hand and they eyed each other.

"I want you two to promise me something." Andromeda looked at Harry and Draco. "The moment my crazy sister gets the chance to come after us she will. I want you to get Teddy as far away as possible and keep him safe. Don't try and stop her from coming near us. I want my chance for revenge." She spoke clearly and in low tone.

"You can't allow yourself to get hurt, Andromeda. Teddy only has you. You can't leave him." Harry said a bit loud.

"No he doesn't. He has both of you." Narcissa took her sister's side. "I made a mistake long ago, this time I have to make it right." She looked at Draco and smiled a bit. "Now, promise."

"Of course we're going to keep him safe, but..."

"That would be enough about that, Draco. This subject is closed. We have made our decision and you don't have a saying in it." Narcissa sounded so confident that all three of them just stayed motionless. Draco stared at his mother, but he gave up when he realized she won't.

"It's already late. You should stay here. You can go back in the morning." Andromeda said and truth to be told she was right.

"Fine by me. I'm going to find Teddy." Draco said leaving confused Harry and Caroline behind.

"Well looks like we are staying." Harry nagged through his teeth.

"Well we should get started on dinner." Narcissa said and she and Andromeda moved to the kitchen. Harry leaned into the sofa.

"God, this was a strange day." He exhaled.

"Why exactly?"

"Well among all things else, because of Malfoy. None of us ever saw him smile or laugh. I thought he would enjoy torturing little kids but he really likes Teddy. Which is weird since he hated Tonks." It appeared even more uncommon while he talked about it.

"You should cut him some slack." Caroline spoke in a flat voice.

"I am fine with him. His mother saved me. And he is trying to do the right thing I guess. We're not friends, but we're not enemies anymore either. Ron doesn't like him but he can stand him. He just needs more time that's all. And Hermione... well I don't think she hates him. She just holds a grudge against him."

"I like him. He is a nice person once you get to know him." She stopped. "He told me what his aunt did to her and everything else that happened there."

"Oh that's the only thing she doesn't blame him for."

"Really?"

"There really was nothing he could do. His father would have just ignore or knock him out and Bellatrix wouldn't have a problem with killing him."

Caroline stayed quiet. She felt sorry for Draco and she wanted to talk to him. But she knew it would just get him angry and she would end up accomplishing nothing.

"I'm going to let Hermione know we're staying here and then help Dromeda. See you later, Caroline." Harry got up and left. And so did Caroline. She decided to go and find Draco. She walked up the stairs and she saw the door opened and light from it. She came closer to and looked inside. Draco looked at Teddy who was making something from Legos. She knocked on the door and the entered. Draco turned to look who came and he smiled when he saw her. She sat on the bad that was right next to the wall.

"Harry is surprised that you know him you know." She began.

"I am not surprised that he thinks this way." He leaned on the bad still sitting on the floor.

"He really likes you."

"I like him a lot too."

"You came here after McGonagall died, didn't you?" she asked after a moment of silence. Draco looked up to her a little surprised she asked that right now.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I'm right and I want to confirm." He didn't speak. "He made you feel better after she died, so you spent a lot of time with him. That's why he knows you so good." Caroline spoke, proud of herself that she managed to figure it out.

"I liked him even before that, and he liked me. And yes you're right. I came here."

"Why is his hair purple?" She frowned after they both spent some time just watching him.

"It used to be brown until two months ago. I asked Andromeda to show him photos of his parents. She approved. You've heard before that he is metamorphmagus just like his mother was. It means she can change her physical appearance as she wishes. Teddy still has to learn how. When I show him their photo, I told him that those were his parents. I told him that his father was a werewolf and he looked astonished with it. Then I talked about Tonks. She was my sister yet I never wanted to know her. But she was pretty amazing. She used to make her hair purple all the time. She died with purple hair. He didn't comment her. Next morning he woke up and his hair was purple too." Draco talked while looking at the little boy.

Caroline smiled. She really liked spending time with Draco. She understood him and was sure that he redeemed for all he did. Or maybe she just wanted to find the way to tell herself that anyone deserves a second chance. That way she could make herself forget all the horrible things Klaus did.

"So, your mum seems strict." Caroline smiled.

"She is. But that's ok. She has a really strong will and I like that the most about her. She didn't let them put that ugly thing on her hand." He was proud of his mother for that, even though he had one it made him feel better that she didn't. "What's your mother like?"

"My mum was great. She was a sheriff." He seemed confused by the word 'sheriff' so she elaborated. "She was the main police officer in town. She fought against crime."

"Wait, 'was'?"

"Mhm, she died."

"I'm sorry. And your dad?"

"He and my mum split up when I was little so I didn't really know him that well. He came back right after I was turned and he tortured me because he said he wanted the monster to give him his daughter back. He died soon after because he didn't want to become a vampire."

"Wow that's... I'm sorry. I can relate on that field. My father thought me to hate everyone who wasn't pureblood. Didn't let me choose what I wanted to be. He slowly turned me into him. He also let Voldemort place that ugly thing on my hand and let him send me to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts so that I will own his wand. It would later result in Voldemort killing me so he can get the bloody Elder wand. Let's give a clap to our beautiful childhood." he grinned.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's ok. He is an Azkaban now."

As they talked Teddy fell asleep on the floor. Draco lifted him and placed him in bad. He and Caroline left the room heading to the dining room where everybody else already waited for them.


	20. chapter 20

"You are a moron. She is a moron. I don't work with idiots. I hoped you weren't idiots." Bellatrix muttered while walking back and forth. "You two are bloody amateurs." She shouted out of the blue.

"Calm down. This doesn't affect you in any way." Lucien tried to assure her.

"You are making me wait. And what's stopping me from killing you right here?" she placed her wand in front of his face. Her brown eyes looked at him wide open. She spoke unusually low.

"What is stopping you is the fact that if you kill me the one who brought you back puts you back to sleep again. Now move that thing before I break it. We had a deal and if you want your sisters you will help me get Aurora back first." Lucien didn't even twitch before her. She was furious. It took her a minute but she managed to calm down.

She moved around the room. It was the same room Aurora demolished. She looked around and took one stone figurine. After examining it closely, Bellatrix threw it right in Lucien's face. Her wrath grew as she slid to him in few big steps.

"Imperio!" she made him stand still. The cuts on his face were already healing. She stared at him insanely. "You fool. You think you can threaten me? Right now I could make you kill yourself and then I'm free, so don't you dare do something stupid like this again!" She yelled. When she was sure he heard every single word, she released him from the curse. He stood emotionless.

"We have a deal. You don't tell me what to do." She continued and stormed out. Lucien sat back down in his chair. He gazed out the window. His lips curled up and then transformed into a smirk.

"Hold on, honey, soon you'll be back with me."

"Tonight? Nik you can't make me. I don't want to see him any more than necessary." Klaus and Rebekah were in Klaus's room. He was painting something. It was mostly red combined with black but it looked appealing and tempting. For some reason it would made a person stare at it for a long time. Rebekah stood behind him with crossed arms.

"It is necessary dear sister. We are having a party. Cheer up." Klaus taunted.

"No. You have Elijah and Freya with you. I'm going to go out." She didn't even give him a chance to say anything, she just left. Klaus exhaled angrily. His rage grew even more when she slammed the door so hard that he was sure it broke. He vanished out of the room and stormed down the stairs.

"Hey man, where you going?" Ron caught him at the door.

"Not going anywhere, just checking if Rebekah broke the bloody gate." He fumed. "And where are you going?" Klaus took a look at Ron who was ready to go on.

"To meet Davina. Luna is supposed to go but your sister... mhm... Freya, yes, needs her for something so they sent me. By the way, did you hear for Caroline and the rest?"

"She went with Harry and Draco to give heads up to Draco's mother and aunt."

"Wow, Harry and Malfoy. That should have been interesting. Why did they go to Andromeda? What does she have with this?"

"Well Caroline said they got along fine, the word was actually descent, but it doesn't really matter. She said they think that Bellatrix might go after them since they both kind of betrayed her. And there is some kid to, I don't know."

"Oh Teddy, Harry's godson. That should be a problem. They need to keep an eye on them."

"They already agreed on everything. They got back to Hogwarts next morning. Everything is fine."

"Well I should get going she seems like she will be very angry if I'm late. Bye."

Ron waved and went on. He walked down New Orleans streets, remembering only one path. The one to the cemetery. Elijah showed him how to get there the first time he went. Him, Davina and Luna were getting along, also they did all kinds of researches considering their magic. Luna went twice and Ron was there only once. He wondered a bit away from the cemetery but he finally found it. He got inside walking slow and reading epitaphs.

"Hey are you Ron?" male voice came from behind him. Ron turned to see a tall, dark-haired guy, around his age, in black leather jacket. He was smiling uncomfortably.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ron hesitated with his answer.

"Hey man, I'm Josh. Davina said you'll be coming and then you were late so she sent me to look for you." He got closer and offered Ron his hand as he introduced himself.

"Ohh, good to meet you. Where is she?" Ron shook his hand with a genuine smile.

"Just follow me she is this way." He was already walking towards the crypt Davina was in. "Hey D. I found him."

"You are late." She pointed out lightening some candles.

"Sorry, I got lost." He talked slowly looking around him. Last time he was here he didn't enter any grave and it was creepy. Also all the candles and pentagrams were making him a bit terrified. "What is this place?"

"It's where my magic is stronger. I can communicate with the ancestors and I'm linked to them here." She turned around to face him. She smiled.

"Hey I'm gonna go. You know this place freaks me out." Josh said and scooted out.

"Bye Josh." Davina yelled after him. Ron watched her take some kind of stone pot and a huge knife. She placed it on the table and picked out some dry flower from a jar. She crushed it between her palms.

"We are not going to sacrifice animals, right?" Ron almost whispered.

"No, not animals. Why do you think I called you?" She asked with a straight face. Ron took a step back looking at her. She burst out laughing. Ron still looked nervously at her.

"I am joking. We are not sacrificing anything or anyone." She laughed.

"Bloody Hell. You almost killed me." He put his hand on his chest and exhaled in relief. He walked over to her. She placed the crushed flower in the pot.

"I'm sorry." She smiled. "Ok, so we are going to try to discover the location of that witch."

"How?"

"The same way I've tried with Luna. It didn't work though. It's hard because we have nothing of hers and she was reborn here which makes it even harder." She sighed. She took the knife and made a small cut on her finger. Few drops of blood fell into the cauldron. "Ok, give me your hand." Ron starched out his hand and she did the same thing as with hers.

They started chanting. After fifteen minutes nothing happened. Davina let go of Ron's hand and sat down on the step. She put her palms over her face in frustration. Ron sat down next to her.

"This is so annoying." She spat.

"You should calm down. I don't even understand why you are helping us."

"Lucien killed nine witches of New Orleans and I am their Regent. I need to find her. If she used the spell I think she did then I have the chance of resurrecting these people."

"What kind of spell?"

"My coven used it for the Harvest. They killed three of my friends but Marcel saved me. After that I found out that Harvest has to end or I will die of the huge power that my people are losing. Harvest was over and four of us came back to life. Well there were the few complications, but it's not important. The spell will let them come back if she dies."

"So you were actually dead?"

"For some time, yeah."

"Wow, how was it?" Million different emotions ran through him. He was really amazed with all this. Also he was a bit scared since he just tried to find a newly alive dead person in the middle of the cemetery. Mostly he was nervous, after all she was really pretty.

"You end up with ancestors. It wasn't really pretty for me since they don't like me." Fire blasted out of the cauldron. "Didn't. They didn't like. Now they do." She smiled. She got up and walked to the table. "This would be so much easier if we had anything of hers."

"Wait. Like what?" Ron's eyebrows curled.

"Yes. Like anything."

"How about her blood?"

"Seriously? We can't even find her and you think of her blood?"

"No. I mean like the blood of her relatives." He explained.

"Wait can we find them?" she walked closer to him.

"She has two living sisters and a nephew, who is at Hogwarts now."

"That's actually perfect. Will one of them come here for this?" she was thrilled.

"Her sisters are taking care of a small boy and two of them are her goal, so Harry made them stay low. It would be risky to get them here. On the other hand, Malfoy will help. He has to. And he is trying lately. He tried to help Hermione. Let's just say he is trying, but I will still be happy to see him bleed."

"That's just mean. We have to get him here."

"No it's not. He is evil. He was evil. It's complicated. Let's go to Klaus and he will call him."

"Now that's evil. Klaus. But he is trying, too. Well that's complicated, too. Never mind, let's go."

They walked out of the crypt and left the cemetery. Conversation was getting more pleasant as they walked towards the Mikaelson household. They both laughed a lot. When they got there, everything was fixed up for the party Klaus was hosting. Davina looked around. It was beautiful.

"I'm going to get Klaus." Ron said and went to the stairs. "Hey Davina, tonight save me a dance?" he managed to pronounce with few short pauses.

"Sure." She said blushing with a shy smile.


	21. chapter 21

Elijah, Klaus and Marcel were sitting in the work room when Ron came up. None of them paid much attention. When he didn't come back down Davina went after him. When she entered first she saw was Marcel's nervous face. She tried to ignore it, so she turned to Ron.

"When is that guy coming?" she asked.

"I am sorry, Davina." Elijah began, standing up from behind his desk. "It has come to the change. You will be going there with Niklaus."

"What? Are you people insane? I am not going anywhere. Especially not with him." She went ballistic.

"Look D. we talked a lot and it makes sense. You can do more there. You said you wanted to help. And it will be safer there for you." Marcel tried to explain.

"Marcel, you can't be serious. You want me to go with Klaus? How is anything safe with him?"

"Think about it. You don't have to go if you don't want to. But it is for the best. Just think about it. They are leaving tonight after the party."

"I don't want to go with him. I can help them from here." She stormed out and Ron wanted to go after her but Elijah didn't let him.

"What now? She said she doesn't want to go." Ron turned to Klaus.

"She will. By tonight she will change her mind. Trust me." Marcel said and Klaus confirmed by nodding. "You know she won't let Freya be a Regent while she is gone."

"I know. Freya is here so she can help Elijah. We need to have enough people everywhere." He explained. "Davina will choose Vincent."

"I don't think she'll change her mind. Did you see her? She is furious." Ron stated falling into a big chair next to the window.

"Don't you worry about that Ronald. Davina is not your concern." Elijah explained and then left the room leaving three guys behind. He walked towards the stairs when he caught the glimpse of Katherine. She was inside Klaus's room staring at something. In his usual gallant steps he walked over to her. And of course she heard him. He was now close enough to see what she was looking at. It was a painting. Niklaus's painting. The painting of the beautiful redhead he once loved.

"How many people did Klaus drive insane?" she asked quietly unable to move her eyes from a beautiful girl's smile.

"I can not really put a finger on it, but I would say quite a lot." He was calm and his voice was just as always.

"She looks really happy here."

"Don't be fooled by the exterior, Katerina. You know better than that. The most beautiful things in the world are the deadliest. She may seem perfectly happy there, but Aurora was always broken. Twisted. Manipulative. It was all concealed."

She smiled at his words. Ever since she found out what happened to Aurora she couldn't help but relate to her. Another victim of the Mikaelsons.

"I can see that. She is a crazy-pants. But some of the others weren't."

He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. She had every right to hate their guts. She turned around and looked at him. After giving him a gentle smile she started to walk away, but she stopped when she reached the door.

"Do you know she found me?"

"I don't understand, who found you?" Elijah was confused.

"He took her from me when she was born and she still managed to find me." She spat the first part but saying the end made her feel like she was falling apart.

"Your child?" he asked in surprise.

"Her name is Nadia. Was. Her name was Nadia. She came to look for me and that got her killed. She died in my arms." She talked like her emotions were going to overwhelm her but she still looked so strong.

"I had no idea... Katerina..."

"I am here in the name of one person who believed there is redemption for me. And I do sympathies with crazy one back there. I just have to." she cut him off.

Her relationship with Elijah was always complicated. She loved him once. And he loved her. Now it was just so far away. It left some kind of closeness between them. She just had to tell him about Nadia. She trusts him.

"I know better than to think about redemption at all, and so do you, Elijah. But I'm going to do it for her. And for a girl that I killed running away from Klaus. They deserve it." She continued.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said looking at her eyes. There was no reason for him to say anything else. They had this beautiful chemistry that spoke for itself. In few glimpses they exchanged a thousand words. They understood each other.

Night was already over New Orleans. Mikaelson household, all dressed up for the big evening, received guests from all around the city. Beautiful gowns mixed with black suits with just a drop of music. Klaus danced with Luna who looked really great. Blue really is her color.

"Are you Ok with coming back now that you spent some time here with your family?" she asked him as they moved away from the dance floor.

"Sure I am, Rebekah is coming with me and Kol is waiting for us there."

"But Elijah and Freya are here."

"That's just how it has to be. You are away from your family, too. Everyone there is."

"I guess you're right. I can't wait to see my friends there again."

"Was I that boring to you?" Ron approached them with a smile.

"No. But I do wish to see Hermione, Ginny and Harry and Blaise."

"Turns out Blaise is a ok dude. After a while."

He gazed around looking for a familiar face. He saw Elijah and Katherine dancing. They looked so close. And they stayed together the whole night. Her head on his chest and they were just dancing it all away. It looked like the whole world was shut down and they didn't hear or see anything, but themselves.

Finally he spotted his familiar face. She looked different than usual. She had a long white dress on and some make-up. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, it's that now, she made Ron stare at her with his chin falling to ground. When he got to his senses again he walked over to her. Her face was emotionless. He politely offered his hand and she took it. There was some slow song playing and they walked to the dance floor without saying a word. She placed her hands on his shoulders. They moved slowly not looking at each other.

"So... how was your day?" he asked after a long silence.

"Perfect. I was almost kidnapped." Davina said. Ron didn't know what to say. He still didn't look at her. "So your part was to bring me here? Was it Klaus's idea?"

"What?" he really was surprised. He had no idea they were planning on recruiting her. "I had no-"

"Was it maybe Marcel? Maybe I should have explained him that the fact that I like won't be enough for you to manipulate me. I am not stupid and I am far away from trusting you." She looked over his shoulder.

"I never tried to manipulate you. I had... Wait? What? You like me?" In shock he stroked her with a look.

"I did. You seemed like a nice person. Turns out I was wrong." She was so convinced and proud of her words. She looked directly in his green eyes. So cold.

He didn't speak. He was more than confused by this all to find any words. She didn't have any problems with saying something like that. And it freaked him out. It took him some time to gather himself together.

"I didn't know they were going to ask you to go there. And it's not fair to accuse me like that." He wasn't sure what words were coming out of his mouth. He just had to say something.

"And why do you expect me to believe you? What have you done to earn my trust?"

"What have I done to not earn it? Because you see, if you really think about it, this is just you assuming that I betrayed you, but you haven't heard my side of the story. And I didn't betray you, which means I still have a chance to earn your trust." They stopped dancing. He talked with his eyes wide open staring at her. Still pretty lost in their conversation the more he talked the more he confused her. Suddenly she started laughing. Ron was pale and felt funny in the stomach.

"What the hell are you trying to say? Does anyone even understand you?" Davina said after she was done laughing.

"Well I did once try to explain to Harry that Hagrid was looking for him and-" he stopped to stare at her smile. She really was beautiful. "Let's just say it took a lot of explanation for him to understand what I was trying to say."

"I can't imagine why. So you really didn't know?" she turned serious.

"I really didn't know." He said slowly and clearly.

They got close and they were dancing again. Atmosphere around them changed. They danced for a while and they laughed and talked and just had fun. It was getting closer to midnight. It was time to leave. Rebekah, Luna and Klaus were waiting in Klaus's room. And soon after Katherine was there. She said her goodbye before she came. Elijah and Marcel got there shortly after her. Everyone was waiting now. Davina and Ron kept dancing until the clock rang midnight. As the clock stopped ticking they walked towards the stairs.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes."

They entered the room to find Klaus drawing, Rebekah packing liquor into a quite big bag, Katherine looking at the street and Luna lying over the bed looking at the ceiling. As soon as they came in Marcel ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry D. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She smiled and hugged him back.

"It's Ok. I did overreact." She glanced at Ron. After she broke her hug with Marcel she walked over to Klaus who was sitting at his desk and drawing something. They gave them some alone space. He waited for her to start, raising his eyebrows.

"I have decided to come with you."

"Good for you."

"I'm not going to apologize for what I've said about you."

"The last think I want and need is your understanding and apology." Klaus was calm and it really looked like he didn't care at all. "You just make sure you do the right things when we get there. Also you need to know that from time to time you will have to do what I say. Not just I, but the rest of them there. You don't get to do stuff like you used to do them here."

"If you got used to it I will have no problem with it." She smiled.

"You sure will." He finally looked at her and he smiled back. "Let's go then little witch. Unpleasant trip is ahead of you." He just finished his drawing and was looking at it pleased. Davina glanced over to see this beautiful, to her unknown, woman.

"Who is that?" she asked. Klaus smirked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Caroline." he signed his name at the right bottom corner of the paper.

"The Caroline?" She was surprised. Klaus never talked about Caroline. Before and after Cami he never even mentioned her. It was Rebekah who once told her about this girl that made him abandon his revenge. No one ever managed to do that.

"Consider yourself lucky, you are about to meet her." He smiled and folded his drawing before putting it in his pocket. They went out to meet the others who were waiting in the hall.

"I am not going with him again." Rebekah stated pointing at Ron.

"You can go with me." Luna said. Rebekah walked over to her. Klaus followed. They were ready to go. Luna nodded at Ron and three of them disappeared. Katherine was already at Ron's side. Davina gave one more hug to Marcel before she joined them. She took Ron's arm and just the moment before they apparited she heard him speak.

"Now you can go back to liking me."


	22. chapter 22

"She is still mad at you?" Caroline asked Harry while few of them were going towards Slytherin common room.

"She won't talk to me unless she absolutely has to." He answered.

"Of course she won't. You took Malfoy's side instead of hers." Ginny taunted.

"Oh come on Ginny, you know that she is safer here. We all know she is after her. Even he was worried about her going with us. What was I suppose to do? Let her come and risk something happening to her? For God's sake it's Bellatrix Lestange we are talking about here." He was pissed off.

"Fine I understand that, she does too. Just give her some time to get over everything. She needs us now more than ever, and you decided not to even consider her opinion." Ginny argued. They arrived to meet Blaise, Bonnie and Draco in there.

"What are you screaming about?" Draco sneered the moment they were in.

"You know what? All of you need to give her some slack. She is in this more than any of you, and everyone is acting like she is an object." Ginny now yelled as Harry and Caroline took a seat. She always had that scary vibe so they just spent few moments processing her rage.

"To loud, Weasley." Blaise scolded.

"I don't care. You are going to apologize for choosing Malfoy over her." She turned to Harry.

"Ginny, I already told you, she has to be here. For her own good."

"I think she is more than capable of looking after herself."

"I'm not saying that. Again, one of the oldest vampire that we know nothing about is after her for the reason we know nothing about. How can you be mad for this?" Harry argued.

"I am all for girl power, but he is right Gin. We had to leave her here." Caroline tried to calm her down.

"Look, just try and think what she's going through right now. And you are not making it easy for her." Ginny slipped into big black chair.

"I've heard about enough of that. Next time, Weasley, try not placing your frustrations in front me 'cause I don't really care." Draco got up and was going to leave. He did get a very serious look from Blaise but he just ignored it. He walked down to Aurora's room. He didn't really care if Hermione gets mad at Harry or anyone else as long as she is safe inside the castle. He grabbed a blood bag and walked in. Aurora was lying on the floor breathing hard. His eyebrows frowned in confusion as he looked at her. Soon he realized he wasn't alone as he saw her sitting on the chair in the corner.

"What the hell did you do to her, Granger?" he asked a little scared.

"Isn't there any place in this castle where I can be alone?"

"Well, you are not really alone here." Aurora spoke the same second Hermione ended.

"Reducto!" She sent the curse at Aurora making it pass right by Draco's arm. Aurora fell down again. "I think I told you to shut up before." She then looked at Draco. "Try and move out of my way Malfoy. Next one could actually get you."

"Is that a threat?" He took a step closer.

"Advise." She said. It was obvious she was being sarcastic, but he decided to go with it. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"When will you go away?" he asked smugly.

"I was here first. Feel free to leave the room whenever pleased."

"Not an option. Youngest Weasley is on her killing mission."

"What?" She lowered her wand as she turned her head to look at him.

"She is tormenting Potter right now." He stared at Aurora who was still on the floor.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't let you come with us to Andromeda and now you won't talk to him normally." He sounded like he was bored of all that, so she didn't say anything else. "Now seriously, what the hell are you doing to her?" he was shocked that Aurora still didn't wake up.

"I blew up her stomach few times." His blue-grey eyes stroke her with a wide gaze.

"She would be getting up by now. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't feed her so she's kind of weak." She watched as Aurora twitched.

Draco was both fascinated and shocked with this. Hermione can torture someone in cold blood. He didn't know that. As he watched her fire another 'reducto' at redhead he got a rather clever idea.

"Next time she wakes up don't do that again."

"Just as you say, your Grace." She grinned.

Draco was getting annoyed by her attitude. Not that she didn't have every right to have one, he just hated not being able to stay calm around her. His lips twitched but he took a long breath through his nose trying to relax.

"I have an idea that might help." He managed to say at once.

She didn't say anything. Realizing she is not getting on his nerves Hermione decided to let him try his little trick whatever it was. They sit in silence until Aurora woke up. Draco followed her movements. She was really weak. It just might work. He got up and took out his wand.

"Legilimens!"

Aurora's head went slightly back. She was struggling to stay at least on her knees. The moment Draco said the word Hermione jumped out of her seat realizing it could work. The spell soon broke leaving Aurora exhausted and out of conscious.

"That was actually a good idea." Hermione whispered as she stood next to him looking at Aurora. "Only a few people I know can do that." She sounded amazed. "Snape tried to teach Harry, but he wasn't really good at it. Also Dumbledore knew how to perform it. It is incredibly hard to master." She turned her head to look at him.

"And it didn't cross your mind that I actually knew all that , already?" he sounded proud of himself.

"How can YOU do it?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Snape explained it to Harry, but he never did to anyone else."

"I know a lot of stuff, Granger." He was looking down at her big brown eyes staring at him. She really was impressed, but he was too lost in them to realize it. "Now did Klaus ever tell you anything about a guy named Tristan?"

"Tristan? Wait did you actually managed to get to her?" she was almost yelling now making him jump.

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"I expected her mind to be stronger. And Klaus did talk about Tristan. It's her older brother. They locked him in container and dropped him at the bottom of the ocean, after they tried to kill them. Even if it was out of the water he wouldn't be able to get out of it since Klaus's sister locked it with some kind of spell. Anyone can enter, but not everyone gets out. Every magical creature stays in there."

"Of course her mind is weak right now, you have been blowing her guts for who knows how long." He stated. "Still it is not weak enough. I only managed to get that one name. Nothing else." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Would you look at that? Turns out you are not useless." She laughed.

"Way more useful than you." He sat back down. And she followed.

"If it wasn't for me you would never get her this weak."

"If it wasn't for the fact that Potter left with me without taking you, you wouldn't even come down here in first place. So all in all I did it." He bragged looking at Aurora who was trying to open her eyes.

"You can't be that self-absorbed." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You can always call it team work." Male voice interrupted their argument.

"You can't." She said sternly looking at dark-haired man.

"What do you want?" Draco was annoyed just by his presence, let alone when he set next to him.

"Last time I was here because I wanted to see that curse. Don't tell me I've missed it." Kai glared at Malfoy.

His smugness disappeared leaving him look like a part of him was cut out. He lowered his head and bit on his lower lip. Memories of her screams rushed through his head, and there was no bloody way he was going to that in front of her. He regained his posture and turned to Kai.

"You didn't miss it. You also won't see it."

"That's just not nice." His look went darker in the snap of fingers. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled. "You know what? If things were any different I think I would have killed you a long time ago. But I kind of like you, you are Ok. I always had these mixed emotions. Never was I able to understand them completely. But I also like Bonnie so for the sake of her not hating me any more then she already does, I am not going to think about killing you ever again." Kai talked in his usual voice full of joy. Draco looked a little angry and a bit confused by everything Kai just said.

"Maybe try not threatening people; I don't think she'd like that." Draco said. "She had enough for today. It would be better not to feed her. We also need to figure out the connection between you and her brother." He turned to Hermione.

"I'll go talk to Harry and the rest. Klaus should be back soon, so he will probably know more."

Hermione was baffled. This was the second time Draco denied to perform Cruciatis curse for Kai. He was also unusually calm and even tried to be civil with her. Nothing was the same about him. She had to discuss it with Harry.


	23. chapter 23

"I know exactly what you're talking about. You should have seen him with Teddy. He loves him. He plays with him. I swear to God I saw Malfoy laugh and smile. You know sincerely. It was so weird. He looked like a normal person. Even with his mother and Andromeda. It was just so strange." Harry and Hermione were sitting on the stairs in front of the main entrance.

"I am telling you Harry there is something going on with him." Hermione said. "I can't believe he would even want to be around Teddy."

"Mione it's insane. He was actually enjoying playing with him. And Teddy was so excited to see him."

"That's mind-blowing. It is like he is trying to be nice. Twice he had a chance to curse Aurora and he didn't do it. Is it stupid to think that he didn't want to use that curse in front of me?" She didn't even believe her own words on this one. Harry seemed to be thinking about it when Blaise joined them. He sat next to Hermione.

"That is exact reason he didn't use it." Blaise said. "By the way, Ginny is in there screaming at everyone. You saved Potter when you wanted to talk to him and I escaped, maybe it's time to talk to her."

After hearing about Ginny the first sentence slipped her mind. She got up and turned to Harry.

"I am sorry I overreacted. I know you only mean the best." She smiled nervously.

"I know. I am sorry too. From now on whatever you want to do I won't stay in your way." He got up to hug her. They soon broke apart and she got going to calm down Ginny. Harry sat back next to Blaise.

"What do you mean?" He said. "You said he was actually being considerate about something."

"I just said that." Blaise retorted. Harry was confused by this so Blaise continued. "He is trying. Especially for her." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Think about it a little bit. He refused to do Cruciatus curse in front of her, he went with them when Klaus and the rest were watching over her parents, he wants to keep her inside of the castle. And who spent the most time trying to get the answers out of Aurora?"

Harry still couldn't find any words. He was in a state of complete shock, trying to pronounce at least one word but it's just impossible. Blaise found it funny that it surprised Harry this much. It started with a small smile but he ended up laughing really hard.

"Since when?" Harry finally managed to let out a voice. He was sort of amazed and angry at the same time.

"Since forever."

"But... but..."

"Yeah I know trust me, he is a little slow when it comes to her. I don't think he still admitted it to himself, let alone anyone else." Blaise had a point. Draco never told anyone about his feelings for Hermione. Or at least Blaise didn't know that.

"He did. He told Caroline." Harry remembered the time when Caroline told him she knew about the battle at the Malfoy Manor. "Caroline new about Bellatrix torturing Hermione. And Hermione is not talking about that. So he must have told her. And I believe that if your assumptions are right she knows about it."

"Those are not assumptions Potter. I am 100% sure in it." Blaise was confident.

"Look it's still incredibly unbelievable. And it doesn't make any sense that he had feelings for her before the war. I mean he used to call her 'mudblood', he hated her. He once asked who blackened her eye so that he can send them flowers." Harry argued with Blaise's statement just as much as he tried to convince himself that all of this makes no sense even though it did.

"I remember him talking about it for like a week. It was so annoying. If he really wanted to send them flowers he would say it to her, he wouldn't torment me with it. It's a good thing he never found out who did that." Blaise was laughing to himself.

"No one hit her. It was from looking through the boxing telescope." Harry said.

Then came the silence. It was awkward. They both knew their assumptions were right. All Harry could think about was how will Hermione react to this. Should he even tell her? Should he say something to Malfoy? It was all so sudden and unexpected.

"Don't say anything about this Potter." Blaise was serious.

"What? I can't keep this from her. It's not fair."

"And how is it fair to him if it's you who tells her?"

"When did he deserve to even be in her presence let alone anything else? We both know, Zabini, that it will never happen."

"Potter you all keep saying that you're fine with him now, yet none of you is. Put yourself in his position. What would happen if you fell for Pansy, for example? You would be in same position as he was since I knew him. You know the war didn't affect just you and your friends. We all know very well that all he did was because of his family. Give it some time and take it to a very long examination and you will realize why you can't say anything. He will never do anything about it, but at least he has a right to keep it for himself." Blaise snapped. The moment he finished he got up and left, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

He hated to admit it but Blaise was right. In some weird way he knew Draco didn't have any choice when it came to war and to the events in Malfoy Manor as he said it himself. As for his constant bullying of Hermione, Harry was furious. He understood that it was just the Draco's way of trying to get over it. Trying to prove to himself that she means nothing to him. All in all this was a, let's say interesting, plot twist to everything Malfoy ever did.

"How old even is she?" Lydia yelled tossing another book aside.

"Just keep looking for it, I'm sure we will run into something." Stiles said turning the page.

"Here, this is from the east section." Ginny placed around ten big books on the table. They were in the library looking after anything that can give them a slightest connection between Hermione and Tristan.

"Wow Weasley could you find more?" Blaise said with a sarcastic grin.

"Shut up and read. If everyone can do it, you can too." She spat. "Caroline, Bonnie and Kai are searching through west section. Kol and Malfoy are with Aurora. Where the hell is Harry?"

"He stayed with you this morning." Hermione turned to Blaise. "I haven't seen him since then."

"I'm here. Needed to think about some things." Harry came in before Blaise could say anything. He came to the table and sat down taking a book from the top.

"What did you have to think about?" Hermione asked, not getting her head of the book.

"Nothing important really. It's not worth mentioning." He glanced at Blaise who had a smug smile on his face. He knew Harry realized he was right.

They went through every single book that could contain anything on this subject and found nothing. All of them sat down on the floor between two bookshelves. After spending almost six hours in there reading all of them were tired and could barely keep their eyes open. Lydia was asleep on Stiles's shoulder. She jumped from her sleep when Kol ran into the library calling for Ginny.

"Over here." Ginny said and Kol appeared in next second. "What?"

"Draco managed to get through her mind again."

This sentence made all of them forget how tired they were. Hermione stood up and walked closer to him.

"What did he found out?"

"He heard another name. Peter Hale. He is one of the elders." Kol said.

"Oh God, I should have known he is in this somehow." Stiles hissed. "Looks like we're going home, Lydia."

"Will he talk?" Harry asked.

"We will find the way to make him." Stiles replied.

"However, no one is leaving until Klaus and the rest of them get back. We need to keep castle safe." Harry stated and everyone agreed. He kept checking the main door to see if Draco would come in. Now that he knew he just wanted to pay attention to him when he is around Hermione. But he never came that night.


	24. chapter 24

"Luna, I've missed you so much." Hermione was hugging her friend. They just got back from New Orleans and most of them were gathering in the Great Hall.

"I have missed you too. Oh and you Ginny." She was now hugging the other girl while Hermione gave Ron a big hug. When they broke apart she and Harry both were looking at the unknown girl next to Klaus. Katherine and Rebekah took the liquor they brought to Slytherin common room right after they said 'hi' to everyone.

"Guys I want you to meet someone." Ron called Davina, "This is Davina. She is going to help us here. These are Hermione and Harry." Both of them offered their hand to Davina and then Ginny joined them. "And this is my sister Ginny." She smiled at the girl.

"And this is Blaise Zabini." Ron said as the Slytherin wizard approached them. She shook his hand and Blaise left with Ginny.

"Ron I have to talk to you. Why don't you Hermione take Davina to meet the rest of the gang?" Harry smiled and took Ron's hand and pulled him aside. Klaus approached the two girls and he hugged Hermione.

"How was everything while I was gone?" He asked her.

"It was good. Even though Harry, Caroline and Malfoy made me stay here for my safety." She spat.

"If I was here I would agree with them, love." He laughed. "Since you're going to meet everyone I have to do something would you mind giving this to Caroline?" he asked Davina. She nodded and he gave her his drawing before going after Harry and Ron.

"So where do you want to start?" Hermione asked her.

"Well I already know Kol, and I want to leave this Caroline girl for the end. I heard that the Bennett is here how about we start with her?" Davina talked.

"Sure, I think she is with Kai in the library. Let's check there first."

"Wait Kai as in Kai Parker from the Gemini coven?"

"That's the one."

"This is going to be interesting."

"You really wish to get back there? Why would you say something like that to anyone?" Bonnie yelled walking back and forth. The whole library rang under her voice.

"I didn't really think about. He just got on my nerves Bonnie." Kai yelled back at her. Lydia and Stiles were sitting at the table close to them. Lydia was doing her nails and Stiles had earphones in. His eyes were closed. But even under the loud music he could still hear Bonnie and Kai fighting. And it was really annoying.

"You can't threaten anyone here! Do you understand that?" she stood in front of him.

"I am getting really tired of this entire obedience thing. I could easily get away from here if I wanted." He hissed at her stepping even closer.

"And you know what happens if you do!"

"You know snapping your neck would solve every my problem!"

"You are forgetting that you can't kill me, moron."

"I guess that then I'll have to find another way if you don't stop bitching about every single thing I do. Nothing happened to him. He is all good and fine. What is the big problem?"

"Are you insane? What was I talking about for like an hour? Listen I suggest that you drop your stupid 'I am the strong one here' act because I am holding you on a leash."

Bonnie was calmer now and they stood in an inch from each other staring intensely at one others eyes. She didn't back down, and why would she? She does have the power over him. And he would never hurt her... that much.

"Hi, Hermione." Kai broke the silence after hearing Hermione and Davina enter. Bonnie turned around to see two girls looking at them. She smiled. And Kai continued. "Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Davina. She came with Ron and the gang from New Orleans." Hermione explained. "I am taking her to meet everyone and she wanted to meet Bonnie first."

"Why me?" Bonnie asked. Davina came up front.

"Everyone from our coven used to hear stories of the strength of Bennett witches and Marcel said that one was here and I just had to meet you. My name is Davina and I am the new Regent of the nine covens of New Orleans." She offered her hand and Bonnie took it.

"I guess it's my pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about your scary rituals." Bonnie smiled.

"The Harvest for example." Kai came next to Bonnie.

"It is still better than the merging of the Gemini coven." Davina said.

"Looks like you know who I am." He smirked.

"Every witch does. You are the Siphoner and a Heretic. You've murdered your entire family." Davina asserted.

"Not all of them. My twin sister is happily married with two kids. Twins again. Who would guess? By the way name is Kai. At your service." He smiled. " Or at anyone's apparently." He hissed towards Bonnie.

"Are you guys alive?" Lydia yelled from behind the shelf as she and Stiles were getting closer. "You stopped screaming so we just wanted to check if there is dead body or something."

"We are fine. We got over it." Bonnie hissed towards Kai.

"Guys good that you're here. This is Davina." Hermione introduced her to Lydia and Stiles, who were happy to meet her. At the first Davina looked weirdly at Lydia who just had a freshly done nails. Who does nails in this time at night? It was just weird to her. She thought Stiles was ok.

"It was nice to meet you all of you guys. I'm looking forward to working with you Bonnie." She smiled.

Hermione let them all talk for a short time. She stood aside looking at them. She liked Davina. She was nice and polite. When she joined her again Hermione turned to the four people in the library.

"Guys do you know where Caroline is? She is supposed to meet her now, oh and Malfoy too."

"Caroline left half hour ago with Draco. They're at the dungeons." Stiles said. "They spend a lot of time together."

"You know, they really do." Bonnie added, but Hermione and Davina were on their way to already. They walked through the long corridors and Hermione was explaining the castle to her. It was a weird building after all.

"So what is Caroline like?" Davina asked.

"She is great. You seem awfully interested in her?" Hermione changed her tone a bit.

"When the original family came to New Orleans Klaus spent a lot of time with my friend Cami. Lucien killed her. And Klaus had feelings for her. I always thought that she was the one who changed him. Turns out it was this Caroline girl. Rebekah once said that he loved her. I just want to meet her. To see if she is anything like Cami."

"Last thing you will see in this world will be my face!" Aurora yelled before she fell to the ground again under the impact of curse.

"Guess what? Maybe I'll be smiling." Said Draco.

"Oh I will make you smile, million times over and over again." Aurora whispered as she tried to get up from the floor.

"Look you're making me smile right now." He smirked over her as he put away his wand. "We are done for today. Caroline if you would please?"

"My pleasure." She poured some blood into a small glass and put it in front of the line where Aurora can't reach it. Aurora gathered the last parts of her strength to rush into to barrier trying to reach Draco. Of course it bounced her back making her hit the wall. She screamed as they left.

"Always fun hanging around with you." She laughed.

"It really is." Draco added with an honest smile.

"Did you hear from your mum?" She asked him as they walked in the Slytherin common room. Caroline looked around since something was different. Table in the corner was filled with all kinds of alcohol. "Looks like they are back." She smiled and turned to Draco waiting for the answer.

"There was this house that was used as a safe house for the Order. It belonged to the Black family. They are there. We won't be talking for some time now. For their safety." He sat down and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. Caroline sat across of him.

"Next time you go to visit the little guy, I am going with you." Caroline said while hugging a pillow.

"Fine. Sure." he played with his wand making some snowflakes falling onto the table. Caroline looked at it with a smile. They heard steps but neither one of them paid attention until Hermione and Davina entered the room. Draco didn't bother to turn around and see who came in, he just kept making snowflakes.

"Hi, Hermione." Caroline smiled and he lifted his head a bit but still didn't turn.

"Klaus and the rest came back. This is Davina she came back with them." Hermione talked in her usual voice. Draco turned when she mentioned Davina. Caroline got up.

"I am Caroline. Welcome." She exclaimed. "So you are the Regent of the nine covens?"

"Yes. It's really nice to actually meet you. I heard a lot about you." Davina smiled as she looked at the Blonde vampire. She seemed nice to Davina. Really did remind her of Cami.

At her sentence Draco glanced at Caroline who blushed a bit. He tried not to smile.

"What did you hear?" She sounded nervous.

"I heard the story of the Vampire Barbie, as Rebekah called you, who managed to wake emotions in a thousand years old Hybrid known for nothing but his cruelty. It is quite impressing."

Caroline didn't say anything to that. She felt a bit weird about this girl's honesty. She just smiled and sat back. To her surprise Draco got up and stood in front of them.

"Davina." She offered her hand introducing herself to him. He took it.

"Draco."

Hermione though it was strange that he didn't said his last name too. She sat down on the huge chair and Davina sit into the other. Draco joined them sitting back to his previous place.

"So you realized Bellatrix is back?" Draco asked in his usual serious voice just as they sat down.

"I had help, but yes."

"And how if I may ask?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Through the ancestors." She retorted. To be honest he was getting on her nerves a bit. It sounded like he was implying she may be wrong. "Don't worry I'm not wrong. It's her." She said with a lot of confidence.

"And you can't find her?" he continued ignoring her attitude towards him.

"No. That is mostly why I am here." She took a deep breath. "Ron said that you are related to her. With your blood we have bigger chances of finding her."

Draco looked at her but didn't say anything. He then turned to Caroline.

"She's right. Why didn't we think of it? Bonnie could have done it." Caroline jumped.

"I have a stronger connection to her due to her being reborn in New Orleans."

"Perfect. When do we start? A lot of people are in danger as long as we don't know where she is." Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know. We can try the sunrise so we have better chances." Davina said. Draco nodded and leaned back into the seat. Davina turned to Caroline.

"I actually have something for you." She took out Klaus's drawing and handed it to her. "He had something to do so he didn't give it to you himself."

Caroline opened the paper and her eyes went wide. She glanced at Davina but caught the glimpse of Hermione smiling. She stared at the paper. It wasn't the first time Klaus drawn her. But still, it was the first one after their agreement in the woods. She blushed again. She folded it and then put it aside. She looked at Draco. He smiled at her.

"Do you have anything that belonged to Bellatrix? Anything that could connect us to her?" Davina asked Draco after long silence between the four people.

"No." he said after he thought about it for a few moments.

"How about something she's done?" Hermione asked half through her thoughts. Draco looked at her with a serious face knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Like what?"

"Like this." She pulled up her sleeve and reveled her scar. Draco turned his head away since he didn't want to see that again.

"She did that to you?" Davina was horrified.

"Yes. Now tell me, can you use it as a connection?" Hermione said in a cold tone.

"Did she use magic to make it?" Hermione nodded and put down her sleeve. "Then you will go with us too. Now can one of you show me some empty room around here where I can prepare all thing that I will need for the spell?"

"Sure, let's go." Hermione said first and they both left leaving Draco and Caroline alone again.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked since he was really pale at the moment.

"Yeah, forget it. What did she give you?" He asked trying to get his mind of everything.

"He drew me."


	25. chapter 25

"WHAT? I'm going to kill him!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up, Ron. You can't tell anyone, let alone do something to him." Harry tried to silence him.

"I will kill both him and Zabini. He is lying Harry, that's not possible."

"First of calm down. She doesn't know and she will not find out from us. Second, it makes sense. Third now we know we can trust him for sure. This is a good thing in general. Not for him, but for everyone else. We know where his loyalty is." Harry talked.

"But... but..." Ron stuttered.

"No Ron. We know, Blaise and Caroline possibly. No one will talk about it and you don't get to be mean to him for that. Just act normal."

"I know too." Klaus entered Griffindor common room making Harry and Ron both jump.

"So you've heard what I just told Ron?" Harry asked.

"I heard what you were talking about. I had a little talk with our friend the night McGonagall died. It was really obvious." He said smugly.

"Look we can't say anything. It's not fair. Just keep all of that to yourselves and don't mention it." Harry ordered.

"I'm with you on that." Klaus agreed and both of them looked at Ron who was really angry. He hesitated.

"Fine." He spat. "I won't mention it again. To anyone."

Davina was sitting alone in the almost completely empty room. There was nothing there except for a small table with short legs and few cushions around it. She was preparing for her first spell here. Everything was here and she was only waiting for Draco and Hermione.

"Am I late?" Hermione quietly opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Oh no, that guy's still not here. You're fine." Davina smiled.

"So what do I do?"

"Well, you-" she was cut off when Draco entered the room. He had his usual emotionless expression on. "Great, you're here too. Just sit down and I'll explain everything." Both of them did as she said.

"Ok. Explain." Draco said.

"So, since you both are witches I can channel both of you. Hermione I just need to hold your hand." She turned to Draco and handed him a ceremonial knife. "I need some of your blood."

"You will take it yourself then." He gave her back the knife.

"What?"

"I can't cut my own flesh." He said in disgust.

"Seriously?" Davina looked at both of them. "You guys fought in a war and you can't make a small cut on your finger?" Hermione chuckled.

"You know what, give me the knife!" He said after glancing at her. As soon as Davina gave him the knife he pushed it into Hermione's hands. "You are going to do it Granger. Since it's easy."

"I am not." She put the knife on the table. He took it and placed in her hands again.

"Yes, you are. Come on Ganger, you enjoyed punching me in the face, think about how much you're going to like using a blade on me." He smirked.

"Do it yourself." She tried to put it on the table again, but Draco put his hand around hers and didn't let her. "Let go." He just looked at her. "Malfoy let go." She hissed again, and he didn't react.

"Fine here." She pulled his other hand and cut him over the palm. "Happy?" He griped his hand over the bowl Davina gave him. Blood ran down his left hand and into the wooden bowl. When he gave it back to Davina she handed him a bandage he rolled around his hand.

"Give me one good reason why I should be happy about this?" he said trying to tie the ends of the bandage with one hand. "Tie this." He stretched out his hand to her. She first gazed at him in surprise, but then tied it after rolling her eyes.

"Great, now that this is finally over," Davina started awkwardly. "We can start."

Davina took the ceremonial knife, cleaned it and placed the blade into her hand. She squeezed it and pulled out of her grip. Draco's lips curled up in disgust. Her hand was over the same bowl when the blood started rushing out. That was the last ingredient she needed. She mixed everything in the bowl and spilled it onto the world's map. She put out both her hands so that Draco and Hermione can take them.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem." She was chanting. Draco and Hermione stared at her when suddenly the blood started spreading across the map. The more she talked the more places blood covered. At the end the map was completely covered with their blood and you couldn't see anything on it.

"That is just sick." Draco stated letting go of her hand after she opened her eyes and just stared angrily at the map.

"Really? What is that?" Hermione looked disturbed by the view.

"She is cloaked." Davina stated.

"She is what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone used magic to hide her. She can't be found. Not like this."

"Isn't that just perfect?" Draco talked to himself.

"Davina, I was wondering, is there a way for you to teach me your magic?" Hermione asked after a longer pause, making Draco pay more attention.

"I don't know. I mean I can try, but I won't promise anything. The way I learned it you need to have a witch gene to do this kind of magic." Davina explained.

"Just like you couldn't use my wand for the spell." Hermione said.

"Exactly." Davina nodded.

Draco stared at his hands thinking. He could learn this type of magic. His ancestors, some of them, were able to do strong magic without a wand. Maybe he could give it a try. It shouldn't be that hard. And Hermione will try it and he just can't allow her to be better than him at one more thing.

"You are going to teach me too." He said. Hermione glared at him angrily.

"Sure, but, again, I don't promise anything."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Draco asked.

"What? You mean now?"

"I don't have anything better to do. Neither does Granger I guess." Hermione nodded. "And this isn't going to work as you see. Why waste time?"

"Ok, fine." She got up taking some feathers and spilling them on the table after removing the map. "You will try with this first. It's simple levitation. No words. Just place your hands over it and imagine it fly."

Both of them did as she said. It was quiet for a few seconds. Then Draco started giggling. Davina ignored it as she was going through some book. But it really went on Hermione's nerves.

"Would you shut up?" She whispered through her teeth. He got serious but it was a short term. "Seriously what is wrong with you?" He glanced at her. "Not just now. In general. Did you got hit in the head?"

"Well in some way, you can say that. But that's not the point. I actually remembered Weasley trying to do levitation spell." He laughed as he said it. Hermione looked like she was really scared. He looked completely different. He talked like a normal person which was insane. He actually smiled. That's what Harry was talking about. Chills went down her spine and she shivered.

"Yes, I remember. Now stop talking so I can concentrate." She said slowly. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands over the feathers again. Trying to concentrate was pointless since Hermione's answer made him really angry. He felt like screaming. Thinking about the whole situation made him flex his fingers constantly. Suddenly, the bowl that they used in their ritual flew over the room crashing against the wall next to him. He jumped back trying to avoid it. So did Hermione. Davina stared at him without blinking. To be honest she did not expect any one of them to succeed in this, let alone him over her.

"Are you ok?" was the first thing that was said after the crash and it was from Malfoy to Hermione. She just nodded since she was in shock looking at the wall that was now spilled with blood. He got up.

"You did have ancestors who could do this kind of magic, didn't you?" Davina hissed.

"They could do strong magic without a wand." He took few steps closer. "I am sensing some hostility from your side." Draco stated.

"The first moment you met me you assumed that my spell was wrong. And you resemble Klaus way too much. All that smugness and superiority is just like him."

"It was just a question. She is after my family after all. I need to be sure. As for the second thing since you've created your image of me let me paint it for you. Right now I am superior to you since I can do both mine and your kind of magic." Draco talked in low voice and with a serious face.

By the time he was done Hermione got up and listened to what he said. Not that he wasn't right, but it was still rude to say something like that to her. She wanted to stop him but he finished before she had a chance to.

"That is the exact reason why you are just like Klaus. And that's why you will end up alone and miserable just like Klaus." Davina hissed.

"Ouch, I hoped we got over this. But turns out we didn't." Klaus stood at the door. "However, you can say whatever you want, feel whatever you want as long as you do what you're here for."

None of them said anything. Klaus looked around the room. Realizing that they couldn't find Bellatrix he turned to Davina again.

"We need to talk, little witch. I gave Bonnie all of the grimoire's that belong to my mother. You will try and help her with whatever it is that she and the Gemini witch are trying to do. Look at it as a research. It's about the old dark spirit. You will love it. Draco you should probably visit Aurora. And Hermione go get Caroline and join me and him in front of Aurora's cell."


	26. chapter 26

"We know what he can do, but we have no idea how to trigger it." Bonnie finished explaining Nogitsune.

"Look, it happened just once. When she screamed." Stiles added.

"So it's definitely emotions that start it." Davina stated.

"If she had continued to scream like that she would have killed them all. I just felt like doing something. You realize being a Banshee has nothing to do with emotions." Stiles talked.

"She?" Davina pointed at Lydia who was playing with her hair. "She is a wailing woman?" she was so surprised.

"Why is everyone always shocked with this?" Lydia sounded offended by her statement. She jumped down form the table she was sitting on. After straightening her dress she just left the room with her head high up as always.

"I'm gonna go with her. If you found out anything new feel free to inform me." Stiles got up and followed Lydia leaving two girls alone.

Stiles walked fast trying to catch up with Lydia. She was vividly annoyed. Her long hair moved in the beat of her steps. She was walking towards the dungeons. When Stiles finally caught up with her, she just fell into his hug.

"I'm so tired of everyone looking at me like I'm some worthless stupid girl that know only how to take care of her nails and make up." She muttered into his chest as he tightened his arms around her.

"Lydia, you are the smartest person I know. And if they don't see it screw them. You are the last person who has to think of stuff like that, ok?" Stiles planted a kiss on her forehead while he held her face between his palms. Her eyes were filled with tears but she didn't cry. She smiled softly at Stiles. "Do you understand me?" He asked her smiling back at her. She nodded and pulled back using her fingertips to brush of the tear that fell down her cheek. She straightened up and waved her hair back. Taking a deep breath her usual confident posture was regained. Stiles smirked proudly.

"Do you want to come with me?" Lydia had a devilish spark in her green eyes.

"Where?" Stiles tried to ignore the fact that she looked rather angry beneath that smile.

"I am going to prove them all wrong. We are going to the dungeons." She smirked once more and then walked on with her head up high. Stiles of course followed.

"Why am I here again?" Hermione had her arms crossed over her chest. She got Caroline and they were now in front of Aurora's room. Caroline was unlocking the door while she talked.

"I just didn't have anything else for you to do. Have a problem with coming with me?" Klaus said smiling smugly. She twitched her upper lip mockingly and entered the room after Caroline. Draco and Klaus followed. Redhead lied against the wall with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face as soon as they came in. She looked pale and weak, her jeans were ripped over her knees, and she was covered in dust. Her hair was no longer in the wide curls as it was before. It was getting fuzzy and wavy and dirty. Her face had blood stains and a dark circles under her eyes. She didn't remember the last time she was fed. But still there was a smirk on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to meet with the glare she grew familiar with even back in New Orleans.

"Finally came to see me, love?" she spoke lastly.

"Aren't you looking well?" Klaus grinned over her.

"I've been worse. So you think that few kids can break me down?"

Hermione was already sitting and Caroline and Draco stood next to each other at the opposite side of the table. There was always this silent understanding between two of them. They looked awfully similar, almost like siblings. Although his face was mostly calm and emotionless and hers was covered with a smile 24/7, although he was always in black and she wore bright and shiny colors they would still understand each other perfectly. No words needed. She had grown to his heart as he grown to hers. He considered her a friend.

"You think that Devil's twins and that little pet of yours can actually do some damage?" She continued after a few seconds.

"Are we the Devil's twins?" Caroline turned to Draco laughing. "I actually like the nickname."

"It sure suits him." Hermione smirked at them.

"Keep calm, pet." Draco smirked back at her. For everyone's surprised she actually laughed at that, making Draco raise his eyebrows. He then turned to Aurora. "And I managed to use Legilimancy on you."

Aurora started laughing under her breath. "You actually think I didn't want you to see that? Or about Peter Hale? Oh you poor thing." She was getting up on her shaky feet, holding onto the wall. Draco's face turned darker.

"Klaus, we've been trying to find the connection between Hermione and her brother. His name was the first one Draco saw. The other one was Peter Hale." Caroline walked over to Klaus. Klaus gave her a small smile.

"I've talked to Harry about it already. We've agreed on the mission going to Beacon Hills. Someone will talk to Peter, since we can't really talk to her brother can we?" He smirked turning to Aurora. "Can we, love? Of course not, he is drowning and drowning and drowning all over again."

Aurora easily lost her calm and rushed forward hitting into the barrier and falling down. Klaus laughed as she met his eyes.

"Remember my words now Niklaus. I have made you break once before. I will be more than happy to do it again." She glanced over at Caroline. Her eyes got caught by the peace of paper in her pocket. She could smell Klaus all over it. "Is that what I think it is?" She tried to get up again and barely made it. "Caroline be a nice girl and show me what's on that paper."

Caroline caught Klaus's eyes on her with a strict 'NO' written in them. "Why would I do that?"

"I can hear your heartbeat Caroline; I can smell Klaus's scent all over it. Maybe I just need to kill a Blondie again." She laughed maniacally. "Don't get head over heels for him. He once drew me too." Aurora smirked at Klaus who now had and dreadful look on his face. He stepped all over to the chalk line and stared directly at her green eyes. He took something out of his back pocket showing it to Aurora.

"Do you know what this is?" Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "You do. Wonderful." Three of them looked at him with a confused look. Hermione was on her feet staring at the white object on Klaus's hands. But their attention was stolen the moment Lydia barged in with Stiles few steps behind.

"I need to show something to everyone." She stated in a firm and steady voice.

"We are a little busy right now." Klaus retorted without even looking at her.

"I suggest you get everyone else here so that I can show you how fast I can break her." Her eyes were locked with Klaus's now and the other three gazed at her with an amusement. Aurora was more confused than scared of this girl.

"Break her?" Draco broke the silence. "How?"

"Figuratively or literally. Whatever comes first."

In next fifteen minutes everyone was in the room and there was a lot of tension in the air. As they all came in Hermione moved over to Draco and Caroline. He felt his stomach tremble as she stood next to him. But on the outside his façade stood perfectly. Ron glared at him from the other part of the room, even though Harry kept punching him with an elbow so that he would stop. Davina stood proudly next to Ron. She once smiled at Hermione but most of the time she would look at the lot of them in disgust. However she did held Ron's hand all way through this making him forget that he had a job to hatefully stare at the prick that liked his best friend. Katherine found her place sitting on the table nest to Bonnie and Kai. Luna sat down on the chair and Kol stood next to his brother and sister who was last to came along with Ginny. Well not last. Right after them came Blaise and took a spot on Hermione's other side. When all of them were finally there Lydia asked Hermione to remove the silencing spell from Aurora that she put on some time ago. With one swing of her wand Hermione did so. Aurora wasn't talking. She just looked at them with a hateful glare.

"You all are here," Lydia began with standing with her back turned to Aurora. "because I called you. Most of you look at me as if I was the dumbest, weakest person in the world. You prove that with all those glares that you kindly send to me. To you I am but a lunatic that hears voices and makes funny pictures." Stiles stood leaned onto the wall looking at her with a pride. "Draco spent a LOT of time torturing her and all he could get out of her was the name of her brother." His eyes narrowed at her at the mention of his name but he stayed calm. Blaise let out a small chuckle towards his friend resulting in Draco rolling his eyes in frustration. "New girl, Davina was in a great shook when she found out what I was. She also looked at me like I as a moron for doing my nails. And yet she is incompetent of doing a locating spell on one witch." Davina's face went rigid. Ron held her hand and tried to calm her. Lydia smirked at the girl. "The rest of you did nothing in particular but you still look at me like I was crazy, with an exception of a few." She stopped again looking at Stiles. He nodded in encouragement. She took a deep breath. "I want you to pay attention now."

"You're not going to scream are you?" Blaise stepped out. And she just looked at him without saying a word. He knew she was. "Lydia,-" She cut him of by raising her hand. She looked confident and Blaise returned to his place still worried. Lydia turned to the redhead girl.

Aurora took a few steps back. She only saw Lydia once and she had no idea what was about to happen. Lydia's face was clam and she just stared at her. "You underestimated me too, if I remember correctly." She said at once whit a smirk on her face. Before Aurora knew what hit her Lydia's hands were up and she started screaming. As her tremendous voice raced out she used her hands to guide it right at Aurora.


	27. chapter 27

Aurora's room was silent. No one could find the words to say, well anything. They all stared at the scene before them. Lydia's indifferent green eyes gazing down at the pool of blood that surrounded Aurora whose screams were so loud that Hermione muffled them. At last she stopped twitching and with her last breath her eyes locked on Klaus. He looked in an amusement the scene that was playing before them and he could swear that a tear slipped her eye. Her look was begging him for help and all he could think of is the horrible way Cami left this world.

First one to step up was Bonnie. She slowly walked to Lydia's side and knelt down to touch the chalk line. "You broke through my spell." Bonnie looked up at the girl and Lydia nodded. "She also cracked her skull. " Klaus interfered as he walked inside the chalk circle turning Aurora's head to side showing her bleeding ear.

Most of them were in shock. But there were few who knew very well what Lydia was capable of. Stiles shortly came closer to her giving her a light hug before leaving the room without a word. He honestly looked like he was going to be sick. Lydia smiled at his back when he left.

"Told you she was a strong one." It was Kai. "Do I have a permission to leave, my lady?" He bowed in front of Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Kai found his way out not looking amused at all by everything that was happening.

The only thing that had more impact on everyone in there, especially for the former Hogwarts student, was Draco. He came closer to Lydia standing in front of her with his shoulders up high in his usual arrogant posture. He looked down at her. She was a lot shorter than him even though she was in heels. His lips finally formed a smirk as he offered his hand to her. "My apologies, Lydia Martin." He said in some kind of proud voice mixed with astonishment. She gladly took it and smiled at him tenderly.

Harry's face was priceless and perfectly mirrored by all of his friends. Even Blaise was shocked by this.

"Maybe, you would like to join me later for something?" Draco continued as he looked at Aurora.

"My pleasure." Lydia said with delight. And so he returned back to his place next to Caroline. She wasn't surprised at all. After all he told her she knew him probably better then everyone, except for maybe Blaise. He is after all his best friend.

"Can you fix the boundary spell?" Lydia turned to Bonnie.

"Yes. It will be easy. But I need to finish it before she wakes up." Bonnie said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged few glances before he just left and Hermione found her way to Ron. "A word?" she smiled. He nodded and checked on Davina after slowly letting go of her hand. She gave him a shy smile and he and Hermione left the room. They found their way to the next room and she cast a muffliato on them.

"Aside from everything that just happened, I need-" Hermione started but was soon cut of when Harry came in. "We need to ask you something." Harry took the side next to Hermione and both of them stared at Ron in anticipation. Ron seemed nervous since he had no idea what was this about. "Tell us, Ronald Weasley, what is going on between you and that new girl Davina?" Hermione asked with a huge grin. Harry was smiling and Ron instantly blushed.

"Well she kind of said she liked me but I am not sure what she really meant." He said after a short pause.

"She said she liked you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, and then she held my hand right back there." He added with his blue eyes going wide.

"So, what are you going to do about it, mate?" Harry let out a small chuckle. "Do you like her back?"

"Well, I guess, I don't know." Ron stuttered.

"How can you not know?" Hermione laughed.

"Don't get me wrong she is really beautiful, I just... She scares me a little." He remembered all the time they spent together back in New Orleans. His mind lost its track as he let his memories fulfill him. His features softened and neither Harry nor Hermione missed it. Harry held her hand as they both giggled at their friend. "What do you guys think of her? Hermione you spent some time with her."

"She is nice. There was that thing with Lydia, but it's not a big deal. She also got on wrong foot with Malfoy so that should be great for you." Hermione smiled but she didn't notice when Harry gave Ron a threatening look not say anything.

"When we're on the subject," Ron started glaring at Harry. "What the hell is wrong with Malfoy? Did he actually apologize back there?"

"Yeah, something is really off with him. He keeps acting really... not Malfoy at all." Hermione added right ahead. "Harry and I have been debating about it since they got back from Andromeda's. Harry said that he was even smiling and playing with Teddy. It's so strange."

"War did change a lot, even Malfoy." Harry joined. Once again he upbraided Ron. He wanted all the talk about Malfoy to stop. He still didn't know how he felt about all this. He had seen the other side of Malfoy just as clearly as the more common one. There were both ups and downs to the current situation. At least they could know that it will be safe for Hermione when she is around him. He will keep her safe. The only thing Harry was still thinking about was whether or not to talk to him.

The moment Ron and Hermione left the room. Caroline glanced over to Draco to see him looking just as indifferent as always, but after a longer look in his eyes she could literally feel the storm in his grey eyes. She chose not to say anything. She rather turned to the situation around Lydia. Lydia walked over to Davina and smiled kindly. "I never meant to insult you; I'm just used to different approach to a problem." Davina smiled back at her. Lydia nodded and wanted to say something but Klaus cut in.

"I am impressed Lydia." Klaus took few steps towards the exit. "Since we can't rely on anything Draco saw before, you will help him weaken her and he will try again." Klaus smirked. He soon after left. Katherine, who didn't move from the table she was sitting on, just kept observing everything. Kol and Rebekah in the corner were quite impressed. Ginny looked terrified with coldness of Lydia's action, while Luna didn't seem to care much about that. She kept on her usual expression. Calm and accepting.

"Would you like to start now?" Caroline stepped out to Lydia. She nodded and came closer.

"Not yet. First I have to remake the barrier." Bonnie cut it.

"Maybe I can help?" Davina shyly asked. And Bonnie accepted her help right away.

Caroline motioned everyone to leave and there were now five of them left. Bonnie knelt down and Davina joined her Lydia stood aside. She proved what she wanted and it felt pretty good. She had a small smirk over her red lips as she looked around. Bonnie started redoing the line making it more visible.

"You know, he can help too." Davina said at once pointing at Draco.

"What?" Bonnie jumped. "This is different kind of magic. None of them can do it."

"He did before. Both he and Hermione tired and he managed to wrack the bowl against the wall." Draco kept his indifferent face even though he felt pretty proud of himself for this. This was the only thing he was better at then his Hogwarts classmates. Bonnie looked at him expecting him to say something.

"You really can do it?" Caroline turned to him before he could say anything.

"I thought it was an accident before." He lied.

"It wasn't. There are no accidents in this. If you did it once you can do it again you just need a proper teacher." Bonnie smirked. "I'll be more than happy to help you if you are ready to battle with Kai being incredibly annoying all the time."

"Sure."

"Ok. Davina let's start."

"Vulnera sanantur." Draco sent a spell over the floor that was covered in Aurora's blood. It slowly disappeared. His eyes met hers few moments later. She looked like a bloody mess. Her skin was grey-pale and there were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were almost white. Her eyes were focused on the door and she just ignored every noise around her. Draco and Lydia were about to try something new. Draco had an idea of Lydia putting her under the impact of her scream and him trying to use Legilimens on her again.

No one put much faith in this idea, not even Draco himself, but he still wanted to try. The moment Lydia started screaming Draco pointed his wand at Aurora who was trembling with pain. She tried not to give in. She tries so hard. But this time Lydia's scream kept her awake, alive, unlike the other time when the pain lasted for few second and then she just fell down. This time the pain was sharp and it felt like every bone in her body broke and she was still awake to feel it all. Then she would ease it a little for her to heal just to hit her again. Aurora broke. Even though Draco was able to see just a small part, it was enough.

At the end he had a description of a man. Tall, with light brown hair and he was carrying a cane. Aside from that Draco somehow managed to see whatever Lydia was thinking of. And all he could see was the kiss shared between her and a boy under the panic attack inside the some room full of metal cabinets. The moment Aurora was out he turned to Lydia. They were alone and he had no problem with talking.

"I have a few questions for you." He said when she sat down. "First, for how long have you been in love with Stiles?" her eyes went wide and she vividly blushed. Draco let out a loud smug chuckle. "Don't worry, he is in love with you too."

"I know." She shut out right away and Draco looked amazed. "How do you know that?"

"It looks like that, while you were screaming you thought of one particular thing, or shall I say scene." She blushed again, but kept her head high. "I don't know how, but your memories intertwined with hers. I could tell them apart." Lydia stared at his eyes not intimidated at all, when his face changed. "Did you manage to see hers?"

"No." she looked confused. "What did you see?"

"Pity. I thought that you maybe saw all that. She let me see this name, Peter Hale, last time, but know I found out it was a lie. The man we are looking for is tall, strong features, he has a light brown hair and he has a cane. He also wears eyeglasses with darkened glass." Draco talked and watched as Lydia's face got covered with some kind of fear. He sighed. "You know who that is, don't you?"

"I know. It's Deucalion."


	28. chapter 28

"Will you follow me to destroy those who have wronged all of us? We will slaughter them all in the name of our Lord. Now pledge your wands to me as you did to him years ago. Swear your loyalty to me and I will give you your freedom once again." Bellatrix yelled at the top of the Azkaban with Lucien standing by her side. Her laugh spread through the walls of the prison echoing into the night. Half of the walls were broken and thunders stroke around the island reflecting the full image of Bellatrix insanity. Every deatheater that was out stared at her and her big eyes stared back at them as she pointed to Lucien to bring someone out. Lucien rolled his eyes and brought out a middle-aged man with long silver her.

"Before you I bring the traitor, Lucius Malfoy." She screamed as she glared at her brother-in-low. His eyes spread in terror as he saw her. She was supposed to be dead. And yet here she is, right in front of his eyes. "He defected the battle of Hogwarts and let our Lord to die. His wife saved the boy who killed him. And his son is on the side of the Order now." She ran down to him getting her face inch away from his. "You were always a worthless worm. And you turned my sister into one too." Her words were quiet and she talked slowly. Lucius still looked at her.

"How... how are you here?" he managed to pronounce.

"To complicated to explain in vain. It's not like you'll live to tell the tale." Lucien tightened the grip on Malfoy's hair.

"Bellatrix..." he tried to scream her name but was not able to. She turned to him again and when their eyes met he knew exactly what she was going to do. And not just to him. "Don't-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

It was over. Empty eyes stared at the raging sky and it was all over. Bellatrix stared at her victim with a sadistic glee. She then ran back at the spot she used to yell from before.

"You can join me or end up like a traitor." She hissed. The first one to apparate in front of her was no other but Antonin Dolohov. He knelt down and she pointed her hand for him to get up and he came to stand behind her. After him there came Yaxley, then Alecto Carrow. There they were standing three surviving deatheaters and their new leader. The others just kept coming after one another and Lucien's smirk widen as he watched them. The only thing possible to hear through the storm was Bellatrix and her laugh.

It's been almost three weeks and there still couldn't get a single clue on where is Deucalion. They kept searching and nothing. There was one more thing left to do. The group was preparing to go to Beacon Hills. Stiles, Lydia, Ginny, Luna and Blaise. Group of five. All of them were in the Slytherin common room. Rebekah offered Ginny a glass of whisky that Ginny declined, so she drank it instead. Soon the Golden trio joined them.

"Ok guys, I need all of you to come back ok?" Harry was really nervous.

"They are going to be fine, Harry." Ron assured him and then hugged his sister.

"Zabini, don't forget to practice the Patronus charm. Ginny make sure he does." Harry hugged both Ginny and Luna, and gave another strict glance to Blaise. For the last three weeks Ginny was teaching Blaise and Draco how to cast a Patronus. Well she was teaching Blaise since Draco came there just once and said that it was stupid and that he wouldn't do it. Blaise was getting better at it. He is really close to casting a full-body patronus.

"Take care, guys. I'm going to miss you." Hermione hugged her friends. And she shook Blaise's hand which Harry and Ron did after her. In next ten minutes Draco came too.

"Try to come back, Zabini or I'm trapped here, alone." Draco smirked and his friend laughed.

"Oh don't worry about me so much." Blaise rolled his eyes in amusement. Draco then turned to Ginny and Luna.

"Weaslette. Loony. Safe trip." He bowed mockingly and sat down. Ginny ignored him and Luna smiled.

"Well time to go." Stiles got up from his seat and he put his arm around Lydia's shoulders. She smiled at him and two of them waved goodbye and left. The rest three followed right behind. They walked out of the castle and went into the woods.

"You need to prepare yourself for apparition. It will make you dizzy and sick and you might even get an injury. So at least prepare your mind for it." Ginny explained. "One of you will go with Blaise since he is really good at this and the other one will go with me and Luna."

Three girls were the first to leave. Stiles on the other hand fainted before they could leave. Blaise manage to wake him up after few moments.

"I just really can't stand this." Stiles felt sick again.

"Hell, no. We have to go Stiles stay with me." Blaise slapped him so that he could stay awake. Stiles took a deep breath looking at the sky.

"That's kind of morbid." He said staring at the black raven flying towards castle. Blaise ignored it and used a chance to apparate. And so they were gone too.

Not long after they left Hermione found her way to the library. She had some alone time and she planned on using it right. She took her muggle book. It had Dostoyevsky written on its top. She opened it and continued reading. She had few minutes of silence when the black bird rushed through the window breaking the glass. It just fell on the ground with a piece of glass stabbed deep into its flesh. Hermione felt nauseous watching the scene. It wasn't until she got up that she noticed that the bird was carrying something. She untied the little letter that was around bird's leg. She then realized that there was a phial tied to the letter. The moment she opened the letter her face lost all its color. Gripping the phial strong in her hand Hermione ran out of library and went straight to the dungeons.

"Where is Malfoy?" She asked before even looking who was in the Slytherin common room. There were Rebekah, Katherine and Kol, drinking. Shocker. All of them turned to her.

"Last I saw him he went to find Bonnie so he can practice with her." Kol said refilling his glass. "Care to join us?" he smiled. But she didn't even notice any of that and she left. "Well that was rude." Kol nagged.

Hermione kept running around looking for Draco and she finally found him in the Great Hall with Bonnie, Davina and Kai. He was trying his best to get a grip on this new magic thing he was practicing but it just wasn't going so well. Davina was the first one to spot her.

"Hermione," she smiled but it faded the moment she saw Hermione's face. "What's wrong?" The rest of them turned around to see her.

"I'm sorry, no time to explain now Davina. Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Draco stared at her with shock. What could she possibly want to talk about with him? He put on his emotionless mask and just flatly answered with another question.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"I want to talk to you so get up and get out." She hissed through her teeth and he felt like hexing her out but when he looked at her longer he was able to see fear deep in her eyes. He got up with a concern look and went over to her. "What is wrong?"

She took in a deep breath and both of them left the room. The moment they were alone she turned towards him handing him the letter. He took it with a confused expression and started to read. He clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened.

"Where did you get this?" he said quietly through his teeth.

"Black raven break through the window in the library. Piece of glass stuck in it and it's dead up there. Letter was tied around bird's leg. Alongside this." She handed him the phial. He looked at it. There was no inscription on it so it probably wasn't a potion. "I think those are memories." She continued when he just kept staring at it.

"Did you watch it?"

"No."

"Let's go then." He turned and she just stood behind. "What are you waiting for, Granger?"

"It's sent for you and I am pretty sure I shouldn't see it." She said firmly.

"You found it so you're coming with me and I'll watch it." He rolled his eyes and walked on. Few seconds later Hermione went after him.

"That was really evil." Stiles said after he was done throwing up. Blaise laughed as Stiles came closer.

"Oh come on. Stop complaining it wasn't that bad. And we have to find the girls." Both of them walked through the woods they landed in. It was a very familiar one to Stiles. He looked around trying to find out where exactly are they compared to Derek's house. The painful cry got them running and before they knew it the found Ginny, Luna and Lydia who was covered in blood. Stiles ran down to her.

"She got it while we apparated. She couldn't handle it." Ginny explained while getting out some potion out of her bag. Stiles looked for the source of bleeding when he saw a big cut over her abdomen. At the sight of the bleeding wound he almost fainted but he somehow managed to held up and take her hand.

"Hold her. This I going to sting." Ginny said as she opened the bottle of Dittany. She started to pour it over Lydia's cut and the grip she made on Stiles's hand almost broke his bones. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she bit her lips trying not to yell.

"Lydia, stay with me. You're going to be ok, it's almost over." He glanced at the wound that looked like it was put on fire. It was literally smoking. He felt his eyes shut, but he shook his head before turning to Lydia again. Her eyes were closed as she sobbed in pain. It was finally over but that didn't mean that pain was gone or that it will be gone any time soon.

"We need to find your friend really fast so that we can make her some healing potions." Ginny said getting up and stepping away from them. "We will try to find his house and you just make sure she walks slowly." She then turned and gave Luna and Blaise a sing to leave. Three of them left and Stiles just kept staring at Lydia holding her hand like he was never planning to leave it. She opened her eyes. Everything hurt but somehow she tried to lift up. Stiles helped her leaning her on his chest as he sat down next to her. He caressed her cheek brushing of her tears. In a blink of an eye their lips collided. A simple kiss making both of them feel like the world around them stopped. As they parted she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes and his arms wrapped around her bringing her closer.

"You didn't faint." She said.

"And leave you? No way." He smiled as he planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Time to get in, Stiles." A familiar male voice appeared form behind and Stiles turned his head to see the tall, dark posture with glowing blue eyes belonging to none other than Derek Hale.

Draco raised his head from the Pensieve. He kept staring into the water as black strings rose up and filled the phial again. He swallowed his gasp struggling to focus on even standing on his feet. Managing to find last piece of strength in himself he moved away from the Pensieve to sit down on the steps in the Headmaster's chamber. Hermione looked at him with caution. The water was starting to dry on his face and Hermione came closer to him trying not to make too much sound.

"Malfoy?" Nothing. He just stared blankly at the floor. Hermione knelt in front of him trying to meet his gaze. There was no emotion on his face and he looked through her.

"Malfoy?" she tried again. And he lifted his head up to look at her. He blinked few times fast and just kept looking at her. "What did you see?" she asked slowly like she was talking to a toddler.

"Memories." He finally managed to say. It was low voice and barely perceptible. He started biting his lower lip and tapping his leg against the floor. "Bellatrix's memories."

Hermione felt shivers come down her spine, and her face change in an instant second. Draco didn't notice it at all. He just stared blankly in her eyes. His eyes were wide and empty and looked really beautiful under the candle light in the darkened room. Hermione didn't know what to do or what Draco saw.

"Malfoy, what did you see?" she asked again and he just kept biting his lip and tapping his leg. She moved closer to him and placed her hand over his. "Draco, what did you see?" she said gently. Her hand held a grip on his as he tried to find the words.

"She killed my father. He is dead. I saw her memories from few nights ago. He is dead and she is coming for my mum." He said not removing his eyes from her even once. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes were filled with horror as she watched him looking like this. She lifted up to her knees and let her arms find the way around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." was all she said.

Draco didn't feel a single thing at the moment. He didn't think he didn't breathe. He just stayed the same position he was until Hermione pulled back looking at him with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Fucking amazing." He said flatly before shaking his head a bit. "You can look at it if you want. Everyone has to see it anyways. You might as well be the first."

Hermione got up and slowly walked over to the Pensieve. When she saw it she lifted her head up fast and took a few deep breaths. When she turned around she saw Draco still in the same place with the same look on his face. His father was strict, cruel and never really showed that he cared about him, but he was still his father. And it was bloody hard. Hermione find her way next to him and sat down.

"I am sorry." She said once again.

"You didn't do anything, so there is no need to apologize."

"It wasn't an apology."

There were sitting in silence now. Draco didn't feel like leaving and Hermione didn't want to leave him alone. So they just stayed there until at some point Draco spoke.

"Thank you."


	29. chapter 29

Before everyone else saw the memory Draco left Hogwarts to go and tell his mother about it. He went alone. Narcissa took the news badly. It took her a whole week to even start talking to anyone aside from Draco after that. Both of them spent that week together and Draco would go out only when she was asleep. Aside from the fact that Lucius was an evil, cruel man he was the love of her life and the father to the only person that truly mattered in her life. When she started to get better, to eat, and to talk to Andromeda, Draco went back to Hogwarts. Since he found out, the only person from there he talked to was Hermione and that can't even be called a proper conversation. He would think a lot about it, unable to forget the smell of her hair next to his face.

The first one to meet when he came back was Davina. She was in the Great Hall doing some kind of spell. It seemed like she didn't really know what she was doing. He stepped closer just to jump back when a blast of fire exploded between them. Her spell got terribly wrong knocking her against the wall under the strength of the blast. She tried to lift up, but pain in the side of her abdomen was excruciating. Draco managed to get up and walked pass the fire that caught one of the tables. When he got to her she was coughing out blood.

"What the hell did you do?" He hissed as she lost her conscience. He picked her up and took her outside, since the room was already filling with smog.

"Aquamenti!" He screamed towards the big room now completely on fire. The water splashed over it making even bigger smog.

"Caroline!" Another scream. Blond vampire appeared in flash of the light. "Heal her. She got hit by her own spell." Caroline didn't ask anything. She bit her wrist and fed Davina her blood. Moments after, almost everyone else was there. And she opened her eyes to see Ron next her with a worried look. Right on the other side stood Draco and next to him Caroline. She got up stumbling but Ron kept her standing.

"Try not to move to fast. I did heal you, but you had some really bad injuries. Few broken ribs and your lungs collapsed, after being impaled by your broken ribs." Caroline explained with a smile.

"Thank you. Both of you." She walked over to them. Draco just nodded brushing of the dried blood under his nose with his already dirty sleeve. When she turned to leave Ron nodded in thanks and helped her out. At the door she turned around.

"Klaus, your mother's book. It burned down in the fire." She looked at him with sorry eyes, but he smiled widely.

"It didn't burn down, little witch. The book protects itself it can only be destroyed by a Mikaelson. Which spell did you practice?"

"The mind breaching spell. But it didn't work. I tried to penetrate Aurora's mind."

"You can't do it. It's really complicated and you need her to be in a same room without a boundary spell around her. You were alone that's why it backfired." Kol explained. She nodded and they left.

"Be a little less obvious about missing being a bloody witch." Katherine sneered.

"Got something against it Katerina?" Kol cruised behind her.

"I actually couldn't care any less." She turned around. The crowd was already on their way and they were left alone.

"Tell me something, Katerina. Who do you miss more? Elijah or maybe... Nadia?"

Her eyes flew wide open and she gazed at him with rage. Her lips curled up and the next thing she knew was that she was sending him flying into the wall. It left a crack on it as he got up and ran towards her. Griping her hair he smashed her against the floor and blood started rushing out her cut lips. She smirked as her fist met his nose. Kol stumbled behind and she took a chance to punch him few more times before he was firmly on his feet again. He gasped in rage as he took a firm grip around her neck lifting her up from the ground. He grinned widely before sending her flying over the room right on the wooden spike on the wall.

"Immobulus." Harry held his wand strongly in his hand pointing it to Katherine making her freeze mere second before she reached the spike. His eyes glowed with rage as he turned to Kol who was just smirking at him. Katherine's body just fell on the floor and Harry released her from the spell. She was on her feet really fast.

"What in Merlin's name were you two doing? You could have killed her!" Harry yelled. The next moment Klaus ran from behind him with a furious face.

"I thought we had a deal, brother."

"She punched me first." Kol mocked.

"You almost killed her." Harry yelled again. "If I didn't stop it she would be hanging of the wall right now."

"As much as you despise Katerina, no one here is allowed to kill her. And if I hear something like this again I swear-"

"What Nik? You swear to what? You'll send me back to Elijah?" Kol hissed.

"I said what I had to say. Don't make me use other methods, brother." Klaus then turned to Katherine. "I believe it's time for us to talk, Katerina."

Kol ran down to the dungeons leaving them. Klaus entered the Great Hall waiting for Katherine to follow. She sighed and went on.

"Thank you." She said as she passed by Harry. He nodded and left to check on Davina. Katherine found Klaus taking out the book out of the ashes. His mother's spell book. She sat on the remains of the table and brushed of the blood from her chin. Her wounds were healing already. Klaus took a deep breath and turned around with a stern face.

"Who is Nadia? I've heard the name twice now and I want to hear more about your daughter."

After a week of barely getting out of bed Lydia was feeling better. Stiles spent almost all the free time with her. Blaise, who was best with potions, spent most of the time in the kitchen making healing potions for her. Derek's old burnt house was renewed. It still looked like a dark shelter for a dying wolf pack as Stiles once called it. But the inside looked completely different. White walls, stylish furniture, beautiful pictures on the walls. It all looked just not Derek at all. Even before they left Hogwarts Stiles arranged that they will stay with him and he will help them find Deucalion. Scott and the rest of his friends were already off to college and neither he nor Lydia felt like usurping them.

This was the first morning Lydia had breakfast with everyone else. She sat next to Stiles and on her other side was Luna. Across sat Ginny and Blaise. Derek was still sleeping. Lydia stretched out her hand to get some honey when she twitched in pain caused by improper movement.

"You didn't spend seven days in bed just so you can open your wound again." Stiles said as he passed her the honey. She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned.

"He is right Lydia. Ease up on the harsh movements or it is going to hurt like hell." Ginny added. Moments later they heard a repeated knock on the window. By it stood an owl. Not a familiar one to anyone there. Luna stood up and opened the window. After petting the bird she took a letter and unfolded it. She started reading out loud.

"This is one of Andormeda's owls since we didn't have any at Hogwarts. She sent her to us some time ago. I guess even though you're not here you need to know.

Bellatrix attacked Azkaban. She freed many deatheaters along with Dolohov, Yaxley and the surviving Carrow. Lots of others joined her. She promised them all revenge.

There is one more thing. She sent a phial with memories to Malfoy. He watched as she killed his father. There was also a letter saying that everyone he knows is going to end the same starting with Narcissa. All of us had seen it. Malfoy left to talk to his mother yesterday. He'll be staying with her for a week. I don't expect an answer since owl probably left the moment you took this. It took her a lot of time to get there so please if she is still around there feed her.

Stay safe.

Harry Potter."

Luna finished reading the letter and met the faces of her friends. Lydia and Stiles shared the same scared and sad face at the same time, and Ginny tried to hide everything she felt at the moment. She never liked Malfoy, but she would never wish him something like that. Blaise on the other hand, took a few long breaths before breaking the silence that ruled.

"His mum is probably shattered." He muttered. Ginny glanced over to him when he continued. "That's why he is with her."

"Well he probably wanted to be with someone too. It's horrible thing to go through alone." Lydia suggested squeezing Stiles's hand.

"Malfoy never really felt love for his father. It was more like fear and a wish to prove himself. It probably hurt him, but he will get over it. His mother on the other side, he loves. That's why he was with her. She loved her husband." Blaise explained.

"I'm sorry. I would really like to go back to the room now. Stiles would you mind coming with me?" Lydia stood up slowly and Stiles jumped right after her. He helped her up the stairs and they got lost after the bang of the door.

"I'll leave something out for the bird." Luna said quietly placing the letter on the table next to Ginny. She took it and read it again.

"He broke Harry's nose when his father ended in Azkaban for the first time. I can't believe that he didn't love him." She spoke.

"Trust me, he didn't. He looked up to him. He wanted to be just like him, but as the time went on he realized he doesn't have the guts to be the merciless murderer. In our third year we practiced with a boggart. Do you know what it does?"

"It takes the shape of what the person fears the most."

"Exactly. When Lupin called Draco up he didn't do it. But later that day I saw him alone in front of the cabinet standing and when the cabinet opened it was the figure of his father that came out. Trust me he didn't love him. He was terrified of him."

Dark shadow covered Ginny's face as she listened to what Blaise was saying. She could feel physical pain in her chest. She never thought that she will feel sorry for Draco Malfoy. But somehow she did. It was impossible to find any words to answer it. Blaise sure did prove his point.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek came from behind the stairs. Ginny took a deep breath as she tried to regain herself.

"Up there with Lydia." Blaise said.

"Good. I have some good news for-"

"What news?" Stiles came down the stairs.

"You will half like it and well the other half you'll just have to get over." Derek explained. "Someone found Deucalion and he decided to come here so that he can help you in exchange of meeting The Void."

"He already knows me. And that's not the bad part is it?" Stiles frowned. "Oh my God, the bad part is actually a person isn't it?" Derek nodded. "Who?"

"Theo Reaken."


	30. chapter 30

"Luna what took you so long?" Ginny asked when her friend finally got back after almost two hours.

"I couldn't find the bird." She said in a sad tone.

"This Deucalion guy will be here soon. All of us should be here."

Luna nodded and sat down next to her friend. "Where is everyone?"

"Stiles and Lydia are upstairs talking to Derek about some guy that will be coming too. And Zabini is in the kitchen. After these two are here, we just have to talk to them and then we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny explained to her. She was obviously nervous and kept clenching her fists. Luna, on the other hand, was her usual self. She had on a sweet smile and it seemed like everything is at its best order possible. "I'm going to check if Zabini is done with a potion for Lydia."

She slid out the room leaving Luna alone. The moment Ginny was out of her sight, Luna heard a knock on the door. Not paying too much attention to anything she slowly opened the door meeting a pair of green eyes staring down at her.

"How can I help you?" she asked with in a low voice.

"I am here to bring this guy to Derek. And who are you?" Theo Reaken pointed at the man standing next to him. Tall, light brown hair, dark glasses and a cane. Deucalion. Luna glanced at the man and then turned back to Theo.

"You can come in." Derek came down the stairs before Luna said anything. Moments after him Blaise and Ginny joined and all of them found their seats in Derek's living room. Deucalion's face was completely emotionless and he made all three Hogwarts students feel a weird kind of chill. He also didn't say a word. No one did.

"Maybe you would like to start explaining?" Derek, who was pretty annoyed by Deucalion's presence, broke the silence. Theo glanced at the blind werewolf.

"Perhaps Stiles and Lydia would like to come down here first." Theo said with a smirk.

"He doesn't really have a wish to see you." Derek sneered.

"Stiles will just have to get over it. After I tell you all I know, Theo will be going with them." The intimidating voice of Deucalion filled the room. "Speaking of, hello Stiles." Stiles and Lydia stood by the door looking at their old acquiesces.

"Why do you even want to come?" Lydia spoke.

"I want to help." Theo retorted.

"You? To help?" Stiles hissed.

"Yes Stiles to help."

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but they are here now and we need to hear what is the connection between Granger and Aurora." Blaise cut in.

Stiles and Lydia sat down and all eyes were on Deucalion. Man straightened his shoulders and put aside his cane. He tightened his fist just to relax it with his claws opened. A smile appeared on his face as he stood up. "Lydia, if you would please?"

"No absolutely not." Stiles jumped.

"What?" Luna asked looking around at everyone.

"In order to show Lydia the memories he has to enter her mind and it is done by getting his claws into her spine." Theo explained to her.

"Hermione is our friend so it should probably one of us then." Luna looked at the man's claws. "I will do it."

"You don't understand. Only Lydia can see it. You can if you want to but I need Lydia." Deucalion said.

"No! How many times do I have to say it? Last time it was Theo who did it and she ended up in Eichen House." Stiles yelled. She put her arms around his.

"I will do it." Stiles turned around to meet her eyes. His were full of pain and she smiled. "He is alpha of the alphas. It would be stupid irony if he didn't know how to do it right. I will be fine. And Luna will come with me." She smiled at Luna and turned to Stiles again. "It's going to be ok. I will come back." Her hands found their way around his neck and they collided into a hug. He planted a kiss on her forehead. She pulled back. "I'm ready, let's do it."

She sat down on one chair and Luna sat down on the other. Deucalion found his way behind them. "If something happens to her I will end your werewolf life." Stiles said crossing his arms on the chest. Ginny and Blaise knew it had to be done and Luna was persistent in that being her. Ginny's face was filled with worry as she watched the claws cut through her friend's skin and she held tight on Blaise's hand. Finally two girls were out and all there was left to do is wait.

"I am not going to ruin the memory of my daughter by talking to you about her." Katherine hissed turning her head away from Klaus.

"I believe there is not that much to ruin. She was a vampire. She was a murderer just as you and I. How did she die?" he was still turned away from her and she sat on the remains of the table.

"Tyler Lockwood bit her." She said quietly. "Later Damon killed him."

"How did you stay alive, after she died?" Klaus finally turned around. He looked right at her.

"I didn't. Stefan killed me." She smiled as she mentioned him. "I did possess their lovely Elena. And guess who the queen of Hell was after that?" She smirked at him.

"Katerina Petrova finally got her rightful throne." Klaus smirked back at her, almost proudly.

"Turns out Bennett bitch is stronger than she looks. Stefan sacrificed himself for the rest to live and she imprisoned me with the Heretic. After that both of us got an ultimatum; it was either to get here or to stay locked down. He has a thing for Bonnie so it was a win for him and I-"

"You are here at the memory of your daughter." He cut her off. "I heard you speak to Elijah about it. Do forgive Kol for his bad manners. I promise you it will not happen again." He looked at her with a serious face and she grined.

"Under the protection of great Klaus Mikaelson. I've fallen low." She said. He smiled.

"Why are you so obsessed with this girl?"

Klaus stopped. He knew exactly who she was talking about. And he knew that the time will come when he will have to explain. "Maybe they believe that you grew to like her over the one little chat, but let's face it I'm not stupid. I told you about Nadia, it's your turn to get all soft and emotional."

"It will come to subject sooner or later." He said getting back to his previous spot.

"You know I think we would like to hear that too." Said Harry. He and Ron stood by the door. Harry glanced at Katherine to check if she was alright. She smiled. Both of them walked in and sat on the half-burned bench. "Are you ok?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "Story time, Niklaus."

"Seventeen years ago, my brother had one of his urges to save my soul. I wasn't a hybrid yet. Thanks to Katerina." He grinned.

"By the way, for him to become a hybrid, all it took was my death at his hands. I am so sorry for not being able to help you." She mocked. Both Harry and Ron learnt that all these new people had a lot of blood on their hands, but after some time they just accepted that fact.

"One day Elijah and I were at this hospital. I played a game and Elijah tried to stop me." He smiled remembering. "Anyways I saw this woman sitting in the hallway. She was completely in bruises and her arm was broken. Tears streaming down her cheeks and silent sobs. Next to her stood a man. He was in a better shape than the woman but he had some injuries, too. I could hear their hearts pounding so fast and almost at the same rhythm. As I came closer, through the window I could see a body surrounded by doctors. When the flat line started beeping the woman jumped up screaming and the man tried to hold her down. Both of them cried as they watched doctors run around the body. They kept shocking it, but it didn't work. After few minutes they pulled a sheet over the body and went out. Doctor came close to them and told them that there was nothing he could do. Woman screamed again and man pulled her into a hug. She kept screaming into his shoulder. Over all that I heard one heartbeat. Then the other. Then one more. Very slow and quiet. None of them noticed it. I compelled three people to stand calm and entered the room. When I removed the cover there was a little girl. Her face was covered in blood and she wasn't breathing. But I was able to hear yet another heartbeat. I fed her my blood and her eyes opened when she started to cry. For the first time in my life I felt like I couldn't breathe. This child had so much fight in her that she won the battle against the death itself. I compelled the parents and the doctor to forget about this completely." Klaus talked with fire and pride. But he wasn't proud of himself. His pride was in the girl. In Hermione.

"Wait you're telling me that seventeen years ago you saved Hermione's life?" Ron asked after a short pause.

"Sort of. Maybe she would have survived on her own, but I didn't want to risk. She deserved to live." He explained.

"That doesn't really surprise me." Katherine said eyeing him. He caught her gaze and she continued. "Marcel." He smiled.

"She really did. Without her,we wouldn't have won against Voldemort. We wouldn't even survive the woods, let alone anything else." Harry said with pride. "Who is Marcel?"

"Just this guy we met. He helped Davina when her Coven tried to sacrifice her." Ron explained.

"We are getting of the subject. How did you know it was her?" Harry shook his head.

"By her eyes. That was the only thing I saw on the girl. Then I started talking to her and after some time I had to tell her to remember everything."

"That's the reason you are so protective over her?" Harry asked. Klaus nodded. Four of them sat in the burned down Great Hall. It was silent for a while. Klaus looked around and managed to found his mother's book. He dusted it off and started flipping the pages.

"How is Davina?" he asked turning to Ron.

"Good. She's asleep." Ron spoke looking at the floor.

"Weren't you pretty scared for her?" Katherine grinned.

"Come now Katerina of course he wasn't. Those high-pitched screams were just a coincidence." Klaus joined in when he saw Ron's face go red.

"I didn't scream." He tried to defend himself.

"Oh come on Ron when you saw her there with Malfoy and Caroline you almost started crying and that was after she was already better. I don't even understand how you got next to her so fast." Harry laughed. And Ron's face went crimson.

"And I can't believe it was Malfoy who helped her." Ron spat, but as soon as he did he mentally slapped himself for even thinking like that. The important thing is she was alive and well. "Still I have to thank him."

"And that's how Malfoy and Ron became friends, dear people." Harry laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron hissed but then started laughing, too.


	31. chapter 31

After almost half an hour, Deucalion finally took the claws out of Luna's and Lydia's neck. Stiles jumped up to take Lydia's hand leading her to the couch to sit down. Luna looked at Blaise and Ginny who were standing in front of her. She brushed her fingers over the claw marks. Her fingertips were stained with blood.

"Are you ok, Luna?" Blaise asked her with a concerned look.

"Mhm." She muttered looking at her fingers. "I have to clean this up. Lydia can tell you everything." She got up but felt dizzy so she sat back down. Ginny went ballistic. "What the hell did you do to her?" She rushed towards Deucalion who didn't even move a muscle when he heard her. Blaise grabbed her arm pulling her back and holding her in place. "Calm down, she is just tired." Theo said looking at them.

"Luna, how do you feel?" she knelt down in front of her.

"Oh, I am just fine Ginny, thank you. He is right I am a little tired." She smiled weakly.

"Ginny she will be fine. Trust me. It's normal." Lydia said from behind her. "And since he showed us, I guess you will be coming with us?" she turned to Theo. He just nodded. "Then be here early tomorrow morning, so we can inform you about everything."

"So you two are ok with this?" Theo asked.

"No!" Stiles hissed. "But we still have to take you."

"Fine!" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Lydia, could you please start talking?" Ginny said nervously. Blaise still held her arms strongly and she pulled them away glaring at him furiously. When she was certain Luna was fine she sat down waiting for Lydia to start explaining.

"She wants her for her blood. When her brother was locked down, a witch, Klaus's sister, used special kind of magic. She used this thing to bind it down so he can never leave." Lydia started. "That, I don't know what it is, medallion I guess, was made long ago. And it was Deucalion who gave it to Freya. In the asylum, where she woke up once."

"Still, what is his connection to Hermione?" Ginny tapped her foot against the floor.

"You really have to calm down. She's trying to talk. Let her talk." Blaise snapped pinning her leg down so that she would stop moving.

"As every magical object it had to be bound with something. This one was bound with love. Aurora's brother can only be freed by the spell that requires Hermione's blood and presence." She stopped and took a deep breath. "She is a doppelganger of the woman Tristan once loved."

"Well that's just fucked up." Theo was the first one to speak. Stiles shot him a dread look and he just rolled his eyes. "She will probably kill her once she's done." He added. Ginny's eyes widened and she wanted to smash him across the face for being so insensitive, but Blaise held her shoulders so that she won't move.

"I believe it's time that you get some rest, Weasley." He got her on her feet, literally pushing her through the door and leaving the room. Luna chuckled.

"Why did you decide to help?" Stiles turned to Deucalion.

"Every friend of Scott's is a friend of mine." Man answered. Even his voice alone was intimidating. Stiles knew this. He knew all about the agreement between Deucalion and Scott, but this really didn't have anything to do with Scott so he was still surprised.

"Then one more question for you: Why did you get here with him, and why are you making me bring him with us to Hogwarts?" He pointed at Theo.

"Well Theo here is... well let's just say that I am returning the favor." Deucalion explained.

"By ruining my life?" Stiles asked in his sarcastic tone.

"Just get over it already." Derek kicked him over the head.

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Stiles." Derek yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back and then curled up his lips and crossed his arms leaning back into the sofa. A smirk appeared over Theo's face.

"Stop smiling, idiot." Derek turned to him. "Or I'll kick your ass. What the hell is wrong with you people?" He pointed at two guys sitting across from each other. Lydia smiled.

"Thank you for your help." Luna turned to Deucalion while the rest were yelling at each other. Man smiled at her. She was the only one who didn't seem to be scared of him. "How do you know all that? All that we saw?"

"I met Tristan when he was visiting his crazy sister in that forgotten place he sent her of to. He is an interesting man. So we got into some talking and I found out about that woman. He loved her and she feared him, but loved him. One night he found out that she had run away with one of his servants. The only thing in his mind was revenge. It took him a long year to find them. He tormented his servant for weeks, and her, well you don't want to know how she died. Little did he know that she had a daughter. Before his men got them she managed to send her of. And it turns out she looked just like your friend." Deucalion talked and Luna listened without even blinking.

"That's sounds bad. You are right I don't think I want to know how she died. It was probably bad." She said looking right at him.

Man smiled softly again. He tried to ignore Theo's bickering with Derek, but it was getting really annoying. None of them would stop. Stiles mostly tossed around sarcastic comments. Deucalion took of his glasses revealing his red eyes.

"Luna, is it?" he said and she confirmed. "Luna would you mind passing me my cane?" Luna did as he asked. He traced his fingers from its top to the bottom. When he reached the red part he unfolded it. Silver blade shined sharply before it found its way to Theo, creating a cut over his cheekbone right under his left eye. Luna's eyes widened up in surprise. Deucalion placed the red part back on and stood up.

"Time to go Theo. For both of us. I hope, Derek, that there will be no need for any kind of intervention tomorrow."

Theo's eyes narrowed as he cleared the blood of his cheek. He sent a hateful look to Deucalion, but still followed him out when he left. Derek closed the door after them without saying anything. He turned to rest giving Stiles a weird mixed-emotion look before leaving to his room.

"What do you think did, your sister get the news?" Lucien took a sip of beer from the bottle. Sitting in his comfortable chair he glared at Bellatrix who kept playing with her wand. Creating faces from the broken glass and then rushing another curse at it breaking it in smaller pieces.

"Of course she did. That pathetic son of hers probably ran crying into her arms after he saw it. He is weak and stupid just like his father. He will soon be dead, also like his father." She giggled in a very disturbing way before sending another curse. This one hit the wall, making a huge hole in it. Dust filled the air and Lucien was evidently pissed off.

"Will you stop destroying my house?" he hissed.

"Ups." She grinned at him. Hi curled up his lips glaring at her. "You think you're scary, don't you?" she laughed turning back to face him. He was furious but there was no way that he could allow himself to taunt her. If anything happened to her, the army would fall apart and he would be at the beginning again. So instead of snapping her neck Lucien smiled.

"There are more urgent things to discus. Will your men know who to get?"

"They will." She said quietly, staring at the ceiling. "Your friend won't know what hit him."


	32. chapter 32

Hermione was sitting in the library in her usual place. The same place where the bird broke the window. It was fixed by now, of course, but it still made her feel unease remembering it. She was so concentrated on her book that she didn't even hear the explosion in Great Hall or anything else. It was a usual thing for her to do, discontent herself from the world, getting trapped in her own head. That's why she jumped when Caroline clapped her hands. Hermione turned to meet two pair of eyes looking at her. Caroline soon found her place sitting next to brunette. Draco kept standing his eyes fixed on hers, remembering the last time they were alone. Little did he know that she was thinking about the same thing.

"I didn't realize you were back." She said breaking the eye-contact. He nodded and sat across from Caroline. Hermione's eyes soon caught the sight of blood and dust over his shirt. "What happened to you?" she jumped, mentally punching herself for such a reaction.

"Davina blew up the Great Hall. Her spell got terribly wrong and it almost killed her. Thank God Draco was there." Caroline cut in talking fast.

"Blew up? Is she ok?" Hermione's attention switched to Caroline.

"Yes. Draco took her out and I healed her. She was in bad state. But she is ok now. Ron took her to get some sleep." Caroline smirked devilishly at last sentence making Hermione smile widely.

"Are you ok? I mean did it hit you?" she turned again to Draco, who was vividly surprised by her concern.

"It didn't." he answered plainly trying to focus on anything else but her.

After that silence found its way around them. It was awkward and Caroline's glare didn't make it any simpler. She kept eyeing Draco and raising her eyebrows at him. And he tried not to acknowledge her. Hermione turned back to her book. At least she tried to. She kept rereading sentences unable to concentrate. The scene from that day kept playing in front of her eyes and it made her confused. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Klaus barged in. His attention locked on Caroline since the moment he entered.

"Caroline, may I have a word?" he said in half-whisper, making her breathing heavy on just a thought of being alone with him. It wasn't easy to be around him even when everyone else was around. How the hell will it be if she is alone with him? Her face changed million colors before she nodded lightly. Klaus turned and left the room. Caroline got up looking at Draco who was smugly smirking at her now. She gave him one of hers 'don't you dare' looks and he lowered his look. She marched out slamming the big door behind her. When she left Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione's smile. She did have a gorgeous smile, but he didn't dare look at her for more than that. A glimpse.

"Do you know when Zabini is coming back?" he asked staring at his dirty sleeve.

"I am not really sure. It should be soon." She said glancing at him. His eyes were still focused on his shirt. "Say Malfoy," she started not so sure in what she was about to say. "Do you think you would be able to teach me Occlumency?"

Draco looked at her and she stared at her book. Of course she would want to learn it. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't know everything possible for her to learn. While looking at her he got lost in his mind, so she spoke again waking him up from his thinking.

"Did you hear me, Malfoy?" he quickly summoned his usual emotionless posture. "In return I'll help you with your Patronus charm."

"First of, both occlumency and legilimency are really hard for you. Second, I already can do Patronus, thank you." He explained with one eyebrow raised.

"Really hard for me? What is that supposed to mean?" she placed her book on the table between them and gave him an angry look.

"It means exactly this, you're not very good at hiding what you feel Granger." He said smugly proving his point.

"I can if I want to." She hissed.

"It would be a pointless waste of time. You are already angry." He smirked.

"No I am not." She took a deep breath and said it as calm as possible. Even he was impressed.

"Maybe not." Hermione grinned at his words. "Ok Granger I'll try and teach you, but if you fail to do it don't blame it on me." She rolled her eyes.

"And I'll teach you a Patronus charm." She stated proudly.

"As I said, I already know it." Since it was unclear for her what he was talking about he continued. "I know how to produce a strong incorporeal Patronus."

"When did you learn it?" he wasn't surprised that she didn't know about it.

"Summer between fifth and sixth year." He said.

"Whatever, still I can teach you to make a full corporeal one." He shook his head raising his eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously Granger, this is quite enough. No deatheater can produce a Patronus. I am pretty satisfied with this."

"Snape had a Dark mark and he was able to produce a full corporal Patronus." Draco's eyes widened at her words. He had no idea. And Hermione sat proudly with her shoulders and head up high, once again proving her status as the brightest witch of her age.

"Snape could do that?"

"He once helped Harry when he was looking for the sword. His Patronus was a doe."

"A doe?" he was surprised to hear that a person as dark as Snape could be reflected with a doe.

"It was due to his love for Harry's mother. Her Patronus was a doe, too."

Draco seemed a bit disgusted and shocked with this statement. It was just weird. Snape loved Potter's mother. Even thinking about it made Draco nauseous. He blinked few times fast.

"Fine then Granger, we have a deal. We will start tomorrow."

"Fine."

He got up and prepared to leave and she got back to her book. Only when he reached the door it hit him that he is to spend some time with her now. Alone.

"Oh fuck." It slipped his lips as he covered his face with his palms.

For fifteen minutes Caroline and Klaus walked speechlessly. They finally stopped when they reached a stone bench under the window. It was made with mosaic to show a colorful field of flowers. Caroline sat down waiting for him to start talking.

After his conversation with Katherine something clicked inside him and Klaus knew he needed to come clear. About everything.

"Looks like you didn't get what you wanted, Caroline." Sympathetic voice broke through his lips and he found his seat next to her.

Her eyes locked in with his and she bit her lip. "No, looks like I didn't." she smiled. "And I'm glad I didn't." she added after a short pause looking at the floor.

Klaus looked at her like time had stopped. Losing himself in her eyes, their memories, remembering the taste of her lips and softness of her skin. The whole world could stop just for that one moment right there. Her beautiful features under the sunlight reflecting what she really is to him. An angel. Salvation.

He took her arm in his holding it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. "I believe that would make our deal invalid then."

Her breath stopped in her throat. She could her heart betting so fast and hard that it could break her ribcage. It was perfectly clear that he could hear it too. But Caroline didn't care. She fought herself for so long.

"I believe it does." She smiled again and he mirrored it. Few moments were spent for just openly examining each other's face. It felt like they've forgotten it. Caroline's fingers traced down his jaw line as he leaned closer to her. Not even for a second did their looks separated. Everything around them froze as their lips collided. A simple, pure kiss sharing million emotions between few breaths.


	33. chapter 33

As sunlight reached through the red drapes, Caroline turned on her left hip snuggling closer into Klaus's bare chest. She could feel his lips form a smile as he pressed them to her forehead. Her eyes opened and met his. Caroline smiled widely when he embraced her into a hug.

"I don't think I want to get out of this bed ever again." She said into his chest.

He raised his eyebrows devilishly with a smirk. But before Caroline could do or say anything in return, a loud bang coming from outside stopped her. They looked at each other. In the mere second both of them were up and dressing. Klaus left first rushing down to the dungeons. He stood at the entrance of Slytherin common room when Caroline joined him quickly entwining her fingers with his. Rage crept over her face when she realized what made so much noise.

They were standing at the sight of four wizards. Two of them firing hexes at each other. Hermione sat at the high stool and Draco was sitting on the leather armchair not far away. Two boys dueling, Harry and Ron turned to meet a furious gaze from Caroline. Draco on the other hand stayed focused on them holding hands. But it was soon over when she stormed between two boys.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you make so much noise?" she yelled.

"Oh, the silencing spell must have weakened. We were just practicing." Harry answered cheerfully.

"Why would you make so much noise?"

"Well when the hex hits something it usually breaks, Caroline, so that's probably what that is all about." Harry sassed.

Caroline took a deep breath. They destroyed her morning, scared the hell out of her, and he has the guts to be sassy. She took another deep breath trying to calm down. Klaus, on the other hand, seemed amused by her reaction. He wasn't upset at all. He liked that they wanted to stay in form. It would be foolish to think that all was going to end on this. It was only silencing before the true storm kicked in.

"Ay, Caroline, can we talk for a moment?" Draco interrupted what could have probably been a very messy argument. She nodded and two of them left the room. When they were alone, Draco put a silencing spell on them. He stared at her with a smirk.

"So you seem happy." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously?" she half-yelled in frustration. "You four destroyed my morning."

"Well technically, Weasley repelling all those hexes destroyed your morning." He said adding. "And Klaus's I guess."

Only then in hit her that she had unknowingly took Klaus's hand when she came down. She wanted to punch herself for being so ignorant. She also wanted to punch Draco for gloating over her stupidity.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes but ended up laughing at the honest smile over his face. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first, I wanted to tell you that I've realized about you and Klaus. Granger probably did too. And, second, I promised Granger that I will teach her some spell, but that would mean me being alone with her and that would be weird, so you will get me out of it, somehow." He explained now already holding her wrists due to her starting to jump up and down in excitement. Draco pulled his head back so that she wouldn't hit him by accident.

"No freaking way." She pulled her arms and calmed down.

"Come on, I wasn't thinking. This can't be good. We will end up hexing each other to another universe."

"You won't if you ease down on your smug comments. Control your damn mouth. Try connecting them to your brain."

"Well it is my brain that usually gets annoyed with her know-it-all attitude." He was now getting really nervous since it seemed like there was no help from Caroline.

"Oh suck it up, crybaby. Relax. You are only going to teach her some spell. Nothing else. What are you even so afraid of?"

He started clutching his fists and biting his lip. His eyes trailed off from the blond vampire standing in front of him. He soon turned again to her trying to put out a meaningful sentence. But nothing in his head sounded right.

"Ok, right," he exhaled. "That day I found out my father is dead she was the one to bring the phial to me. And after I watched it, let's say I was in a bit of a shock, and she was there and she..." He took a deep breath. "...hugged me." He managed to spit out fast.

Caroline's eyes went wide and even she was shocked. "I heard it right, she-"

"Yes, you heard it right." He cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "For Salazar's sake, she is going to drive me insane." He ran his hands through his silver hair.

"Well, you are pretty messed up even now." Caroline muttered looking at the floor. He heard it and shot her with a devious glare. "Still, I won't help you. I can. But I won't." She smirked at him.

"Fine. You don't have to. I can do this on my own. Go and spend more time with your boyfriend." He mocked.

"You know that's a great idea." She laughed and left him standing alone in the hall with a murderous thoughts and furious face.

Draco came back into the Slytherin common room to find only Hermione, reading, what a shocker. He sighed. She obviously hasn't noticed him. He took his usual emotionless posture and came in.

"Where are Potter and Weasley?"

She jumped at his voice. "They left some time ago." She put the book down and took out her wand. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." He muttered into his beard making it unable for her to hear. "Ok, Granger. Which one goes first?"

"It doesn't really matter to me." She said stepping closer to him.

"Alright. Then let's start with Patronus, shall we? Explain."

"Well you pretty much know how it works. Conjure a memory and let it fulfill you. Then just say the words." She stepped aside so she wouldn't get hit by it, if it worked.

Draco took a tour through his mind. A happy memory. It almost seems funny. He couldn't even remember how that particular emotion felt. He tried thinking of his first days at Hogwarts, of the first time he managed to do magic, his childhood, his mother, his friends. Then he emptied his mind. The first thing that came to his mind was again the smell of her hair that day. It was a twisted emotion. Not really a happy one, but it made his heart tremble.

"Expecto patronum!" blue light spread through the room. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked at the unformed charm. It soon disappeared, but his eyes still stared at the empty space where it used to be. Then he turned to meet Hermione's smile. It was weird for him. He did the charm before, but is somehow felt different this time.

"Well you can do the basics." She said with indifference.

Hermione was actually impressed with this. Something else was different. She thought she felt proud for the moment. Even though she hated herself for that, she has been thinking about Draco Malfoy a lot lately. Especially when he was away. She felt strange about it and wanted him to feel better. She also kept telling herself that is only because he had changed so much since the war. He indeed wasn't the same. His attitude was different, the way he held himself, it was still filled with arrogance and pride, but since the moment he switched sides at the Battle of Hogwarts it was all, let's say bearable. And now, here she is looking at a completely different person. And she felt like she cared for that person now.

"Looks like I do." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts bringing her back to reality. She shook her head.

"That was, also, really good. You are good at this." She said.

"Of course I am." He swagged looking at his wand. "I wonder what would its corporal form be."

"Well you'll have to wait for that a while longer."

"Well, let's get started on the hard part, shall we?"

She frowned, but nodded. Draco turned to her. He took a strong grip on his wand, motioning to her to do the same. "Now, you need to try and control your mind. I will try to enter it and you will try to fight back. You will see everything I do."

"And you just assumed that you will be able to enter my mind?" she straightened her shoulders.

"Of course I will. Aside from my aunt being a complete lunatic, no one can deny that she is a skilled witch. And I learned this from her." Hermione didn't answer to this statement. There was nothing to say. He was right.

"Ready?" she nodded. Draco lifted his wand pointing it towards her. "Legillimens!"

Without any bigger obstacle, he was able to see Hermione eating breakfast with her parents when she was 10. Next one was when she was 11 and placed into Gryffindor. They were followed by more and more memories from her childhood. The last one was her second year at Hogwarts. The moment he called her mudblood for the first time. Draco immediately dropped his wand and took a step back. And so the silence crept in once more.

All he could see was her eyes filling with tears at his words. He looked at her and she looked calm and confident staring right back at him.

"I am sorry for that." He said out of the blue. "For all of that. For every single time I did that, or said that. I'm sorry."


	34. chapter 34

For the rest of the day Hermione couldn't get his words out of her head. She never, not even in her wildest dreams, would she think that Draco Malfoy would apologize to her. At the moment, she was so surprised and in shock that she didn't say anything. She only looked back at him until, even that, was interrupted by Ron and Davina who came down. Luckily Ron was as oblivious as always so he didn't notice Hermione's pale face, and neither did Davina. Just after they came there Draco left telling her that if she wants to keep practicing to be as the same place at nine o'clock. She caught glimpses of him as he passed towards Aurora's chamber.

Aurora was really weak lately, but she managed to lock her mind. After Draco came back he tried so hard to enter her mind again, but it just wouldn't work. Caroline would focus on making her even weaker so that she would snap and maybe tell them at least something. But Aurora was stronger than any of them knew. Klaus almost never visited her. Harry and Ron would sometimes go, but whatever they did didn't make much difference. Davina and Bonnie never go down to her. They had no special reason to be there. Kai would go only when he was bored. Rebekah spent most of her time drinking, so when she would visit she would just talk a lot and annoy the prisoner. Kol didn't associate a lot with anyone. He would spend some time with Bonnie. It would keep him close to the side he loved so much and was never able to live in. Being a witch.

"Hey, Mione, what were you and Malfoy doing?" Ron asked as soon as they sat down. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and sat down across form the two.

"We have a deal. He will teach me occlumency and legilimancy and I'll teach him how to produce a Patronus." She said still a bit out of her usual self. She was just trapped in her own mind.

"Is everything ok with you?" Davina joined in.

"Yeah, yes, yes. Of course it is." She said fast.

"Seems like you're on the edge." Davina continued.

"No, no. Everything is fine. Will you excuse me for a moment?" She walked away, leaving Ron and Davina and heading to Aurora's cell. She realized she didn't say anything after his apology and was also getting a little angry.

Due to walking to fast and not really looking before her at the mere entrance she crushed into him when he tried to exit the room. After almost failing Hermione managed to stay on her feet. She looked up to him meeting his eyes. And Draco was as calm as ever. It was one of his new treats. It was now written all over his face, how much he matured.

"Why would you say something you don't mean?" She whisper-yelled.

"I did mean it." Draco sounded offended that she would think this. But who can blame her really? "Need me to prove it Granger?" he hissed.

"Actually go ahead. Prove it, Malfoy." She shifted her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take out your wand." Draco commanded and she did so. He gently took her arm and placed the tip of her wand at his temple. She took a hard grip on her wand. "I will let you see, you only have to say the words and mean it." He said quietly staring at her eyes. He nodded for her to begin without letting go of her hand.

"Legilmens."

As a skilled occlumens Draco was able to open his mind to her. Only the parts he wanted her to see. And that was, that he truly is sorry for bullying her. Both of them had their eyes closed as Draco's memories played on. After it was over he softly removed her hand from his temple and stared at her. Hermione slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Apology accepted." She said quietly.

"Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Nine o'clock, Malfoy, don't be late." She said after him and disappeared in Aurora's chamber. As he walked on a small smile crawled onto his lips. Little did he know what was waiting for his sight when he enters the common room. He froze at the scene before him, only to start feeling sick to his stomach seconds after.

"Oh for fuck's sake Weasley!" he yelled as Ron's and Davina's lips parted. "Seriously?"

Davina's cheeks blushed and she narrowed her head behind Ron's shoulder. And Ron tried to find any kind of words to explain. Maybe even to say anything. But he just stared back at Malfoy's shocked face. They were only kissing, well sitting in Draco's favorite chair in 'his' common room. Ron looked like he was finally going to speak, but Draco cut him off.

"Save your words. Just remind me not to sit there. Ever. Again." He said and turned around to leave. To go anywhere else, but here.

Soon he found his way back to Aurora's chamber. He walked in to meet the grey face of redhead vampire, eyes shut down, sitting leaned on the wall. Hermione looked at him from behind her book.

"When I said don't be late, that didn't really mean to come this early." She made a joke, but he just sat down and took out his wand. He started making snow fall on the table and Hermione was confused. "Is everything alright?"

"No. Weasley just put some images in my head, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of them." Draco answered staring at the snow he was making.

"What images?"

"Oh images... of him... and a certain witch... snogging..." Hermione burst out laughing. "It's not funny."

"Not from where you're standing. All fun aside, I'm glad." He shot her a stone cold look. "Not that you had to see it. But that they are together. Anyway since you're not going out of here soon, obviously, let's keep practicing." She proposed.

"Well, it might get my mind of it." He stopped the snowflakes and pointed his wand to her. "Remember close your mind." She closed her eyes and heard "Legilimens."

Another flash of memories ran before their eyes. Later another one, and another one. They didn't notice that hours have passed by. With Hermione getting really tired they took a break.

"You are getting better." He said making a glass of water with his wand. "Drink."

"Really? I am? I don't see it."

"You are." He sat across from her. "I told you it will be hard for you. But you are on a good way. The moment you close your mind I won't be able to see anything else."

"And how am I going to learn legilimency. I can't practice on you."

"We can get Weasley or Potter. But I am not going to watch Weasley's memories." He strictly pointed out.

"Fine then, I'll ask him to think of his childhood." She chuckled and took another sip of water. "I'll go find him and you can try the Patronus charm again."

She rushed out leaving Draco alone with an unconscious vampire. He looked after her for a moment and then stared at his wand. He rolled it in his fingers and then took a grip. Draco closed his eyes this time thinking of all the times he spent with his mother and Teddy. He tried firing it a few times, but it couldn't reach its corporal form. Honestly he was getting annoyed. Once again he tried thinking of Hermione. Nothing. Not that this wasn't good, but he just felt like failure again remembering what his father used to say. 'Always second. Always behind the mudblood.' Even now Lucius's words had impact on him. But the other part, the mudblood, now it made him angry and almost dirty to think, let alone say, such a thing ever again. He picked up his wand again, taking few deep breaths to calm down. Draco saw a perfect picture of that day when he showed Teddy Tonks's picture, and Teddy changed his hair into purple. He let it fulfill him and then yelled the words.

The same moment a flash of blue light illuminated the room. It soon started to transform. Great wings spread and spread while the magnificent creature flew around Draco lightening his grey eyes. Draco watched in disbelief. Both proud and amazed, he let a wide smile over his face. The creature stopped in front of him like it was looking straight at him before it disappeared, leaving Draco with the sight of Davina, Ron and Hermione at the door, with the same confused face expression on each one of them.

"What was that?" Davina first found the words.

"It's a Patronus. A full corporal Patronus." Ron answered with an amazed voice. "How the hell did you manage to that? It took us mounts of practice."

"Persistence, stubbornness and spite." Draco managed to say after getting himself in a line. "And I could do the bloody spell long ago, just not the full version." He finally found Hermione's eyes and she looked shocked. It was impossible for him not to smirk at her. She took a few steps in.

"That was a dragon. A bloody dragon."

"I know." He answered smugly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can't believe it took you just one day to learn it." She shook her head while she closed the door behind them.

When Draco realized that Davina came with them it made him a bit frustrated, but he got over it getting as far away from the couple as possible. Hermione found it funny, but she didn't say anything. He picked up a stool and put it near the wall, pointing to Ron to sit on it. Ron let go of Davina's hand and sat down. The fact that Aurora was in the same room gave him shivers.

"Ok Mione, give it a go." Ron smiled softly. Hermione stood in front of him and extended her hand.

"Legilimens!" the flash of the first time Ron met Harry played before their eyes. When it stopped, Hermione lowered her wand letting Ron take a break. She smiled to herself. And then turned to Draco.

"I did it." She said with the same smugness in the voice as he did before.

"I saw." He answered shortly.

Davina found her way close to Ron. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Good job, Mione." He smiled while hugging Davina. When she let go Ron got up a bit unstable on his feet. "You need to keep practicing Mione, don't let Malfoy surpass you now." He smirked. Draco stayed indifferent. And Hermione smiled.

They were about to leave. While walking towards the Slytherin common room Draco slowly took Hermione's elbow making her turn around. She was a bit shaken by his sudden move and she looked at him. Soon she realized he wanted her to slow down. They kept walking when he started to speak.

"Don't worry Granger, no need to get yourself insane about me being better then you." He smirked devilishly and took few steps forward faster, before speaking again. "Keep it to your mind that you mastered Legilimency faster then I managed to do full Patronus."

He just kept on and she just stared at him as he disappeared into the long hall. Hermione was confused. Truly confused. Malfoy's behavior changed so much. When did he start thinking of her well-being of any form? Or what was even worst, when did she start to think about all that so much? About him.

Her mind traced away when the strong explosion behind her made her hit the cold ground.


	35. chapter 35

"Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione was able to hear the muffled sounds. She opened her eyes to meet Rebekah's face. "Hermione wake up! We need to get moving!" She screamed once again at her. Hermione was weak and managed to take a look around her. Two of them were alone in a dark, small room. Probably somewhere inside Slytherin house. She tried to remember how she ended up in here. There was a blast, she hit the floor and then seconds before losing her consciousness there was a familiar face.

"They are here aren't they?" She lifted herself up. Rebekah nodded. "Where is everyone? Where is my wand?"

"Here." Rebekah offered it to her. She was already on her feet when another explosion broke through the silence. Shivers went down her spine. The unshakeable impression of the war played in her mind. But it wasn't time for fear. She took a deep breath and two girls ran out.

The only broken part of the hall was the wall and the door of Aurora's cell. Numbing scream from different direction made her decide against going in, so they found their way to the Great Hall where most of the people were. The attack was led by Antonin Dolohov, the familiar face Hermione saw before passing out. It took a great deal out of Harry to put up with him. Aside from everything Dolohov was one of the best duelists of that time.

Ron did good job keeping Davina safe as she tried to lift a barrier to block their spells. Since she was alone, it took her a while to even get a grip on a huge spell. Besides, hexes flying around didn't make her job any easier. Every piece of concentration she had dropped when Yaxley hit Ron in the shoulder breaking his upper arm. She muttered something under her breath and sent a huge rock his way. It missed him and with an easy wand move he sent her flying over to the broken tables. The duel between two guys continued and it took all that Ron had in him to even stand on his feet, due to incredible pain in his arm.

Everyone knew that most of the former deatheaters were now loyal to Bellatrix, who wasn't there, which means that it wasn't the end yet. Kol and Klaus held their posture against a bunch of wizards sending hurtful hexes at them. Many found their way to them, weakening the original brothers. Klaus's anger grew as his eyes turned to their deadly shade of yellow. He growled rushing forward and snapping few deatheaters's necks before a killing curse caught his chest and he fell down. Curse was sent from Dolohov who still battled Harry. Even though Harry put up a strong fight he managed to find a moment to bring down the original Hybrid.

As soon as they got in, Hermione had her arms full. Anger built up inside her as she saw every piece of battle going on around her. She was able to fight of few deatheaters and find her way to Davina. Witch was unconscious and bleeding. Hermione cast a protection spell over her and moved her to at least a bit safer place, before getting back to fight. She intended to get to Klaus but was stunned when she saw a wooden pike going through Kol's heart. After swallowing her voice she ran towards them petrifying every wizard that came across her way. Suddenly she found herself in between wounded bodies of Kol and Klaus, surrounded by deatheaters. There was no bloody way she could get out of here.

Hermione managed to block few hexes before one hit her right leg, making her stumble. Blood rushed down her trousers and a piercing pain spread all through her right side. One of the wizards lifted his wand, starting to pronounce the same curse again, but he never got to finish it, due to his head being separated from his body by the hand of an original blonde vampire. Rebekah was covered in blood and dirt. Her stunt left an impact on everyone around Hermione giving her a chance to fight back as Rebekah decapitated few more wizards. Soon after, they were free to get to Klaus and Kol. Surprisingly Kol was already on his feet with Katherine beside him holding a dagger she pulled out of his heart. Kol, with a shocked face, nodded to her in thank you and both disappeared in the crowd.

"He won't wake up. Why isn't he waking up?" Rebekah shook her brother's shoulders. "He should be up by now."

"Maybe it will take longer because it was magic." Hermione tried to comfort her even though she knew that none of them had any idea of whether he will even wake up. None of them knew what the impact of killing curse is over the vampire. "Take him somewhere safe, and then come back for Davina. Please." Hermione was about to leave when Rebekah grabbed her hand. She fed Hermione her blood, and the young witch got lost in the crowd.

Strangely, Bonnie and Kai were nowhere to be found. Alongside Caroline. Or Draco. She needed to find Draco. For some reason, after seeing that Harry and Ron are going to be alright all she could think of is where Draco is. Luckily moments after she was able to see the flashes of Caroline's blonde and Draco's silver hair at the side of the entrance. She felt relieved.

Caroline fought through the rows of wizards with Draco right by her blocking hexes and jinxes flying their way. She had no idea where Klaus was and it scared her to hell. Bonnie was out of her sight too and it was driving her insane. While Draco's thoughts were concentrated on one thing, keeping an eye on Granger. He saw her the moment he and Caroline came in. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

Fight in the Great Hall continued with a great fury from both sides. So called Devil's twins separated and Draco soon found himself between Harry and Dolohov. Fierce fight among the boy who lived and the infamous deatheater took its trails on both, but mostly on Harry. Draco shot a curse towards Dolohov but it got blocked, by none other than Yaxley. He looked around to see Weasley on the ground, barely breathing. Hex from Yaxley snapped him and soon both he and Potter were facing two of Bellatrix's front people.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Malfoy boy?" Dolohov smirked at him. "You are standing on a different side, boy. Your aunt won't be happy." He let out a chuckle.

"I couldn't care less of what she thinks." Draco hissed. He mirrored Harry's moves putting his wand out, ready to fight. "Scared, Potter?" he half whispered staring at their opponents.

"You wish." Harry smirked and fired Cruciatius. Dolohov blocked it sending the killing curse at Harry. After managing to miss it for a mere inch Harry let go of everything retaining him from doing this right. He had to protect his friends whatever it meant. Draco held his own against Yaxley who kept taunting him, saying all kinds of stuff, but he didn't let it faze him. He stayed concentrated.

While the battle took place at the upper levels, in the dungeons laughs of Alecto Carrow rang through the empty halls. She walked tall and proud followed by four deatheaters. Two of them had their hands around Bonnie's upper arms. She looked really bad. Bruises over her face, bleeding lip and nose, she could barely walk. Her arms felt weak and her wrists hurt due to the chains hanging around them. For some reason she wasn't able to do magic.

Behind her, Kai was dragged by two other deatheaters. He looked delirious. His eyes were foggy and he didn't seem to realize what was happening. His hands were put into the same pair of chains, blocking his magic too. Soon they were inside Aurora's cell. Bonnie was harshly pushed to the floor and Kai was dropped by her side. In front of them stood Aurora. She looked alive again. He skin got back the color and her eyes were shining under the thin light. Her lips were covered in blood, but obviously not hers. She smirked down at Bonnie.

"Wondering how I got up? Wasn't it just hours ago when I was getting grey and dried? Well it was. Thanks to this lovely lady, "she pointed at Alecto who had bite marks on her wrist. "I am now back to my old self. Thank goodness she knew that she had to feed me. We were really on our way out when we realized it. I am not able to leave this corner because of your darn barrier spell. Now feel free to start breaking it as soon as you like. Alecto will take of the chains and you will be able to do magic again. The more you wait the more people up there dies." Aurora talked in her small voice, intimidating as always.

"I am not going to do that." Bonnie spat.

"You see him," she pointed at Kai "His body is filled with vervain and some strong witch drug. It might even kill him. If you do the spell we let him go." Aurora said.

"I am not going to do the spell." She hissed.

"Then how about we try this the other way around." Aurora said turning to Alecto. "Wake the Hybrid."

After tossing Bonnie aside, she motioned at the two deatheaters holding Kai to heal him and let him up. As soon as he opened his blue eyes they caught the sight of Bonnie. It was a visible pure rage inside him when he managed to strangle one of the deatheaters before trying to put him on fire by magic. It was impossible due to the chains though. All of the sudden he stood petrified looking at the image in front of him. Redhead wizard held her wand at Bonnie's throat. He breathed heavily and his eyes narrowed. Kai stayed dangerously silent.

"To cut the introductions, we need you to remove the barrier." Aurora smirked at him. He slowly shifted his attention from bruised Bonnie to her.

"I don't think you understand what you just did. If she won't do it, neither will I." He glared.

"We assumed it will go this way." Alecto had a maniacal smile over her lips. She nodded at one of the deatheaters and he put Kai under the Imperius curse making him stand calm. She let Bonnie fall down before pointing her wand at her again.

"One more chance, Malachai." Aurora taunted.

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie hissed at him.

He denied doing the spell. It was hard to keep him under the Imperius. His mind struggled and it was only enough to keep him in one place. His eyes were getting dangerously darker as he glared over the redhead wizard. It wasn't until she shot the first Crusiatus at Bonnie that his eyes changed into a blood-thirsty shade of red. Young witch cried out in pain. Alecto grinned and lowered her wand, leaving her in aching sobs and shivers lying on the floor.

"How about now?" Aurora smiled at Kai. He was more than insane with rage. It was written all over his face. His features seem to soften every time he would hear Bonnie's voice. This time was no different. Between the shallow breaths and sobs she was able to pronounce. "Whatever they do, don't break the barrier." She finished with coughing. He only blinked at her with approval.

"Well turns out you get to go again, dear friend." Aurora smirked. In mere seconds Bonnie's screams filled the room once again. It looked like every bone in her body was breaking. Blood started running down her lips. She shivered and every muscle of hers contracted painfully. It looked like she was under the epileptic seizure. Kai closed his eyes, but he was still able to lively see and almost feel the pain she was under. Suddenly her scrams stopped and he opened his eyes to see her in a pool of blood, unconscious. Something inside him fell apart. Bonnie was the strongest person he'd ever met and there she was, shattered, but still fighting.

"I'll do it!" he screamed. "I'll do it, but you have to let me heal her first."

"Put down the barrier and only then will you come near her." Aurora glared crossing her arms over her chest. There was nothing more for him to do. If he tried to fight they will kill her. He needed to do what they say, for her sake. Kai knelt down by the chalk line. After few minutes of repainting the mantra Aurora's bare foot stepped over the line. She inhaled the scent of dust mixed with blood and tears like it was the freshest air in the middle of the sunny woods. She turned to face Kai and after giving him a small smile, she snapped his neck.


	36. chapter 36

The battle took its turn on everyone. Air reeked of blood and sweat. Screams and cries were muffled with constant yelling of curses. Everyone had their part to hold onto. Harry kept his reputation by standing against Dolohov with everything he got. The duel between two was a fierce thing to watch. Skilled wizards held each other at the leash, pulling back and forth, both exhausted. But neither let it show.

Draco gained some bad injuries fighting Yaxley. Older wizard took a lot of joy in hurting and torturing the Malfoy heir. Draco was still on his feet fighting back, even though he endured few Crusiatus's. After Draco shot a killing curse at him and missed Yaxley's face darkened as he took few steps closer.

"You dare use that on me, boy?! Pathetic little... Crucio!" the curse landed right in Draco's chest making him lose balance. The older wizard came closer and closer until he finally was standing over him with a crooked smile. He foot flew right at Draco's abdomen kicking the air out of him. The rest was just blurry and gloomy before the pain kicked in again. Crucitaus drove him right to the edge of consciousness. At that point Yaxley stopped. He didn't want him to doze off; he wanted him to feel every piece of it. And he did.

"Feel lucky, I'm not allowed to kill you. That courtesy is reserved for your dear aunt." He hissed in Draco's ear, following it with a smirk.

Across the room Katherine and Caroline found solace in each other, bravely fighting side by side. Turns out it was hard being even with someone who doesn't need to touch you to cause any pain. Even though they healed, more or less fast, it was hard keeping up when you were that outnumbered. After one of the wizards flew a stake towards Katherine, that she dodged, she turned ballistic, ripping out his heart. The problem was avoiding hexes that were now barreling in her direction. Many of them got to her, resulting in them massacring her body to the unrecognizable state.

With one down, rest turned to Caroline who was more than ready for them. She growled before rushing and decapitating the one closest to her. Then the second, then third. Somehow she managed to avoid few painful jinxes and get out of the circle that she was in. While getting through she caught glimpses of Ron trying to lift himself up. Faster than light she was by his side giving him a hand up.

"Where is she? Where is Davina?" he said after looking around. First he saw Harry, than in the great distance was Hermione, but Davina was nowhere to be found.

"Calm down. Look at me. She is under the protection spell Hermione put on her. Her state won't get any worse. Rebekah will take her away soon. But you need to go too. Here." She bit into her wrist giving him her blood. His wounds were healing and he was able to get up properly. Caroline left right after fighting of the others.

The first thing Ron's eyes caught was Draco with Yaxley above him. Remembering what he did to Davina his anger grew as he marched towards them.

"Reducto!" the spell ended up right at him. Grin from his face disappeared as he met the cold ground. Ron offered his once enemy a hand and the he took it. Every inch of his body ached as he attempted to get up. At their advantage Rebekah found them shortly after, feeding Draco her blood. She moved on taking Davina out of the Great Hall and into the Gryffindor Tower, where Klaus's body already lied.

"Where is Granger?" First words Draco said to Ron. He looked around and wasn't able to see her. He didn't even care what would the ginger boy think. He needed to know that she was alive and safe.

Ron looked a bit bedazzled by Malfoy's open question. He knew why he asked. After a flash of annoyance got over him, Ron started to panic. She wasn't there. Moments before he saw her, and now, now she was out of their sight. "She was right there." He whispered.

Draco was furious. He took a grip on his wand and ran off looking for her. But he turned for a mere second. "Help Potter, he can't hold on for much longer." Ron nodded.

"Malfoy!"

He turned again. "Find her." Ron's words sank into his brain. Of course he was going to find her.

Katherine's wounds started to heal and she was soon up again. In spite of her body being without a scratch now, her mind was under the lingering pain from the curses she took. Looking around herself she saw Kol on one side getting overpowered by the large group of wizards. Every spell shot at him found its way to his flash until he was finally on the ground. At the center of the fight there were Ron and Harry battling Antonin Dolohov. Harry was pretty much worn out, and his concentration was starting to fade. Ron held as hard as he could, but it was obvious that both of them were soon going to be overpowered. Besides, every now and then another wizard would interfere, hexing the boys.

Lastly, her eyes got stuck at Caroline. Five wizards sending hexes at her. She struck back, ripping out the hearts of two, but the third one put an Imperius on her. She wasn't able to move. Tall one with his hair almost grey took a piece of wood from the floor moving closer and closer to her. All Caroline was able to do was close her eyes while waiting for her certain death. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find Katherine crushing the scull of a deatheater before chopping of the head of the one holding her under the Imperius.

"Thank you." Caroline exhaled loudly with a smile. "I thought they got you before."

"Please, I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm a survivor." She smirked proudly and her face froze just like that. From its usual color her skin changed to a plain grey. And her eyes wide still stared at Caroline. It took her a while to realize what happened. She glanced down at the bloody wooden spike coming out of Katherine's chest.

Caroline could feel her eyes filling up with tears. The woman she loathed for so long, the woman who killed her, the woman who made her what she was, gave her own life for her. Unable to move Caroline soon met with darkness after someone broke her neck.

As the blonde hair spilled over the stone floor it revealed piercing green eyes glaring over the huge room. Next to her stood Alecto Carrow, holding a wand at Hermione's throat. At Aurora's sing Alecto sent a loud noise making everyone turn to them. Harry and Ron were the only two standing. Both of them felt like they've just been punched out of air when they saw Hermione in their hands.

"What a delightful picture." Aurora started talking. "Drop your wands." Considering they were obviously overpowered, Harry's and Ron's wands fell to the ground. "I believe the time has come for me to say goodbye. If you would" she addressed Dolohov. "Take our dear blonde here. She and I have some unfinished business." Dark-haired wizard obeyed picking up Caroline's lifeless body.

Harry couldn't move his eyes from Hermione. She was untouched, but somehow they managed to capture her. Her wand wasn't with her. It was probably at Carrow's. Hermione was able to see her friend's worry for her. She strictly motion for him to stay calm. Before Aurora was able to say another word, Hermione elbowed Alecto taking her wand from witch's pocket. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. Everyone stared at her in surprise as she first sent a curse at Aurora and then turned to her friends.

"Levicorpus." She flew both Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall through the broken window. Seconds later she felt a sharp pain as Aurora grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the floor. She stared at her enraged. Hermione had a wide smile. Her wand was once again taken from her and she met Alecto's angry face next to Aurora.

"Show her what happens when she does something like that." Aurora hissed.

Carrow moved closer pointing the tip of her want at Hermione. Her anger soon turned into pleasure and a horrid smile. "Crucio." Hermione took a curse with a smile on, but ended up screaming out her lungs. When her senses were back to normal first she heard was a hysterical laughter of Aurora.

"Perfect. You saved your two friends. And what about the ones I already have? Or about the doppelganger beauty?" She glanced over to her right to meet the dried skin and lifeless gaze of Katherine Pierce. Her eyes burned from the tears as she looked at her. She heard the steps of other people and it snapped her away from a dead vampire. She turned to see some of them at the window staring probably at where she sent Harry and Ron.

"NO!" Aurora yelled. "She put in a large effort to save them. Let them go for now. It's not them I want anyway." Hermione felt a partial relieve at this, but it was a short lasting. "Find me Draco Malfoy." She ordered with a devilish smirk.

The moment Draco left the Great Hall looking for Hermione; he got followed by few deatheaters. He tried battling them, hitting one with sectumsempra and one with reducto, but the rest tree gave him a lot of trouble. After bringing out a great fight Draco got overpowered by the tree skilled opponents. When one was about to shot a Cruciatus at him his wand fell out of hand hitting the ground followed by his head. Behind the man stood Rebekah easily decapitating the other two.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked offering him a hand up.

"I was looking for Granger and they followed me."

"You need to get out of here. The bloody bitch got free. She's looking for you." His eyes widened. "She already has Caroline, which is why Nik is going to be furious. But there is nothing we can do now. She also has Kai and Bonnie. She would have Ron and Harry if Hermione didn't get them out of there.

He flinched at the mention of her name. "Where is she?" he asked. Rebekah didn't answer. She only lowered her head. "Where is she?" he repeated through his teeth angrily.

"There is nothing you can do now. Aurora took her."

The air got stuck at the back of his throat. His face was pale and for the first time that day he felt fear occupy his whole body. A well-known darkness swallowed him at the mere thought of what will happen to her. It took him a few seconds to get himself together.

"She is looking for me?" he whispered mostly to himself, but Rebekah nodded anyway. "Well then she will get me." His voice was dangerously low and calm. He started to walk away but she grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

"You can't help her if you're dead." She hissed.

"I can't help her by hiding like coward I've been my whole life. My aunt sent for me; well let's see what she wants." He hissed pulling his arm away and turning to her. "Petrificus Totalus." And original Barbie fell down unable to move.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this. The charm will soon fade away and you will be able to move. Whatever happens, find them and bring them back here, safe." He picked her up gently and placed her into one of the rooms close by so that they wouldn't find her. When he was done he left his wand next to her. "Take care of it." He smiled weakly.

Draco Malfoy soon found himself walking towards the Great Hall. As soon as he entered he met the certain brown eyes. When she saw him her face was covered with terror. And his was rigid and emotionless. He glanced around the room. He saw Caroline being held by Dolohov, Bonnie and Kai both out, behind them. Kol covered in blood lying under one of the broken windows with a wooden spike through his chest. And at last he saw Katherine. It wasn't until then that his face changed. He tried to look as calm as possible, but seeing her there made him want to scream. She was the first one here that he properly met and he actually liked her. And now she was dead. Draco regained his strong posture and walked over to Aurora who was waiting with a smug grin.

Hermione wanted to speak, but Alecto placed a silencing spell over her. Draco watched her. She was crying. She was crying and there was nothing he could about it. He turned his head away from her and stared at Aurora again.

"Ready to go to your own personal hell?" She taunted.

"More than you know." The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his back before he was knocked out by Dolohov's charm.


	37. chapter 37

Harry opened his eyes to meet a blurry version of Ginny Weasley. He rubbed his eyes and put on glasses that Ginny put in his hands. He could see her clearly now. Her eyes red and swollen. Soon he started hearing different voices around. The boy who lived closed his eyes once again, forcing himself to remember anything. After a few moments he was able to recall. Hermione saved them. His eyes went wide open and he tried to sit up. That's when the dizziness kicked in.

"Is everyone here? How long was I out?" he rubbed his temples.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Ginny thrown herself around him and he hugged her before asking the same thing again.

"I don't know how long were you out exactly. It's been around ten hours since we found you and Ron."

"Where is Ron? Is he alright?" he jumped.

"Ron is fine. He woke up long before you." She stopped. "Harry... Aurora escaped. She... She took... Harry she took Hermione."

But Harry only looked at the floor. He knew this. Aurora took her and there was nothing he could do to save his best friend. His sister. "I know. She flew me and Ron out so that she wouldn't take us too. All of it happened so suddenly, Gin. We were hugely outnumbered. But we are going to get her back." He tried to get up but stumbled and almost fell. Rebekah caught him and pushed him back onto the bed. It wasn't until then he realized that he was in his dorm in Gryffindor tower.

"Stay in the bloody bed." Rebekah said. And glanced at Ginny. "Would you mind getting some blood from the dungeons for Kol, when he wakes up?" Ginny nodded and left the same moment. Rebekah's face turned serious as she found her place next to Harry. "Caroline has been taken too. And Klaus still haven't awakened from that curse. And that is starting to get scary. Bonnie and Kai are gone too. And that blonde moron turned himself in."

Harry shifted towards her and just looked at her for a moment like he didn't understand a word she just said. He got distracted when Blaise entered the room.

"Not that it's time or place, Potter, but I was right." He was followed by Luna, then Stiles and Lydia, and then some guy he has never seen before. Luna elbowed Blaise for his inappropriate comment and he just ignored it.

"Shut it, Zabini. It doesn't matter now. We have to get her back." Harry hissed.

"Her? Aren't we forgetting that she is not the only one there, Potter? And by the way she is probably the safest one." Blaise spat.

"What are you talking about? How can she be safe with those people? Are you mad?"

"They only want a little bit of her blood so that they can break some bloody charm and set Aurora's brother free. It's Draco and Caroline who are going to get the worst." Blaise was furious and his nasty and mean self, started to erupt. His hands were shaking and his face was getting dangerously dark.

"Why in the bloody hell would they need her to open up that lunatic?" Rebekah said mostly to herself but it got the attention of everyone else.

"We explained it hours ago." Blaise spat.

"Well I wasn't there, so you better repeat yourself." The voice came from behind them. They met with the pale and exhausted figure of Kol. He was already sitting up with a smirk on. "Come now, don't be shy."

"Fine." Blaise growled. "Back then, before you people came to their castle and they still had normal lives, Tristan was in love with this woman. Granger is her doppelganger. That's why her blood will free him."

They all stared at the floor. No one had any idea what they are going to do. Harry felt nauseous at the mere thought of what could happen to Hermione. It's not that he didn't care for the rest, he did, but she was special to him. They spent some time in silence and in the meantime Ginny came back with blood for Kol. He left as soon as he got his strength back.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Harry finally broke the silence addressing to Theo who sat next to Luna on the bed.

"Oh I'm Theo." He said offering his hand to Harry.

"Harry Potter."

"Already socializing? Or maybe plotting? Or is the same for you?" Stiles stood by the door with Lydia next to him. He glared at Theo.

"Seriously Stiles? Give it a rest." He rolled his eyes.

"Harry there is something else you should know." Ginny started, looking a bit scared. "When we came back, we first found you and Ron out... then Rebekah... and Kol... but..." she didn't seem to know how to end her sentence. Luna stepped up in front of her petting her shoulder. Ginny smiled weakly in thanks.

"Harry what Ginny is failing to say is, when we came back we found Katherine. She is dead, Harry." His eyes went wide open as he stared at his friend. Luna leaned in and hugged Harry. The rest of them bowed their heads. Even Rebekah who hated her. After all Katerina Petrova deserved her admiration if nothing else.

"Where is her body?" Harry whispered still holding onto Luna like she was the air he needed so much.

"We laid her body in the common room." she answered.

"Luna, we are going to make a crypt next to the lake. We'll bury her there." His eyes filled with tears as he talked in half-whisper. Luna just nodded and tuned to Blaise.

"Would you mind helping me build it, Blaise?" she asked in her dreamy voice. There was something about Luna that could comfort anyone, no matter how disturbed or broken they were. She was like the light for all of them. Strangely, her insanity held them sane.

Her friendship with Blaise was also really strange. He was always so serious and severe. And she was, well, Luna Lovegood. It just seemed weird that they would even stand to be in each other's presence. Well Luna wouldn't mind being his friend, but Blaise seemed to respect her.

"Maybe I could join you? I can help?" Theo offered.

"Well there is not much you could do, since we are going to use magic, but it is nice that you asked." Luna answered with a smile. "You can come if you want though, just watch for the nargles."

"For what?" Theo was confused. The moment he said it, he could see Harry and Ginny glaring at him with a murderous look.

"Maybe Luna can explain on your way to the lake?" Ginny jumped in.

"What an excellent idea. So shall we?" She said already half-way out. Blaise was right behind her and so was Theo.

"How are you feeling?" Davina whispered with her head on Ron's shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her upper arm before giving her a small peck on the forehead.

"I am fine."

They sat outside by the main entrance looking at Luna and Blaise while they made the crypt. It seemed like both of them were in their distant thoughts. Ron couldn't get the picture of Hermione out of his head and Davina was trying to figure out everything. Overthinking every single detail that caught her mind. The battle played over and over before her eyes. At least the parts she saw. She held on strongly to Ron's arm. Never before did she felt so powerless. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

It was like a focus for their messed minds, watching Luna create a crypt for the fallen vampire fighter. Blaise only assisted her when she asked him to. Most of the time he just watch her perform. Theo stood aside and watched in amazement. Luna was always creative, although she knew to overdrive sometimes. This was not one of those times. She made a small crypt, with a metal door decorated with two statues of ravens at the side of the entrance, in flowers. She enchanted them to never die. At the left there was a panel with something written on it. It said: "Here rests Katerina Petrova, great warrior, mother and a survivor."

Luna stared at her doing. She had a small smile on and then few tears slipped down her left cheek. She cleaned them and kept looking at the crypt.

"You did great, Lovegood." Blaise's quiet voice came from behind. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Luna, shall we go in now? You've done perfect. Let's just see where everyone else is, ok?"

She nodded and smiled, resulting in Blaise putting his arm around her and leading her towards the castle. Theo went after them. The quiet twilight was broken apart when the table flew through one of the higher windows. It crushed into the ground, making five people jump aside. It was soon followed by another. And then a chair. Not even thinking Ron ran into the school. The rest followed right ahead. When they reached Gryffindor common room first thing cutting into everyone's eyes was the shattered glass of a broken window. Half of the furniture was ripped and broken, and the other half wasn't even in there. It looked like hurricane hit the room. Moments later raging scream came from one of the dorms.


	38. chapter 38

It was simply strange that all it took to destroy the strongest being on the planet, an original hybrid, with a death spell form some wizard he never heard of. Klaus's body lied on the bed in the empty dorm in Gryffindor tower. It took almost a whole day for him to recover from the killing curse. It felt like cold water flushed over his body when he took the first breath. Second one caused him so much pain that every muscle in his body tensed. Third was even worse. It took a while for him to open his eyes. When he did, they were glowing yellow for few seconds before turning back to his usual green color. His hand ran to his chest placing a palm over the heart. It was beating inhumanly fast. Pain was horrible. It spread from his chest through his whole body. Klaus couldn't move.

After hearing a new heartbeat Rebekah quickly came to her brother. She looked at him with teary eyes. Despair and relieve mixed with salt, slipped down her cheeks as she watched her brother struggle in agony. She took his hands, but quickly got thrown back against the wall. Klaus's eyes kept changing color. He wasn't able to control the beast. The ordinary friendly face he held for his sister was replaced with one that had no humanity in it. He was unrecognizable. Rebekah got up backing away. She knew she stood no chance against her brother. Her eyes were still locked with his face when it changed again. He looked at her and she saw the broken boy that was constantly beaten by his father. It seemed like he looked through her. His face froze before he fell to ground catatonically with few tears escaping his eye.

"Nik?" Rebekah spoke quietly in a shaky voice. She took few careful steps closer kneeling next to Klaus. Her hand was now over his shoulder and she could feel him shaking under her fingers. She knew something was wrong with him, but not in her wildest dreams she could guess that Klaus was reliving one of the worse parts of his life. His father.

"Nik? Look at me." She whispered softly. Deep in his mind behind all of the darkness he heard her voice. It was distant and weak at first but later he could hear her loud and clear. Very soon her voice sheeted his own screams. When it finally went silent he was able to move again. He met Rebekah's face and she cast herself around his neck.

"Oh my God, I thought you were gone and then all this. How are you feeling?"

He hugged her closing his eyes and taking deep breaths of reality, he suddenly appreciated so much. "I am here." When he managed to calm down he broke their hug and placed a kiss on Rebekah's forehead. She smiled with her eyes wet and swollen.

"What happened?" Klaus asked leaning on the bed behind him. Blonde original sat across from him. She knew it wasn't the time for him to learn everything. She knew he would go ballistic. She knew exactly what would happen. But there was no bloody way of wining this without him. So she started to talk.

"One of them hit you with a curse. They call it a killing curse. We thought you wouldn't wake at all. They are all gone now. I mean... they... they won Nick." She watched the silent rage grow inside him. She made a small pause before she continued. "Aurora escaped. She also has hostages now." He glared at her waiting to hear the names. "I need you to stay calm Nik." She tried to delay it for as long as possible.

"Rebekah, whom did she take?" Klaus was on his feet now walking around the room. Rebekah stood by the door preparing herself to say the names.

"She took Bonnie and the Siphoner-Heretic. She also has Hermione and Draco. At some point... she managed... to... get... to get... Caroline."

He stood petrified looking at her like he was going through a stroke. He didn't say anything. His lips curled up and he started pacing back and forth. It seemed like he was muttering something to himself, but her didn't really talk. It was more like pointless moving of his lips. Rebekah knew her brother for a short-tempered and impulsive, but there were some moments where he would just stay silent, and she knew it was very bed... for everyone.

"Katerina is dead. One of those wizards stabbed her through the heart. She actually died saving Caroline." She added and then she left. Klaus needed to be alone now. He needed to clear his head, but it just didn't work. His rage broke and that was when the first table found its way out the window spilling the broken glass all over the floor. In next second his eyes were glowing yellow once again. But this time willingly. He let his anger and agony out on the, now empty, Gryffindor common room, demolishing it completely. It wasn't until he saw the crypt that he stopped throwing stuff around. He came closer to the window staring at it. He eyed the crypt for a long minute. Hearing the steps running closer he disappeared, leaving the room in chaos for the eyes of the five that were in seconds after.

Castle stayed quiet through the night. After some time Blaise and Luna repaired broken rooms and joined others in fixing the rest of it. No one really could meet with dreams, and no one tried. They tried to keep busy, preparing themselves for what is to come next. None of them dared think of what was happening with taken ones. They stayed focused on first thing that came with the morning. Funeral.

Rebekah took upon herself to ready Katherine's corpse for the funeral. Luna made a casket using her wand. When they placed Katherine's body in white cushions her long purple dress got covered with a lower part of casket. Ironically, the only one enough sane to function that morning was Luna. She did almost everything when it came to preparing the funeral. She levitated the casket in front of everyone placing it inside the crypt. They all followed silently. Luna kept making flowers and placing it over the coffin. They were mostly lavender flowers, and they fit perfectly with dark oak wood that Katherine layed in.

Even though everything was perfectly done, there was no peace over Katherine's face. Nothing could make her grey, dried skin look better. No amount of flowers, fine dresses or silence could soften her rigid lips. Her closed eyes didn't make her look like she was sleeping at all. They all saw it, but none of them said anything. They stood around the coffin and stared at floor. No one, but Luna, dared look at her corpse. Sunny and warm day made the whole scene even more terrifying. All this calm was such a contrast to the screams and cries inside.

"Someone should say something." Luna's voice broke the silence and it felt angelic in their ears. Once again Luna held them all sane. To everyone's surprise male voice that spoke came from outside.

Though he just left at one point, they all knew it was the only the matter of time when he will be back. After finding his way in he stood next to Luna. He had a bottle of whisky in his hand. Strangely it was full. Klaus's eyes were focused on the corpse of his once enemy. He opened the bottle and took a sip. Then he spilled a little next the coffin.

"For Katerina Petrova. A survivor, truly, now I hope you found your peace." He said while he spilled another few drops on the other side of her coffin. He offered the bottle to Luna. She hesitated. "We all will drink, for Katerina." He said and pushed it in her hands. Luna took a sip and gave the bottle to Rebekah. It took its turn through the group and was back in Klaus's hands again. "Now we are going to get the rest of them back. Cheers!" He emptied the rest himself and put the bottle down with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Who came with you Nik?" Rebekah asked seeing her brother for what he truly always was, once again.

"We will discuss it inside, dear sister." He went out first. The rest followed to meet the two quite familiar faces. One with a long dark hair stood proudly and held a small child in her hands. The moment little boy saw Harry he wiggled out of her hold and ran to his godfather. Harry was surprised to see Andromeda here. They were supposed to be hidden for now. He wanted to say something but decided not to when he saw the other woman turn around. Up until that moment she was staring at the lake. Her eyes were red and swollen and it seemed like she had no more tears in her. On the other side she looked as lady-like as she always did. Her silver-blonde hair was in an elegant half-up knot. She held her posture as proudly as every single time Harry saw her.

"Dear friends, let's get inside." Said Klaus leading in.

"Now let me explain. We are about to brutally execute the ones that dared stand against us." Klaus stood at the same spot Dumbledore once used to stand in when he would greet his students. It was strange how Klaus talked so easily about this. Ginny held Harry's hand and it was quite visible that all this made her feel unease. Well at least more than the rest of them that's for sure. "But, we are not going to be stupid about it, are we? First thing here, since I do have a hundred years more experience than you do, you will kindly listen to what I say." He stopped waiting for any complains. He caught some strange glimpses but no one said a word. After all he was right.

"Now the most urgent one, Rebekah, I..." He looked at Andromeda who gave him and insecure nod and he nodded reassuringly. "Dear sister, for you I have one very special task." She came up to him and Andromeda took Teddy from Harry's hands and got closer too. "This young man is Ted Lupin. From this very moment you are to defend him and take care of him, until their bitchy sister is dead." Klaus spoke as he placed the boy in her hands.

Rebekah was shocked. She stared at the purple-haired kid who smiled back at her. She then looked again at Klaus who was ready to reassure her if she said anything. Blonde vampire had no idea what to do. "Nik... I... I have to fight with you." She put the boy down, but he kept standing by her side.

"Rebekah, you are the one person I trust the most in this world. I need you to take care of the boy. I believe in you, and it is what you always wanted, isn't it?" He kissed her forehead as her eyes filled with tears. In short few seconds she went out and came back in carrying something in her hand. A wand. She gave it to Klaus.

"When you find them, make sure to give this back to Draco." She said and then knelt down in front of the boy and smiled. "Hello. I am Rebekah." Teddy smiled saying his name.

"Teddy already knows he will be going traveling today. He is ready. Take good care of him, my dear." Andromeda kissed little boy and walked back to her sister. Rebekah took one last look at Niklaus before taking Teddy and leaving the castle. Harry gave a worried look to Andromeda but she just raised her eyebrow and nodded.

"Well now that that's done, we have some urgent things to discuss."

"We need to act fast Mr. Mikaelson." For the first time Narcissa spoke. "My son is not going to last long in Bella's hands." Her voice was on the edge of braking.

"I am sorry to intrude like this but how did you found out about this so fast?" Lydia asked two women.

"Niklaus here informed us last night." Andromeda answered.

"What are your plans?" Narcissa seem to ignore everything else.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we will do everything we can. After all they don't only hold Draco there." Harry poorly tried to comfort her.

"Mr. Potter, you out of all people here, alongside Miss Lovegood, know what my sister is capable of. You said it yourself, her alliance with that man resides on the promised revenge over me, my sister and my son. Do you even know what awaits for Draco there?" She was losing her calmness; half screaming she left no time for Harry or anyone else to answer her. "With all the respect I can say this, you have no idea what my son endured during that horrid war that my husband led him into. He saw so much horror and terror. He lived through it and I want my boy safe and sound as soon as possible." She screamed last sentence and fell to her knees crying her soul out. Andromeda held her sister close. "I need to know he will come back to me alive." She sobbed in Andromeda's shoulder.

Harry understood. And he decided not to comment any further. He got up and walked up to the blonde haired woman. He sat down next to her. If nothing else he respected her. And Draco. He heard what Draco had done the day before.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know. Your son... I know he changed. I know. He is just as part of this as anyone else. And we will get him back to you. I promise."


	39. chapter 39

She moved with such grace he couldn't separate his eyes from her. Walking closer and closer and now inches from him, he didn't dare blink. Her brown locks covered half of her beautiful face. Plain white dress fell flat down to her knees and she was barefoot. Her steps were light and slow and her brown eyes never moved from his grey ones. She leaned in closer touching his face only with the tips of her fingers, sending shivers down his spine. She smiled gently and came even closer, her lips almost touching his.

"Draco Malfoy." She said and then the silence took over for few moments before she continued. "You. Are. Nothing." Her beautiful smile was replaced with a smirk and her loving eyes were completely empty. The way she said it, quietly and jet so sternly, he couldn't move. Abnormal pain, that he was by know very familiar with, filled him up from fingers to toes. "You are nothing. Worthless. You have always been worthless. To your father. To your mother. To me. To everyone."

She was now whispering in his ear. He didn't move, he wasn't able to. He could just close his eyes and listen. Her voice became harsher and he could fell that smirk while she talked. Her voice started to fade soon only to come back again.

"Murderer. Liar. Pathetic. Coward. Disappointment." She just kept talking and talking. And Draco, Draco just listened until her voice faded again. It was quiet for a while and he stood alone. And then, like through pillows, he heard scream. Then another one and another one, each louder and closer than the other.

Draco started to slowly open his eyes. He looked around trying to regain his foggy sight. When he finally saw clearly the place around, terror covered his face. Then he heard that scream again. He felt like he would throw up. It took few moments for Draco to realize that screams came from Caroline who was tied up across from him. Her hands were over her head and she was hanging by wrists, her feet barely touching the floor. Next to her Kai was hanging the same way, only he head different cuffs. He was knocked out and there was something connected to his veins. After that Draco finally saw Hermione. She was on his right. Not tied, but under the magical barrier. There was nothing wrong with her, except for the swollen eyes. She obviously has been crying for a while now. But he couldn't hear her.

Mufflatio didn't let her hear anything from outside her barrier. All she could do is watch as Aurora and Alecto Carrow kept torturing Caroline with Cruciatus curse. After the last one Caroline wasn't able to move. She literally hanged from there, not making any noise anymore. She couldn't realize what they did to Draco. He wasn't under Crusiatus or any pain curse, but Aurora kept sitting next to him, holding his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder and giggling. He was asleep all up until now.

He stared at her, terrified, thinking if she recognized the place. Then again it was Potter and Weasley who were sent down here. No, she definitely didn't know where they were. Oh, how he wished he had no idea too. He hasn't been home since that night, since the battle. It was no longer a home. When he thinks about it he couldn't remember the last time the manor felt like home. No surprise Bella had organized it very well. Aside from all the nausea that came with the memories, he didn't seem to see Bonnie anywhere. She probably gave them hard time. For a moment it crossed his mind that maybe they killed her already, but he tried not to think about it.

Draco watched while Caroline's lifeless body hanged from the ceiling and caught a glimpse of Hermione once again. She cried and screamed but he couldn't hear her. Thank dear Salazar, he couldn't hear that again. He tried to pull his hands up but they were strongly cuffed and chained around the pillar he was leaning onto. He could stand up though, but he wasn't able to due to the dizziness and nausea he felt. After leaning back on, his mind started replaying the battle and everything that happened. Katherine... His mouth twitched. Katherine was dead. He just kept his head back, not wanting to look at people around him.

Grey eyes swiped open as nails dug into his neck. There she was. Smiling widely, she pushed him up to his feet. Her green eyes didn't move from his face. It was like she was examining it. Like a child seeing a toy for the first time, she kept eyeing him before she dug her nails deeper. He bit on his lip trying to ignore the pain.

"Well, well... You woke up. Finally. I was dying to have a little fun with you." She talked as she eyed few drops of blood that slid down his neck. "Tell me Draco, if you could save any one of them tree, who would it be?" It was that moment he saw the dagger in her hand. One of Bella's daggers. She lifted it near his forearm and cut through his shirt without touching his skin. "You know through the ages I got really found of these little things. I used to own a lot, but your aunt, she has few that I never even saw. Like this one. It is really pretty, isn't it?" Draco didn't talk. "Hmm, do you know where we are?" he tried to turn his head to side as she came even closer to his face, but failed to do so. "Oh, you do. You are not scared of me are you? Well you shouldn't be. After a long talk with my dear Lucien and you crazy aunt, it was decided that I am not to mortally endanger you. So then I guess that leaves us those mind games then." He looked at her, finally understanding the "dream". He sneered at her. "Quite talented, am I not?"

"Mildly interesting." Draco spoke for the first time.

"Don't worry, you can say whatever you want, she can't hear you. Oh yeah, don't worry about her either, she is not to be touched until I get my brother back. She is the key to it." Draco stared blankly at Hermione. That's what it was. They want her to bring back Aurora's brother.

"How?" He asked still looking at her. She didn't scream or cried, she just sat back and stared into nowhere.

"My brother once loved a woman that looked just like her. She is her doppelgänger. Funny that it sounds a lot like you. But she can't save you, from what's awaiting." She laughed. Draco stared at her, disgusted. She calmed down soon and started eyeing him again. "Yeah maybe if you weren't here, you would even have a chance with her. You are quite handsome." She let go of his neck and took few steps back, looking him up and down. "You truly are."

"And when will my dear aunt come to visit?" He sneered.

"Well she is quite busy. She has this wonderful idea of getting your mommy here before she starts with you." His eyes widened at the mention of his mother. Million thoughts went through his mind. She won't stay hidden now that he is here. And Teddy. He thought of Teddy. There was absolutely no way anyone would allow anything to happen to Teddy. Potter will take care of him. He has to.

"Well, beauty here had enough for now. She is dead right now, by the way. But she will wake soon, I promise. Alecto, remove the silencing spell from her, I don't want our guests to get bored." She pointed at Hermione, and from behind him came Alecto. He had no idea she was there. Soon the spell was removed. Aurora smiled at Draco and they started to leave.

"Where is Bonnie?" he yelled after her.

"Oh she has a special room. She is needed too. But it is hard to break her, so we made a special room for her." She smiled and Draco got chills just listening to her. He didn't dare think what was going on with the witch.

"You are a moron." He turned to the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Excuse me?" He sounded offended.

"Why, for the love of God, would you do this to yourself?" She stared at him. He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He knew why he did it, but telling it was a different thing.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked looking away from her.

"No." Hermione answered. "What did you see?" He looked at her not knowing what she was referring to. "When she was inside your head? You screamed a few times. What did she show you?"

"Some ugly stuff. It doesn't matter. Do you know why you are here?"

"She explained it. I kind of und-" He cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you understand it, Granger. They were killed or locked away for a reason. A good reason. Blaise told me that guy, Lucien, killed Klaus's eldest brother." They kept quiet until Draco started again. "Did you see my aunt?" she waved her head denying it. "Anyway, none of them will hurt you. They need you."

"They will hurt the rest of you. Kai was like this since we came. They keep putting vervain in his system to weaken him. Caroline went through; I don't even know how many Crutiatus's. And I can't even think of what will happen to you, once Bellatrix gets here."

"Careful Granger, it sounds like you care." He smirked at her, but ended up losing that smirk as soon as he saw how angry she was about this statement.

"Do you actually think I enjoyed watching you getting tortured?" She said disgusted.

"Calm down, it was a joke."

"Well, it's not funny. Where are we anyway?"

"Ironically I am now a prisoner in my own house."

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione exhaled harshly. Draco watched her closely. She was scared, even though she tried to hide it, but just the mention of this place made her shake. She stayed silent after that and so did he.

They were just sitting there for more than hour. That's when Caroline started to wake. Draco was first to see her. Her hands were almost purple now and she tried to stand strongly on her legs. It was hard but she managed to do it. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco looking at her.

"I actually thought you will be the first on her list." She smiled weakly.

"Guess not. Auntie dearest is saving me to give my mother a special show."

"That's awful." Hermione jumped in.

"Yes it is." Draco nodded few times slowly. "How are you feeling Caroline?"

"As someone who had been captured few times, Ty's aunt, Damon and my dad new nothing." She smiled again.

Hermione couldn't understand Caroline's laughter. It made no sense to her. It was even worse when Draco started laughing with her. She looked at him for a moment in complete horror. But then she remembered what Harry had told her about Malfoy genuinely laughing with Teddy. This was it. He truly laughed. Without that annoying smirk of his. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. It was surprising on a whole new level. She got carried away and not even realizing it kept looking at him.

"Granger, what is going on with you?" She finally heard him. She shook her head looking away.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you can laugh at this."

"Do you know what is going to happen when Klaus gets here?" Caroline cut in before Draco could answer. "That bitch is as good as dead, even right now."

Hermione thought of it for a second. Caroline was right. Of course Klaus is going to come for them. And not only Klaus, everyone. Maybe there is a chance they get Bellatrix before she gets her, or Draco. If anyone knew Bella's insanity it was Hermione. She felt it on her own skin. Thoughts were starting to get darker then she could comprehend right now so she chased them away, leaving her eyes to roam over the salt barrier.

"He really loves you, you know that right? Klaus." Hermione said not looking at Caroline.

"I know." She glanced over to Draco who was staring at Hermione. "You know, I never thought I will get over some stuff he did in the past, but it was way worst being without him. Besides, there is a beast inside of everyone. That doesn't mean we are evil." Caroline smiled looking at the floor. She was still weak but she could hold herself straight.

"I know." Hermione answered glancing at Draco, meeting his eyes for a mere second before looking away again.

Caroline smiled to herself. Her smile soon disappeared due to hearing steps coming closer. Both of them saw it on her face, she didn't need to say anything. They were able to see someone coming down the stairs and getting in. Person walked closer revealing his face from the dark.

"Don't you think it would be better if you had come with me that night?" Lucien spoke strictly to Hermione standing right in front of the barrier. She was on her feet as soon as the door opened. She faced him fearlessly, looking at him with the same pride as he had. When she didn't answer he continued. "Guess I was wrong. Turns out you are not Nik's new toy. My apologies. Here is what is going to happen. Tonight is a full moon. We are going to let go of that idiot Tristan, and then... well then the show truly starts. And if you do a good job, you are all free to go."

"What are you talking about?" She spoke as soon as he turned around. Lucien quickly snapped Caroline's neck and was in front of Draco now. With a quick punch Draco was knocked out and on the floor. Hermione didn't have the time to react and Lucien was already in front of her. "Everyone, but him." He pointed at Malfoy. "He is kind of a payment to his crazy aunt."

"Take it, Granger." She heard a whisper from her side.

"Looks like I have misjudged this. I should have hit you harder. But you know" Lucien walked closer and closer to Draco who's nose was now bleeding. "I think... You know doesn't matter really. Hermione, love, what's it going to be?"

"No, I am not going to leave him here."

"We could have done it the easy way, but guess it's ok like this too. But remember, there will be consequences. Well good luck tonight, beautiful. I almost forgot, Alecto will be here soon to remove the barrier completely. You are free. Well to walk at least." He laughed on his way out.

Draco lifted up to a seating position. It was quite annoying for him, not being able to clean the blood under his nose. He tried to move his hands but they would only go half way up. At some point he just gave up. With a loud exhale he turned to Hermione.

"Look who is a moron now."

"Shut up. Do you know what she will do to you?"

"And do you know what she will do to you, what they will do to you?" He spat back. None of them answered. After few minutes Alecto came in and undid the barrier without a word, and then left. As soon as Carrow left Hermione run towards Caroline, but found herself kicked back down and unable to touch her. Same happened when she tried to pull out the needle from Kai's vain. She tried coming closer to Draco, but he stopped her.

"Try walking slowly. If you are unable to pass at least it won't blast you back." He said.

Hermione took his advice. She took step by step. Draco was soon back up on his feet, staring at her as she walked closer. And for a moment he saw the same scene that Aurora played in his head right before he waked up. He got carried in it, letting it play in his head right up to the moment when she started talking. He didn't even realize she was right in front of him now.

"It's not charmed." Hermione said walking around looking for the way to untie him.

"That won't do it. I tried to pull it, it didn't work."

"Well maybe I can." She said pulling the chain that kept falling out of her hands.

"You can't. Just leave it." Of course, she didn't listen and kept pulling angrily until her left palm stared bleeding. She made a small groan. "What did you do?" Draco asked as soon as he heard it.

"Nothing."

"Can you just leave it?" He half yelled. "Stop obsessing over it."

She really did obsess over it. It made her insane that she couldn't do anything. And on top of everything it was her fault they are here. She couldn't help anyone. People died because of her. She now knew how Harry felt. Chain dropped down with a loud bang and Hermione sat next to Draco. He looked at her. She held back her tears, and bit on her lip. He saw her do this a hundred times before. Every time she tried to show that she was strong, she did that.

"You cut yourself didn't you?" He asked pointing at her bloodied hand.

"Mhm." She mumbled.

"I told y-" He stopped himself. "Can you do something?" She turned to hear what he had to say. "Clean the blood under my nose, it's annoying." Hermione stood on her knees and started to rip her sleeve. "You can cut mine easier, Aurora started it with the dagger before."

Hermione wrapped white fabric around her fingers and gently cleaned the half-dried blood on his face. She held his head gently with her wounded hand, touching his cheek only with tips of her fingers. Draco closed his eyes when fabric went over his upper lip.

"Sorry." She squirmed.

"For what?" Draco opened his eyes to see her close, eyeing his face.

"I had to clean it. He cut your lips. And I think he broke your nose." Hermione moved aside as he lifted himself to sit up straight.

"It doesn't matter. It's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She answered politely. Even though she didn't admit it to herself, she felt better. For some reason, the fact the Malfoy was here made here feel calmer. She wasn't alone.

Bonnie woke up meeting the stone cold floor of bricks. Pain spread through her body and all she could do was turn to her back. She watched the high ceiling, slowly remembering what happened. It played like a movie in front of her eyes. Room was completely dark. There were no windows, just a huge wooden door behind her. The only light that came in was from under the door. She tried to crawl to the wall and sit. It took some time but she did it. Her breathing was deep and loud. From the moment she woke up she felt cuffs around her wrists. The same one's she wore back at Hogwarts when Alecto got her.

For a moment she felt like she would lose her consciousness. The moment she felt in charge of her mind and body, a very familiar voice came from her side, and the tears just started pouring down her cheeks. It took everything she had to gather the courage to look to her left. No one was there. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Maybe she is finally going insane. But then she heard it again.

"Bonnie Bennett." It said through whisper. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to meet the face she had dreamed of for so long. He slowly moved backwards and she watched him with a smile and teary eyes. She couldn't believe he was here. Was she dead? Was she finally with him? But when he moved all the way back to the wall, his heart got ripped out of his chest and he fell to the floor. His face started getting grey and dry, and all she could do is scream as she relived her most painful memory.

"Enzo!"


	40. chapter 40

Hours passed by and Hermione got more and more nervous. She couldn't even walk around anymore. She just sat against the wall away from the rest of them. She didn't talk to them. Trapped inside her mind, she kept thinking of how this was all her fault. There was nothing possible for her to do.

Caroline awoke long ago. They kept pumping her with verain. She was pale and it was like she wasn't even there. Her eyes were locked to the floor, and her brain shot down. She didn't talk. Kai mirrored her state perfectly.

On the other side, Draco was scared. He was scared for himself, his mother, people who were brought here with him. They had no idea where Bonnie was. Since they came here, she was nowhere near them. He found some comfort in fact that they will be safe at least until the midnight. Oh, but at the midnight they are going to take her away. Draco kept thinking of how he maybe never see her again. And that terrified him to the core. But somehow, he tried to push those thoughts away.

"Granger? You asleep?"

"Seriously?" she turned her head towards him.

"Well, no. Just making conversation." he smiled weakly. Hermione got up again. She started pacing around. This enchanted circle kept spinning for a while know. She would sit silently for a while, then she would get up and walk and so on and on. Draco didn't want to bother her. She had a lot on her mind, but he decided to be selfish about this. He wanted to listen to her voice for now. It didn't matter in what tone, it didn't matter to whom she spoke, was to him or to herself, he just needed to hear her. "How are you?"

"Perfect. Simply perfect." She said ironically, her steps getting faster.

"Look, you need to calm do-" He was cut off.

"How can I calm down? We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. Merlin, now I know how Harry felt. It's so frustrating. And we have no idea what happened to Bonnie, or if anyone else is fine back there. We are here waiting for them, but they may not come." She was waving her hands as she talked, obviously to herself. Her steps were really fast now. "And Katherine, oh my God, Katherine, everything is just... it's... just..." She felt weak to her knees and she just let herself fell to the floor. She sat in the middle of the room, sobbing.

"Granger" he said slowly, quietly. "Get up." She rolled her head in denial. "Get up, and come here. I can't go there." She still didn't move and tears ran down her eyes. "It can't possibly be your fault that some sociopath who lived, Salazar knows how long ago, had a thing for the woman who looked just like you. It's not your fault that he had insane sister or that she had weird going on with both Klaus and that Lucien. It's not your fault that my aunt is a lunatic. Now get up, pull yourself together. If they are not coming for you, you are going away from here by yourself."

Every word he said crawled deep into her mind. Malfoy always was a smart person, but he never was an understanding person. It was tormenting her for a while now, what was going on with him, why he changed so much, and why did she change her view of him. After all, she never imagined that in any moment like this it would be Malfoy to comfort her. But he did, and he was good at it. It was like his voice only kept her calm.

"We are all going out of here." She said swiping the tears off. She got up getting closer to him.

"There you go, you are your old self again." She sat in front of him, gazing curiously. He stared back at her a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"That day, when we did the locating spell with Davina, you were able to use their kind of magic, right?" she began.

"Yes, and Bonnie and Kai showed me some things." He said.

"And the reason you can't use it now is?" she implied.

"Because she never thought me anything complicated, I just untied some knots, levitated few stuff and that's it."

"Well you can try at least. Break of your chains." She encouraged him and he stared at her strangely. Hermione's eyes looked right back at him, half red and swollen from all the crying and half reflecting how proud she was at herself now. Draco felt his stomach tighten, was it from not eating for last 36 hours or from the jitters he always got before doing something important. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Dust around them started lifting from the floor and creating a curtain between them. Hermione was fascinated by it, but tried not to show it.

"I don't think that's it, Malfoy." She sassed.

Without opening his eyes, Draco put a usual sneer on his lips and tried again. The curtain fell apart. He kept imagining that knot Bonnie used to give him. He pictured it strongly in his mind and after few moments he heard cracking noise from his sides. He opened his eyes to meet Hermione who looked amazed. He looked to his wrists where he could hear the chains unlocking. But his concentration started to drop and the noise stopped.

"No, no, no. Stay focused." Hermione whispered almost hysterically. And he tried once again. This time he heard noise but didn't let himself get distracted by it. And after few moments they were unlocked and he literally ripped them of his hands. Purple and red marks and bruises around his wrist hurt even more like this, but it was all worth it.

Hermione was more than thrilled. She almost cast herself around his neck, but her mind voted against it. Instead she stood up on her feet and smiled widely. "Try and do the same with theirs." She pointed at Kai and Caroline.

"It won't work. That boundary spell won't let me get near them."

"Bravo Draco. Always so smart." Female voice came from their side it made them both shiver. Million memories played before their eyes as Bellatrix Lestrange walked step by step closer to them. Without even thinking Draco took Hermione's hand and roughly pulled her behind him. She tried to pull her hand out of his, but failed to do so. "And all of the sudden even brave." She laughed.

They were both filled with terror as she moved closer and they moved away. At some point Hermione reached the wall, Draco took a fast glimpse at her never letting go of her hand. She was still behind him. "Isn't it a pleasure to see you again, Bella?" Draco spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think it will be for you, dear nephew, nor will it be to your traitor mother. And it especially won't be pleasurable for the mudblood."

His lips twitched as she mentioned the word. Bellatrix saw it and bursted out laughing. "Poor boy, the Dark Lord should have killed you and your disgusting father long ago. Ohh, good old Lucius, pathetic even at his death." She saw the way it all affected Draco. He was getting annoyed and angry. Exactly what she wanted. To taunt him, to play with him, at this point he was her pray and she was the predator.

"It didn't look good on him either, acting all powerful and strong. Malfoy men are not made to be heroes, to be strong. You are pathetic little worms that should be eradicated. Much like the Weasley's. Filthy blood traitors all of you." She spoke slowly and calmly, a performance Draco never saw before. "It is a shame really, you were quite close to my heart nephew."

"To your heart?" Hermione spoke for the first time since the other witch came in. Draco roughly pulled on her hand again signalizing her to keep silent.

"You dare speak to me? Do I need to make the more marks on you to show you what you are, Mudblood?" Bella was now in her old skin, yelling and moving a lot. She was quickly right in front of them. Her black eyes gazed right into Draco's grey as he desperately tried to keep Hermione behind him.

"Boy is all yours Bella once we are done with the ritual." Came from behind her the voice of Lucien. Draco couldn't make himself depart away from his aunt's eyes. At this particular moment he saw just how crazy she was. At some point he was even sure she would kill him right there. At the end it was Bella who backed away with a sinister smile on. "It doesn't matter, I want to get his mommy first anyway." Draco twitched again and Hermione was able to actually feel it this time. He squeezed her wrist still not letting her go, as the place where Bella before stood was filled in with Lucien. "You know, Draco, I understand it. Trust me I do. But she is going with me. It's time." And before Draco could say anything Lucien grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. He fell down unconscious. Lucien took Hermione by the other hand and without any problem dragged her out as she scream for Malfoy to wake up.

There was not a single thing she could do to get out of Lucien's hands. He dragged her down some long corridor, not paying attention to her at all. Soon she realized there was no way to get away now and just started following him. Her face was pale and there were purple bags under her eyes. Her hair was way messier than usually. Her right hand was covered in blood and her left wrist was dark purple and red from when Draco pulled her. She tried not to think about that. She just hoped he would be alright.

After walking through few corridors, some stairs and doors, Hermione found herself in unknown room, with no one but Lucien with her. He pushed her inside and let go of her as he locked the door. She took few steps away from him. Lucien seemed amused and he just walked pass her to the commode under the huge window. She turned to face him. Her hands were shaking, even though she tried to keep fierce posture in front of this man. Lucien opened one of the drawers and took two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Don't worry, love, I just want to talk to you." He said when he tried to come closer to her and she fled back. "Here." He gave her the glass and Hermione took it. "Take a seat, love. We are not savages. Everything will be fine."

Hermione carefully found her spot in a big chair opposite of the Lucien who sat on the bed. At this point she started to observe the room she was in. It had high ceiling and a huge crystal chandelier. Walls were painted white, but were covered in grey stains. The bed was huge and had a baldachin with dark grey curtains. It was rather well decorated. At the opposite side of the room stood a big mahogany table with a lot of papers and books over it. Everything was covered with dust, from the floor to the ceiling. It appeared that no one had been in this place for a while.

"Where is everyone?" She finally spoke. It felt like her voice would break under the pressure of talking.

"We will meet them soon enough. For now, I want to talk to you." Lucien took a sip and smiled at her.

"About what?" Hermione asked sternly.

"About Tristan." His eyes rolled in disgust. "Drink, it makes everything better."

She seemed confused by the mention of Tristan. "I don't drink."

"You better start, love, because when he gets back you'll need it."

"And why is that?" She put the glass on the floor.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Aurora's brother." She recited.

Her stubbornness and confidence made him laugh. Lucien leaned closer to her, finishing his drink. With a smirk on his face he observed her closely. She really looked exactly like her. He remembered her vividly. She indeed was quite a beautiful woman.

"Yes, he is. But do you know why is it you that we need to free him? Do you even know from where we are freeing him? Or how did he end up there?" When she didn't answer he continued. "Let me tell you a story, love. Spoiler alert it's not a pretty one." He pulled another glass of whiskey. "Once upon a time, lived a sadistic bastard called Tristan de Martel. He had a beautiful sister that I was quite found of. And so was Klaus. But that's a different story. The beast, Tristan, to everyone's surprise fell in love, with a beauty. She was one of the maids in his father's castle. Ironically, she cared for him too, until she realized what Tristan was. And that is a sadistic maniac. That's when she left the castle and gotten married to far better man than Tristan will ever be. " He was already taking his fourth glass.

"Your story explained nothing." She said and mentally slapped herself the moment she did, realizing she is sassing a monster far stronger than her.

"Slow down, love, and take a sip, I hate to drink alone." He ordered handing her the glass she earlier put down. She didn't dare refuse now, so she took a small sip. The moment she drank it, she started coughing and Lucien find it so funny he lied back on the bad and laughed loudly. And then he went silent for some time. He trailed off in his mind. After some time Hermione spoke again.

"So are we going to reach to the end of this story?" She said. Then she took another sip, this time without coughing.

"You are getting used to it." He commented, pointing to her glass. "However, when Tristan found out she left, first he spent a lot of time torturing his subordinates into telling him where she was, then when he wasn't able to found her like that, he sent his men to look after her. That didn't work either. Two years had passed since she left, and then finally he found her. Another disappointment hit him when he learnt she got married and had a baby daughter now. The moment he found them he had her husband executed. He promised her she would pay for her treason. When she realized that there was no way of escaping his claws she jumped of the window in the field of lavender. She killed herself. But before that she managed to hide her baby. And so her line was continued."

Hermione's face was covered with terror as she listened to Lucien. It scared her that she still had no idea what was her exact part in this. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you will need it." He stared at his empty glass for a second before throwing it on the bad and starting to drink from the bottle. "About a year ago, Aurora, Tristan and my-self had a plan of returning a favor to the Mikealsons. See we have a very complicated history with them. I loved Aurora; Nik loved Aurora; it got a bit messy. Three of us were turned as their first sire-bounds. And they forced us into exile for far too many years. But that's not the point. We lost. Aurora and I were killed, and Tristan got locked into a container and dropped in the middle of the ocean." Her tired face was so pale at the moment, that Lucien thought she would faint. "After some time there was some mess at this place called Mystic Falls, and I managed to find my way back from hell. I've decided that I wanted the love of my life to be with me, as I go after Klaus again. So I brought her back too. But Aurora has this obsession with her brother. You see they were always really close. Even back then when we were human and he found out I loved her he had me locked in the cell, whipped, beaten and cut."

She felt nausea as she listened to him. It made no sense to her that he would want to bring that monster back, and even less sense how was it tied to her.

"That cut, you have probably seen. Aurora likes playing tricks so she carved one on that boy's face." He giggled. Hermione remembered that one time she saw McGonagall make that cut on Draco. She stopped the bleeding and Caroline removed the scar. She then remembered how they parted. But she chased the thoughts away. She needed to stay focused on this for now, but deep down she prayed he was alright.

"And now the great finale." Lucien laughed as he placed empty bottle on the floor. "You are here to help us bring him back. We need you and the Bennett witch. And the full moon, that you can now see."

"Where is Bonnie?" She jumped as soon as he mentioned her.

"She is enjoying a very special treatment. You see, she is really strong willed and we need her to loosen up a bit. What was I saying? Right. The last thing, your connection to all this. See the girl was a witch, but Tristan didn't know that. I did. There is also this thing that I'm sure you're familiar with. Years and years after, her doppelgänger has been born. The only thing that breaks this very strong spell that is used is love. Poetic isn't it?" He said sarcastically. "And Tristan loved that poor girl so much, his only way out is her blood. But since she is dead, we had to find a different solution. And that's where her doppelgänger comes into play, aka... you."

Hermione couldn't believe her own ears. That is what McGonagall meant when she said that thing about her getting in trouble because of her blood. And Lydia's drawing. It made some sense now. It actually made perfect sense. Only thing that didn't fit in was why he was telling her all of this. It would be a lie to say she wasn't terrified to the bones. And with everyone else still locked up, Caroline and Kai poisoned with vervain, Bonnie being who knows where and Draco confronted to Bellatrix. She had so much in her mind. So many questions and yet so scared of hearing the answer. Somehow she managed to keep a cool head, and think.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because when Tristan gets out of there, he is going to recognize you as her, probably. I believe by now that his mind is so messed up that he won't be able to even think straight, not that he was any better before. At least before he was an intelligent man with a twisted mind, but do you know what happens when you spend a whole year drowning and coming back to life? As a vampire he cannot die. Imagine not being able to breath for a whole year. Do you know what happens to a body when you drown?" she just stared at him. "The pain is like a match started in your lungs, and the fire keeps burning, bringing so much pain. But the moment you let the water in the pain stops. The thing is, our brain is strange. We fight for as long as we can. It drives a man insane to go through something like that repeatedly."

She was disgusted. In his tone, joy of describing Tristan's suffering was so easily recognized, it made her feel sick to her stomach. The whole situation was so morbid. Hermione started feeling dizzy and at some point she just ran to the bin a started vomiting. She looked sick. Her face was pale and livid, her eyes swollen, she was tired and scared and it all took its part in her appearance and state. When she sat back down Lucien offered to heal her with his blood, and she refused.

"It will make you feel better." He protested.

"It would make me feel better if you wouldn't torture my friends and hold them as your captives." She spat.

"I have no interest in tormenting you or the people that were brought here. My plans are way bigger than that. You are weak and I want to help you feel at least a bit better."

"I you want me to feel better then go down there, and let them all go. You can keep me here as long as you want, but let them go." She barked.

"I already offered that to you. You declined. I could have talked Aurora into freeing you, but now it's done. The most I can do is heal you." Lucien ranted.

"You wanted to leave Draco here." She spat. Lucien was getting pissed by her attitude now. It was getting out of hands and she saw it. "Why did you bring Bellatrix back?" She turned down her voice.

"I needed allies to rescue Aurora. And stories about her were legendary. All I had to do was promise her that the boy and his mother are hers once we bring back Tristan."

"Bellatrix is a monster. She is a murdered. And now he is condemned to fall to her hands?" She jumped to her feet screaming into his face. Lucien gave her threatening look which she completely ignored, resulting in him slapping her across the face. She fell to the ground and her lips started bleeding.

"I believe it's time we get to work. Don't try to do things like that again." He pulled her up to her feet and they left the room.

Soon they were outside the Manor. Moon shined over the big red container that stood in the middle of the overgrown grass. Next to it stood Aurora. She appeared to be quite nervous. With her stood another woman with a long black hair. At the wooden chair next to her sat Bonnie. Hermione paid close attention to her, thrilled that she was alive. When she saw her face, her so called happiness turned into devastation. Bonnie's face held no emotion. Her eyes were empty as she stared into nowhere. Her eyes were swollen and her skin pale. She didn't seem to realize where she was. It was like her corpse sat there and she was nowhere to be found.

As they approached Hermione's eyes started filling with tears again. She struggled to keep them in, but it was no use. Few tears escape her eye when looked at Bonnie once again. She didn't fight to get away, it was impossible. All that was left to do is live through it. Lucien brought her to the black-haired witch and pulled her bruised hand forward to her. Woman sliced her palm, not even trying to be gentle. And with that Lucien pulled her to the container leaving the blood mark on it by pressing her palm to its door. She was then dragged to the side as the witch took Bonnie's hand and started chanting. She was channeling Bennett power and Bonnie didn't move. Hermione locked her eyes to the entrance of the container when Aurora opened it. It was dark and nothing was visible in it.

After some time witch ended the spell and gave sing to Aurora before she left. Aurora walked to the entrance and stared inside. She slowly observed the edge and then made her first step in. The spell was broken. In next few seconds Aurora brought out the lifeless body of her brother and put it on the ground. Lucien dragged Hermione close to them. When she first landed her eyes on him, his skin looked just like Katherine's. It was grey and dry. His eyes were closed and his hair was light brown and to his shoulders. His suit was wet and torn exposing mostly his shoulders and knees.

"Give me your hand." Aurora ordered. Hermione hesitated, but redhead didn't feel like waiting. She took her right hand and bit into Hermione's wrist. She screamed in pain. Her arm was then placed over Tristan's lips. At first she didn't feel anything, but she felt another bite. As he sucked the blood from her wrist his skin stared to get the color back. Aside from the pain in her whole arm she started feeling dizzy due to blood loss. Lucien pulled her hand away from the man who lied before them.

Everything was quiet for a mere second and then his eyes went wide open. He had same green eyes as Aurora. His first few breaths were loud and painful to listen. It seemed like he would strangle himself by not knowing how to breathe. He then looked around, glancing over both Lucien and Aurora until his eyes fell to Hermione. He stared at her horrified. He observed closely before lifting up his hand trying to reach to her. She was too far away for him to touch. His hand fell to the ground as his eyes closed again. Exhaling loudly, his lips formed a smile as he said her name.

"Violet."


	41. chapter 41

When Draco woke up he met with a darkness of the cell. Warm blood sliding over the right edge of his forehead, down his cheek. His silver hair mixed with red liquid. His white button up shirt now had two buttons ripped and was torn in few spots. It was nowhere near white, too. It had black, brown and red stains all over it. Draco could barely lift himself up. When he finally stood on his feet, sharp pain in the right side made him cringe. He assumed his ribs were broken, when he saw dark purple, almost black bruises over his side-thorax. It was way too painful to move, but somehow he managed to get to the same place he was when they got here. Not knowing how much time had passed, or what happened to Hermione he leaned his head back to the wall and closed his eyes.

Time passed on and it felt like centuries. From time to time he would feel his conscience slipping away. He didn't even know was he awake or not at some point. Sleep didn't come to him. His eyes just stayed close so he shouldn't have to look at Caroline and Kai whose hands were almost white with blue rings in the area where the ropes were tied to them. They hanged by their hands. It was a horrible thing to see, let alone feel. Draco tried to keep his sanity by not watching. But his eyes went wide open when he heard the metal door open. At first it crossed his mind that Bella might have caught his mom. With all the strength left he turned towards the door. With blurry eyes he didn't seem to see much, but when he focused harder he was able to see Lucien. Rage grew inside him while he watched him get inside. After him came Dolohov carrying someone in his arms. When Draco got a better look of them he recognized the person as Bonnie. He placed her on the ground near Caroline. Strangely she was awake, but something was definitely wrong with her. Her eyes were staring blankly; she had no expression on her face, and was really pale. When Dolohov left Lucien himself brought in another body. It was Hermione.

She was knocked out. Covered mostly in bruises and dried tears, her face woke agony in Draco. He was so weak he couldn't move a finger anymore. He just watched Lucien place her in the corner she was before. Dark-haired vampire put her down slowly and removed the hair from her face. He then observed her face for a moment, before using his thumb to clean few drops of dried blood from her chin, probably there from when he slapped her before. He then got up and turned to Draco. He smirked over silver-haired wizard when he knelt next to him.

"I offered to heal her, you know. She didn't let me. She should wake soon." He moved Draco's head to the side checking the cut. "That's not deep. You'll survive." He laughed and then turned to leave. When he reached the door he suddenly turned back. "Damn it, almost forgot it." He muttered to himself taking out a pair of chain cuffs. He locked Bonnie's hands in it, leaving her untied to just sit there, not that she tried to move.

Draco surveyed Bonnie. He wasn't even sure she was alive. She looked... broken. Her eyes gazed into emptiness. "Bonnie?" he said slowly, but she didn't hear him. "Bonnie?!" he called louder this time, but she didn't react. "Bonnie look at me!" he hissed through his teeth. "Turn around!" he almost screamed through tears. He leaned his head back on the cold wall sobbing with his eyes tightly close.

Was it minutes, hours or maybe days, he couldn't tell. He kept fading into his own mind. Pain started to fade as well. He sat up straight not opening his eyes at all. His breaths were shallow and loud as if he was slowly suffocating. One after another all kinds of thoughts played in his head. He never really liked coming down here. In his whole life living in Malfoy manor he came down only twice. Once with his dad when he was two or three, for God knows what reason. The other one was when his father got imprisoned in his sixth year. His grief had to be hidden from you-know-who, so he came down here. His father. His approval. All Draco ever wanted. For his father to be proud of him. He looked up to Lucius so much. He wanted to be just like him. He was a God in his eyes. He would listen to his stories for so long, as a kid. But then he started to grow up. Things simply changed. Draco remembered his father as a strict and stern man. As he grew up he learned different. It was cruelty. Potter was right. Maybe Malfoy is a great name that had to be held so high in such way, but Draco learned that he just couldn't do it. Now the mere thought of being like Lucius terrified him. When the war started he got to meet the other part of his family. Blacks. Another great name to uphold. And he got such luck to meet the worst of them. God he hated her. She thought him most of the things he knew, but it wasn't at all like they said it would be. It wasn't perfect. How could it be if there were no people like Hermione Granger? How could he ever think that someone like her deserved to die because her parents cannot use magic? The people were brutally tortured, murdered. Families were torn apart. Even Longbottom got the right idea. That day his friend died. Now his father is dead. And despite everything both of them were, he missed them.

"Draco?" he heard low and cracked voice of just awakened Hermione. He opened his eyes to look at her. She tried to sit up. Her skin was pale and grey, eyes swollen, lips bruised and bloodied. Shirt she had on, it had ripped sleeves, revealed bruises, cuts and bite marks on her forearms, he also saw the "mudblood"scar.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" He tried to move towards her but due to movement pain came back even worse. He just let himself fall against the wall again.

"Everything is fine. Just stay there. What happened to you?" She asked with a soft, comforting smile.

"I believe I got few broken ribs, nothing special." He turned his head towards her so he can see her. Hermione's smile disappeared.

"Ribs? Your head is bleeding."

"It's from before. It stopped bleeding. And how is everything fine? Look at yourself."

"It's nothing much. I just lost some blood. They freed this guy." She lowered her head. They were both well aware that it was time for Aurora to get what she wanted.

"And the bruises?"

"I didn't really get willingly there." She smiled pointing on her cheek and lips. "And this is from you, thank you very much." She extended her hand towards him showing her purple wrist. A small smile escaped her lips when she saw the face he made.

"I was... just... sorry."

Hermione started laughing hard. It confused Draco who was already feeling weird. He looked at her with worry, and then it was replaced by fear. First he thought she completely lost her brilliant mind, but then it occurred to him that Aurora is in his mind. Maybe he was going insane. He had to know.

"I need you to tell me something, anything about... I don't know... just anything." He stuttered.

"What? Why?" she voiced with narrow eyebrows.

"Please... just tell me something... anything..." Draco mumbled. This was getting out of his hand. It felt like a panic attack. It was only the matter of time when he will lose it. "Tell me who the Half-blood Prince was?"

"It was Snape. Why?"

"She could have red it from my mind." He muttered into his chin. "I never knew why Prince? Do you know?"

"His mother's last name was Prince. Why am I answering all this?" she grew impatient.

Draco exhaled in relief. It was real. Thank Salazar it was all real. He breathed heavily now, trying to regain the normal rhythm. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet with a pair of brown eyes. She eyed him, startled.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"She played with my head." His breathing was getting calmer. "Before. And I fainted a few times before, so I... wasn't sure if it was real or not."

"That's what the questions were for. The one you knew the answer to and then the one you didn't." She sat next him slowly. Draco nodded rubbing his face. "Do you know how long we've been here?"

"Lost the track. The only thing I'm sure is that it's more than two days." He rolled his eyes. "We haven't eaten or drank anything for that time."

"Not true. He made me drink whiskey."

"If we weren't where we are, I bet that would be fun to watch." Draco smirked.

"He laughed." Hermione added and then she was laughing again. Despite everything she found strength inside to laugh. She really was something special. She stopped the moment Draco's hand found hers. He watched her bruised wrist, before sliding his thumb over the purple skin. Hermione froze. His hands were cold, yet so warming. She observed his face. He kept his eyes locked to the wrist, refusing to look at her scar.

"I'm sorry for this. I really didn't mean to do that." He said gently letting go of her arm.

"There is no reason to apologize. You actually had good intentions." She smiled gently.

"Yeah, and unlike before I actually acted on them. Ironically, doing more damage."

"I know what you're implying. Don't." He turned to say something and she didn't let him talk. "There was nothing you could do. I don't know about what your parents would do, but she wouldn't have a problem with getting you out of the way in any way." She lectured.

"Listen-" He turned towards her, again trying to say something but she just wouldn't let him.

"No, I don't want to listen, and I don't have to listen." She said firmly.

He watched her like he would strangle her to death and kiss her at the same time. Hermione held herself proudly, and there was nothing Malfoy could do or say to get her upset right now. He clenched his jaw, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Malfoy, you were an annoying, mean little prick while we were growing up. You took the wrong side. But you came around. I don't blame you. Harry doesn't. Ron doesn't, anymore. War made us all do thing we didn't want. And you were caught in the middle. I understand. Harry had no idea what he was doing. He made many stupid mistakes. When we were brought here we were just reunited. You know why? Because Ron left us. For Merlin's sake I obliviated my parents. They have no idea I exist."

Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he heard. He knew about Weasley and Potter. Of course they did stupid things. It is kind of what they do. But to think that Hermione Granger would do something like that in cold blood. That terrified him. But then he remembered.

"That's why you didn't want to get inside your own house. It had nothing to do with sentimentality. They wouldn't recognize you." He talked confident in his words. "Did you try to reverse it?"

"It didn't work." Draco couldn't find the words. He just looked at her. "See, we all did moronic things. I don't want to hear you mention your guilt about that. You had nothing to do with it. Simple as that." She ordered.

"It's not like you let me talk even now."

"Exactly." She concluded. At that moment she for the first time noticed Bonnie. She looked just like she did when she saw her outside. "Why didn't you tell me she was here? They did something to her. She's been like this even out there." Hermione slowly got up. Her legs were shaking under her body.

"She's been like this since he brought you two in here. She didn't move or spoke. I tried to talk to her. It's like she doesn't hear me." Draco explained, trying to lift up but failing. Hermione, though, managed to find her way to the witch. She wasn't far away, so it wasn't a big problem. "Do you know what happened to her, Granger?"

"I don't know the details, but Lucien said they needed to loosen her up a little." Draco didn't say anything. He watched Hermione get near her. She slowly touched her hand with the tips of her fingers. Bonnie didn't react.

"Bon?" she tried shaking her hand. Nothing. "Bon, look at me. Snap out of it. This isn't you." Hermione talked but it seemed like the word were useless, like they just passed through her ears. It looked like she didn't hear a single thing.

But she did. She heard everything Hermione said. It was like a whisper to her. Nothing more than a murmur beyond the walls that screamed at her in Enzo's voice. At the time she would just hear him talk, or sing. But he was mostly screaming. And Bonnie couldn't move. Even though she wasn't in that cell anymore, even though his death wasn't like a show playing for her, she could still see it. And she did. Every minute, every second, he died in her hands over and over again. She heard Hermione's voice. She tried to listen harder, but she just couldn't. The only reaction they got from her was tear that dropped down her left cheek and a slow whisper of a name.

"Enzo."


	42. chapter 42

"Who is Enzo?" Hermione asked slowly, but received no answer from a shattered girl. Another tear slid down her cheek. Then one more. She didn't move, until the chaos in her head started to leak. Her eyes glistened in a pool of tears. She struggled to catch a breath. For the first time since they were taken she appeared as her old self. The difference was notable the moment she shared a look with Hermione. Her soul pleaded to be released. But her mouth couldn't voice one word.

"Bonnie, please talk to me. You need to break through." Bonnie was on the edge of crying. Maybe Hermione would burst into tears if he hadn't shown up. With an incredibly painful expression on his face, Draco slammed on the floor next to her. His hands covered his abdomen, with his palms pressing as hard as possible on his skin. Hermione quickly cleared her eyes. "You shouldn't have moved." She said to him under her breath.

"It's fine." Draco said. "Bonnie? She is right. We need all of us to be by our right mind, if we want to get out of here." It simply didn't work. She just kept crying and trying to pronounce word that wouldn't leave her lips. She tried to fight it, she really did, but her own screams muffled the sounds around her. It wasn't certain that she heard them anymore, she just held her hands close to her chest.

Hermione wasn't sure if Bonnie even looked at her, or Draco. At moments it felt like she was staring through her. Again, she felt her eyes sting with tears and Draco leaned away with a horrid look on his face, when Bonnie started screaming her lungs out, calling for the man nowhere around. Her cries turned into hysteria, as she started digging her nails into her cheeks, screaming and shaking. It took all of the strength left in Draco to hold down her hands, as she already started leaving red trail marks on her face.

"Bonnie, stop. Bonnie!" He yelled out of the bottom of his throat. It did nothing. She just fell deeper and deeper into her agony.

Hermione was terrified. Horrors of war flashed in front of her eyes. Harry's screams when Sirius died, Weasley's when Fred died; Ginny's when she thought Harry was dead. It was awful, remembering all of them. And then it got into her mind. "Whoever this Enzo is... oh Merlin..."She stopped herself. Draco turned to look at her.

"What, Granger?" he almost shouted. And Hermione just ignored his voice concentrating strictly to Bonnie. She came closer and placed her arms around the broken girl. Bonnie froze in the second letting her hand easily slip out of Draco's. She finally went silent.

"Don't leave." Bonnie whimpered into Hermione's shoulder. They stayed like that for some time. And when they separated Bonnie met the eyes of the bushy-haired witch. Her heart was cracked and her eyes mirrored it. Her devastated soul, had no more tears to spill. Empty and tired, she thought how it would be beautiful to fall asleep and never wake again. Maybe somewhere else she would wake on his chest. But it wasn't possible. And she knew it very well.

"You can tell me." She caught the glimpses of very upset Draco still looking at dark skinned witch. "Us. You can tell us. What happened to Enzo?"

"He died." For the first time Bonnie spoke loud and clear.

"Bonnie, who is he?" Draco asked slowly examining if it was safe to talk to her, not wanting to cause another hysterical shout out.

"He was my fiancé." She looked at him. Her eyes were so cold, and the way she said it, there was no emotion left in her. Draco felt his stomach tighten, was it from his broken ribs, or from the discomfort Bonnie sent off, he couldn't tell.

"What happened? Before... where were you?" Hermione stuttered. The same discomfort got to her too.

"I... I'm not sure. It was, umm, a small cell... and... it was dark." She looked like she tried to remember, but it wasn't that simple. Bonnie feared remembering the time in that chamber. She feared slipping into the same pit she finally managed to crawl up from. She took a deep breath and decided to face it. She was Bonnie Bennett. "Enzo died by the hand of one of our old friends. He's been through so much, and when we finally got the chance to be happy, Stefan lost it. He killed him at the doorstep of our new home. Simply ripped out his heart. The love of my life died in my arms."

Draco and Hermione met each other's eyes. Every word cut so deep she actually felt pain for Bonnie. Draco, on the other hand, stared at her, terrified. Shared look that lasted for a mere second, made both of them shiver. Hermione was first to turn to Bonnie. She stared between them with a weak smile. She was thinking of the time she spent with Enzo in that cottage. Her smile disappeared when she spoke again.

"In that cell, for I have no idea how long, his death played before my eyes, like a movie. I got stuck in it. I couldn't hear or see anything else." She spat through her teeth. "Then I heard you here. And then Draco. Then I just lost it. But the movie stopped." Tears slowly dropped down again.

"Bon, it's going to be fine. He is gone now." Hermione tried to comfort her.

"The images are gone. He is not. He is always with me. And he will never leave me." She smiled weakly, gripping the large necklace that had a red phial in the middle.

Neither one of them knew what to say. Bonnie seemed to comfort herself. She didn't need anyone. She learned how to live alone. And it broke their hearts. Some time passed and they just contemplated in silence, until Bonnie got up. The chains on her hands clanked as she slowly touched the wall that was until recently behind her. She turned to the two people down there.

"What happened to you two?"

"I found out the beautiful experience of being thrown against the wall, resulting in me now having some broken ribs and probably an internal bleeding. Not quite sure." Draco sneered, lifting up the left side of his shirt, reveling horribly injured skin that was almost black. It covered the bigger part of his left side. Both girls gazed at his stomach. Aside from being slim, Draco did have a toned body and Hermione could swear that with the edge of an eye she saw a scar over his chest. But due to him covering up fast, she couldn't really tell.

"That looks bad." Bonnie stated. "Try not to move too much. And you?"

"Few things. Lucien mostly."

"Mostly?"

"The bite is from Tristan."

"Who's Tristan?" Bonnie seemed confused.

"You don't remember?" Hermione asked. Bonnie just stared at her. Confused. "Some witch let him out. Lucien said she needed me for the blood of the doppelgänger and that she needs a Bennett witch for the spell. He fed on me and then called me... I think Violet."

"Violet?" Said both Draco and Bonnie at the same time.

"Violet." Answer came, but not from Hermione. The voice sent shivers down her spine. The door creaked as he opened them. After a few steps his eyes were already locked to Hermione. She jumped up to her feet. Under the little light that was in the cellar his piercing green eyes shined with something neither one of them managed to detect. He walked closer and Hermione took few steps away. He stood between Draco and Bonnie now. With some kind of miracle Draco managed to get up and stand. He wasn't really stable on his feet, but he did stand. Bonnie just stood against the wall, looking at the unfamiliar man with a familiar face. Then that face looked at her.

"A Bennett?" He asked politely. His whole appearance was so formal and well-adjusted. He wore a suit and his hair was flawless. His held himself straightly and proudly. Something about him made Bonnie remember Elijah. At his question she just nodded well aware of the chains on her hands and what they do.

"A great honor to meet you, miss Bennett." Man smiled. "I am Tristan de Martel." And with that he simply blew some purple powder into her face and she fell to the floor. He glanced at Draco and moved forwards to Hermione. As he came closer Hermione walked back. Right until she reached the wall. All she could do then was to try and stay calm. Soon he was only few inches away from her. His eyes examined her in details. Her hair, her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her whole body. He looked her up and down before focusing entirely on her eyes. His hand found its way up to her cheek. He gently brushed the tip of his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Don't touch her!" Came Draco's voice from behind. Man turned around to look at him. This time there was no smile on his face. He just turned back to Hermione. She shivered in fear under his touch. He smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Draco yelled again. Tristan, whose lips were still sealed to Hermione's forehead, slowly opened his eyes, inhaling her scent. Hermione didn't move. He slowly moved backwards finding her eyes. Once again he slowly moved his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Rory." He said calmly, and seconds later the redhead vampire came down. "The boy, Rory, I need him to be silent. Why is he here again?"

"Payment for Bellatrix. And for me." Aurora spoke.

"For you?" he turned around leaving Hermione behind.

"Well, all of them are here for me. Him " she pointed to Draco "and Nik's bitch spent a lot of time giving their best to break me down. They are all in their own hell now." Aurora smiled at her brother.

"You can have four of them, but not her." He pointed to Hermione. Aurora agreed unwillingly. Tristan gave her a peck on the cheek and genuinely smiled. "Perfect. Now, where is Bellatrix and her... how do you call them? Followers?"

"Bella is preparing herself for a special mission. In few days she is going to hunt." Aurora said as she glared at Draco. His eyes widened and Aurora knew she hit the nerve. Her crocked smile mocked him. "A witch hunt. Soon we will have another family reunion." She laughed loudly. Draco felt his eyes sting, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of braking down. His whole body trembled, but he somehow stayed on his feet. He didn't dare look at Hermione. He could already feel her eyes on him, and seeing her would push him over the edge.

"You are stupid if you think she stands a chance against my mother and Andromeda." Draco smirked at her. She slowly approached him grabbing him by his neck and pinning him to the wall. The next thing he knew her fist flew right into his stomach, kicking the air out of him. The pain was terrible. It felt like, his already broken bones, had been shattered into million little pieces. His conciseness started slipping and through the muffled air he heard her laughter. And then a scream.

Before he completely faded away, another hand grabbed his neck and shoved some warm liquor down his throat. The same second his blurred eyesight got repaired, the pain started going away, and he literally felt his ribs collide back into their normal state. The first thing he saw was Tristan, holding him by the collar. He pulled him up to his feet. Tristan was a bit shorter then Draco, and it was quite notable now that he stood so close to him. Wide green eyes stared at Draco for a little.

"Rory, you almost destroyed the payment." He said not taking his eyes from rather confused Draco. "Let's not do something stupid again, maybe I won't be here the next time you fume my sister." He let go Draco and turned back to tearful Hermione. "And you, my sweet, will accompany me for a tea in few hours."

"No freaking way." Draco hissed from behind him, before Hermione got a chance to say anything. However, not a moment later he was pinned to the wall by Aurora who held a strong grip over his jaw and mouth.

"Tristan, do you think I could break his jaw like this?" She giggled adding more pressure to the grip. Draco's voice was completely muffled by her palm and his eyes were shut hard.

"Ohh, I am more than sure that you could, but I still didn't get my answer. Maybe you even get the chance to do it." He gave a threatening look to Hermione, who stood weakly on her feet, looking at them, analyzing the situation. She hesitated. It was dreadful to even think about being alone with him. But her mind started racing when she saw Aurora's fingers tighten around Draco's face. She could hear the desperate cries of pain even through Aurora's hand made it almost impossible.

"I'll do it. I'll do it, just stop. Please." She said taking few steps towards them and the same second Aurora's hand moved away reveling dark-purple trails on Draco's pale skin. He took in a hard breath and looked at her. Hermione gave him a warning look not to talk. Tristan smiled. He then politely took her small hand in his and kissed it with a deep bow, not taking his eyes away from hers even for a moment.

"It will be my honor." He said. Hermione was completely baffled. Her face showed both fear and disgust towards an unusual man in front of her. She just stood there and watched them both leave. Tristan held himself with some strange grace. Lucien warned her about this. She just had no idea what to do now. And it filled her with the whole new kind of scared. She felt helpless at this point.

Draco gazed at her, enraged. His bruised jaw clenched as he looked at her. It wasn't quite clear what made him this angry, the fact that she is going to be alone with that man because she helped him, or only the fact that she is going to be alone with that man. He realized she was trying to avoid his eyes, when she turned around and started walking back and forth.

"Bonnie will be fine." She spoke, it seemed to herself. "It's the same powder Aurora used on us that night."

"Seriously?" he tried to sound as calm as possible, but he was failing.

"Yes. I remember it we-" she stopped herself when she noted the look he gave her. She purposely tried to avoid this, but it was obvious Malfoy wouldn't let it go.

"Do you have some special kind of death wish?" Draco asked, annoyed, pacing around and rubbing his temples.

"Let it go, Malfoy." She answered, still hoping he would.

"Let it go? Are you insane? Do you remember what Klaus said about him? He was locked in the middle of the ocean for a reason." He was now yelling.

"I didn't forget. I've heard way more than Klaus told us. I know he is a crazy sadist. Tell me, what was I supposed to do? Watch her crush your bloody scull?" Hermione lost it and started yelling back at him.

"She wouldn't have done it. They need me alive." He barked. His brain was racing and heart was beating so hard he could hear it.

"You think that would've stopped her? She almost killed you with one punch. She doesn't care about Bellatrix or anyone else." Hermione argued.

Draco nervously tapped his leg against the floor. He saw she was ready to give him hell if he keeps talking. It infuriated him even more. "Don't fucking try to save me again." He hissed under his breath, getting closer to her. She wasn't scared of him, but it did take her of guard. However, she came back right away, refusing to stand down. "Do you understand me?" Draco said in low voice.

"Look who is having a death wish now." Hermione sneered at him. He remained strongly focused at her eyes, struggling not to get any closer.

"Hilarious, aren't you? I wonder will it be funny, when you go up there later."

"You know what, if you could've kept your mouth shut, he wouldn't even come to this idea." Hermione took a step closer, yelling right into his face.

"What was I supposed to do? He-" Draco bit his tongue as Hermione raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face. "You are an evil little thing." He said. "If something happens to you, I swear I'm going to strangle you to death."

The little space left between them disappeared when Draco gently took her hand and slowly pulled her closer, placing his free hand around her shoulders. She just let him hug her settling her forehead on his chest. For some reason it felt right. For both of them. In such an unpleasant place, Hermione felt peaceful for the first time in a while. So exceptional was to be held by him, who used to be the most repulsive person in the world to her. She closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat, resting to the dazzling symphony it played.

Draco's every nerve wondered when did he gain the courage to do something like this. The particular question perished from his mind as soon as he felt her resting against his chest. Despite being where he was, he let himself trail away in the moment. He simply sank his face into her hair, drawing in the scent that haunted him since the day in the headmaster's office. She calmed him.

They stood frozen in the warmth of each other. Her left hand fitted perfectly inside his. His other one slowly brushed a stroke of her hair. They stayed like that for a while, lost in time and space. For some reason it felt right.

Hours passed by and Bonnie woke up to find Draco and Hermione sitting against the wall, across from her. She glanced up to check if Caroline was awake. Filled with disappointment of her friend still being knocked out, she turned to the two. She was surprised to see Draco move easily when he got up to help her sit. She was still a slightly dazed from the powder. They told her everything that happened, excluding the details. Aside from everything, she felt sorry for Katherine. She was grateful though that she did what she did for Caroline.

When all three of them sat close to each other, Hermione casted a wandless muffliato over them. It was nowhere near as strong as the one casted with a wand, but it had to do. Draco looked her curiously, recognizing the spell.

"We need to be really quiet, for this to work." Hermione started. "I have an idea that might work. Soon, I will have to go up there" Draco lowered his look. "and there I something you two could do that might give us a chance to try and get out of here."

"To do what, Hermione?" Bonnie asked, a bit uptight.

"For you to teach Malfoy some stronger spells. They don't know he can use your kind of magic, that's why he has no cuffs, like you and Kai. You will have to be extremely quiet though." She then spoke to Draco. "You'll have to keep casting muffilato over and over again." He just nodded. They all went mute, when the steps became louder.

"Please don't say anything." She said to Draco. At the same time, the door opened and Aurora came in. Hermione stood up, took a deep breath and walked towards the redhead vampire. Aurora smiled and with her hand showed Hermione to the door. And with that they were out.


	43. chapter 43

Once again Hermione found herself in the same room she visited with Lucien, though this time it was cleaned to perfection. Everything stood in its place. The only new thing that Hermione probably missed the last time was the violin that was placed on the counter. Aurora took out some towels and pushed them into her hands.

"Right behind that door you will find the bathroom. Wash yourself, and I'll leave a dress for you on the bed. You'll meet my brother in one hour." Aurora actually smiled. "I'll be back in about half an hour."

Hermione didn't say anything. She held the towels in her hands and watched as vampire left the room. She inhaled and found her way to the bathroom. Tiles were light grey, with moldings carved into them. Right in front of her stood bathing tub, white as clear snow, and over it stood the shower. On her right she found a mirror hanging above the tall stand. Behind the tub she spotted a window. Her first impulse was to get to it. She opened the window, releasing the cold evening wind onto her skin. She observed the sight. She could see a flower garden; it was the only part that was lightened. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught the glimpses of long curly hair of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was almost bizarre seeing her as that. She just stood in the middle of the garden, staring at the big bush of red roses. Hermione then closed the window. She couldn't stand to look at the witch.

She undressed and stepped in the tub. First drop of almost cold water reached her bare skin. Never did shower felt so relieving. She watched as the clear water dropped down, then over her body to turn dark red around her feet. All the blood stains were slowly disappearing, leaving only scratches, cuts and bruises over her body. Her whole body ached.

When she stepped out she tied a towel around herself and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at her cut lips. Her right cheek bone had a faded brown coloring, right under the eye. Her eyes fell to her hands. Suddenly the 'mudblood' scar didn't detach from the rest of her arm. To be honest, it was barely visible under the new marks on her skin. She walked out.

After putting on a simple dark purple dress with short swaying sleeves, she started looking around the room once again, letting her hair to dry out by itself. She slowly walked to the counter. It was the violin she was so interested in. Her fingertips slowly glided over the strings. She picked it up, examining it more carefully. Its body was made of dark oak, and had a shining overlay. It was perfectly preserved. Or so it seemed. As she traced her hand under it she felt that something was carved into the wood. She turned it. Her fingers traced the letters carved on the edge of instrument. 'D.M.' and with these two letters she realized where exactly she was. In a strange way she found solace in this. She stared for a little while longer, until she heard the door. She quickly put it back in place, making sure to hide to whom it belongs to.

"Don't you look pretty?" Came Aurora's voice. "It's insane. You look just like her." Hermione didn't answer. She just lowered her look. "No wonder my brother likes you. Or any other man to be precise. You know," she sat on the bed, "I was wondering if you would explain to me, why is Nik so protective of you? I first thought, maybe he likes you, but then I met sweet Caroline." She spat her name.

"I don't know." Hermione lied.

"It doesn't matter, really. Anyway shall we go? Tristan is not a patient one." She said with a grin. And she went on, expecting Hermione to follow. Which she did. Hermione hated being here. Seeing the walls of the manor. She tried not to look up. Soon enough, they found themselves before a huge white door. Aurora opened and held it till Hermione came in. She was in the living room. Place was breathtaking. Somewhere in her mind, she imagined it would be much... darker. But it wasn't. A magnificent chandelier lightened the whole room. It was decorated with taste, but it felt cold. Tristan stood in front of the window looking outside.

"Thank you, my beautiful sister." He said, not turning around. Aurora simply smiled and left the place. Hermione could feel fear gathering up inside her. Then Tristan turned and came closer. With each step Hermione felt more and more unease. Something about Tristan's perfect appearance, gave her chills. He was calm and almost constantly had a small smile on. His face was frozen in just that one expression, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was an intimidating man.

"Welcome." He said before kissing her hand politely. He led her to her seat and then sat across from her. On the table between them were two cups of tea and a round fish tank. Tristan picked up his cup and took a sip. When Hermione didn't mirror his movements, he got curious.

"Do you not like chamomile?"

"I'm not going to drink it." Hermione retorted sternly.

"We did agree to meet over the tea. I wouldn't like it to be spilled." Tristan's smile was gone.

"You are holding me captive and you expect to show you courtesy?" Hermione hissed.

"You held my sister captive for how long exactly? Mikaelsons held me captive for how long?" He spoke over another sip. "And I still am showing you courtesy."

"But only to me." She said. "You have driven Bonnie almost insane. Caroline and Kai keep being poisoned and you've almost killed Draco. If I think about it, first time I saw you, you bit me. So tell me, where exactly is your courtesy?" she barked and by the end she was on her feet.

"You obviously have some kind of issues with this whole situation. Never mind. Please, take a seat. I would like to show you something." He smiled. Confused Hermione just stared at him. "Please." He said again. With a loud exhale she sat back down. "Good." Tristan said and stepped out of the room. In the next minute he was back in. Gently, he offered his hand, and Hermione doubtfully took it. He took her to the middle of the room. Her hand dropped out of his when Aurora brought Bonnie in. Her face was bloodied and she barely stood on her legs. Aurora bowed to them presenting her doing.

"I would hate having to explain to you in what kind of situation you are, again." Tristan whispered in her ear. Hermione couldn't move. Her eyes were locked to Bonnie, who didn't seem to know where exactly she was. "I believe it is time for Bonnie Bennett to return to the room created especially for her." Hermione jumped, turning towards him. He had a wide smile on, and in that moment Hermione saw the true resemblance between him and Aurora. The cruelty she heard of was more than obvious on his face now.

"No." Hermione yelled.

"So you have changed your mind?" Tristan asked.

"I will do whatever you say, just please, don't take her there." She pleaded.

"Isn't that just beautiful? Now we can go back to our tea." He showed her to her seat. "You can escort the girl back down." Aurora dragged Bonnie out by the chains on her hands. Tristan nonchalantly found his way back to his seat. "So, where were we?"

"Tea." Hermione said taking a sip of chamomile tea. It did go down well.

"Violet is good color on you." Tristan noted. "What is your name?"

"It's Hermione Granger." She took another sip. "And this is not exactly violet."

"As I hear, that little cockroach, Lucien, already explained who Violet was?"

"He did." She retorted. "In details."

"It's a shame, the way she ended her own life." Tristan took another sip.

"The only shame in it that she met you." Hermione asserted.

"The more you talk, the more you resemble her." Tristan said with admiration in his voice.

"I do believe we share the same dislike of same people." Hermione said over the tea cup.

"For how long did Lucien talk to you?" he sneered.

"Long enough."

"Aren't you smart?" He observed her with his head leaned to the right. He stood up. Creeps rushed down her spine. Her mind played million ways this could end. She was more than sure he was going to bring another one of her friends up. She should've kept her mouth shut. To her immense surprise, she started hearing music. If her ears didn't fool her, it was Bach. Tristan gracefully walked in front of her. "Do you dance, Hermione Granger?" he offered his hand. Not wanting to even think what would happen if she refused; Hermione took his hand and got up.

Leading the steps, Tristan showed himself as an excellent dancer. Her small hand almost disappeared in his, yet she had to admit he held her gently. His other hand was on her mid-back, holding her other one over his shoulder. The moment she caught his eyes, that hadn't separate from her through the entire dance, she remembered Draco. The entire time, as long as music played, she tried to avoid the eye-contact, keeping in her mind only thing that at this moment kept her from falling apart. And strangely, that was the thought of the way Draco held her safely in his hands.

Once the music stopped she walked back towards her seat. But all of the sudden someone, man she had never seen before, barged in. He had a deep cut under his left eye.

"Sir, the woman named Aya is here to see you." He said vividly scared.

"And you said I couldn't see her, obviously." He stated.

"I did, but she-"

"Send me Lucien, and tell Aya we will meet in few minutes." Tristan walked towards Hermione. "Oh, and don't be a fool. Don't try to fight her again." He made a small chuckle and sat next to Hermione. He took her hand his. "My dear, I believe we've come to the end of this night. Lucien will escort you back." He pulled her up to her feet, and walked her to the door. Outside, Lucien already waited. Hermione felt the tension between two men the moment they were in front of one another. Tristan bowed to her and got back inside, leaving Lucien's glare ignored. He grasped Hermione's bruised wrist and tugged her away from the door. As they walked, he calmed himself, but the grip remained strong. Through the dark, feminine shape approached them graciously. Lucien stopped cold, staring at the dark-skinned woman. The small light in long corridor, showed her beauty perfectly. She had dark brown eyes and full lips. Her hair was short and black. Hermione noticed the sudden change in Lucien, as she moved behind him.

"Aya Al-Rashid." He said with a smirk and bow.

"If it isn't Lucien?" Woman spoke. "After all these years, still running after Aurora I presume."

"I would rather say running with Aurora, now." He glared at her.

"Good for you. It took you almost thousand years to get the girl." It was amazing that the way she spoke held so much class and politeness, yet she kept antagonizing already riled up Lucien.

"I would say that you master awaits, Aya."

"Master? To you, maybe. I would say an old friend." Aya smiled, and went on. Perhaps this glare is to become Lucien's trade mark. They were on the move again. She could hear him muttering something under his breath, but couldn't understand what.

"Why did you tell me all those things about him?" she asked quietly.

"He already showed himself?" he curled up his lip. "Because I have nothing to do with you. My battle is not against you. You are just collateral, to me. And him, I hated since the day I met him." He spat.

"Then why would you do his bidding?"

"To get what you want, you have to do some things you're not so fond off." He smiled with raised eyebrow.

"And you want Aurora." Hermione concluded.

"Amongst other things, yes." When they finally reached the basement, Lucien unlocked the door, pushing her in first. He closed the door behind them. Her eyes fell on Bonnie. She didn't look much different from when she was brought up. It never even crossed Hermione's mind that he would punish Bonnie for her disobedience. Bennett witch sat leaned on the wall behind her. She was now chained to the wall. Right next to her she saw Draco. She feared what would Aurora do to him but it seemed that she hadn't even touched him. Until he turned towards her, making it easy to see his bloodied and bitten neck.

"A monster does monstrous things for a monster, just so another monster would like him." Hermione spoke staring directly at Lucien's eyes. He stepped forward, stopping dangerously close to her.

"Monsters are everywhere, beautiful" he moved the stroke of hair from her face. "And they win more often than they lose."

Lucien slowly got out leaving her to watch after him. Once again, she felt her eyes sting with tears as she turned around. It was only then she saw something even more disturbing. She looked over Draco to see not two, but one body hanging from the ceiling.

"She took Caroline." Bonnie spoke. Hermione fell down to her knees looking at the wall.

"But he promised me..." tears fell down her pale and livid face.

"Aurora took her. Right after she took you out, she came back for Care." Bonnie explained. "We tried to help, but it didn't work as you see."

"So he didn't order that to be done to you?" Her voice was shaking.

"No. He just used it as an advantage." Bonnie lifted herself up, getting closer to very upset Hermione. "Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you broken. They will enjoy it more than anything else." She cleared the tears off of her face. "You are one of the strongest people I met; don't let them get to you. We are going to get out of here. I brought Hell to Earth once, I'll be more than happy to do it again."

"Please tell me that is figurative speech." Draco finally spoke. She didn't say anything, only looked at him with a devilish smile, letting him know that it was nowhere near figurative. "For Merlin's sake." He was startled.

"I promise you." Bonnie finished.

"And trust me Bonnie Bennett keeps her promises." Said a familiar voice that made Bonnie jump. "You look even worse than in 1994. Bon"

"I'd have to say this is way less pleasant than 1994, and that says something." Bonnie answered.

"It is absolutely wonderful to see you again, Bonnie."

"In a strange, weird way I can almost say the same." She smiled.

"Not that it's not great to see you two, but it is Bon-Bon who is the sight for the sore eyes."

"Good to see you're awake, Kai." Draco said almost sarcastically.

"Did they stop giving you vervain?" Hermione asked.

"Only reduced it. I'm still a little dazed. Like when you get high. Just less enjoyable." He laughed weakly.

"When you get high?" Draco repeated not understanding the phrase.

"Muggle drugs." Hermione said quickly.

"You people look awful. What did they do to you? For how long was I out? All in general what the hell happened?"

Bonnie started to explain. She talked of Lucien, Tristan and Aurora. She talked of Bellatrix. She never mentioned her time in her private chamber, however. At the end she spoke of details of how Aurora took Caroline. Hermione joined in talking of what she heard and saw here. Draco joined in once or twice, but mostly kept to himself.

"And everyone else is still there?" he asked at the end.

"Katherine Pierce died in the fight." Bonnie added.

"It is a pity." Kai muttered. "I did look up to her."

"And I know why." Bonnie sassed.

They spent the rest of the night talking until surprisingly, they fell asleep. It wasn't a pleasant night for anyone. Sleep didn't last long and was filled with shattered reality playing cruelly before their eyes, reminding them that they can't escape its claws, not even in dreams. Kai barely stayed awake. The dosage was enough to make him struggle to keep his eyes opened.

Bonnie was overpowered by the injuries, blood lost and damaged mind. He was with her in her dreams. Singing for her in the little forsaken cottage where she fell in love with vampire that made her feel alive. She sank deep in her memories, playing the strings of her past, while Enzo was still part of it, trying to forget everything around her.

Hermione didn't even make it through the first hour. Her brained traced the path that got her here. Since she got here she tried everything to get her mind off of Ron and Harry. They probably blamed themselves for not protecting her. Over the years they got so close they became a family. Harry and Hermione both, were the only child to their parents, so it felt beautiful to have a sibling. Alongside his whole family, Ron welcomed the two as they were his own blood, and so did every Weasley there was. She missed them terribly. They were the only family she had left.

Draco didn't sleep at all. It was way too frightening to fall asleep under this roof. Something inside him went off. He had no idea what it is, but it was like already made peace with whatever is going to happen to him. Bonnie's talk made no sense to him. In his head, there was no way for them to get away. He kept his eyes closed, letting his imagination take him somewhere else.

Her blue eyes slowly opened. Through the foggy sight, there wasn't much she could see. As it got clearer she saw the Sunrise through the huge window right in front of her. It was a pleasing sight, but the pain was completely opposite. Wrists were tied so tightly that the ropes cut into the flesh. At least she didn't hang anymore. Her feet were tied to the chair. Ropes were sunk into vervain, she could feel it. It was only then that the figure approached her from the right.

"Welcome, Caroline Forbes." Footsteps rang in her years, almost as loud as the voice. Aurora stopped before her leaning closer. "Now let me tell you a tale. Do you like fairytales, Caroline? Doesn't matter really, you'll hear it anyway." She brought one more chair from behind and sat in front of Caroline. They were in some room, but all Caroline could see was the window. "Once upon a time," Aurora started. "lived the most fearsome wolf of all. He lived, tormented by the stronger beast. Once the wolf got away, upon his road came a princess, more beautiful than any other he ever saw. And so they fell in love, and he swore to love her until their last day. But their happiness was rather short. The vile creatures worked together to tear them apart. Evil man convinced the wolf to leave his princess behind, so he did. But he never stopped loving her."

"Until the wolf met his queen." Caroline cut her off. It was the last thing Aurora expected to hear. Caroline watched with satisfaction as the redhead vampire turned crimson with anger. In a blink of an eye, Aurora grabbed one of Bella's knifes and thrust it in her leg. A scream filled the room.

"Do you know what happened to the last woman Niklaus loved?" Caroline kept silent. "I ended her life." She said and pulled out the knife.

"Niklaus loved many people, he killed many people. Niklaus did horrible things. Niklaus was the boy who was tortured by his father. Beaten into the dust. Niklaus was the name his father gave him. I love Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid king. And Klaus Mikaelson loves me, his vampire queen." Caroline viciously spat the words towards the woman. It wasn't long till a knife found its way into Caroline's flesh. This time blade cut through her stomach. Right away she stroke again. Five times in row Aurora cut through her skin, making blood run to her mouth. Pain was bad, but the pleasure of getting her pissed overcame it. Caroline laughed.

"He killed you once, what do you think he's going to do once he comes for me?" Caroline taunted.

"Oh he is next." Aurora jumped with a maniacal look in her eyes. "I got this rather nice thing before we fled that castle. A very special knife. Even Bella doesn't have one of these." She took out the white dagger out of the trunk that stood on the table on their right. "This is the knife of Papa Tunde. Have you ever heard of it?" Caroline didn't answer. "Maybe I can't kill Nik, but I can condemn him to the eternity of suffering and misery."

"Good luck with that." Caroline sneered. Her wounds weren't healing as fast as they used to, but they still did heal.

"You know Caroline, once Nik lost his greatest value in fire. Mikael burned down the entire New Orleans." She inspected her carefully. "His kingdom. Wouldn't it be simply poetic if he would lose his,self-named, queen in flames?" And with last word she took of Caroline's ring allowing her to slowly start to burn.


	44. chapter 44

It was the middle of the night, when Ron woke up. Not another sound around him, and jet he still couldn't hear his own thoughts. The whole room was suffocating him, so he got out of the bed and into the common room. He stood at the last step and inspected the empty air. He still couldn't breathe. His steps were getting faster and faster as he strode through the corridors of Hogwarts. When he finally reached the front exit he stopped choking. He closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together.

"Panic attack?" Came a gentle voice behind him.

"What is a panic attack?" Ron asked a girl that was now beside him.

"It's like a shock to your body. Stiles used to have them a lot." Lydia explained. "They appear when one's under a lot of stress. You couldn't breathe?"

"I felt like my heart was trying to leave the chest."

"If it happens again, hold your breath. It helps." Her smile was friendly.

"Thanks. Why are you up?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong. I can feel it." She clenched her fists together.

"For some reason, that moon looks terrifying, don't you think?" Ron asked gazing into the full moon.

"It really does." Theo Reaken showed up at his other side, making Ron jump. "Sorry, I was almost 100% sure you heard me. Where is Stiles?"

"Asleep. Didn't want to wake him." Lydia answered.

"It's not a normal moon. I have a problem keeping the wolf under control." Theo's voice was full of worry.

"You are not a wolf." Lydia asserted.

"You are spending too much time with Stiles." He mocked, but Lydia didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything, except for the voices inside telling her that something is coming.  
_

Klaus kept his arm strongly around the glass of bourbon. The flames reflected in his eyes as he glared into the fire. It was almost dawn. Andromeda and Narcissa stayed at Hogwarts last night. It was only the matter of time when everything would escalate and they had to be there. Tension started growing in the room, as everyone waited for Davina to say something, anything really, since she's been trapped in her spell for last hour. When she final came back to herself, she met the indignant face of Klaus Mikaelson.

"It didn't take so long when you did for Marcel." He hissed.

"I wasn't so far from New Orleans, which is the source of my power, when I did this for Marcel." She retorted.

"So when you are not in your yard of bones, you are practically useless." Klaus stated refilling his glass. Davina didn't answer, she just clenched her jaw, before changing the subject.

"Someone used the moon as nexus vorti." She said.

"What is nexus vorti?" Blaise asked, his tone showing his confusion.

"It's a rare occurrence. It is used to give more power to the witch preforming the ritual." As Davina talked, Klaus's phone rang and he went out answering it. "And I can sense someone did magic."

"If I was a betting man, Love, I believe our old friend, Tristan, is back." Kol joined in. "When we were at his court that woman you spoke of was never even mentioned." He addressed Luna.

"She looked just like Hermione." Luna started. "We heard Tristan talk about her, describing her just like Hermione."

"It's impossible to show lies when you look at it the way we did." Lydia added.

"Never really thought that the bloody bastard could love anyone aside from his wacky sister." Kol said mostly to himself.

The next second Klaus barged back in. It wasn't really clear what went through his mind. His eyes said furious, but his lips smiled. Mixed signals flew over the room, free for everyone to wonder. It was Harry who spoke first.

"How about you tell us what is going on, Klaus? You seem... confused."

"Do I?" A devilish smirk crept up to Klaus. "We have some news." The first one to jump was Narcissa. Her worried eyes stared at Klaus, waiting, without blinking. "Turns out, brother, you'd make a good betting man. Tristan was released from his box."

Harry felt the rage inside him grow as he thought of how they probably used Hermione for the ritual. It would be stupid to even assume that she was well after that. Only God knows what they did to her. Unknowingly, Ron's brain mirrored Harry's thoughts. Ginny and Luna stood close to each other, hoping their friend was at least alive. Blaise held Luna's hand. His expressionless face hid fear for his friend, and all the others that were taken with him.

"Why would you smile? That's not funny!" Ginny hissed towards him.

"You didn't let me finish, Love." Klaus smiled again. "I've just spoken to Elijah. It appears that Tristan is looking to reconcile with his, once, clan."

"The Strix?" Davina spoke.

"The one and only." Klaus exclaimed. "New 'leader' has been summoned to meet with Tristan tomorrow."

"Built like a goddess and vicious as a viper." Kol recited under his breath with a grin. "I believe that's how Elijah spoke of her."

"Exactly like that." Klaus replied. "Not that he was wrong."

"It seems to me that there is nothing good for us." Narcissa began. "Their army is growing, and my son is locked with Bellatrix."

She was on the edge. Hanging by one sting that could snap any minute. Most of the night she sat at the window and stared into the night. It would be a lie to call her scared. She wasn't scared. She was terrified. Physical pain formed out of her misery.

"My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy." He realized he didn't explain everything. "The day after tomorrow we will be accompanied with the leader of the Strix. You see, it wasn't Tristan who made their organization, it was Elijah, so when we locked Tristan, the new leader was chosen. And it just happened that the new leader realized what had to be done. So the Strix made allegiance with Elijah. They are all sired to him. Every single vampire's life depends on my brother's." He spoke proudly. "In the end, Strix's loyalty lays with us."

"And the new leader is to be trusted?" Narcissa questioned.

"Every Strix vampire closely resembles Elijah, including his noble nature." Kol mocked his brother through his statement. "She especially. It's like female Elijah, if he was that handsome. She will rather die than break her word."

"And this woman is?" Lydia lifted her eyebrows.

"Aya Al-Rashid." Klaus finally declared.

Ron couldn't shake of the feeling of suffocation. He spent almost the whole day firing hexes and curses at the trees around the lake. Most of the time Davina was with him, healing the broken trees and practicing herself. Whenever he was close to losing the grip, Ron remembered what Lydia had told him. He would hold his breath and count. It would get him back on track. Somewhere around twilight they were accompanied by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley, if I can have a word?" She addressed Ron who was now already walking towards her.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Davina." He said sternly.

"I am well aware of the fact that I am not your favorite person in the world, so I appreciate the gesture." She said. For a slight moment Ron felt sorry for the tone he spoke in. "I was informed that your mother was the one to kill Bellatrix."

"She was." Ron tried to say it more tenderly.

"At some point she will go after her too. Did you warn her?"

"I did, the same day Harry came to you and Andromeda." Ron's voice sounded much gentler now. He felt sorry for the woman in front of him, and nothing else. "She held her own against Bellatrix once before. It would be stupid to attack her with my dad, Bill, Fleur, Percy and George. She wouldn't stand a chance." He made a smaller pause. "And it is you and Dromeda she is after now."

"And what about your sister? Will she fight?" It was actually concern he saw on her face.

"Ginny is... free-willed. It will be hard to stop her."

"Young women like her usually are." Narcissa said. "Take care."

Narcissa walked away leaving confused Ron behind. Davina stood few inches behind him, when he turned to her. "We should go inside." He said, waiting for her to get closer to him. When she did he wrapped his arms around her and they walked slowly towards the castle.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked quietly.

"Any better?" Ron was confused, since he hasn't told her about his struggle of that day.

"I've noticed you weren't quite yourself." Davina smiled weakly.

"I am." He kissed the top of her head. "This was just strange, don't you think?"

"Draco's mother?" Ron nodded. "I don't know. I believe a mother knows how a mother feels. That's why she asked for you and Ginny, I think."

"It is possible, isn't it?" It still was rather weird for Ron.

"You told me that you lost a brother at the final battle. Maybe she just needs to find some kind of comfort. That it's possible to live after such kind of loss. I don't think she has a lot of hope left." As Davina talked she realized that her words finally made sense to Ron.

"You would lose all hope too, if your child was in hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had no problem with killing her niece. A nephew makes no difference." After some time Ron started empathizing with Narcissa.

"For all she knows he could be dead." Davina concluded.

Ginny wondered through the castle aimlessly. Her explosive nature made her rather angry about everything that was going on. Quiet night crept up the windows and into the cracks in the walls. Still it was better than last night. Every single person felt the uncommon waves of midnight. She needed to get her anger out on something, so she decided to climb the Astronomy tower. When she reached the end she met the posture of a man looking off to the woods.

"Do you think they are alive?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"They need Hermione and Bonnie." Ginny spoke while founding her place next to a dark-skinned wizard. "I hope the rest are too."

"Even Draco?" he said.

"Even Draco." Ginny clenched her fist. "And we are just sitting here."

"We can't go to war against these people without a complete plan for a clear victory." Blaise spoke. "I don't want to attend any more funerals."

"None of us does." She retorted. "But we both know that some things are worth fighting for."

"Look, I've been listening stories about the great Niklaus Mikaelson since I was three. If anyone can figure out the way to get them back that's him." With everything happening any kind of fight with anyone was out of question for Blaise.

"If it was up to Harry-" She started, but Blaise cut her off.

"If it was up to Potter we probably be fighting right now, and after that he would go away from you again."

"That is none of your business." Ginny clenched her jaw, sternly. "War left us all in deep pits of sorrow in many ways, we all lost something. I lost both Fred and Harry that day. None of us is the same as we were before it all happened. And right now, there is no one to blame."

Her words were spilled out of her mouth as if they were poison. They weren't meant to hurt Blaise. She just needed to get some burden of her back. Blaise understood it. After the war, Harry wanted to have some time to sort his life back to as normal as possible. He went off, doing auror training with Ron, leaving everything behind for almost a whole year. The only time they would meet with everyone else was for the holidays. And it set them off. The second year they just became distant and would only talk about common things. But it didn't mean their feelings for each other disappeared, they were simply unspoken.

"You should talk to Potter. You know that he is... let's just say, slow." Blaise tried to make her feel better at least a bit. He managed to get a small smile from her.

"He really is sometimes, isn't he?" She had on a tired smile. With a yawn she was about to leave. "They are going to come back... All of them."

Blaise smiled and watched her walk off. It wasn't long before he left the place, too. For such a restrained character, Blaise sure did thought a lot about everything. He was here for his best friend, and now his best friend was in the claws of a group of psychos. Strangely, he thought a lot about what happens to Hermione. Trapped in his mind, he barely noticed Luna, who sat by the window with her legs hanging out. She stared down, leaning dangerously far over.

"Lovegood, is it too much to ask that you get off that window?" He seemed tensed looking at the way she sat.

"Hello, Blaise. Isn't it a beautiful night?" She answered, still staring into the night. He came behind her, looking over her shoulder he caught the glances of the moonlight breaking over the lake, sending sparkles through the night. It really was beautiful.

"You could fall from there." He said trying to persuade her to move away.

"I believe I could." She acknowledged, but stayed in the same spot.

"You are not going to move, are you?" He said, more to himself. Luna kept gazing into the moonlight, completely neglecting every word of alert from Blaise. After understanding it, Blaise took her by the waist and slowly pulled her back of the window so that she was standing on the solid ground. She didn't seem to be angry at all. Blaise moved pass her and closed the window.

"I really don't want to find you down there next morning." He said in a tone that struck her like an apology.

"Oh it is not a problem." She said. "I think I'll be going to bed now. And Harry asked me to tell you that tomorrow we will be practicing together, so that you can join us if you want."

"I will come. Do you want me to walk you?" He asked politely.

"I am glad you will. There is no need. Good night, Blaise." She went off.

"Good night, Luna." He said, but she was already far away to hear him. He found it entertaining how she would almost always half-jump when she was leaving. Her hair would swing left to right in the rhythm of her steps. Blaise looked through the window, glancing over the sight that amused Luna for quite a time. He got stuck staring at the moon. The moon was extraordinarily breathtaking.


	45. chapter 45

Morning crashed into Hogwarts like flock of birds. Sunshine caught Stiles and Lydia in the library. There were still some unsolved things left behind by Bonnie. They were trying to figure out how to trigger the Void again. Surprisingly, it was Davina and Theo who were helping. Huge room filled with tension, but yet they found a way to cooperate... by speaking as least as possible. Stiles was more than capable of turning off everything around him to concentrate on his reading. Alas, there was no valuable answer for what happened that night.

"Maybe, you should replay that scene." Davina suggested closing the book.

"Not possible." Theo asserted almost the same moment.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Even though Lydia learned how to use her voice, it is impossible to control a scream when someone is dying." Stiles explained without raising his head.

"This is starting to get pointless." Davina exhaled loudly. "I need a coffee. Anyone else?"

"Yes please!" both Stiles and Lydia said in same breath. Theo shook his head, declining her offer. She went out closing the door behind her. Room was filled with awkward silence for a while. Stiles wouldn't even acknowledge Theo's presence and Lydia was just, kind of distracted. Like she wasn't right there anymore.

"Who even told you about this Void thing?" Theo asked taking another book in his hands. Stiles ignored his question, pretending he didn't hear him. "Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles snapped. He met annoyed sight of Theo, who was running out of patience with him and his attitude. "Fine. Hermione told us about it. She is the one of those who were taken during the attack. Happy?"

"I had no idea that was even possible." Theo flipped the pages aimlessly.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one. And some people would find it fascinating that you can read that fast." Stiles said sarcastically referring to his indifference.

"And what if it is pointless? I mean this is the first time someone said something like that, and not to mention it happened when Lydia screamed. Lots of weird things happened around Lydia." Theo paced around the table and strangely something he said caught Stiles's attention. He glanced at Lydia. She stared at her book, looking like she was deeply buried in her book. His mind raced as he searched through his brain for every single information he had about his situation.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" He jumped knocking the chair down. The same moment Davina came in the room bringing coffee. Both she and Theo stared at Stiles as he insanely ran through the library and then came back bringing a big book of mythological creatures. He flipped the pages as two other people came behind him looking at the one page he focused on. It was a chapter on banshee. He eyed it and then he glanced at Lydia again. She hasn't moved even an inch from the last time. He called her name and she lifted her head, but stared right forward.

Lydia kept her eyes locked with a blank space. They had no idea she hasn't heard anything, any of them said. She was listening to something else. Right behind that shelf, she could swear a voice called for her. New voice. Strangely, the one she never heard before. It spoke clearly and called her to come closer. She found the accent rather appealing and she just found it impossible to ignore it. She got up and walked over to the shelf, leaning her ear close to the books. She could hear it even better now. A deep male voice with an accent.

It didn't take long for Stiles to realize she was hearing voices again. He moved closer to her slowly taking her hand. He called her name and she snapped turning around to face him. Her green eyes gazes at him wide open, her lips were twitching. She took a stronger grip on his hand. It appeared as she was scared of something. Stiles lead her back to her chair, before keeling in front of her.

"What happened, Lydia? What did you hear?" He asked.

"He said we have to hurry or she is in big trouble." Lydia answered with tears coming up her eyes.

"Who is in big trouble?" Theo jumped in before anyone else could. Stiles gave him a threatening look and faced Lydia again.

"He begged me to help her. They locked her in, made her watch his death over and over again. If we don't help her she is going to go insane in there." She was shaking and tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"Lydia who are you talking about?" Stiles whispered trying not to upset her even more.

"Bonnie." She said. "I have to talk to Klaus." She got up and ran out. Stiles was about to go after her when Davina stopped him.

"She will be alright. Let her tell him what she knows." He taught about it for a moment and then went back. "Maybe you should tell us what did you thought of when you took that book."

"Sure, yes." Stiles rubbed his temples. "I just need to confirm one more thing. Could you please get any one of Hermione's friends?"

Davina nodded and went out, leaving the boys alone. She knew exactly where they were. All of them. She found them in the Great Hall, practicing. At least they were about to, but she interrupted. When she said that Stiles needed to asked them something about Hermione, every one of them, even Blaise, went after her. It was Ginny who was first to barge in and half-yell, asking what everything was about.

"You guys I have to ask you something. How often was Hermione right about stuff she said?"

"Almost always." At same breath spoke both Harry and Ron.

"She is annoyingly right about everything she says." Blaise added.

"And she was never wrong?" Stiles's enthusiasm about his idea seemed to have shrunk.

"Hermione wasn't. But that doesn't mean the book she read it from was." Luna's dreamy voice came, catching all the attention. "Didn't you say that in sixth year, Harry had a book that was rewritten? The recipes were changed with a pen? And Hermione followed the original one so she failed at making her potion?" She spoke directly to Ginny. Weasley girl nodded and Luna smiled. "You see, it wasn't Hermione who was wrong, it was the book."

"That is actually brilliant." Stiles said. "Luna, you are a genius." He hugged her tightly thanking her so many times they all lost count.

"And how about you just explain what you had to explain?" Blaise snapped.

"Fine." Stiles decided. "I think I know what happened that night. The Void thing."

Stiles's words made everyone, especially Blaise and Davina who had been helping Bonnie with it for a while, very interested in what he had to say.

"You see, if she screamed that night she would have killed almost all of the... killable... people down there. Theo and I have seen her destroy a part of head with an uncontrolled scream." Theo nodded confirming his words. "Even back then I survived her scream even though I was just outside the door. But this was different she literally screamed into my chest. It should have done some damage. But it didn't and we assumed it was because of the Void. It feeds on chaos. It made sense. But then we couldn't trigger it again. And then Theo said something. He said that lots of weird things happen around Lydia. Which is true. A banshee is like a messenger, in some way. One of the most unusual things about them is that they hardly fall in love. It's a lot like mermaids. They have the ability to trick you but not for real feelings.-"

"It was Lydia, wasn't it?" Luna cut in. "She managed to silence her scream so that she wouldn't hurt you."

"Perfect, yes. Thank you. This was getting a bit out of hand." Stiles said in relief.

"You really can complicate things." Theo sneered.

"Wow, Deaton wasn't kidding when he said she was probably the most dangerous being here." Ron was more than amazed by this.

"But with what does that leave you?" Harry asked.

"With being the only one without any magic in me at all. Well, excluding my brain." Stiles smiled feeling relieved, like a huge burden of his back had disappeared. "Excuse me, now I have to find Lydia." He went off.

Soon he was followed by everyone else. Wizards went back to their training, alongside Davina, and Theo joined Kol outside. In a short few days Kol has grown rather fond of Theo. Kol would spend hours showing him ways to trick his opponents in fight. And Theo would gladly listen about everything Kol had to say.

Harry held Ginny's hand on the way out of the Great Hall. Blaise and Luna followed behind them, and Davina and Ron left right before them. Harry was explaining something about a spell he thought her while training. Night was already on its way to swallow any source of light. Even the moon was covered with dark clouds. Ginny seemed... calmer. When Harry left looking for Klaus, Ginny joined her two friends.

"I see you took my advice." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up." She retorted the same moment, making him laugh. Even Luna joined him with a small chuckle. "Merlin, I'm leaving." She turned around hiding her smile. As she walked away she heard Blaise's voice.

"Say 'hi' to Potter for me, will you?" he said and Ginny just kept moving ignoring his words. Blaise turned to Luna. "Off to bed, I presume, Lovegood?"

"I actually think I will go for a walk. It's nice night." She looked through the window at clouded sky that ached to spill the rain over the dry earth. Blaise mirrored her movements, perfectly aware of the confusing things Luna says all the time. But it wasn't the words that confused him; it was rather scary feeling of understanding her completely. He spent so much time with her and he was starting to learn that she was always dancing on the edge of genius and insanity.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, almost sure she would refuse his company.

"Oh, not at all." Luna said and was already on her way out. Blaise went after her.

"So, how've you been, Luna?"

"I wouldn't say well. I am worried about them. I was once Bellatrix's prisoner. It wasn't pretty at all."

"You were a prisoner at the manor?" Blaise never really knew about it. Not that Draco could have told him, even if he wanted.

"Yes. For a while." She said. "I can only began to imagine how it was for Draco there." She said with a sympathetic tone.

"You were a prisoner at his house and that is what you are thinking about?" He wasn't judging his friend, it was more of a surprise to him that she would even mention something like that.

"Mhm. I could hear almost every word up there. With Bellatrix, it was a lot of yelling, so was with Draco's dad. His mother would bring us food; she didn't seem to enjoy doing any of those awful things. And with Draco it was a lot of crying."

Blaise had no idea what to say. That was the thing, she would often know how to leave everyone speechless. Blaise was no exception. Even his wits couldn't match her sometimes. But it wasn't like that this time. It was the way she spoke about it. Right from the heart.

"And how have you been Blaise?" she pulled him out of his thinking.

"Worried...angry... also and I believe mostly scared."

"It's ok. I am too. But that is what we will need to get our friends back. Any motivation is good." She explained to him, tenderly taking his hand in hers.

They walked for a while. They both lost a track of time, but were already on their way back. Weather wasn't getting any better. But it still wasn't raining. It stood, frozen, the same way it was when they left the castle. It was quiet and unsettling. When they finally got inside, they realize how cold was out. It was only then they heard the wind whistle through the woods.

"Try to get some sleep, tomorrow we have a special guest. Good night, Luna." Blaise told her with a soft smile.

"Good night, Blaise." She answered and took off in her usual steps.

Everything Lydia heard that day wouldn't let her fall asleep. Since Stiles told her about the explanation they found for that night, made her think of Bonnie even more. When Stiles woke up in the middle of the night he found her sitting by the window and staring at the sky. He slowly got closer to her and sat to her side.

"Why are you up? Is everything okey?" he said moving away the stripes of her hair from her face.

"I couldn't sleep. You? Nightmare's again?" She asked and he nodded. "Stiles if what you said about the Void thing is right, than... I need you to promise me you will stay safe." She said looking right at his eyes.

"Lydia, if you are going I am going. There is no debating about that." Stiles moved back taking her hands in his.

"Do you remember what you told me once, that is something happened to me you would go out your mind? Then you know how I feel right know. I almost lost you twice." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"You 'almost' lost me. You should know by know that you will never get rid of me." He joked pulling her into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to be hunted by the image of your corpse for the rest of my life. I don't want to end like Bonnie." She spoke quietly.

"You are not going to lose me." He kissed the top of her head. "And I am not going to lose you."

"Promise me." She said.

"I promise." Stiles answered. "It's your turn."

"I promise." Lydia said right before she fell asleep in his hands.


	46. chapter 46

"Is it really that important to be there right on time?" Theo nagged, following Kol around the castle. Their special guests were there and they were running late.

It was bizarre that after the night as was the last one, Sun would bathe Hogwarts in its light. Rain was now long expected, but it kept slipping away somehow. Nights would be cold and storm would dance above the clouds, but it still hasn't reached the ground.

"Not really." Kol said. "But I really wish to see our guest, and once we get there you will realize why." He grinned devilishly. Once they were finally at the entrance to Slytherin common room Kol loudly stepped into the room, making everyone aware of his presence. Theo followed. He sat down immediately not noticing anything different in the room. Kol on the other hand almost the same second found an old acquaintance. He ignored everyone else and walked right up to her. She sat in a chair next to Nik while everyone else was across from them. Kol bowed deeply to the woman in front of him.

"Lovely Aya, how wonderful to see you again." He began.

"You are late." She said, clearly immune to any of his charms.

"I am sorry, darling. We had some important busyness to deal with. Do forgive us." He smirked and moved away from her, leaning on the chair where Ron and Davina sat.

Last to come was Narcissa. With her finally there, everyone turned to Aya expecting her to start talking. Dark-skinned woman glanced at Klaus before looking over the room again. Meeting the eyes of each and every one of them. She easily recognized Narcissa from the portrait in the manor. She gave the woman a small smile before standing up.

"How about you start talking now, love?" Kol said in a more serious tone then before. "What is it they want?"

"I wouldn't know. I talked only to Tristan." Her posture was held with grace. She was rather intimating.

"And what did he want?" Klaus spoke for the first time.

"He wanted to know if he still has the loyalty of the Strix. There is a battle coming, he said, he needs us. He spoke of a girl that fate gave him back. And he said that right now, the main target is you." She spoke directly to Klaus. "Their revenge is over you now. You will be a gift for his crazy sister."

Klaus's lips curled up. All he could think about is what imaginative ways has Aurora discovered to torture Caroline with. The only thing that kept him seem calm was all the imaginative ways, that he thought of, to give Aurora a slow and painful death.

"Are they alive?" It was Harry who got the guts to ask what everyone was thinking. Aya turned towards him. She glanced at Narcissa who stood behind Harry.

"All of them. They have the use of them all. I saw two of the girls while I was there." She was talking to Klaus again. "Blonde one. Aurora took her somewhere. She was out." Klaus mouth open like he wanted to say something, but his voice was gone. He couldn't. He just stared at Aya. "And the other one. I don't know her name, but she is the one he spoke of most of the time. Addressing her as Violet."

"Hermione?" Harry jumped. "Is she alright?"

"She was alive." Aya remembered girl's body covered in cuts and bruises. Most of her skin was... discolored. She was exhausted and pale, and could barely stand on her feet. But they didn't need the details. No one said a word so Aya continued. "Apparently, they have a Bennett witch and the only living Heretic. They are too valuable to dispose of." She then walked right up to Narcissa. "When I was about to leave Tristan, your sister came." Narcissa tried to hold herself bravely, but was failing terribly. "She won't kill your son. In her mind she holds the idea of getting both of you there first." With first sentence Mrs. Malfoy found some solace, but with second it was crushed into a million tiny pieces.

"Did he believe you?" Aya heard an unfamiliar man ask her a question. "From what we have heard, he is a cruel, sadistic bastard, but he is not stupid."

"And who might you be?" she turned to face him.

"Just Stiles." He retorted still waiting for her answer.

"He did. I am more than capable of getting Tristan to trust me. He trusted me for 800 years. I was his most loyal solider, Stiles." She explained.

"So what changed? Why help us and not him?" Stiles pointed out. He wasn't the only one doubting this woman, but was the only one to openly show it.

"You said it yourself; he is a cruel, sadistic bastard. He is not fit to lead the Strix. He betrayed us, used us for a personal war and he is planning to do it again. I don't like anyone making the mockery of my organization." She spat.

"Elijah's organization. Both you and Tristan seem to be forgetting that." Klaus asserted.

"I would never forget that." She spat. "Elijah wouldn't let me."

"As long as we are clear on that." Klaus smirked. "Now you will continue to delude our dear friend. If something goes wrong I promise you I will serve Elijah your head on a plate." Klaus was getting closer to her as he talked. Without even twitching Aya stepped towards him, giving him a 'friendly' smile.

"Do know your threats mean nothing at all. I am doing this because the charming trio your family made is probably the only thing worse than your family." Their conversation made most of the others unease.

"Still holding a grudge about being left behind I see." Klaus sneered, seeing that any mention of Elijah got to her nerves.

"I couldn't care less about-" she stopped herself, gazing deeper into Klaus's eyes. "Did you hear that?"

"Nik, I think someone is coming." Kol announced with a grin.

"You have to get out of here." Klaus said quickly. "If someone sees you here, everything falls apart. Ginny take her away. Then you can come back."

Aya turned to meet the eyes of enraged redhead. Ginny glared at Klaus, who completely ignored her look, expecting her to do as she was told. When she didn't move at all he rolled his eyes and faced her.

"Something unclear, love?"

"If that is who I think it is, I'm not going anywhere." She crowed.

"Only if! It is way more important to get Aya out of here unnoticed."

"Anyone else can do it, just as well." Ginny argued. "I have to be here. It doesn't matter that I am the youngest, I can fight just the same as everyone else, maybe even better."

Neither Harry nor Ron dared stood up to Ginny. It would never work for them, but they still hoped Ginny would let go under Klaus's word. They hoped, yet they knew chances of that probably don't exist.

"This has nothing to do with your age, though you are acting immaturely. Maybe you should just go home then." He stepped away from them. "Every single one of you here has a part to do if we want to get... everyone else... back. Yours is to take her away and then get back." Klaus yelled, making Ginny jump. "I hear many steps approaching. I doubt they are here to have tea with us. They are here to get the rest of you. And we are going to send them all back to the depths of hell that they crawled out of. Now go, Ginny."

It seemed impossible, but Ginny got up and without a word took Aya's hand apparate away. Klaus smiled as the rest stared in disbelief. To be clear she didn't do it out fear. Klaus was right. They all had a part to do, and she was acting like a child. Not that she would admit it. Klaus could hear the crowd was almost at the entrance.

"And now we fight." He then turned to Stiles. "You are staying down here." And before he knew what happened Kol cuffed him to the wall. Klaus was the first one out, Kol followed right behind then the rest of them came, leaving Lydia last.

"Lydia, don't you dare." He hissed.

"I am sorry, but I have to make sure you will stay safe." She pleaded and then walked away as he yelled after her. When Lydia joined the rest she spotted everyone around Narcissa. She couldn't quite hear what the fuss was about, until she got very close. All of them tried to persuade her into leaving battlefield, but it wasn't very easy. Even Andromeda joined them, but she just wouldn't listen.

"This isn't where it ends. You will be there for the final fight." Harry explained.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you being free is the only reason Draco is alive right now. You heard what that woman said. If you stay safe this one time, Draco will stay alive. I am not asking you to run away, I am asking you to keep my best friend safe. Keep your son safe." Blaise spoke to her.

"Dromeda will go with you." Ron joined in. Even Ron knew it was for the best.

"I promised you I won't stop you when the time is right. It's not now." Harry concluded.

She knew it was a right thing to do. But it was more terrifying to leave and wait then to face a thousand Bellatrix's soldiers. She would have to sit and wait. She would lose her mind. At that moment the only thing that drew her away from the edge of the tears was Dromeda. Narcissa loosened a grip on her wand and let Andromeda apparate them away. The same moment they left, through the main entrance you could hear a high-pitched voice giggling.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix Lestrange sang through the hall. "Come out, Cissy. I have your little brat. He is waiting for you."

After her, walked her army of deatheaters. Yaxley on one side and Dolohov on the other, and the rest behind them. She was as wacky as always. Her steps were uneven and she paced left and right as she walked. When she finally stopped her eyes landed on Klaus. She heard a lot about him. A creature so powerful everyone feared him. The strongest being that lives. Her crocked smile met his smirk.

"Step out, Lucien. I can smell your pathetic little self." Klaus sneered, and moments later dark-haired vampire found his way through the crowed with a huge smile on his lips.

"Well done Nik. Your dad would be proud." And with that Klaus's smirk disappeared. Lucien stood next to Bella with a satisfying grin. "Aurora sends her regards, she is sorry she couldn't come. But she had a certain blonde issue."

It was a trigger for Klaus. In a blink of an eye he ripped out the heart of a wizard standing behind Lucien. Man hit the ground, already soaked in his blood. Without even thinking, Bella attacked too. Her first curse missed Lydia by a millimeter. With that battle officially started. Hexes flew around from both sides. Once again Klaus found himself surrounded by wizards and witches. Like before they made a lot of damage, but this time his rage overpowered his pain.

After going through the bunch of men, Harry found himself face to face with Yaxley. He was more than capable of holding himself against him. On the other side, he wasn't an unworthy opponent to Harry. They were still outnumbered, so a hex or two from the side could really get you of the track. Harry managed to avoid most of them, but Yaxley took advantage of his distraction. When his splinching hex hit his arm, Harry's wand dropped to the ground. Another hex found his left leg. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but it was to no use. He kicked it away and the wand was out of Harry's sight, let alone his reach. Vicious man grinned above the boy who lived. The tip of his wand pointed straight at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" green light spread through the room as the body crashed the ground. Green eyes were stuck on a man before them. The next thing his aching body felt was a worm touch of Ginny's hand on his chest. She helped him up and then gave him his wand back. For a few seconds they both just stood and watched at the stiffed body of dead wizard. Suddenly Ginny's hands started shaking terribly. She was isolated from everything. She couldn't hear or feel anything. Harry shook her shoulders, but it was pointless. All she could do is stare her doing. She killed someone and it was terrifying. Barely managing to stay up with his injured leg Harry somehow pulled Ginny away from the battlefield blocking most of the hexes that flew their way.

On the other side of the hall, Kol enjoyed getting his hands on Lucien. He always hated the little worm. Every chance he had he would land a punch to Lucien's face, breaking his nose multiple times. Not that it made Lucien slow down at all. With a dagger in his hand he fought back fearlessly. He managed to make a few smaller cuts over Kol's abdomen, but it did him no good. Kol was still way stronger than him. Yet for some reason Lucien never lost a grin that covered his bloodied face.

Klaus found himself surrounded again. But when a tall dark man appeared through the crowed he stopped. He watched the man as he got closer with a grin on his face. He recognized Dolohov the moment he saw him. Antonin held a serious face while he faced an original hybrid. He wasn't scared at all. His wand was pointed at the ground and it brought a small doubt to Nik.

When Bella's first curse missed Lydia, she slowly walked closer to terrified girl. Lydia stared at the savage woman, stumble towards her. She tried to back away, but found herself hitting the wall. Bella was right in front of her now, and right after she grinned, first cruciatus kicked Lydia of her feet. Her painful screams were heard even in the dungeons. Although, Bella's laughter and the sounds of fight above covered her cries, Stiles managed to hear her. Ever since he was left down there he pulled on the chains trying to free himself. Multiple cuts were already made around his wrists, but he succeeded. Stiles looked at his aching limb. His hand was covered in blood and it hurt like hell. That was the second time he heard her cry. Lydia cringed under the agonizing spell, but there was no one around to save her. It wasn't until Yaxley's body hit the floor that her cries muted. Even though the curse was still torturing her she seemed... distant. At that point Bella just thought she was dead. Witch lowered her wand and laughed over the girl. But her laughter was gone the same moment a banshee's scream filled the room. Bellatrix, who was the closest one to Lydia, got sent back at flying at the wall and hit the ground. Everyone in the room froze and stared at the Lydia. It was Ron who muffled her scream, but it was inevitable for the ones with supernatural hearing to avoid it. The first one to lose his balance was Lucien, and then right after him, Kol, whose balance was already mildly messed up. He did not look well at all. Theo tried to cover his ears but it didn't really work, he soon found himself with a blurred vision. Last one to stumble was Klaus. He endured it far better than the rest. But his short distraction was used by none other than Dolohov. In few second after Lydia was silenced, Klaus stayed focused on her, he snapped when a white bone dagger ended right in his chest. He fell to the ground with his eyes wide open. It was then when a tear slipped his eye.

It was different for Davina this time. She still stayed close to Ron, but after she saw what happened with Lydia, she stood petrified. It was like her brain couldn't function. She desperately tried to cast all kind of protection spells, but her heart started to race the moment a strange woman with long black hair. Davina's eyes got darker in a same second she laid eyes on the woman before her. She grinned as she stepped closer to Davina. She first cut her connection to everyone except for Ron. Davina held to him with all she had. A black-haired woman, with just one flick of her hand, sent Ron flying all over to the stairs crashing him against the wall, only to the then just let him roll back down the stairs.

"Ron!" Davina yelled seeing as he didn't move at all. She quickly switched her attention back to the witch in front of her. "You... you were supposed to be-"

"Dead? It's like you never even came across New Orleans. Nothing stays dead in New Orleans." Woman glanced at Ron's twitching body. "Looks like your friend is still alive. I should change that." She turned towards Ron and was preparing to levitate his body.

"No. Leave him." She glared at the black-haired with who was now holding Ron up and with a small flick of her hand slowly choking him. If Davina would try to fight her she would strangle Ron. Her eyes were filling with tears as Ron's lips slowly turned purple. "Monique please..." she whispered as Ron's body his the cold ground.

"Monique please..." Monique Deveraux mimicked her, once, friend. "Maybe he is more than a friend." With her last word she levitated Davina of her feet and held her above ground as she walked closer. "You are a pathetic excuse for a witch, Davina Claire. You killed my mom. Now I finally can get even." She chanted under her breath and Davina was screaming her lungs out. Her tears soon turned into blood that also started rushing out her nose and her mouth.

"Reducto!" Luna fired a spell that missed Monique, but broke her concentration. And before she knew it Davina was on the ground coughing out her own blood and Monique was now facing the pale witch and a tall wizard that stood right behind her.

"Should we repeat the show?" Monique asked with a giggle, glaring at Blaise.

Bellatrix, being a skilled witch she is, managed to at least mildly diminish her injuries. She was still in pain and with her pain grew the enormous rage within, directed strictly at the wailing woman. She furiously stepped closer to the poor girl that laid catatonic on the floor with only a twitch now and then. Her wand was raised as she limped towards Lydia. A crocked smile appeared once again, on the mere thought of what she was going to do to her. She is not going to kill her. That is too easy and way to boring for Bellatrix Lestrange. At almost half way she was ready to fire a cruciatus at her. Imagine her surprise when it didn't hit the poor girl on the floor, but a tall dark-haired muggle that used his, own body to cover her. Stiles endured first and rather short cruciatus without noise. It didn't have much to do with him, as it had with Bella's shock. Not even for a second had Stiles move away from Lydia. Bella's grin got wider as she watched him tremble in fear. He didn't even look at her.

"Pathetic little muggle." she started. "You think you can save her from me?" she yelled."You only gave me the satisfaction of getting rid of one more of your filthy kind. Crucio!" she hissed through her teeth. She watched in amusement as Stiles twitched under her curse and his unconscious body rolled away from Lydia.


	47. chapter 47

Ginny's hands were shaking while she looked through the room, trying to find anything to help Harry who was badly bleeding. In her mind, the sound of Yaxley's body rang like a very laud clock in an empty room. When the third potion she found ended up on the floor, she followed right after, hitting the ground with her knees. She was trembling with her entire body.

Harry, who was already feeling rather dazzled due to a major blood lost, somehow found the strength to speak to her. He wasn't even sure if she would hear his quiet voice.

"Gin, look at me. I know it's hard. Trust me. But you had to do it. If you didn't he would've killed me. You saved me Gin. Now I need you to calm down. This isn't you. You are stronger than this." As Harry talked, Ginny covered her face with her palm, and silently sobbed. "Ginny you are one of the strongest people I know. One day you will get over this, Gin. You can do this. I believe in you." With the last few whispers Harry's eyes shot and he couldn't see her anymore.

"Harry?" She lowered her hands and looked at the boy who lived. His skin had no other color but grey, and her eyes held no other emotion but utter fear. "Harry, wake up. Please." She slowly shook his shoulders, but he didn't move. His breathing was barely notable. Ginny closed her eyes. Harry was right. This isn't her. She is stronger than this. She is Ginny Weasley. And she was not going to let the love of her life die. Her eyes jumped opened, and she quickly got up. The task she had failed three times before was the only thing in her mind. ' _Concentrate Ginny. You can do this.'_ After emptying, Merlin knows how many drawers, she finally found the essence of dittany. She ripped open Harry's shirt and poured the potion over his wound. She did the same over his leg. It seemed like she wasn't in luck at all, since she wasn't able to find any blood replenishing potion. At least Harry wasn't bleeding anymore. She took a bowl and filled it with water. With a piece of cloth she kept wetting his face and slowly trying to wake him up. If magic couldn't help her she will do it the hard way. Ginny Weasley does not give up.

When Davina caught the glimpses of Luna and Blaise she felt relieved, but on the other hand so scared for her new friends. She knew Monique. If she got so far as to join a group of vampires there was no telling what she couldn't do. Davina watched as Blaise fired painful curses at the witch and she would just simply block them like they were nothing. I was the same with Luna. It looked like their tries to put her down were nothing but a play for Monique. Davian tried with all her power to cast even a simple spell so that she could at least distract her, but it was to no use. Being so badly wounded took its turn on her. She could barely see let alone move. Her vision started to get blurry when she saw Ron's arm twitch. She was more than convinced that he was dead. The smallest move from him gave her hope that this could actually end well for them.

"I believe it's my turn." Said Monique, cleaning the drop of blood from her chin. That' what one of Luna's hexes did to her. Only a scratch. She muttered a spell and the next moment Luna fell to the ground with a headache so strong she couldn't hear anything around her.

"We use this one to put down vampires or werewolves. Anything supernatural really." She said to Blaise whose wand flew over the room with a single finger snap of Monique. And with next snap he found himself next to Luna and in same trouble. "Can you see it D.?" She turned around to meet Davina's face. It was that exact moment when Blaise felt his headache stop. He lifted his head to meet Davina's smirk and glaring pair of yellow eyes behind Monique. Theo held his claws over her throat, already digging them into her skin. He held her by the chin. Surprised witch ended losing her senses as Theo hit her head against the wall, and she fell down. Theo grinned over the witch for a second but then picked up Davina and motion to Blaise to follow him. Blaise took rather weak Luna and followed Theo. They were soon hidden aside. It was still close but it was out the sight. Blaise saw Ron's body in the small corner and gently placed Luna down. Davina, who was more than overjoyed to see he was alive, held strongly to his unconscious body with tears in her eyes.

Theo waited for a Slytherin wizard to go, but his eyes couldn't move away from Luna. "I'll give you a moment, but follow after me quickly." Theo smirked and left, and Blaise knelt beside Luna who smiled at him.

"You should help them." She said. He smiled and without even thinking about it pressed his lips against hers. Luna's eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss. When Blaise finally pulled back after, what seemed like forever, he slowly placed his palm over her cheek and looked her deep in her pale blue eyes.

"I beg you, stay here, and stay safe until this is over." He planted another kiss to her forehead and left without leaving her a chance to say anything. The moment he ran out Theo tossed him his wand and they separated.

It took some time for Lucien to recover. But when he did, he saw clearly everything around him. They hugely outnumbered their opponent and yet their mission was not even close to accomplished. They came here for Narcissa and Andromeda, who apparently weren't here. But there was something good in his sight. Klaus was down. Lucien grinned. His grin grew even bigger when he saw Bellatrix. In a blink of an eye he was by her side. They stood over Stiles and Lydia.

"Ah, young love." Lucien said and Bella sneered. "Do leave the banshee alive. We will have a good use from her." Lucien smiled at stunning girl on the floor. "You can kill the boy though. I couldn't care less about him."

' _Strong arm fell upon him, then another and another. He was starting to lose count. He was I so much pain. And yet the man he called father didn't stop. He kept yelling and then another fist got to him. He fell upon the ground struggling to catch a breath. A solid metal landed next to him with a bang. He shot his eyes, knowing very well what came next._

 _"Pick the sward boy." Tall man with a strong built ordered. The blond boy with a wavy hair didn't dare defy his 'father', so he got up to his feet and picked up the sword. Young Klaus fought himself to stay up. When Mikael attacked the first time, Klaus managed to defend himself, but the second time he was way too slow to stand up to the fierce Viking. The flat side of the sword ended harshly over his back, pushing him into the dirt. Already painful fall was followed by yet another strike that reached his stomach. Once again Klaus was struggling to catch a breath._

 _"You little coward. Degenerate." Whit these words a sward hit his back once again, causing Klaus to cry in pain.'_

Scene followed by many similar ones danced through Klaus's mind. He could barely hear himself think, and he couldn't move at all. Tears kept rolling down his cheeks while he lied down, surrounded by corpses he had brought down. He was able to saw only Blaise and Theo who were barely managing to stand against Antonin Dolohov. The rest of the living wizards stood around and once in a while would fire curses at two boys. It was amusement to them now. Few were searching for their missing opponents. And Bella played with her pray while Lucien watched her.

Klaus lowered his eyes to glance at his own chest. He is the strongest being in the whole world. Mikeal could pull this dagger out and so will he. He focused on at least moving his finger. A single finger. It took time and it was painful but he was starting to get the grip over his body. He glanced around to see Theo trying to fight his way through the group of wizards who stroke him with all kinds of hexes and jinxes. He tried to reach to Lydia and Stiles. He got rather close to Bella when Lucien stepped in his way. Fear was more than obvious in Theo's eyes, but he stood against the grinning vampire.

It became more urgent for him to pull out the dagger. On the other side Blaise became a toy for Bella's sadistic followers to fire curses at. Klaus closed his eyes, trying his best to pull out the dagger. ' _She is sorry she couldn't come, but she had a certain blonde issue.'_ The rage inside him grew as his hand reached into his own chest. He grabbed the dagger and forcefully pulled it out gasping for air. He breathed heavily and in few seconds was up on his face. It wasn't until then that he saw Kol. His little brother was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. Since he knew it was impossible to kill them now he just shifted his attention to Dolohov who was about to end Blaise. In few steps he got the attention of everyone when he took Papa Tunde's knife and sliced Dolohov's throat to his bone and the wizard feel upon Klaus's feet. When the mighty hybrid lifted up his head his eyes were glowing yellow and it looked like the whole hell is going to break down on them.

Lucien's eyes got darker the moment he saw his creator. Klaus ran right at him when he found himself held by a terrifying ache in his head. Behind him stood Monique Deveraux. Klaus still fought to get closer. It took great deal of power from Monique to even slow him down. But her spell soon disappeared along with her heart being ripped out her ribcage. Lifeless body of the New Orleans witch met the cold darkness showing brown eyes of Marcel who tossed aside the heart.

"How many times do I have to kill her?" It was a rhetorical question. He smiled at Klaus and they came closer to him. But when they turned the wizards were already long away finding any place they could apparite from. And in front of them Lucien held Theo and Bellatrix held Stiles.

"Get the girl." Klaus hasn't even finished and Lydia already rested in Marcel's arms. Bella glared at them and then before Klaus could do anything she and Lucien escaped with Theo and Stiles, leaving the hall full of blood and dead bodies.

Klaus didn't hesitate at all and fed Lydia his blood so that he would try to shake her from her catatonic state. Luckily it worked, and the moment she woke up Marcel placed her firmly on her feet, and tears started spilling from her eyes. She saw everything, and yet was unable to react.

"How did he get out?" She sobbed, turning to Klaus.

"I have no idea, Love, but I promise you he will be back with you sooner rather than later." He spat angrily and yet managed to stay gentle towards the fragile girl. It was strange to him that Kol still hasn't awakened. "Lydia, this is my friend Marcel. Go with him and find everyone you can. Help them and then all of you meet me here." He moved pass them and went towards Kol. Lydia, still in tears played in her mind the words Stiles had said to her. He would go insane if something was to happen to her. And now she was going insane. He was gone. Because of her. Marcel listened to the heartbeats and he first heard Harry and Ginny. They found them rather fast, and Marcel quickly healed Harry who was met with Ginny's teary eyes, before she hugged him to infinity.

They left them in the same room informing them of what Klaus had said, and went on.

"Is Davina here?" Marcel asked the crying girl who looked at him, trying to put on a smile.

"She is. I... don't know... if anything happened..." Lydia stuttered. By then Marcel had heard other heartbeats and they rushed that way. In few second they were in a room where Theo and Blaise left the wounded once. With her eyes closed Davina lay over Ron's chest. She was the first one that Marcel cured and then Ron. Luna who was the only one awake in there came to turn last.

"I thought you died." Davina looked at Ron with her eyes glistening with happiness to see him look at her. She cast herself around him like it was their last day together.

"It takes a bit more to kill me. Don't worry. Are you ok?" Ron kissed the top of her head. She nodded in the answer. After she finally moved away from Ron she hugged Marcel with everything she had left in her. He smiled at his little D. Luna was the one to notice Lydia's unease and ask her about everything. After Lydia told her of how Stiles and Theo, even Theo, got captured trying to save her, her mind stumbled away thinking of where Blaise was. Honestly, she was more than scared to ask, but she did anyway.

"Where is Blaise?" For the first time in a while, Ron heard fear in the voice of Luna Lovegood.

"Marcel, can you hear anyone?" Davina pleaded to her old friend who turned around hearing a very weak and slow heartbeat.

"Pray that this is him." He ran out following his sense. The rest followed. When he pulled out the body of a bruised and cut wizard he waited for them to confirm if that was their friend. Luna knelt beside them, gently caressing his cheek with her palm. She nodded at Marcel and he healed the boy. When they saw Blaise was going to be well, Davina pulled them all away and let Luna stay with him. The rest went to meet Klaus.

When Blaise opened his eye he met the worried gaze of Luna, who stood over him.

"Strange. I didn't expect to go to Heaven." He mumbled before hugging her as tight as possible. When they parted he saw few tears slip down her cheek and he removed them with his thumb. She smiled. "Don't cry. There is no need." He whispered as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I was worried about you." She whispered slowly.

"Well now you don't have to be. Trust me I am not leaving you now." He grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He held her gently and she could've easily stayed like that for the rest of her life. And so could Blaise. But there was no time for anything now. So Luna helped him up and two of them joined the rest of the people around Kol.

Kol lied shirtless against the wall with a very nasty cut over his abdomen. The same one appeared on his shoulder and his forearm. Klaus and Marcel stood at the each of his sides. Klaus held to his brother's hand and tried to feed him his blood. Again... and again... and again. But to no worth.

"Klaus. Calm down. It's to no use." Marcel spoke quietly as Klaus constantly kept trying to heal his brother from what looked like a werewolf venom.

"No!" he shouted. "There must be a way. Freya healed him before, she can do it again. Get Freya." He growled.

"Nik." Kol finally spoke. "There is no time."

"Yes there is."

"You can't make rules everywhere brother." Kol smiled weakly.

"It will not end on this. I will bury Lucien into the foundation of our house, until I get you back, just so you can watch his painful death." Klaus hissed as a tear slipped down.

"That sounds nice, brother. Say goodbye to Bekah, Freya and Elijah for me will you?" Klaus nodded, finally making peace with what was going to happen. "Place me in my old coffin. I did miss it. At least this time I get to meet with it proudly. This time I died fighting for something worth fighting for. For my family." With the last word Kol's body turned completely grey, the same way Katherine's did. Klaus leaned in a placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Until we meet again, brother." He whispered. His whisper filled the room, that could easily be mistaken for a graveyard, alongside silent cries from everyone that stood around.


	48. chapter 48

Luna rested her head on Blaise's shoulder. It was a long day. Klaus took Kol's death rather hard. He spent the whole day locked in the Gryffindor tower with his brother's corpse. When it started to get darker outside, Klaus had Marcel take Kol's body back to New Orleans. Marcel promised to come back right after with his army so that he could help them. There is not going to be one mistake done. Aya, who sent Marcel to help them, will lead the Strix against Tistan. They will get them all back.

Lydia spent the rest of her day, sitting by the lake. After the agreement was made, she just left. She didn't cry anymore. They took him away from her before, and she would always found him. It has to be the same this time. She would be damned if she would let anyone separate them again. In a few days, they will be together again, in one way or another.

In the middle of the night, Hermione found it impossible to sleep. She didn't have a good night sleep in a while now. Nightmares haunted her constantly. Horrid ones that were there since the war, few newer ones that scared the hell out of her, and then there was the one that wouldn't let her sleep this particular night. Entirely new one.

When she woke up from her dream, she felt relieved that it was just a dream. She glanced around the room. They were all still there. 'Thank God.' She thought. She leaned back to the wall gazing at the ceiling. Her eyes desperately tried to get some rest, but she didn't want to risk another terrifying experience of her dream.

"Granger?" She heard once her fatigue took over, making her eyes jump open.

"You can't sleep either?" She looked at Draco's figure that came towards her from the dark corner beside the door.

"Not in the Hell-house, no." His answer made her smile a bit, but it faded away just as quickly as it appeared. She got up too, thinking it would help her stay awake.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked softly. Draco gave her a strange glare. "Right. Stupid question." She said to herself.

"It wasn't." He said. "I am better. Pain is almost gone. You?"

"I honestly don't know." Hermione smiled.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Granger?" He stood next to her leaning on the wall.

She got a close look of him. The only string of light in this horrible place, for Hermione was Draco Malfoy. And she didn't mind at all. It's been some time now, since she started thinking of him, caring about him. She had no idea how to tell him that the reason she wanted to stay awake was so she wouldn't see him again being in the claws of Tristan. "Nightmares."

Draco bowed his head. His first guess was that her nightmares were about the war. He had no idea that in her dreams, he was completely opposite from what he expected. Exhaustion got to both of them, and shortly after they were sitting down. Hermione still tried to stay awake, so she started singing quietly. It took Draco by surprise so he just stared at her. This was the first time ever he heard her sing. She had a lovely voice and it caused him to slightly smile.

"Nice, Loreley." He smiled when he saw her shocked face. She stopped in the same second he spoke. "It was a compliment, why did you stop?"

"Loreley?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I thought you of all people would know who she is." He taunted.

"I know who she is." Hermione claimed. "It is more shocking that you of all people know who that is."

"Yeah well…" Draco had no idea what to say. "I do."

Hermione burst out laughing and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sound that made him feel free. He didn't even care why she was laughing. It was like a fresh air to him. He hasn't heard her laugh in a long time. When she calmed down she looked seriously at him.

"Used to sing for Potter and Weasley while you were in the woods, keeping them sane?" He smirked. "And I'm serious, you have a nice voice."

"Not really." She sighed. Her mind started tracing the steps through their time haunting horcruxes. Ron left. She remembered how hard it was for her back then. It was Harry who kept her sane during their mission. Then she remembered the dancing. Harry was so clumsy. But it was funny even back then. She missed him, probably the most. At the thought of their dance a giggle escaped her lips and it made Draco glance over towards her with a questioning look.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something."

"Do share." He said.

"When we were away, Ron left for a while, and Harry used to make me dance with him. And he was so clumsy; he would trip every third step." She smiled as she remembered.

"Salazar, I remember the Yule ball, he was horrible even then. Did he at least get any better, compared to then?" Draco frowned slightly as he talked.

"Believe it or not, he got worse; I was wondering how that was even possible." She laughed again and that's when Draco got up. He politely bowed and offered his hand. Hermione stared at him stunned.

"What?" she said, not moving at all.

"What do you mean 'what'? Dance with me." Even he got startled by the words that left his mouth, but he found himself unable to stop talking. "And then you can tell me how much better I am then Potter in this." He smirked. Hermione smiled and gave in, taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet, making her get close to him. He gently held her right hand and his other hand found its place on her back.

As they swayed from side to side, she closed her eyes and smiled lightly. It was astonishing, the way her emotions started filling up. It felt pointless to change anything now. She leaned her head onto his chest and let him lead. He span her few times and she would just ended up regaining the same position. Draco slowly moved his finger over her back in little circles.

"I found your violin." She said with her eyes still closed and her head leaning against his chest. She felt as he twitched when she mentioned it.

"Where?" When he spoke she was able to feel his breath in her hair. It made her shiver thinking he was so close.

"Lucien and Aurora both brought me into this room. It was at the side of the bed." She concluded. He chuckled. And she looked up to him.

"You were in my room, Granger." He said as he rolled her again. "So, I am a better dancer than Potter?" he said after few seconds of silence and felt her smile against him.

"You are." She stated. "And Harry can't play any instrument." Hermione added.

"My lucky day." He said ironically.

She glanced up to him and rolled her eyes. She quickly regained her position, leaning against him. Hermione could probably fall asleep right there. At that very moment he made her feel safe. He was there for her.

She let go of his hand and slowly drifted both of hers behind his neck. His hand found a free spot on her back pulling her even closer. She didn't mind. In fact, as they kept on slow-dancing she tenderly moved her fingers over the back of his neck, barely touching his hair. At some point one of his hands got higher intertwining with her hair. The short few seconds, that caught them with their eyes closed, felt like forever.

Draco moved slightly back to look at her face. At the same time her brown eyes locked with his grey. With her feet lifting her to her toes and his hands drawing her closer, Hermione met Draco's lips in the midway. They stood stoned in a moment, holding each other as if they were the only two people left on the planet.

Draco was in a state of utter shock. He simply didn't move at all. It was like he got struck by the lightning. His presence felt empty to Hermione, like he was somewhere far, far away from here. In one second of his rigid behavior she sensed something inside her break… so she slowly broke the kiss.

It wasn't until she started to withdraw her arms from his neck that his mind managed to comprehend what happened. They kissed. She actually kissed back. But he didn't. His brain raced insanely, and he had to do something. When she pulled her hands away from him, she took a step back and took a shallow breath. She nervously bit on her lower lip as she stumbled backwards, further away from him.

"I… sor-" She tried to pronounce. Draco didn't let her. He had to fix his stupid act. So when she was about to speak, in few steps he found his way to her, took her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss. This time it was Hermione who got startled and frozen in shock. On the other side, it took her way less to get everything straight, unlike him. She kissed back, tracing his jaw to put her hands around his neck once more. He drew her into his arms hugging her fully around her waist with one hand and with the other in her hair. He kissed her gently yet ardently, longingly yet delicately, tenderly yet vigorously. Wild and wonderful.

When he parted from her, she stayed with her eyes closed. With a silent inhale she opened her eyes to meet his only an inch away. Her hands now rested on his shoulders. Silence that came in was tensed. None of them said anything and they just kept staring at each other.

Draco kept his hand in her hair and with the other on he took one of hers. He just held her hand, letting her choose if she was going to move away or stay there with him. It seemed that she hadn't thought about it, not even for a second before taking a grip on his hand and stumbling towards him to bury her face in the crook of his neck. Soon they were slowly moving again, in the rhythm of the music that had never been played. As they danced again he would gently press his lips to the top of her head. Time passed by, and she felt sleepiness kick in again. If it wasn't for Draco holding her she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"We should sit down, aren't you getting tired?" She asked quietly. Her voice was notably filled with humility. It's been a while since she had noticed difference in Draco. It's been a while since she started caring about him. She had it all perfectly drafted into her brilliant brain, and yet she missed the moment when she noticed that she wants to kiss him. The moment that they shared appeared as a dream to her. She couldn't believe that it actually happened and still waited for any word from him. He hasn't spoken in some time, and it was frustrating.

"A bit." Was all he said. Then he let go of her and she moved aside, without looking at him. He watched her closely, though. It was still impossible to him. He didn't believe his own senses anymore. He knew how he felt. That was probably the only thing he was positive about. Everything else made such a mess inside his, already tired head. He was overthinking this way too much. He had to talk to her some time. It might as well be sooner rather than later, since he noticed the way his behavior affected hers. Just a bit longer he had to man up and follow his gut that made him come this far with her in the first place. By the time he was done contemplating his decisions, Hermione sat down and brought her knees up to her chest hugging her leg with one hand, and tracing the floor with the other. He bit on his lips before taking a deep breath and sitting next to her.

"Granger?" He called, making her turn towards him. "We do need to talk, I think." He stuttered. While she was mostly confused by everything, it sounded like he was more scared than confused. His voice quivered under the pressure of words.

She smiled weakly. The feelings weren't what confused her. It was their growth, and the urge to act on them. She avoided this for a longer part of their time in this new 'army'. Somehow, he was always around, and she saw him in different light. Yet for all this time she never let herself think about it. It was unnecessary. None of this was supposed to happen, not here, not like this, maybe not ever. But it did. And she had to deal with it.

"Do you…" Draco looked away from her when she didn't say anything. "Do you regret it?"

"No." She jumped a little offended that he asked that. He was surprised with her reaction, and again they got trapped in seconds, staring at each other. "It's just… I am a bit puzzled…" she broke their silence, not moving her gaze from his.

"Puzzled?" He said in half breath. "That's an interesting impression to leave."

She smiled. In its own morbid way, everything fit perfectly. "Do you regret it?" she mouthed, while he switched his balance to get closer to her. When he placed his palm over her cheek, her eyes immediately closed. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against hers. "You wish." He whispered slowly.

"We have as much time as we want, to talk about everything." He pulled her closer letting her rest against him as he placed his arms around her, gently brushing her hair with his fingers. "Try and get some sleep." She took a grip on his shirt and his head rested against hers as they swam into the river of dreams.

Draco woke up with Hermione sleeping in his hug. His weak eyes adjusted to the dark room and aside from everything, he couldn't help, but smile when he saw her so close to him. He gently moved few straps of her hair from her face, and just looked down at her. Hermione Granger was sleeping on his chest. It wasn't all just a dream. When he heard a chuckle from the other side of room he raised his eyes to see Bonnie and Kai smirking at him. His face hardened quickly.

"What?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Nothing." Kai teased. "Did you sleep well?" He grinned widely.

"You were way more interesting when you were out." Draco half-whispered so he wouldn't wake the girl that slept in his hug.

"She certainly does." Bonnie added. "So try and keep quiet." She glared at Kai.

"You can't really boss me around without your magic, can you?" He mocked.

"What happened to your magic?" Draco jumped, but quickly stopped moving so that he wouldn't wake her.

"It because of these cuffs. Courtesy of Kol Mikaelson. He thought witches how to make them." Bonnie explained.

"Dark objects." Kai added.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Draco asked.

"A LONG…" Kai answered. "Probably like 5 or 6 hours after I woke up."

He hadn't sleep that long since his fourth year at Hogwarts. After that he just kept having nightmares and everything in his life changed rapidly. He looked at her thinking that this was probably the first time since Salazar knows how long that he slept well. No nightmares, no terrors, just sleep. He got snapped from his thinking when loud noised started getting closer and Hermione started moving.

She opened her eyes. Bonnie and Kai were staring towards the door, waiting. She felt arms around her body move so she could straighten up. After, what probably was the most restful sleep she had since the war, the last thing she wanted to do was move away from him. But when the sounds got closer she lifted herself to sit next to him. HIM. Last night she had kissed Draco Malfoy. She didn't dare look at him now. Well not until the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange strode in. Hermione's eyes found Draco who was already getting up to his feet. His face got darker as she watched him glare at his aunt. She stood up taking a spot by his side.

After Bella, inside came Aurora dragging some boy none of them ever saw. His hands were tied with a very strong chains. He pulled on them for the entire time until Aurora chained him to the wall. After them Lucien came in carrying a body. All of them recognized Stiles the same moment they saw him. He was barely awake. Lucien placed him next to Bonnie.

"Dracooo." Bellatrix sang as she walked closer to him. "Seems like your mother cares less for you than your father did. She wasn't even there. But don't worry I will find her." She grinned with her eyes wide and burying into Draco's.

He sneered at her. His eyes were getting darker as he watched her mock him. At the same time he was thrilled that she hadn't found Narcissa and Andromeda.

"But that doesn't mean we can't play a little, does it?" She smirked before pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. "Crucio." She almost whispered.

Draco hit the ground, with screams that ripped his throat. His screams were followed by Hermione's who's tears started dripping the moment she saw this horrible curse being used on him. She tried to reach to him, but before she could, Lucien was behind her holding her in place. Aurora grinned at the crying girl, but then her attention switched to Draco. He used this spell on her so many times she couldn't even count. It gave her so much pleasure to him like this, struggling to breathe, scream in pain, and feel his flesh being pulled of his bones. Just like she did.

"You are so much better at this then Carrow." Aurora said with a grin, but Bella didn't hear her. Even if she did, she ignored it. When Draco's screams silenced, Bellatrix lifted the curse and turned to Hermione. Draco lied on the floor, motionless. When she was inches away from her, her face changed from a delightful grin to a disgusted hateful sneer.

"Consider yourself lucky, mudblood." She spat and then left the room.

Hermione watched as Aurora knelt down next to Draco and wrapped her fingers around his chin pulling him to meet her eyes. She smiled widely at Draco's bruised face, and painful expression. "Not so mighty now?" then she turned to Lucien, ignoring Hermione's presence. "Tristan wants to talk to the Heretic. Will you get him, love?" She pleaded.

"Of course, darling." He smiled pushing Hermione aside to fall on her knees. Lucien watched Kai in amusement. Kai was well known for his deeds. And Lucien just admired it. But when he reached to him he only made the dose of his poison higher and Kai was knocked out. He unchained him and left the room with Kai over his shoulders. Aurora smiled at her lover's back. She walked to Bonnie.

"If I was to ask you nicely to help with what something my brother is doing, what would you say?" She asked getting on the same level as the witch.

"I would say, burn in hell, alongside your brother." Bonnie spat.

"I thought so." She rolled her head. "Fine then, chamber it is." Bonnie felt her stomach tighten before one punch knocked her out. Aurora lifted her easily and left, with the smile slammed the door right before Hermione's face. When Hermione realized that there was no way of helping Bonnie she returned to the disturbing image of Draco.

He was staring at the ceiling and vainly blinking. His breaths were deep and painful, like shattered glass filled his lungs alongside air. She knelt down to his side and looked at him. He was a mess. His once flawless porcelain skin was now driven to unrecognizable. Bloodied, bruised and blackened, the only thing that was the same was his eyes. So that's what she focused on. She looked straight into his eyes. He looked right back at her, slowly calming down. Pain began to fade, yet the tortured mind kept on lingering away from him, restraining his movement and ability to talk. He was tired.

She sucked in her lips and wipe of her tears before sliding her hand over his cheek. Draco closed his eyes letting himself to feel every single movement her hands made over his face. Then he felt her fingers reach towards his lips, gently tracking the edge before pressing her lips over his. He could soon feel her warm tears rolling over his face. He wanted nothing more than to lift his hand and show her, or tell her that everything will be alright. He didn't believe it, but now it had nothing to do with faith. Believing doesn't get things done. Doing things gets things done. But at this moment, his consciousness was diming away rapidly. Her sobs rang in his skull, along with the words that she kept whispering, or maybe she even screamed, but all he heard was distant whisper.

"Please, please, please…" She repeated so many times, it got stuck in his brain.

"I'll be fine." He stuttered, finding a spark of strength to speak. And he faded to the darkness. His thoughts played in the emptiness for some time before he started hearing sounds around him. That was the first sense to strike him. Cold air over his skin came after, followed by the lingering pain from a curse. He's been under crusiatus before, but it never felt like this before. At last he opened his eyes to meet with her sitting next to him, holding onto his hand.

Hermione jumped when he started to wake. Her eyes were still teary. He smiled faintly. He pulled himself up. He glanced over to see a guy in chains and little closer to them was Stiles. He looked way better now. Not a scratch on him.

"How long was I out?" He turned to Hermione, never letting go of her hand.

"Not for long." She answered. The tension between them became even more obvious.

"How did you get here, Stiles? What happened?" Draco turned around to face the dark-haired boy.

"Another attack out of the blue." Stiles hissed. "Looks like that's the only thing they're good at." He yelled the last part, making sure that they hear him, even up there. "I actually missed the most of it. Mostly, I was beaten up by your aunt. Charming woman." Stiles sassed.

"And for the other part Lydia locked him, so that he wouldn't get hurt. But that is impossible for Stiles, to listen… to anyone." Theo hissed.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hermione let go of Draco and walked to the tied guy.

"I'm Theo." He simply said observing her. "You must be her? The doppelgänger?" she frowned at the mention of that. "I'm sorry, Hermione, right?"

"You are the one that came back with Stiles?" Came Draco's voice from behind.

"Unfortunately." Stiles commented before Theo could even say anything.

"I'm sensing some hostility between you two." Draco implied. "How did you got caught?"

"Well, your charming aunt came after Lydia, so I kind of took the first curse instead of her. Theo, later tried to fight Lucien, but ended up being in the almost same position as me. Also Klaus was more than riled, after they stuck some knife inside him he went on a killing spree. Lucien and Bellatrix escaped with us and I don't know what happened to the rest of their army."

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked with concern. Stiles kept silent. Truth to be told, he didn't know.

"They are." Theo said. "Some are even more then fine." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"About Luna. She really is something. Blaise and her… well, let's say she broke my heart." He joked. Draco's jaw dropped to the floor, and Hermione turned to him the same moment. He walked towards her.

"Loony and Zabini? Lying bastard." Draco sneered. Both of them were so bedazzled by the revelation that they just kept to themselves. It scared them. If this was their reaction to Luna and Blaise, only Merlin knows what kind of reaction would overrule if everyone was to find out that they kissed.


	49. Author's note

Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you would leave your opinion on my story and writing. It means a lot for a writer to have his work evaluated by the readers. So feel free to tell me your honest thoughts. Hugs and kisses...


	50. chapter 49

Darkness crept over the Malfoy manor. Long halls were lightened only by few candles here or there. It seems that Tristan is rather old-fashioned. He was intrigued by the house itself. Every particular detail fitted perfectly, yet never got lost in the shadow of full picture. He also loved the way his steps would ring through the walls. This evening another pair of feet stepped after him, dragging delirious Kai, back down to the basement. Tristan walked with his companion, Aya Al-Rashid.

When they reached the wanted place, Tristan opened the door and held them as the woman easily dropped Kai aside, chaining him to the wall. Next to him, Theo glared at her, but her face stayed motionless. She simply smirked and glanced over to Stiles, and then to Draco and Hermione. Two were close to each other. He was in a bit of a hard place ever since Bella visited. She leaned on the wall and he rested his head in her lap. The moment Aya and Tristan came in everyone got up, even Draco. He was still weak on his feet, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Tristan's soft smile disappeared the moment he saw Draco's hand around Hermione's shoulders. She helped his stand straight. He stepped towards them. The same moment Aya gave a stern look to Theo and Stiles, showing them to keep quiet. Tristan's eyes burned with anger, yet his posture remained classy and calm.

He stepped to them, making Hermione move away from Draco. Tristan passed the boy and stopped in front of her. His hand gently reached to her cheek. Tristan heard her racing heart clearly in his ears.

"Not scared of me, are you?" he spoke with a smile.

"No."

"Good. I don't want you to be." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes shot close, but she could hear the way Draco's jaw clenched. She hoped that he would stay still, but when she opened her eyes she saw Aya right behind him, holding him in place. Woman had her hands wrapped around his wrists. Tristan took a step away and smiled at her.

"You'll be going with me now, darling." He grabbed her hand and then turned to Aya. "We are taking the troublemaker, too. And don't forget to pin the needle back to the hybrid." He said and left with Hermione.

When the doors closed Aya let go of Draco. She waited until Tristan was far enough to get to Stiles. He was more than aware of the risk she was in so he waited for her to do what she planned. First she put Kai back on vervain and then checked the door once more. No one was around.

"You have to be really quiet." She got back to Stiles and fed him her blood. She glanced at Theo. "I can't heal you. Werewolf bite kills a vampire." Theo nodded.

"Why are you helping?" Draco asked limping closer to them.

"Long story and we are short on time. Tomorrow night, Niklaus is coming for you. Try and stay alive." She explained and watched as Draco's face changed. "We need to go now." She opened the door and they left the room, leaving Stiles and Theo in dark with unconscious vampire.

As Draco walked through the halls of his house chills went down his spine. It wasn't a home for a while now. It was cold and empty. This old house meant nothing to him. All the horrible things that happened in here haunted him in his dreams. All the screams, the pain, the blood, everything in this place was rotten and vile.

"Stay calm. These people don't care about anything. One wrong move and you lose your head." Aya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"He is getting to close to her."

"He will not hurt her. He is obsessed with her. But he will end you if he sees, for even a second, that you care for her or that she cares for you." Draco didn't answer. He knew she was right. They walked in silence till they reached a very familiar place to Draco. When she opened the door he found his way and saw Hermione sitting on the bed with Tristan by the window. Aya closed the door after him and left. In a blink of an eye Tristan shoved his palm over Draco's face forcing vampire blood down his throat. His bruises and cuts started healing and he found it easier to stand on his feet. Tristan pushed him away turning around to Hermione. He walked towards her and she got up.

"You promised me, Hermione." He smiled.

"You can heal me tonight, at the dinner." She said sternly.

"As you wish. Someone will bring you the dress for tonight." Once again he kissed her forehead. He deeply bowed and then left.

She weakly smiled at confused Draco and sat back down. He looked around the room. Everything was exactly the same as he left it. He gazed over the bed to finally spot the violin. He got to the counter and picked it up. He ran his thumb over the strings and the sounds filled the room. He could feel her eyes on him. He quickly put the violin down and got the piece of paper. He searched for anything to write with. He picked up a chalk and started writing. He gave her a paper and motioned to stay silent.

When Hermione took a paper in her hands her face changed and her eyes went wide open. 'Klaus is coming tomorrow.' She read the sentence a hundred times, before taking the paper in the bathroom and letting the water over it until it was completely destroyed.

"You have to keep your mind closed now." Draco said when she came back inside. He was sitting where she did before, so she sat next to him. Her head rested against his shoulder.

"We are leaving." She muttered to herself, before closing her eyes.

"So... he is a hybrid siphoner?" Theo observed Kai's features.

"Yes that's him." Stiles retorted.

"He doesn't look like much."

"Well neither do you." Once again Stiles felt irritated conversing with Theo. "Why are you even here?" he snapped.

"Well I tried to get to you and Lydia and got kidnapped." Theo sassed.

"Wow. Ok. Fine." Stiles paced around nervously. "It's already frustrating to be in the same room with you, at least try to be bearable."

"You're not really sunshine either." Theo rolled his eyes.

"I give you three times to guess why not." Stiles stood in front of tied wolf. "Or maybe tell me why were you so eager to come with us?"

"I want to help. Is that so hard to believe?" Theo explained sincerely.

"Did you really just ask that? Is it that hard to believe you? You almost broke us all apart. You tried to kill Scott. You made Liam almost kill Scott. You sent Lydia into a mental institution. Do you want me to keep going? Because I can." Stiles waved his hands.

"That is true, but I am trying right now. Maybe you should cut me some slack, because it's not really unicorns and rainbows, you know. Slow down. Take a look at where I am right now. Chained to the wall in the middle of some old house. I am probably plotting something big this time. Let your brilliant mind take some rest." Theo spat.

"For the love of God shut up." Third voice joined in making two railed up guys turn around. Rather weak posture of Kai Parker appeared in the dark corner. He managed to sit up, but his eyes were blurry and the buzzing in his years was even worse. He had trouble remembering what happened. Pain was excruciating, but he found a way to slowly overcome it. That was when the memories started recapping. But he suddenly jumped.

"Where is Bonnie?" His voice almost cracking.

"Aurora took her somewhere, right after you. What happened up there?" Stiles was worried.

"No. no, no, no..." Kai kept repeating under his breath. He tried his best to concentrate his senses. With all the vervain in his system he managed to hear the distant sounds of cries and whimpers, then the screams, and the wheel just kept spinning. His face got livid. Both Theo and Stiles thought he was going mad. "You can't hear her?" He asked Theo in a whisper. Theo rolled his head. Then he glanced at Stiles.

"Who do you hear?" Stiles came close to him.

"Bonnie. She is hurt. She is crying. We... I have... I have to do something... Anything." His eyes turned into crimson red and the fangs made Stiles stumble backwards. Kai started pulling on the chains. It didn't make any difference. He was too weak to break free. He knew it, but it didn't stop him. Chains kept ringing and he kept growling in pain as blood dripped down his wrists. Magic was out of the question too.

Stiles seemed terrified by the picture. To terrified to even move. Theo watched with his eyes wide open. All the noise went off when a redhead woman entered the room. Kai glared at her with his red eyes, still puling on his chains.

"Wasn't it you who found it 'cool' when I was under Draco's curse?" Aurora grinned. With one punch she made a weak heretic hit the cold ground. She knelt over him, picking him by the collar. "Oh, no we are not done yet. I want to you to welcome back an old friend." Inside came Alecto Carrow sharing the same grin with Aurora. "She will keep you company for a while. And don't worry, Bonnie is only having a bit of a conflict with her past. Can't you hear her? A heavenly sound of a screaming Bennett witch."

She smiled politely at Alecto who started firing curses at wounded hybrid. Aurora, on the other side, found her way to Stiles who kept backing away. When he reached the dead end, his eyes locked with a woman in front of him. She traced his cheekbone with her fingers, before speaking.

"I hope lovely Lydia comes to get you. Boy do I have a surprise for her." She exhaled and her fist met Stiles's cheek. Strikes followed one after another. When she finally left, Stiles could feel his head pounding so loud and hard. His face was completely covered with his own blood. A ripped cut was visible from his nose, over the cheek to the corner of his eye. Another one was painted over his upper lip. Stiles felt his consciousness slipping as the void sound of Theo's voice became more distant and distant.

Hermione slowly shifted to her left. She felt numb pain in her head, and struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she met with Draco's worried expression. He held her hand in his while she observed around. She lied in the bed with Draco sitting by her side. She tried to sit up but she was way too tired.

"Don't get up." He gently leaned her back onto the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" she asked covering her face with her palms.

"You fainted."

"That explains the headache."

"You do have some masochistic tendencies, don't you?" He noted.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"He offered to heal you and you declined." It was getting obvious that he was a bit angry.

"I have my reasons." She firmly stated, as he moved away from the bad and to the window. Draco gazed outside. It was getting darker and the night was coming to them. For some reason he felt unease. Was it the idea of Hermione spending more time with Tristan, was it fear for his mother, or for Caroline, or for everyone else in here, or was it from everything combined, he couldn't really tell. He could only feel anger building up inside.

"Do share, Granger." He said without looking at her.

"It makes him feel bad. I also don't want to do it because there are more people down there who need it. I am not any different." She recited.

"It makes him feel bad? He is a psychopath, he can't feel by definition." He mocked with a pain in his voice. "I would like to correct myself, not masochistic, a martyr complex."

"I do not have a martyr complex." She sat up. "It's called sympathy." Hermione spat.

"Great. I hope you feel good about yourself then." Draco barked.

"Feel good about myself?" She yelled, making him turn around. She was up on her feet and coming towards him. Draco had his hands crossed over his chest. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happen, so yes, Draco, I feel amazing." While she spoke Draco's face changed. He closed his eyes, mentally punching himself for saying such a thing. He ran his hands over his face, biting strongly on his lower lip. His hands rushed through his hair and his eyes opened.

Hermione held to the edge of the bed, when she felt like she was losing her balance. The vertigo kicked in again and the whole room started spinning. Sounds were becoming distant and muffled. Just when she thought she was going to hit the floor the pair of hands grabbed her and lifted her up. Once again she was placed gently on the bed. After few moments she started feeling better, and her vision started to clear. He sat next to her, just like before, with a same worried face on.

By the bed, Draco found a piece of cloth. He soaked it in water and lightly caressed her face with it. She lifted herself up and leaned over to his shoulder. Draco dropped the cloth and loosely placed his hands around waist. "It's not your fault that all of them are insane. You can't possibly be responsible for Aurora, or Tristan or Lucien. It was just bad luck. And now you are simply stuck. Bad things happen every day, but we live through them. You will too."

Her arms hardened the grip on his shirt and his face sank into the crock of her neck. She rested against him for a while, before slowly backing a bit.

"How in the world is it possible for someone to change this much?" She asked and watched as he changed his expression to that emotionless mask. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Guilt, pain, death. In his case mostly guilt. So much guilt.

"The moment you realize you can't stand to look at your own reflection in the mirror, that's about right time to start doing something different." He said lowering his look. She was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Can we talk about something else?" She nodded and went to get up from the bed. As soon as her feet reached the floor, Draco took her by the hand and pulled her back on the bed. "You are not going anywhere. Merlin, you can be difficult."

"Fine then." She said and leaned back onto him. Draco actually smiled. He held her for a while and she almost fell asleep, when Aya barged in. Both of them just watched her. Her face was stern just as was her posture. She simply placed the long black dress on the bed.

"Put it on." She said and left. Hermione stared at the dress with so much disgust on her face. It made her feel sick thinking that she had to be alone with Tristan again. But it would soon be over, so she can get through it. She lifted herself up.

"You aren't dizzy?" Draco asked and she waved her head in no. So he let go of her. Hermione took the dress and went into the bathroom. In approximately fifteen minutes she was out. The dress was spotless black, tight till her knees and then it widened in the shape of mermaid's tail. It had long sleeves and half-open back. It hanged a bit loosely around her waist.

Even with her bruised and injured face she was insanely beautiful. It was the only thing that crossed Draco's mind while he stared at her. She was stunning. As she walked out she moved her hair to the side and then she finally looked at him. A small smirk appeared on her face, but was instantly gone. She tried to pull the zipper on the back of the dress, but wasn't able to.

"Could you please?" She asked turning around. He got to his feet and stood behind her. He slowly pulled the zipper up. She turned around and met his eyes. She felt as if the air was punched out of her. Her eyes roamed over his face stopping at his eyes, before they caught his lips. She remembered how it felt to kiss him. Unknowingly she started biting her lower lip.

"Salazar, you are making this difficult." He whispered, gently tracing his thumb over the edge of her lower lip before laying his lips over hers. In same second she placed her hands around his neck and started playing with his hair. His other hand went around her waist and he pulled her up to him almost lifting her of the ground. He angled her head to the side deepening the kiss. Intoxicated with the taste of each other they stumbled to the side and broke the kiss. Draco held her firmly in his hands with his head at the crook of her neck. She could feel his smile on her skin. She planted a small kiss under the angle of his jaw.

"They are all going to be so disappointed in you." Draco Malfoy actually giggled.

"I don't care." She answered, holding onto him like he was air and she was gasping for breath.

"Well, well, well..." Both of them jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, meeting the devilish smirk on the man by the door. They parted, with her hand in his. "You look absolutely dashing, Love." Said Lucien. "Take a seat. Both of you."


	51. chapter 50

"You look absolutely dashing, Love." Said Lucien. "Take a seat. Both of you."

With a smirk Lucien watched two of them walk to the edge of the bad. Hermione's face showed no fear at all, yet Draco's spoke the different story. He remembered what Aya have said to him earlier. Lucien giggled when he saw their fingers intertwined.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed.

"Careful. We don't want everyone hearing everything." He raised his eyebrow. "I'm here to escort you to our dear, lovely Tristan. He is waiting for you."

"And I have to sit for that?" she said.

"Well I thought after fainting a few times, you would need a little bit of rest." He smiled.

"How do you know about that?" Draco spoke for the first time.

"Because nothing escapes my eye." He sassed. "And just look at her. She looks like she was dragged through the streets by her limbs." He rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, you are really pretty, it's just captivity gets out the worst of you. But I heard Tristan has the pleasure of making you look ladylike once again." He smirked and got up offering his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Hermione tightened the grip on Draco's hand before letting her palm slowly slip from his. He got up before she did, helping her get up. She felt dizzy again, but was able to stand firmly. It was harder then she thought to leave him here now. With everything they knew she still had this awful feeling all over herself. It made her shiver, but she didn't say anything. Draco kissed her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled weakly, making both of them even more nervous than they were before.

"Tik-tok." Lucien said from behind Hermione.

"Fine." She spat and walked pass his waiting hand and to the door.

"Well that was rude." He said to Draco referring to Hermione's act. "Well bye then." He said and opened the door for Hermione and two of them left. The whole time Hermione would stumble to the sides, but still refused to let Lucien help her get to the dining room. He failed in every attempt of making conversation to her. It was irritating but he got over it. When they appeared in front of the door, two men with a deatheater masks opened it for them. Shivers covered her skin as she watched these people, but even bigger blow for her when she realized that they weren't dining where she thought where they would. Her knees felt weak when she tried to step inside. It was then she grabbed Lucien's hand so she wouldn't lose her balance. Lucien carefully took her by the waist and held her on her feet. She kept gazing through the well-known room. She felt her legs slipping away once again, but Lucien held her.

"Are you feeling ill, darling?" Tristan got up from his seat. He walked through by the long table where Aurora sat with a wide grin. Short strawberry pink dress matched perfectly with her red hair. Dark walls in the room were lightened only with candles that stood on the table. Hermione got a good look on Tristan after her eyesight got back to normal. He looked as gallant as always, in a bright gray suit with a white button up shirt and a black tie. Looking at his dashing appearance made her sick to her stomach.

"No." with all the strength left in her she straightened up and politely answered. She could feel Lucien's eyes on her, yet she ignored it and easily left him standing as she took Tristan's offered hand. Aurora took distracted Lucien by the hand and playfully pulled him towards the table. When they were all at the table, Tristan waved his hand and music started playing. Hermione couldn't remember when the last time she ate properly was, but still everything made her feel sick. Most of the time she would just trace the fork over the edge of the plate. The only thing that could be heard through the quiet room was Aurora's occasional chuckle.

As soon as they left, Draco started pacing around the room. The nervousness was kicking in. Something was wrong he could feel it. Or maybe it was the house. Being stuck here again. He hoped to find anything just to get his mind of the fact that he is here again. Alone. Just like before. He felt suffocated in this room, and actually felt relieved when the door opened. But the sight wasn't that nice. Bellatrix Lestrange grinned his way. His eyes swiped wide open as she took a step back. Before he even knew what happened he found himself in excruciating pain. Being torn apart would feel better than this, he thought.

"Hello dear nephew." She hissed. "It's been a while."

"It was quite a beautiful 'while'." Draco spat before she fired another unforgivable curse at him.

"That's not a way to talk to me boy." She grinned. "When I get my hands on your traitor mother, I'll be the only living relative you'll have."

He wanted to speak. He wanted to say so much, but he could barely lift a finger. The pain got even worse even though he thought it was impossible. "Maybe mommy left you forever. She wasn't even there when I went to get her." Bella taunted. "You know" she lowered her wand releasing him from the curse. "I never understood how she could love your pathetic father." She gazed into the wall with her eyes wide open while she spoke. "He was an ungrateful idiot."

Draco just laid on the floor when she hit him with yet another curse. Each stronger then the last. Her words played through his ears, sending tears to his eyes. Of course he wouldn't let them fall. She grinned over his struggle and decided to add more pain to him.

"The ones I used on the mudblood were even stronger than this." She whispered. "I honestly thought she wouldn't get through them. I was hoping she wouldn't. But she had her knight come and save her."

"Are you feeling any better, love?" Tristan stood behind Hermione's chair moving her hair to the side. His every touch made her feel filthy. She tried to keep herself as calm as possible. "After we are done with this, I have a gift for you." He said and planted a kiss to her cheek. She shuddered. Tristan took a knife from the table and cut into his palm. He filled the glass before her with his blood and offered it to her. For a long moment she just stared at it.

"I wouldn't like to have to force it down your throat." Tristan said gripping her shoulders. She took a small sip. Her whole body felt different. She felt the pain go away, she watched marks, bruises and cuts disappear, leaving nothing but the 'mudblood' scar. "All of it." Tristan ordered. As she drank the last drop from the glass he smiled widely and offered his hand for her to get up. It was time for his surprise. She was terrified. He took her by her small hand and walked her to the middle of the room, where the great chandelier hanged. She couldn't help but look up. It wasn't like she remembered much, but somehow, as she looked at the ceiling she remembered Draco. His face that night. She knew he didn't want any of that to happen. It lightened her mood for a second to think of him. There was nothing in this world she would want more then to be in his arms right now. Away from all the monsters and nightmares.

The sound of the door opening snapped her from her thoughts. Even though she was fully healed she almost fainted when she saw her 'gift'. One of Tristan's vampires dragged in Draco. He looked way worse than when she left him. She could see exactly what happened. He was distant and didn't seem to realize where he was. But she was sure at one thing. He saw her.

It was Aurora who came up to him lifting him to his feet. She smiled at him. Though he couldn't see her quite well he did recognize the sinister grin. While she held him by the neck, Alecto Carrow walked into the room. With a single stroke of her free hand she ripped of his shirt reveling his torso and arms.

Without any control, tears started dripping down Hermione's cheeks as she saw the scars over his chest. Right there where she thought she saw them that time his ribs were broken. To her Draco didn't seem to realize what was going on. But, he felt everything. He was too weak to react, but he felt every single thing.

As Aurora stared at his scared and bruised body, Hermione's cries became louder and turned into anger. She stepped right in front of Tristan and slapped him as hard as she could. Even though he didn't feel anything, he got offended by her act.

"You promised me!" She yelled in his face, tears running like a wild river.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer. Then he turned her around so she could face Draco. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer.

"I promised to heal him. I said nothing about not getting him in the same shape as soon as possible." He hissed through his teeth into her ear. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see. But it didn't help the same picture was right in front of her.

Lucien found his way back to the table ignoring everything that was happening. Aurora on the other hand couldn't wait to play her part in their little show.

"I heard you had some sort of special treatment in this room." Tristan whispered into her ear. "And he, who you so desperately are trying to protect, stood aside and watched. You see Bellatrix informed of this scar on his hand. She has the identical one, and so does Alecto. I can't really see them well though…" Hermione's eyes went wide open when she figured what he was going to do.

"Morsmorde." Chanted Alecto and Hermione watched the pink scar on Draco's hand turn completely black. You could see every detail on it. Draco's tired eyes dropped to his hand and the found Hermione who was in tears. A tear finally slipped his eye. Singlehandedly he was reminded of all the parts of himself he loathed. That she loathed.

Hermione's legs started to give out. She couldn't stand to look when Aurora took one of Bella's daggers and sliced Draco's cheeks from ear to ear giving him a poetic smile he wore before. At that point Hermione lost it all. Her screams and cries for him to hear her muted when his unconscious body hardly reached the ground. She stood loosely in Tristan's hands as he smiled at Aurora.

"He should have thought before trying to steal something that belongs to me." He said before kissing her cheek. "No one gets to look at you like that."

"Take him away." With a pirouette Aurora licked the blood of the dagger and seductively smiled towards Lucien who had a sneer on his lips. She strode to him and he got up to meet her half way. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and moved pass her.

"I'll escort the girl back." He said when he came to Hermione and Tristan. Tristan slowly moved his arm away from her. She stood like she was buried in one spot and stared at the place where Draco lied until they took him away. Lucien placed his on her middle back and walked her out.

They walked in silence and her eyes were deadly focused on just one spot. He got her inside the room, but even in there she wouldn't act on her own. Lucien gently lifted her and placed her on the bed. He covered her body with a sheet and left the room. Hermione took a hard grip on a pillow before her, and the tears started coming up again. She buried her face in the pillow that smelled like him and cried her soul out.

When Kai came to his consciousness, again, it took him a while to adjust. It became harder and harder to regain his senses since they got here. He had no idea it was possible for a body to hold so much toxin in. He hadn't felt headache in a long time, and this one was skull-cracking. There wasn't much to see when the black spots left his sight. Theo was chained to the wall and the stench of the wolf's bane filled Kai's nostrils. Next to him lay Stiles. His heartbeat was barely hearable and there was some blood under his ear. It seemed to be drained.

Time was pretty much frozen down here, especially to Kai. He had no idea if they were here for a week or has it been months. Nothing was the same. His old self would take any chance he could to escape this place, but now, everything is on the stake. Bonnie is on the stake. He could still hear her, through the stone walls. Whipping, sobbing, screaming. Everything took its term and all he could think about was a slow and painful death of Alecto Carrow. He settled back against the wall and closed his eyes, planning every single part of his free time with a redhead witch.

_

Freya Mikaelson strode down the long corridor carrying the big book in her hands. Sun shined over her purple medallion sending silhouettes over the wall. She gripped the pendant and placed it behind the cloth of her blouse. She stepped in the completely filled Great Hall. She walked right up to Nik and stopped by his side. The place was filled mostly with Marcel's army of vampires. Closer into the room, closer to Klaus sat the few known members of the 'perfect army' that was there to defend the world.

There was a lot of debating lately of why they were even gathered in this place. Yet no one gave the answer to it. It was more than irrelevant now. They had a war to win, and a depth to pay. When everyone gave their attention to the two standing before them the meeting started.

"Aya confirmed her position." Freya said directly to her brother.

"Rebekah and Elijah?" Klaus asked, focusing on the stone floor.

"Elijah is running the city and Rebekah is as far away as possible."

"Good." He said.

"We should have called Kingsley." Ron stated snapping Klaus away from his thoughts.

"We are not sending more people to Tristan and Aurora. Vampires have far better chance of surviving." Freya said seeing as Nik didn't answer.

"That hardly sounds fair. Everyone should fight." Harry held the side of his best friend.

"No it doesn't. This is our war. No need for innocent people to meddle in." Freya stated firmly.

It looked like Harry and Ron would continue with this disagreement, but the entrance of Narcissa and Andromeda stopped them. Both women walked straight up to Klaus and Freya offering their condolences for their fallen brother. Andromeda looked slightly better than her sister. Narcissa was just as polished as ever, yet her eyes had dark circles around them, she gotten even paler and thinner then she was before. She kept rolling the ring around her finger, nervously waiting.

"Can I have your attention?" Klaus spoke quietly. The mass silenced turning to the mighty hybrid. "It won't be long until blood is spilled all over again. But yours." He smirked devilishly. "After that is over, you will all come back here. So that we can break down this place before we leave it forever." He glanced over the room. "Guess what? The world doesn't need saving. Every war you will ever fight is your own. And if you don't beat your opponent to the dirt he crawled up from, he will send you there. Replace you. Break you. Today, we aren't fighting for the world. We fight for us."

The time had come. The final battle. First or last. And Klaus believed in people before him. No plan. No ideas. Pure, unadulterated fight, face to face, with past present and future. Klaus walked down the few stairs and went towards the door, followed by everyone else. Freya was on his right. On his left walked Narcissa Malfoy with Andromeda by her side. Harry and Ron were just behind with Ginny and Davina following in their steps. Blaise and Luna went hand in hand, holding onto one another as tightly as possible. Away from them, Lydia stepped fiercely with Marcel walking by her. Her steps were confident, hiding her enormous fear and expressing just the same amount of anger. On the other side her face stayed motionless. The army of Marcel's vampires marched behind them.

"Time to get their heads." Klaus whispered under his breath before walking out the main exit with Papa Tunde's blade in his hand.


	52. chapter 51

Morning caught Hermione with dried tears over her cheeks, staring into the blank space. She finally broke. In the middle of the night she screamed, cried, she even ripped the dress Tristan got her to wear for the dinner. It now simply fell from her shoulders down to her lower thigh. The sheets from the bed were tossed around the room leaving only one pillow that she picked up before laying on the bed and hugging it. She heard door open few times during the night. Once it was Tristan. He came after her breakdown. After just looking over the room he closed the door and left. All the other times her visitor was Lucien.

With the morning, to her room came Tristan. She ignored his presence as he lifted from the floor the staff she threw around. When he was done, he sat on the bed by her side. The moment she felt the balance on the bed change she moved as far away as possible without leaving the bed. At this point the rage was gone, but oh, there was much more left. Aimed entirely on Tristan de Martel. The man who turned her life into hell. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, Hermione jumped. She sat up and for the first time looked at him. And he smiled.

"How did you sleep, love?" He asked politely.

"Delightfully." She sneered.

"Good. You are going to join me for the breakfast." He said.

"No. I'm not." She said pulling herself up to her feet. For the first time since she came here she could stand firmly on her legs, but just as much as her legs were strong now, her mind was tired.

"I thought we had an agreement." He got up facing her.

"We did. Then you broke it." She didn't even look at him when she spoke.

"You don't seem to understand. You are going to spend the rest of your life by my side. You will do as you are told one way or another." He threatened her, openly, for the first time. Hermione turned to him and caught the glimpses of his tightened fists.

"Is that what you told Violet, before she ran away?" Hermione spat. His face darkened in the matter of seconds. His fists relaxed and he took a step closer to her. Hermione backed away, but still held herself fearlessly. He kept closing the space between them. When she finally had no place to escape he slid his fingers over her cheek and behind her ear into her hair. His face was now inches away. Hermione tried to move her head away but he took a grip on her hair holding her in place. For a moment the corner of his lips lifted up making a small smile. Hermione refused to show fear or pain. She kept looking straight into his eyes, even when they roamed around her face. After gifting a fair amount of attention to her lips he crushed his against hers.

It was neither gentle nor pleasing. She felt disgusted. With all the strength she had she pushed on his chest trying to free herself. Of course it didn't work. He just pulled harder on her hair. The pain shot the tear to her eye. She kept her mouth sealed shot as his lips caressed hers. When Tristan finally parted from her, he could see the revolt written over her face. Hermione ran her hand over her mouth after she spat to the side. He found it amusing her eyes were filled with fear, yet she still refused to show it. He smiled tracing his thumb over her lips.

"If I ever hear you" he started with a whisper and a tug on her hair. "say something like that again, I will have your voice muffled forever. I could sew your pretty lips together, or rip out your tongue." He looked straight into her eyes. "But that could cause some issues on the longer terms." The tender trace turned into a firm grip around Hermione's jaw. She squirmed in pain, as his fingers dug into her flesh and bones. "I know. I will rip out your vocal cords." He spat and easily pushed her to hit the floor.

Hermione had her palm over her aching jaw while he straightened his suit. She lifted herself up refusing to let him win. He grinned when he saw how stubborn she was.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand to her.

"I am not going anywhere with you." She stated.

"We have some kind of misunderstanding. I don't think you realize that you have no choice, love." He mocked her.

"I promised to be civil with you, in exchange of you not hurting my friends. And yet Bonnie is losing her mind, I don't even know if Caroline is alive, Kai can't even think properly…" Tears she had been repressing since he came in started to suffocate her. "And you gave Draco to Bellatrix Lestrange." Her voice was cracking.

"How am I to deny anything to my lovely sister who saved me?" He openly made fun of everything she said. "She can do whatever she wants. Unlike you. You must do whatever I want you to do. As I realize without that stick of yours you don't really have any power." Once again he reached towards her. Her reaction was the same as before. "Now, are we going for that breakfast?"

She noticed the change in his voice. He wasn't playing anymore. And truth to be told she was terrified of him. But all her mind could think of, was how Draco looked last night. Right now she didn't even know what became of him. Was he alive or dead? Maybe he was locked in some cell like Bonnie. Maybe he was left with Bellatrix, maybe with Aurora. All they had to do was survive for another day and now it was all gone. Everyone else is done that she knew of. There was no reason for her to be polite or civil with anyone, especially the monster that shared her space right now.

"I really hate to repeat myself. I'm not going anywhere with you." She straightened her posture stated, still perfectly covering her fear.

"This seems to be getting out of a hand a little." He muttered into his own be beard, but she heard it very clearly. Since he was already close to her, it was easy to grab her by the neck. The grip started getting tighter and tighter. His empty eyes stared right into her and just watched as her lips slowly turned light blue, then darker and darker. She was suffocating. Hermione started to scratch the skin of his hand trying to pull it of. She struggled under his strength, unable to catch a breath. When he finally let go of her it was only to hit her head against the wall. She fell down, gasping for breath and blood dripping over her eyebrow. He pulled her up by her hair and once again smashed her back against the wall. Hermione simply slid down the wall. Her vision was blurry and her head hurt like hell. She did, however, saw him when he knelt over her, again gripping her jaw. He roughly pulled her closer to take a better look at her face. He gave her a comforting smile before slapping her so hard that she ended on the floor once again. Both of her lips started bleeding immediately and bruises started piling up on her face once again.

"If you are not hungry, maybe you would like to get some rest." Tristan kissed her bloodied lips and left her in the corner of the room. "Sleep well, love."

"What are you doing?" Lucien asked entering a bedroom.

"Organizing." Aurora's voice answered. She stood near the counter observing her collection of knives and daggers. He moved behind her, hugging her around the waist and planting a trail of kisses on her neck. Her hand reached up to his face gently sliding over his neck. "We are so close to heaving his head love." She said tuning to face him.

Lucien's hands remained on her waist pulling her closer. She brushed her lips over his playfully. Her hands held his cheeks. Easily he lifted her up placing her on the counter before him, her legs around his hips. His lips roamed around her collar bone leaving love marks. Quickly his hand was in her hair and his other one roamed over her thigh. Their lips met once again with Lucien pulling her closer to him, and ripping open her blouse. Her hands slid up and down his torso landing around the first button of his shirt. From her lips he moved lower and lower to her neck and her chest. She roughly pulled on his hair. Lucien took her by the thighs and carried her to the bed. He let them both fall down onto the mattress.

"Did you hear that?" Lucien lifted his head of her stomach and looked towards the door. The crushing noise came from outside.

"I did. What is that?" The noises kept getting louder and in shorter time gaps. She held herself on her elbows. The sound of crashing glass pierced the room it made both of them get up fast. Aurora quickly picked some blouse from her wardrobe and put it on. Lucien buttoned his shirt and they left the room in hurry.

In next second they found themselves inside the dining room with a disturbing image. Tristan destroyed every little inch of that room. There was glass everywhere and he just sat and gazed out the broken window. Lucien displayed his disgust the same moment, but different picture occurred before his eyes. Aurora and Tristan really were siblings.

Aurora on the other side instead of just standing and glaring like her lover, jumped to help her brother. She first checked if he was to his senses. Strangely he seemed as sane as ever. As much as it comforted Aurora it made Lucien rather disturbed. When they asked him of what happened he simply said that there were some things that had to be done.

"What things?" Aurora asked with a smile, waiting for her brother to share.

"I just had a little talk with our guest." He kissed Aurora's forehead.

"Which guest?" Lucien spoke, coming closer to them.

"My personal one." Tristan grinned.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Dark-haired vampire clenched his teeth.

"Discipline. You should know." Tristan mocked, but received a side elbow kick from his sister.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I forgot the stable boy was now a part of the family." He sneered and Lucien just turned to leave. "Lucien!" Tristan called after him.

"What?" He hissed not even turning around.

"There is a glass with my blood up there, don't you dare use anything else, but that." He lectured.

Lucien didn't even bother to show that he heard him he just went on his way. He couldn't even believe that he was going to check on the girl who was their captive, but believe it or not, he grew to care for this outstanding girl. She was another victim of Tristan, the spoiled prince. He saw some purity in her. Almost like the one he saw in Aurora almost a thousand years ago. He knew that someone like her doesn't deserve to be anywhere near Tristan, Aurora or himself.

When he reached the room, he hesitated to open the door, scared in what shape he would find the poor girl in. At some point he entered the room. She was nowhere in his sight. When it caught him of his guard he ran into the room. He smelled the blood in the corner but she wasn't there. It took him by surprise when she showed up behind him. She held a tissue against her lower lip. The upper one already had drained blood over the cut. The cut over her eye was even worse. It spread from the middle of her eyebrow all the way under her eye. Her whole eye was blackened, and half closed. Lucien face had million emotions written over.

Hermione simply walked pass him and sat on the bed. She checked on the tissue for blood stains. She simply threw it to the side and turned to Lucien waiting for him to say why he was here. He just kept staring at her.

"What do you want?" Hermione offered.

"You disobeyed him?"

"I denied being civil to him, I refused to have breakfast with him, and insulted him few times." She recited her doing proudly.

"Brave. Also stupid, but brave. How did you insult him?" Lucien sat on the bed and Hermione brought her legs up to her chest leaning on the cushions behind her.

"I mentioned Violet few times and I cleaned my mouth when he kissed me." There was the time when she would be shy while talking about this, but now, there was no point to it.

Lucien's eyes went wide when as he listened to her. But he wasn't going to ask anything about that, even though he wanted.

"I understand he brought the blood to heal you. Where is it?"

"On the counter. And he didn't bring it." She sneered.

"He sent it. And you have to drink it." He said bringing the glass to her.

"I'm not going to drink it." She stated.

"Look, I'm not going to force you into this, into anything, but Tristan will. He will do whatever he wants to do. And we can't stop him. At least you should be in your best state, so that you can survive him." He spoke as he put the glass in her hand.

It was strange to Hermione that he would even care. She didn't understand that the man who held her here wanted her any good. Yet here he was convincing her to save herself. In the corner of her mind she thought of how much did he care. Maybe she could get to Draco or anyone else over Lucien.

"What do you want?" She asked bringing the glass towards her lips, but she still hasn't drank it.

"I want you to drink that." He said gently.

"I've been entangled with you people long enough to learn that nothing comes without payment."

"I told you already that my fight isn't against you. Or your friends. You are just a collateral. Drink it." She suspiciously gazed at him before taking the gulp. The same moment her wounds started healing and the pain started fading. She threw the glass to the side and strangely it didn't break. "Good. Now you look lovely again, darling." He smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now that we have established that, I believe that you can go."

"So you are feeling good now?"

"No. Not even close." She stated.

"Is there anything else that I can do?" He offered. The question sounded strange even to him. He had no idea where did it come from. There was nothing else he could do. If he did, his revenge would fall of the track. It was just another innocent life they will sacrifice for their war.

"Can you tell me something?" She wasn't looking at him anymore. She stared to the side to the floor. He kept silent so she took it as 'yes'. "Is Draco alive?"

"I think so. Bellatrix hasn't been here since the midnight. And he is somewhere in the house." She almost started laughing. A smile carved over her face. Even though she knew he was probably in pain, she had to be happy he was alive.

"Thank you." She said, and for the first time here meant it. "And the rest? Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Aurora took Caroline. She had her room enchanted. She hasn't told anything to anyone about her. She is her ticket to getting back at Nik. And Bonnie is alive. She is probably of the track by now."

Hermione didn't say anything else. She sat with her legs close to her chest hugging herself. Lucien got up and was about to leave. It made him feel better to know that she was alive and well. He had no idea why but it just did. When he reached to the door he glanced at her once again.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione Granger."

As the twilight got closer, house turned silent. No more screams and cries only dead silence that could creep up the bones and shake the whole body. Tristan found the day to be rather strange. Girl got him angry. He hit her. He hurt her. He blamed it on her and the platinum haired boy, so the first thing he did when he was back to his 'normal' self was introduce Bellatrix into the state of things. Her nephew involved with a mudblood. Her rage amused Tristan as he watched her walk away, straight to Draco's chamber. It brought him peace to know his precious little toy probably won't even recognize the boy, if she was ever to see him again.

Even though he knew he did everything the way he wanted, a voice in the back of his scull kept saying something is wrong, and he just couldn't shake of the feeling of utter unease. With night approaching, the anxiety inside him grew. Maybe he should pay her another visit. As he put down his glass, he caught the glimpses of storm coming their way. He slightly smiled as he gazed into the grey clouds. But the smile disappeared as soon as he saw a familiar face at the small hill nearby the estate. As soon as a smirk appeared on that familiar face, Tristan disappeared, running straight to Hermione's room.

Lydia shivered under the touch of cold wind on her bare hands. She shook it of as if it was nothing. There was only one goal of the night and neither she nor anyone else, wouldn't let anything change that. She courageously gazed into the old mansion.

"Just a bit longer." Harry spoke stopping next to her.

"I truly hate this place." Said Ron form her other side.

Lydia smiled softly. Her attention couldn't be taken away from the old house. So many whispers came from its walls. She just hoped it would soon be over. Her attention was finally taken by the eldest Mikaelson muttering a spell under her breath. With that their plan had begun.

When Freya was done with her spell everyone were locked inside the manor until her candle burns. She lightened it and lifted her head to meet a familiar face. She haven't seen those vicious eyes in a long time. She smirked and the man was gone. When she rose up Klaus gave her a thanking nod.

"Let us begin." Freya offered and the group started moving forward.


	53. chapter 52

This was it. They had it together, planed out. With them, they had someone who knew the house from its bottom to the very top. Narcissa's first guess on where the prisoners were was in the same basement they held them during war. So that's where they would go first. But not all of them. Klaus would lead a small group down while the rest would keep the stand by all the possible exits. Few things were still to be done and, without any hesitation they got right to it.

Klaus found it strange that their path to the basement was almost entirely empty. They crossed two or three vampires who were quite easy to eliminate. By the time they reached the big metal door only Klaus had to get his hand bloodied. After multiple attempts to break down the solid metal Klaus was left with anger on the same side he tried to leave.

"It's been charmed." Narcissa stated sliding her bony fingers over the cold surface. "It is charmed. We can't enter without a spell that locked it."

"If anyone is in there, can they hear us?" Lydia asked.

"If it is still the way it was when we left then yes, but they could've made a many changes on this."

Lydia stepped to the door, carefully observing her soundings. She looked over every detail without missing a spot. It seemed that her mind is tracing away again when she leaned her ear to the door. She listened to the silence.

"Stiles?" She almost whispered.

"Lydia?" Said the voice from the inside. It wasn't Stiles, but it was a familiar voice. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. It was almost a whisper. The voice was sounded muffled and raspy like it was running out of life. She knew it wasn't Stiles yet she called his name again a bit louder this time. Her lip started to shiver when the voice didn't answer.

"It is Kai." Klaus said reassuring her that the voice she heard was there.

"If Klaus can't open the door, none of us can." Said Ron. He and Davina stood behind watching if anyone would show up.

"Whatever it is inside they want it protected." Klaus hissed. "Can't any of you do some craft of yours and open the bloody thing."

"Finite." Narcissa pointed her want to the door. Her spell did nothing for them. Klaus still couldn't open it. It became irritating for him to have such a stupid obstacle at the very beginning. The distraction for him came in a form of pounding heart of Lydia. He glanced her way to see her palms placed over the surface of the door. She appeared to be stuck deep in her thought and it took him only a second to realize what she was about to do. He managed to get Narcissa and move away after Ron and Davina. It brought him a great surprise that her scream didn't bring him a painful ear bleed. But on the other side no one had any idea what banshee was capable of.

The door easily fell of hitting the ground with a bang. Lydia boldly ran in and the rest were right after.

"Lumos maxima." Ron sent a ball of light at the middle of the wide room. Within a second Lydia found what she was looking for. She didn't even check who else was there, she fell to her knees in the pool of blood around Stiles. As she kneeled her eyes widened when she saw his face. A tear slipped her eye releasing the horror she felt. She placed her fingers trying to feel his pulse. Her hands started shaking when she wasn't able to find it.

"Stiles?" she whimpered silently. "Stiles?" She repeated gripping his hand between hers and pressing it to her lips. "Please wake up." She spoke through tears. In a few seconds Klaus was behind her back pulling her aside so he can get closer to the beaten boy. He bit into his palm and forced the blood down Stiles's throat. Klaus gently placed the boy back down careful not to hurt him any more. When he heard the clicking of the cuffs he turned to Lydia telling her to wait by him.

Klaus watched as Davina tried to take of cuffs off Kai, finding it mildly amusing that she didn't know how to. Kai grinned from ear to ear when Ron helped her to finally take them off. His grin was even wider when Ron offered his wrist for him to feed. Kai didn't care much if he would hurt him, but he still stopped himself from causing any harm. He got to his feet and gazed at the door.

It took way less to free Theo, who was under the wolf's bane. It was Klaus who retrieved his strength, since he was the only one who wouldn't be affected by the werewolf's venom. He first looked for Stiles. His eyes meet the picture of bloodied figure in a hug with a crying girl. He exhaled loudly and a huge smile covered his lips. He got right to them.

"I honestly can't believe that you survived that." Theo said to Stiles who was now up on his feet, his hand around Lydia's shoulders.

"I honestly can't believe that your voice was the one I would hear for the last time." Stiles genuinely smiled for the first time. "I can't believe that I'm saying this but it is good to see you."

"It's lovely that you have solved everything but we need to go." Kai sneered. "I need to find Bonnie."

They all nodded, but Narcissa stayed silent for the entire time. She felt the sick to her stomach. Million emotions played within her, but there were no tears to let them out. She just stared at the floor trying to pull herself together. She gathered all her strength only to form one question. The one she had already asked once and was not ready to say that sentence again. But she had to.

"Is Draco alive?" She stepped forward and asked in a shaky voice.

"We don't know." Theo said lowering his head. "He and Hermione were taken almost as soon as Stiles and I got here."

Narcissa felt her legs tremble. But there was no time to think. They had work to do. And she refused to lose her son. She took a grip on her wand and turned to leave.

"You can't go on your own." Ron stopped her.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Weasley. I know every inch of this house; I can take care of myself." She kept walking.

"You can not help your son if you get yourself killed. I am sure that you can stand quite well against your sister or the other wizards, but it's not just them up there. There are creatures that can rip you to pieces in a blink of an eye." Klaus spoke sternly as he held her forearm. "This is not just your fight."

Bellatrix Lestrange walked down the hallways in her usual manner. Her steps were short and she skipped from side to side, giggling. When Tristan informed her of treason and shame her nephew had brought upon the great Black house, her rage opened the door to her true insanity. She had visited him that afternoon. Bella wanted to play a game. She would heal him and then beat him to near death again. Her game left Draco in a pool of tears and blood.

She was on her way to him, yet this time she had a grin on her face, such that made her look even more dangerous. When she reached the door of the master bedroom she let herself in. The room was completely emptied of furniture, and a huge window was sealed. She closed the door and took a stand in the middle of the room.

Draco sat leaned on the wall, hardly capable or wiling to move. His eyes remained closed. He had no desire to see what is coming to him. He knew. But he didn't have to look at her. From the bottom of his heart he loathed her. Even now, when she stood quietly he could hear her in the back of his mind. She was always there, laughing viciously at his pain.

"Get up, dearest nephew. Mommy is here."

Draco's eyes swiped open. He saw the woman before him grinning and swaying in her spot. All she had done to him by know, hasn't scared him like that one sentence. He was paralyzed, unable to think or move. It was Bella's voice that snapped him out.

"Up, I said." She smirked. "Now!" She ended with a yell. Draco found himself obeying the commands of the lunatic who passed them. Weak in his knees and struggling to stand straight he managed to keep his balance by holding onto the wall. Bella opened the door and two of them left.

Members of the Trinity sat together. After Tristan spoke of what he saw outside, the enthusiasm in the group grew. Mostly in Aurora who finally found her chance to get her revenge over Klaus. They've made a deal. Triumph was a silly thing to expect in occasion such as theirs is. They were almost even in numbers without the Strix. However, they knew quite well not to tangle with an enraged original Hybrid. But not everyone wanted to wait.

"Can you hear them?" Aurora paced through the room. "They already have the ones from the basement. I wanted to squish that boy's head in the eyes of his little banshee, but no, we... WE have to wait for bloody Aya."

"Can you please sit down? Nothing is going to change if you just keep blabbering around." Lucien sneered. On the opposite of Aurora's behavior, Lucien contemplated calmly. It seemed as if he wasn't neither surprised nor of his track, only irritated by Aurora's childish attitude.

"When did you start agreeing with my brother so passionately?" She mocked as she sat down.

"When he started making smart decisions." Lucien answered nonchalantly. And for the second his mind jumped to the thought of Bellatrix. She wasn't with them. He ran his palm over his face before turning to Tristan. "Where is the witch?"

"You have to be more specific." Tristan said calmly.

"Bellatrix." Dark haired vampire hissed.

"How should I know?"

"You told her, didn't you?" Lucien asserted.

"My guess is she is with a silver-haired boy." He grinned maniacally. Aurora burst out laughing. Lucien watched, not at all surprised. When a scream came from one of the lower floors, Aurora was back up to her feet. She giggled as she hugged Lucien from behind.

"Can you hear it, Love?" She whispered into the back of his neck. "The slaughter has begun. And soon, we can be the one to end it." She buried her face behind his shoulder giggling into his shirt. Lucien didn't say anything.

On their way out of the basement Lydia couldn't part from Stiles even for a moment. It felt like he would disappear if she let go. They didn't say a word to each other, yet everything is already known. With her by his side Stiles gave himself a break from overthinking. There was only one thing in his mind and that was to get away from the hell hole this house is.

By the main exit they met with Andromeda, Luna and Blaise. Both joy and disappointment crossed the hearts of two loving friends when they saw the freed ones. Andromeda took both her sister's hands in her own supportively griping them with a gentle smile on.

"Something is wrong. Why aren't they attacking?" Blaise, like everyone else, grew suspicious.

"There were only two or three guards down there, and they fell easily. Has no one come here?" Ron said.

"No. It was quiet the entire time." Luna joined in.

"Where are the rest?" Blaise finally asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Taken somewhere else. We don't-" Kai was interrupted by a ringing laughter not far away. Both he and Klaus heard steps, a lot of steps coming their way. Klaus grinned widely as he pulled out Tunde's knife and stood at the front awaiting. The rest prepared for what is to come. Kai walked up next to Nik offering a sinister smirk. "At last."

It took less than a minute for them to be surrounded by the army of vampires and wizards. Yet no one made a single move. They just glared at each other, as if they waited for something. Klaus didn't recognize any of them, which meant Aya still wasn't here. He grinned widely.

"I see. Hiding, are we?" He yelled. "Wherever you go, I will hunt you down, and when I find you, you will beg me for a merciful death!" He spat. His words didn't put much strife into the trinity since none of them showed up. It only riled Klaus up even more. However there came a distraction for him when a singing voice echoed through the house.

"Cissy! I have your brat. Come and get him. Cissy!"

Narcissa's eyes darkened and her pale hand wrapped its bony fingers around the wand. Without even thinking she fired a first hex, aiming to get through the crowd, and strangely all of them formed a path that would lead her to her son. She knew it was a trap, but she couldn't care any less. She boldly ran through and the path disappeared behind her back, followed by the violent yells and sounds of combat. When she found herself in the drawing room, the same one where Bella held Hermione, Narcissa felt the nauseating sense in her stomach. And her worst fear had just came true, right before her eyes.

When Bella met her sister's eyes, she smiled and pushed Draco to the side. He fell to the ground struggling to keep his eyes open. Through his lashes he could see the glimpses of his mother. A tear slipped his eye at the thought of what could happen. He desperately tried to look at her, yet his body failed him. His vision was doubled and blurry, and the voices slipped away from him.

"So you have finally decided to show up and pick up your spoiled progeny?" Bella grinned at her sister. "And where is the other one? I was expecting a family reunion."

"In what possible scenario you come out of this victorious Bella?" Narcissa offered, trying not to slip into tears every time she caught glimpses of Draco.

Bella gave no answer other than pointing up her crocked wand. She grinned viciously as she took few careful steps to the side. It didn't take long for the youngest Black to prepare for the battle. She held herself graciously as ever, with her chin up. The first curse missed Narcissa for a mere inch. It took her sister by surprise that she instantly used the advantage to send Bellatrix flying back into the wall. Strange witch seemed to be even more riled up by the act. She stepped fast forward sending a painful hex to Narcissa's chest. Even through his closed eyes Draco could see the colorful light piercing his eyelids.

Screams and yells reached the group fighting by the entrance. It didn't take much to overpower the smaller group that came to them. Not one familiar face amongst them. Even though they were obviously nothing more but a distraction, it took time to overcome them. More and more kept coming even though they stood no chance. With Kai's help, Andromeda managed to pull herself out of the crowd and ran after her sister.

For some time, Bella and Narcissa battled as equals. Two amazing duelists played a great show, but to Draco their movement was no more than a shadow. By the voices he could recognize who was in lead. He could hear his mother's rage. At that point he realized how much pride it brings him to know he was her son. He managed to put on a weak smile. That was when the third voice joined. Draco found some strength to open his eyes, just enough to confirm that the third voice belonged to Andromeda.

When Dromeda lied her eyes on curly-haired witch she felt her heart break in million pieces. The only image before her was the corpse of her only daughter. Her eyes were empty aside from raging fire that ached to get out. Her eyes burned with tears at the sight of the vile woman in front of her. Only thing she desired more than revenge, was to lay down and cry her destroyed heart and soul out until there was nothing left but skin and bones that will once again meet the smile of her flesh and blood. But it wasn't an option now.

With the new someone joining in the duel stopped allowing the third Black to enter the room.

"Well, well, well..." Bellatrix broke the tensed silence that threatened to swallow them all. "I wondered when you will show up." She watched her sister with disgust over her face. "Bloodtraitor." She spat. Andromeda didn't want to talk. She aimed and fired with a goal to kill her wicked sister. Bella didn't hold back. Two of them were so synchronized that Draco had hard time parting his gaze away from them. It wasn't until he felt her hand over the top of his head that Draco noticed his mother. She managed to pull him up against the wall, before falling around his neck. She could breathe again. She felt his skin, bruised and scared, and she couldn't remember the time she felt like this. The time he was away from her felt like ages, but this moment felt like infinity.

"Help her." She heard him whisper under his breath, after placing a kiss on her pale, bony cheek. Narcissa wiped of the steaming tears and nodded with a smile. In next second, Bella had to fight of two witches. When she finally found herself down on her knees, yelling stopped and her sisters stood over her. Andromeda held a wand on her neck, waiting for the eldest Black's last words. Even in these moments Bellatrix haven't lost her trademark grin. She looked up straight into Andromeda's eyes.

"I guess I'll see your daughter, before you do." Bella felt her eyes blur with tears when she felt the hand of her sister stroke her cheek. She almost lost her balance. Once again, her grin met Andromeda's, now teary eyes. "You are no Black. Neither one of you is. Nor is that pathetic weakling over there."

At the mention of her son Narcissa turned to check on the boy. He was still there. She exhaled in relief. But when she met the figure of her sister again, she held one of her infamous daggers. Before any of them, realized what was happening, the knife found its way through Andromeda's skin and flesh. The blade completely disappeared into the cut on her abdomen. The blood started bursting outside and Andromeda found her hands covered in crimson liquid as the pain spread through her body. She lost her balance landing on the cold floor of Malfoy manor. It didn't take long for Bella to take her sister's wand and get ready to fight the remaining one.

Narcissa fired a killing curse that missed Bellatrix. A big surprise came to Narcissa when she started filling the agonizing pain of Bella's cruciatus. But even more surprising part was that she didn't kill her right away. Her scream under the curse was so loud the entire manor echoed.

Suddenly all the pain was gone and she opened her eyes to see Bellatrix smashed against the wall with a single move of Draco's hand. His nose was bleeding and he was breathing heavily. Worried, Narcissa forgot all the pain and ran towards him.

In one blink of an eye Draco lost all the hope there was. He watched. His eyes couldn't separate nor close. He had to watch. He saw the tick silver shine over the room. It struck his tired sight like a burning sun. And then the red. Her pale lips started turning red. He watched the blood drip down her chin. He could hear her last breath, before a redhead vampire pulled the sward out the chest of Narcissa Malfoy.


	54. chapter 53

No words could describe the state Draco was in. He couldn't move, speak, breathe. He just watched. And then his eyes closed, he hoped forever. As he awaited the same fate he felt a nails tracing his jaw gently. He knew who it is, but at this point he didn't care. Nothing could hurt him now. She has already taken everything from him, and he simply opened his eyes to meet hers. He felt no pain and ache, just numbness. It consumed him.

"What did you do?" Bellatrix interrupted when Aurora was about to speak. Her words came out in half yell that made Draco face her. Never before has he seen her like that. "What did you do?" She yelled once again this time striding forward towards Draco and Aurora. It took Aurora by surprise. She stared at strange woman in disbelief.

"You really are an idiot." Bella muttered in high-pitched voice. "Crucio!" Aurora fell right next to Narcissa's corpse, under the strength of Bella's curse. Draco watched, unable to comprehend what was going on. He watched as Bella's wide eyes ran over the room looking for something. She took a breath before breaking the curse, and running through the room to get her wand. When she finally got it, she cast aside Andromeda's wand. For a split second she glanced at her sister. She didn't know if Andromeda was alive. Nor did it seem that she cares. By the time she was back Aurora rubbed her temples as she got up. It wasn't long till another curse got to her. Each one after, stronger and stronger.

Another dagger mysteriously appeared in her hand. As she got closer she put more and more force into her spell, bringing Aurora pain that threatened to rip her apart. When she was right over her, with a slight fling of her wrist she slit Aurora's throat. The room silenced and Bellatrix turned to her sister. She knelt next to her observing her face, moving her hair to the side. She turned Narcissa to her back.

Her eyes were still open, and it terrified Draco to look at her. Somehow he dragged himself to her. He didn't care that his aunt stood by the other side. She could end him right here. But she didn't. She stared at her little sister, as her mind traveled to the distant past, when they were still kids. She remembered how much she stood out from the rest of the Black family. Her hair was almost white, so was her skin. She could remember every detail of the pale blue dress she wore for her tenth birthday. The youngest Black girl had a smile that could charm anyone. And she smiled that day. Bella could see all of that, playing right before her eyes. She glanced to the side, looking at Andromeda. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move.

When she got up, Draco didn't move a muscle. By now he didn't want to move away from his mother. He closed her eyes and just held her hand. To him, she seemed peaceful. Like she was asleep. There was so much he wanted to tell her. The words could just fly around, stream out of his mouth endlessly. Yet he didn't say a thing. She already knew how much he loved her, how much he admired her. He convinced himself she had it better now. Somewhere else, resting in peace. A tear slipped his eyes, and his shivering lips placed one last kiss on her still warm skin. He traced with his fingers the spot on the forehead he kissed, before swiping of his tears.

"I hope you and father can be happy now." Tears he kept swiping away came back when he finally parted from her. He rose up to see Bella dragging out the dagger that wounded Dromeda. He turned back around and his grey eyes caught the glimpse of the one that he blamed for everything. He crawled up to her. Her wounds still weren't getting any better. His thumb swept some blood of her neck, and he watched for a second before deciding to heal himself.

It took only a second for her blood to repair all his damages, at least physical ones. He could stand strongly on his feet. He picked his mother's wand. He held his aim on Bellatrix, after levitating Narcissa next to Andromeda. Bella's wand was cast aside and she just dropped the dagger nearby. Draco placed the tip of the wand to Andromeda's wound. "Vulnera sanantur." He mouthed, barely letting his voice out.

"That won't help her." Bellatrix said without looking away from two corpses in front of her. Right next to her was Andromeda, and by Andromeda was his mother.

"You once loved my mother. I assume you once loved Dromeda, too." He started. "They are both gone now. Because of you." Bella's black eyes looked up to him. She didn't move, or tried to run. She simply waited. "For Dromeda, for Tonks, for my father, for Hermione, for my mother." He recited taking a deep breath. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix Lestrange met her death face to face. When her body dropped to the ground, she landed next to her sisters. Draco picked up her wand and broke it before setting it on fire. He couldn't imagine anything to stay after his aunt, not even her wand. He took Andromeda's with him and was about to go towards Aurora again.

Suddenly, the entire house echoed and quivered under the loudest scream Draco has ever heard. In matter of seconds Klaus was tugging him behind and some of the others followed. They ran as far as possible, escaping the wail of Banshee. When it got quiet again, Lydia found her way to the others. She was rather weak, as she always would be after this. Stiles helped her to the first chair they found.

Blaise was the first one to react upon seeing his best friend. He wrapped his arms around him with a loud exhale. When he let go of Draco, who simply stood there, Blaise started looking around, searching. His eyes widened at the realization of the situation. He offered a sympathetic look towards his friend, looking for a confirmation of what he assumed. Draco nodded and Blaise gave another hug to his friend. No one said a word. But the silence explained more than words ever could in that moment.

"Someone should take the body out." Luna joined, stepping to Blaise's side.

"Bodies." Draco corrected her.

"Dromeda?" Ron asked with a morbid surprise in his voice. Draco nodded.

"Go back there and take Aurora. Her body is there too. She will wake soon." Draco spoke to Klaus. The spark in hybrid's eyes lighted, and he left their new position. Ron who was still in a bit of a shock stepped up to Draco.

"I'm sorry for your mother, Malfoy." Draco's eyebrows narrowed in surprise and he nodded.

"Not to be insensitive, but we have to go and find the others. And I have a certain witch to torture and kill." Kai said, the same moment Klaus brought Aurora's still lifeless body inside the small room they were in. He dropped her to the ground and smirked over her shape. Draco's eyes darkened.

"He is quite right." Klaus said. "Four of you will stay here guarding her." He grinned when he heard her heartbeat. "Freya, limit her moving."

The original witch started chanting and placed the barrier in the small corner of the room. She smiled, showing her brother she was done. Klaus grabbed a handful of Aurora's hair pulling newly awakened vampire to her feet. At first she wasn't quite accurate with what was going on, but she learnt soon enough. When Klaus shoved her head into the wall she started giggling.

"I was waiting for you love." She said standing up again. She was about to speak again but Tunde's blade stopped her. The knife dug dipper into her chest disappearing from the sight. He terrified look met Klaus's smirk as he pushed her into the corner Freya made for her.

"Blaise, Davina, Luna and Stiles. You four are staying here to watch over her. Hide yourself the best way you can. Do not come out until some of us come for you." Ron was the first one out the room. He gave Davina a comforting smile before he left. Draco was right behind him. Then Klaus, Kai, Theo and Freya. For Lydia it just wasn't that easy to leave just when she was back in his arms again. Stiles assured her they were going to leave this place together. When the door closed a chanting in Luna's voice could be heard for a second, but then it faded. They were hidden.

"Freya take the wolf, love and go and find Marcel. Harry and Ginny are with them. We will meet you by the entrance." As soon as he finished Freya left. And Theo followed in her steps. It seemed as the rest were waiting for Draco t start talking.

"Caroline and Bonnie were taken a while ago. I don't know where they are." He said with sorrow. "But I know where Hermione is and that is where I'm going. Weasley you will go with me." He was determined to get to her. He had to do it. If she was gone, he is left alone, and it is worse than being gone.

"Fine. As soon as Marcel and the rest get here we will go looking for Bonnie and Caroline." Klaus said with a nod handing him the wand he left to Rebekah the day they got taken. Draco thanked him. When two Hogwarts students were about to leave they were accompanied by a long expected guest.

Aya came to them at the point where she was needed the most. She was to drag out Tristan and Lucien. But it seemed that her purpose just raised rapidly when she had one of her vampires drag Alecto Carrow before them. The smile covered Kai's face as the woman was brought before him. "This one was about to escape. Poor judgment, considering she tried to cross by the candle." Aya spoke. "I have a job to do. Everything else goes as we planned." She said and disappeared, leaving Alecto in hands of her own created fate. And her fate smiled down at her as he took her by the hand and dragged her away.

Hermione walked back and forth through the room. Tristan told her what was happening, but there was nothing she could do to help. She could only wait and it ate her from the inside. She worried, and hoped, and feared. To make things even worse she heard every yell, every scream. And she was all alone here, away from everyone. She didn't dare think of Draco and what had become of him. Yet every time she would hear anything she prayed he was well and safe. Every time noise was closer to the room than usually, she hoped it would be him to walk through that door.

She kept pacing around. All of the sudden she heard something crash against the wooden door. She could hear voices, they even sounded familiar but her every effort to call upon them seemed to be ignored. Hermione had no idea why. She kept punching the door yelling and calling for help, but no one came in. Soon, the voices just faded into the distance. She only heard fighting noises that filled the entire manor. She slid down on the floor, leaning on the counter by the door and burring her face into her palms.

When Ron and Draco parted from the others for a while they walked in silence. It wasn't until they came across a family portrait that Draco spoke. First he spent few moments looking at his younger self, with his mother by his left, and his father on his right. He looked and Ron looked at him.

"I swear to Salazar if I get out of here I'm going to burn this place to the ground." He spat with disgust more to himself, than to Ron.

"You grew up here didn't you?" Ron asked.

"I did. It was much more beautiful before. Before war and everything that came with it." Draco glanced at the ginger boy with a raised eyebrow. "And now I want to burn it to the ground." Ron didn't really have an answer for something like this, so he decided to leave it on that. It also appeared that Malfoy wasn't looking at him right now, but behind him. Ron turned at the sound of fast steps to meet a face of his best friend.

"You are going to get Hermione, right?" Harry Potter asked with in half of the breath. Ron nodded and Harry took out his wand ready to join them. "It's good to see you again, Malfoy." His sentence sounded strange to all three boys. But it felt like truth. So they went on together.

"And where is she, exactly?" Harry broke the once again created silence.

"In my old room. Tristan locked her in there since Stiles and that other guy got here." Draco explained, cautiously checking the hallway for any other being.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron turned to the boy who lived.

"She stayed with Freya and Theo."

"Harry there is something you should know..." Ron started. "We got Aurora again..." Ron aimed to say something different but simply wasn't able to spell it out.

"Why did you make such a face, that's a good thing?" Harry was confused.

"It is... and it isn't... I..." He just couldn't spell it out.

"What Weasley is failing to pronounce is that Andromeda and my mother..." Draco thought he could say it easily, but he felt tears crawl up his eyes. He ran his palms over his cheeks cleaning them away. The other two pretended not to see it, but they did. "...they're gone." He said in exhale.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He stood as if he was struck by a lightning and just looked at Malfoy in disbelief. "How?" he managed to pronounce weakly.

"Bellatrix stabbed Dromeda. She bled to death. And Aurora shoved a sword up my mother's chest." Draco spoke not turning towards them. He tried really hard not to let them see his tears. He choked on them and his voice gave him away, but he still tried as hard as possible. "Bellatrix had one of her moments, and in rage she cut Aurora's throat. By the time I got to them they were both..."

"Malfoy-" Harry saw the pain brought to him as he talked about it. He tried to stop him but before he could say anything else Draco went on.

"Bellatrix, surrendered when she saw what happened to my mother, I think she even tried to help Dromeda, but she was too late. She just knelt over them, and then I... I..." Even this part seemed too hard to pronounce. "I killed her." He once again checked if someone was around them. They were alone, and he didn't dare look at the faces to two guys behind him. "We're here."

Kai's grin grew as he and his captive went on. When they were far enough he crashed the woman against the door they stopped by. He smiled as blood started pouring over her eyebrow. The thought of crushing her head into million pieces was so tempting at this point, he feared his own actions. With a single flick of his wrist he sent her back into the wall once again. She stayed on the ground and looked up to him.

"Not so strong without your little stick now, ha?" He talked to her with a wide smile that made her quiver in fear. "I promise you." He started, placing his right hand on his chest over his heart. "I will not touch you, hurt you, with my own hands or with magic if you tell me where Bonnie is. You have five seconds. Tik-tok. Five."

Alecto swiped of the blood over her eyebrow and looked up to him once again. "Four."

"Fine. I'll take you there." She jumped.

"I'm glad we understand each other." He said allowing her to lead the path. "Just so you know, I don't like liars at all. Trick me, and I will rip of your limbs and let you bleed to death." Kai added nonchalantly.

"Lucien! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Klaus yelled through the large empty room at the back of the house. After everyone met, he led them to the this empty place, big enough to place all their corpses when their done with them as he said. "My lord Tristan, I got you sister again." He taunted and yet no one showed. Marcel stood by his side and his vampire clan was behind.

"Klaus, I don't think they are going to show up." Marcel offered.

"Nonsense. They can't hide forever. And if they do I will still find them all, and then who knows what awaits them." He spoke in loud voice again, making sure that two men hiding will hear him. He knew they did. It was at that point where more soldiers started showing up. As the room filled up Klaus leaned in towards Marcel. "When the battle gets thickest you have to go." Marcel nodded and so their combat began.

It wasn't hard for an original hybrid to send to rest these untrained children that they sent him. He enjoyed every broken neck, every ripped out heart, every drained vain more than ever before. After a while they were joined by the Bella's followers. None of them knew of her end, so they fought and died for a ghost. Klaus endured through every curse or hex that reached him, and paid it back in hundred more times harder. His wounded body kept fighting for his goal. 'Find Caroline and kill Lucien.' He kept repeating in his head like a prayer.

Theo and Ginny fought side by side. Theo was more than happy to use his new ability of biting his vampire enemies. His suppressed sadistic nature swam up to the surface as he slaughtered the men and women that came near him. Ginny, on the other side, found it hard to focus on preforming any stronger spell. Every time it came across her mind she could hear the echo of Yaxley's body hitting the floor. She focused on trying to keep Theo safe as he ripped his way through the crowd. She would try her best to help everyone as much as she could.

Surrounded by death Lydia wondered away into her voices. They were about to push her over the edge, and if they did she knew the only thing she would do is leave them open for another attack. She kept gazing into the emptiness not even recognizing who was a friend and who was foe. She felt as if her scream would rip her apart from the inside. So hard she held onto the last string of her straight mind that she actually started to pull herself together. With a voice slipping over her lips she took every single bit of energy she had in her body to focus it into an attack. Lydia's palms pointed to the edge of the room towards the windows. With the force of her voice she broke the glass into million pieces, alongside sending some of the men fighting out the broken windows and into the rose garden that lied below. Marcel's man took the bunch that fell out under their fangs. Lydia, though, hasn't heard any of that. After she screamed, she fell to the ground with her eyes gazing into the space with no aim. She did, however, felt when a pair of hands picked her up and took her away from the battle.

"Granger, move away from the door."

Hermione raised her head from her palms looking at the space, wondering if she has finally gone mad. She got up and started staring at the door. She called his name but no one answered so she got closer, trying hard to hear what was happening outside.

"I don't think she is in there. I can't hear anything."

She heard another familiar voice. It was Ron. She started knocking on the door once again, calling for the ones outside. But again no one answered. It's charmed. She figured it out. She can hear them, but no one can hear her. Once again fear started filling in. What if they went on?

"I think Ron is right, Malfoy."

Harry. Harry was with them. She heard them loud and clear. It wasn't possible to express the amount of happiness she felt at the moment. They were here. So close. She can hear them. But her heart ached to see them.

"Even if she's not we need to make sure." It was Draco's voice again. "Move away from the door!" He yelled once again. Hermione did as he said the same moment. She moved back to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Bombarda!" The lock on the door barely got scratched. Draco watched distrust at the strength of the charm that guarded Hermione.

"At three we all shot together." Harry said pointing his wand at the lock. Ron mirrored his moves. "One...two...three."

"Bombarda!" Lock broke in half and they rushed inside. The satisfaction of the victory over the charmed lock disappeared the same second they saw her. Hermione sat in the pull of blood with a ceremonial blade dipped in crimson red.


	55. chapter 54

When the lock didn't react the first time, Hermione felt her hope fade as if it was never there. Something inside her broke and she felt her soul leave her body. Her mind shot down and she rose to her feet. By now she knew her way around this room. She opened one of the draws and took out a knife. No more sounds reached her and she sat to her previous spot and without even blinking thrust the ceremonial blade into her inner thigh and cut right into her femoral artery. She pulled it out quickly and dropped it as her consciousness slipped away. The blood roamed down her naked flesh and onto the carpet. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was a strand of silver hair by the opened door.

"No, no, no, no!" Draco kept saying while he crashed by her side trying to heal her wound. Harry tried all he could to wake her up and Ron knelt in shock unable to move or speak.

"It's not working! Why isn't it working?" Draco broke. He couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled and he cried, begging her to wake up. She couldn't hear him anymore. Harry was the first one to pull himself together. He let tears wet his cheeks, before getting up to help Ron come to his senses. The calling meant nothing, Ron only watched at the girl before him with his eyes wide open.

"Ron you have to snap out of it." Harry shook his shoulders until the fogged eyes looked at him.

"Harry, we are too late." He spoke. "It took us too long and she is dead."

"Ron, look at me. We can't fall apart now." Ron nodded absently and lifted up to his feet holding onto Harry. They both looked at the disturbing picture before their eyes.

Draco desperately tried to wake up the passed girl, shaking her shoulders, yelling, screaming, crying, calling her. Nothing worked. "No, no ,no! You promised me. One day and we leave this hell house. Wake the fuck up!" He wasn't by her side any more. Everything that got under his hands flew over the room into walls and window. Broken glass spilled all over the floor. Ron and Harry moved aside letting him get his anger out. When he finally broke down he sat next to her. He moved her hair from her face gently caressed her cheek. "Fucking liar." He whispered into her hair. He held her leaned onto his chest hiding his face behind her hair. Everything was gone and Draco didn't care who would see his tears, who would see his pain, who would see his heart. He never got to say some things, and now he never will. He just sat there and held her close, because this is his last chance to do so.

When it got quiet again Harry closed the door and they sat by the bed, none of them able to comprehend Hermione's fate. No words were needed nor required. Only silence to swallow them all. Maybe then things would finally get better.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a hand reach down for her. Light burned her eyes, but thankfully it started to fade away. She looked and dark brown eyes stared back at her. He pulled her up to her feet. Her bare feet stepped over broken glass and she didn't even notice it. Everything seemed the same, except for the dark-haired man she saw for the first time.

The entire time something told her to turn around, and when she was about to a hand grabbed her upper arm pulling her forward. "You don't need to see that, love." He said in his British accent. Something about him was familiar to her.

"Why not?" she asked. Her voice was clear and straight. It hasn't been like that in a while now.

"Let me rephrase it. You don't want to see that." He said still giving her an opportunity to decide by herself. Some kind of morbid spite inside her made her separate her eyes away from his. At that point everything started changing. She saw everything and when she saw him holding her, eyes widened and she took a deep breath. She tried to reach to him.

"You can't touch him now." He said, and she turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Enzo. I believe you have heard of me." There was a small smirk on his face.

"Bonnie!" She seemed terrified. "When they brought her back she kept repeating your name, over and over again." Confused, her attention switched away from a broken picture and she focused on Enzo. "But you are dead."

"So are you." He said back. Change in her eyes was notable and Enzo saw tears fill the corners of her eyes. "But you won't be for long."

"I… I can go back?"

"Not right now. But soon. And here you can't do anything, not for him. You have to come with me." Enzo's words kept ringing inside her skull, yet she had no idea what he was talking about. "You died with Tristan's blood in your system. By the end of the day you will come back as vampire. I believe you are familiar with a procedure." She stumbled back at the thought of what she was going to become. A killer. She hated the idea. But her hate quickly found a purpose. Everything she felt at the moment was pointed straight to the smug face of Tristan de Martel. She hoped he would survive. Only so she could be the one to squeeze life out of him. "There are other things you can help with." British accent snapped her out of her thoughts. For the first time ever, Hermione looked nothing like herself. She was always a strong girl, but this time there was no compassion, no mercy on her face. Just coldness that froze her tears before they could slip. Before leaving she once more glanced behind to see her body. To see Draco. But he wasn't there anymore, only herself lying in the pool of her own blood. She rose her head up and closed left the room.  
_

Draco felt himself fall into the utter apathy. His face was frozen into one of those emotionless masks he used to wear all the time. At this point he was nothing more than a shell of a man aching for revenge but hoping to die. He walked through the halls of the manor, not paying any attention to anything or anyone.

Ron and Harry weren't any better. They walked silently next to each other. Harry constantly cleared his glasses try to erase the fog his tears created. Ron had a red rings under his eyes. They let the silence fill them up and just followed their common goal.

Klaus grinned over the crowd of terrified, but mostly dead army of the Trinity. The ones that were left standing caught every chance they had to escape or at least try to escape. Freya stood by his side, mirroring her brother's expression. On his other side Theo observed his claws like he missed them. The bigger part of Marcel's army stood behind them when Lucien and Tristan finally walked through the door with Aya by their side and Strix to follow them.

"How good to see you again, Niklaus." Tristan offered. "I heard you have my sister. I would like her back, please." He smiled.

"How about this? I will bring her here and rip out her heart while you two watch." Klaus answered. His eyes turned yellow bit by bit and he grinned at his own words.

"You don't seem to understand the situation." Tristan chuckled and snapped his fingers. Two members of the Strix dragged a man before them. Aya smiled as her men held Marcel in place on his knees. Klaus's eyes darkened at the sight before him. "My sister for your son." Tristan said politely.

Kai walked behind Alecto Carrow through the long corridors. Woman stumbled every once in a while, weak from the blood loss. Every time she tripped or crashed against the wall, Kai would burst out laughing. It gave him severe pleasure to watch her struggle.

"We are here." She muttered when they reached a small door in God-knows where in this house. Kai just looked at her. "What?" She spat.

"Well open it." Kai giggled. Alecto pushed the door and they confronted the utter darkness. Light came in alongside Kai and Alecto. Kai heard a very slow heartbeat and in a second he grabbed body of Bonnie Bennett and carried her out. Witch laid on the floor without any movement. Her head hanged to the side and her face was very pale and covered in blood stains, dry lips slightly parted, hair messy and dusty and her eyes closed. Kai pulled her closer, gently placing his palm over her mouth to feed her his blood. Slowly, color returned to her face and her fists tightened around his arm. It took a while but she slowly opened her eyes. First thing in her sight was a redhead witch standing by the door. Her eyes roamed up to meet Kai's smile. He lifted her in sitting position and waited for any reaction from her. But her numbness overpowered every single thought in her head. She just kept looking at the witch.

"Bon." A soft whisper from her side made her face the man who spoke. It terrified him to see Bonnie like this. She looked at him with empty eyes. There was no discussion whether or not she recognized him, cause he knew she did. For a moment, corner of her lips twitched and it appeared as smile. "Can you stand up?" he asked. Bonnie nodded and he pulled her up to her feet and so her eyes fixated on Alecto again.

"What is going on?" Her eyes widened and started to tear up with the lack of blinking. It seemed as if she was more surprised above everything else. Anticipating the restart of her torment, Bonnie put more pressure into the grip around Kai's hand hoping it would keep her from being locked away in that horrid room once again. "Is this another one of your tricks?" She addressed Alecto, clenching her jaw audibly.

"No tricks, Bonnie." Kai said making her face him again. A genuine smile from him was enough for her to realize what was going on. She glanced down at the chains around her wrists, contemplating, for a moment, just before she let go of his hand.

"It's almost funny how the tables turned, wouldn't you say?" she muttered under her breath and lifted her hands towards Kai. "Can you take these off?" she said looking up at him. It was almost divine for Kai to see and hear the Bonnie he knew and cared for. With a simple spell he deactivated the chains and ripped them off her hands. They left red and purple marks over her skin with a few scratches here or there. Brushing some dust from her trousers she cornered redhead witch with her back to the cold wall.

"You've had your fun with me, now I want to know a few things before I leave this place." Bonnie spoke in a stern manner looking right into her fearful eyes. "Have you ever lost someone?"

"I lost a twin in a war." She spat with disgust at the girl.

"I am sorry to hear that." She said sincerely. "Would the room play it for you?"

"No. It was designed strictly for you." Alecto seemed to have relaxed a bit, but she still tried to cover up her fear.

"Do you people know what I lived through in there?" She asked her voice starting to crack. Kai took a step closer to her. Bonnie struggled to speak, but she had to say it out loud or she would go insane. She lowered her head trying to figure out a way to stay strong, even now. When a hand wrapped around hers she glanced behind to see Kai nodding at her to keep talking. A tear finally slipped away and he put more pressure into the hold. He took her hand between his and lifted it to his lips. Hybrid left a small kiss at top. Bonnie sucked in her lips trying to form a smile through, now streaming tears. She jerked her head towards Alecto again, letting her hair cover half her face, covered in dried blood. If Alecto Carrow had any bravery in her bones she would probably be laughing at the sight. But she was a coward.

"I watched the love of my life die, over and over again, in my arms. He stood there smiling at me, at the porch of our new home. Then he just fell down with that smile slowly fading away. Stefan stood behind holding his heart before just dropping it to the ground like it was nothing. And to me, that was the most valuable thing in the world." She spat through steaming tears. "All I could do is hold his corpse in my hands and wish I left this world with him. Do you know how it feels?" She whispered her question and got no answer. "Tell me!" Alecto tried to back away, but the wall stopped her. She remained quiet.

Bonnie shifted on her right leg facing Kai who still held her hand. She placed her other one over his and slowly moved it away. She took a step back looking at both of them now. For a moment it seemed as if she was about to run off. Instead, her eyes swayed all over Kai who looked perfectly fine. A sigh of relief left her lips, when she saw him unharmed. "Are you alright?" For a reason she found morbid she had to make sure.

"I'm great." He grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"And the others?" She picked her nails nervously.

"Fighting or searching for Hermione and Caroline." Bonnie just nodded her head. She appeared edgy, turning and glancing around at the smallest sound.

"In for letting the whole hell down on them?" She glanced at Kai whose smile grew as wide as possible at the sight of the devil in her eyes. "But first, what should I do with you?" she turned to Alecto, disgusted.

"I kind of promised not to touch her or use my magic on her, so it's all you Bon-Bon." Kai grinned placing his chin on Bonnies shoulder. Woman tried leaning further back into the wall, desperately trying to escape her fate. Bonnie looked her up and down before raising her head high and looking down at her.

"Go! Tell them you freed me and that I'm coming for them." She announced and it took less than a moment to start running away. Bonnie smirked at her back as she snapped her fingers making Alecto's ankle break. Redhead witch fell down, her scream terrifying to hear. It dragged a laugh out of Kai and even louder one when Bonnie moved to stand over the crying woman. With another flip of her wrist her fingers started breaking, followed by all the bones in her arms, and then her legs and toes. Screams and cries echoed through the high-ceiling hall, alongside hybrids laughs. Bonnie watched her, emotionless she lifted her hand up and started slowly squeezing her fist, while Alecto's ribs crushed around her lungs, and witch started to cough out blood. Bonnie rose her hand aiming for her head.

"One word and I'll make it end." She said with her eyes glistening with dried tears.

"Please, please…!" Alecto yelled and cried spitting out and vomiting her own blood. Bonnie smiled over dying woman and let her hand fall to her side. She stepped over her and started to walk away. Kai held his eyes on a witch for a while longer before following her executor. As they went on, witch's cries and begs for a release that death would bring her echoed through the walls, until she just silenced… forever.


	56. chapter 55

Hermione watched in terror as Bonnie broke the redhead woman piece by piece, bone by bone. She felt sick to her stomach and she looked away. Enzo, on the other side admired the love of his life. He was proud of her. Bonnie survived and it was all he needed to know. His attention shifted from her to Kai. He knew very well who he was. Notorious hybrid witch, a sociopath, murderer, heretic, and yet that monster mirrored the way Enzo looked at Bonnie.

"She deserves happiness above everyone else." He said as he watched her go away with Kai. "Make sure to tell her that when you see her again."

She gathered herself, and nodded quickly still looking after the pair heading away from them. Leaning against the wall behind her, Hermione closed her eyes and for a second it felt like she could feel its cold bricks. With her palms she slowly covered her face, before pushing back to straighten her figure. Breaking through the sounds of battle, sound of steps became louder and louder and they made both Enzo and Hermione turn their way.

Pale, bare feet flinched back at the sight of Tristan's deadpan eyes. Eyes filled with fear as he marched right at her and she finally lost her balance as he stepped few inches away from her not even noticing her. Only then it hit her she was not part of that world anymore and for a short second it crossed her mind how good it would be if she never went back.

Raging battle that took place in the Manor, turned into a distant echo that three former Hogwarts students could barely hear. At this point, neither of them knew where they were headed to. Honestly it felt like they've spent hours walking in circles. Suddenly, painful scream filled the air around them, causing Draco to flinch as he turned on his heal, meeting tired face of Ron Weasley. Potter jumped at the sound as it was close to them.

Somewhat wicked grin brushed shortly over Malfoy's lips and his eyes focused on the direction from which the scream came from.

"Oh, I know that bloody voice." He spat grinding his teeth together. Starting slowly he strode towards the commotion when it completely silenced. It took less then a second for Harry to pull him back and motion to Ron to come closer. With a swift move of his wrist Potter casted a mufflatio over the three of them. He leaned into the dark wall as far as he could, spreading both his arms over the chest of the two boys on his sides. His breathing fastened and he closed his eyes waiting for the man they recognized as Tristan to march by.

By some sort of stupid luck they managed to stay hidden and under radar. As the former leader of Strix moved along around the corner, Ron was the first to push Harry's hand of and took a few determined steps after the monster with tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry has seen him like this only once before.

"Stop." He heard Malfoy's voice first, then Harry's repeating his words. They meant nothing right now.

"Ron, you can't go after him alone. Just stop. Think. For a moment." Harry was now in front of him pushing into his shoulders to try and make him stay. Ron sniffed as he motioned for his friend to move out of way. Boy who lived just stood there. Ron sucked his lower lip in, biting it in anger as his hand clenched and his fist rose. Flinging his arm few inches away from Harry he let it smash against the stone wall, screaming in agony as he did so.

Draco stood aside witnessing Weasley's breakdown, unease covering his face. It felt like his mind finally managed to comprehend what had happen, how much he's lost today. Everything. He leaned back against the wall. All that played in his mind was how she sat there in the pool of her own blood, how her face was bruised, her eyelids swollen, her lips cut, dress dirtied and ripped. Draco couldn't bring himself to even think of all that had happened to her before it made her take her own life. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. Desperate to snap from this he pushed against the wall and smeared the salty tears away, before walking towards his two former enemies.

"I've already lost one of my best friends today, I am begging you Ron try and calm down." Harry tried to fix the mess Ron was.

"He doesn't deserve the quick death." Draco spoke. "And if by some lucky chance you manage to survive him, that's all you will be able to do. End his life."

Once again, Ronald's already bloody fist smashed into the wall. "Don't you think I know that?" He spat. "How is it possible to even be so cruel? She was the best person I knew, she was kind and good." Ron couldn't contain the pain that threatened to rip him apart. He shot a look at Malfoy then at Harry before taking a step back from them. "Do you two understand that she, Hermione Granger, one of the strongest people we know, killed herself to escape him?"

The picture of her crawled back in front of Draco's eyes, and by the look on Harry's face it was detectable that he hasn't even thought about it until now. He still hoped to wake up from this nightmare. For a few minutes they just stood in silence. Ron covered his face with his palms and took a deep breath. He was sure half the bones in his fist were broken. It was bloodied and swollen and he could not care any less.

"Whose voice did you thought it was?" He spoke at last looking at Draco.

"Carrow."

"Let's go then."

It wasn't long until the stumbled upon the massacred corpse of Alecto Carrow. All three closely inspected their surroundings, Ron and Harry focusing on the chamber and Malfoy leaning over the corpse. He slid tips of his fingers over the bumps of her broken bones, feeling as if he would puke. Abruptly he started to feel a familiar sort of presence.

"Bloody hell." His words were so quiet, as if he just mouthed them, but it was enough to get the attention of the other two. "I think Bonnie did this, I can sense her magic."

Hermione walked aimlessly behind Enzo. In no way was she able to get Ron's breakdown out of her mind. She felt herself trembling at the thought of the mere picture. Pulling her out of this pit, Enzo's voice broke through to her and she glanced towards him. He stood in front of the huge dark metal door, with silver serpent engraved just under the knob.

"This is the only room I can't get in." He spoke softly. "And I am pretty sure this is where they keep Caroline."

Hermione's eyes widened and for the first time in a while she felt a sting of hope probe her heart. She observed it intently and slid her fingers over the knob.

"It's charmed." She stated.

"Neither dead, nor alive can pass this door, unless that person is you." Enzo quoted words he heard Monique Deveraux say to Aurora, back when she locked her here.

She got distracted as taller man stormed past her and Enzo, reaching for the door. He gently touched the knob and tried to open, but it didn't work. He pushed and pulled, using all his strength yet to no avail. Pissed he let go and cursed under his breath. It took both of them by surprise when he grinned and looked their way. Both turned towards what seemed to be the empty space, but then they heard him.

"Took you long enough to get here." Male voice spoke and sent shivers down Hermione's back. She flinched upon seeing his face.

"Home is far from here." Said female that followed. It took a moment for Hermione to recognize her. Aya. After her came a group of 8-9 people who wasted no time when they landed their eyes en old acquaintance. Aya stood tall and confidant as her men took turns running against their opponent. Man stood and fought but he was outnumbered. Yet the hand to put him down was Tristan's.

He smiled down at his prey as Aya's followers pulled him to his knees. Tristan gently stroked his cheek, then jaw. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, as his smile crocked and changed into a sinister laugh.

"Well, well, well… I come here to pick the last card to get my sister back and what do I find… In my time I would chop of hands for even the smallest thefts… but this…" He shook his head. "What am I to do with you now, Marcel?"

Name Tristan said rang through Hermione's ears even after they had dragged him away. The urge to remember where she knew this man from ran over her and she started to obsess over it, when she finally remembered. Pointing her finger into the air she fixed her eyes on Enzo. Everything fell together.

"Marcel…" She opened as she begun to pace back and forth. "Klaus's friend, actually adopted son, from New Orleans." Other words that left her mouth confused Enzo as she spoke more to herself and mumbled a lot, saying only every fifth word out loud. Until she stopped in front of the door and glided her fingers over the solid metal.

"This is where she keeps Caroline." She whispered and turned her head to look at the man by her side. "Why did you bring me here? You said that you can't get in here, meaning I can't get in here."

"Right now you can't." Enzo smirked devilishly. "But… A vampire in transition… Neither dead, nor alive…" She stared at him as if she had just realized what was going to happen to her. She will no longer be a witch. "It will not be easy, Hermione. All you will want to do is dip your teeth into flash, and you are surrounded by the smell of blood. You will be physically weak. You won't be able to open the door. But I have that one part covered. By the time you get here Lydia Martin will wait for you."

"Does she know I… I …. died?" Hermione struggled to say her last word.

"No. She knew I will find someone to come through here, it was a coincidence that it turned out to be you."

"Banshee scream can open it?" She inquired.

"Let's hope so." He said staring at her confused face.

For Hermione it felt as if he was starting to get further and further away, his posture became blurry and his voice was as if played from a broken record. Legs shaky and mind slipping away, she could still slightly pick up traces of what Enzo was saying but the only thing she fully understood was – DON'T DRINK BLOOD.

Lydia woke up in hands of a familiar man, carrying her towards the room where Aurora was hidden. A soft smile escaped her as Marcel stopped to check her state properly. Easy and careful he put her down on her feet still holding her hands, preventing her from losing her balance.

"You still think you can do this?" Marcel spoke as she let go of his shoulders. Nodding Lydia looked towards the room. They were near. And all through her bones fear ran like never before. She nodded once again taking in a deep breath.

"The one room you can't enter, that's the one. In the east wing of the house. Make sure no one is following you. I have to do something first, I'll be right behind you." As she said her last words Lydia turned on her heal and went to find Stiles. Making sure no one is around she slid inside the room closing the door right after.

Luna stood right by the door and Blaise sat across from her, Davina stood by and watched as every now and then Aurora's body would twitch. Then her eyes found Stiles, pacing around nervously, but as soon as he saw her, it took only three steps to be right in front and slam his lips over hers. Stiles's bony hands held her face while he took a second to simply look at her.

"It's time. Marcel is on his way to get Caroline. I have to go." She said kissing him again.

"I am going with you." He stated, eyes locked with hers. "Don't even dare say anything."

She sucked in her lips, lightly nodded and took his hand. Without looking at him she opened the door and they were out. Stiles gulped, eyeing this place around him. Feeling his fingers intertwined with Lydia's, a small smile crept to his lips.

"I love you." Was all she said before they went after Marcel.

A/N - So heyy, it's been a while... a lot actually but I was super busy with collage and stuff so here goes the newest chapter, I promise next one won't take this long to publish. Anyways I have an idea for a sequel but I'm still not sure will I write it or not.. So feel free to give any kind of opinion on my story and hope you enjoy it


	57. chapter 56

Klaus stood frozen for a few seconds, staring at Marcel before he glanced at Aya. Dark-skinned woman lifted her head in slow motion, her eyes squinting, not separating from Klaus. A discrete smile settled over her plush lips. She took a step closer, standing right between Tristan and Marcel. Malicious glee replaced her, up until then, morbid smile as she glanced down at the beaten men.

"Appears we've hit a minor bump." Lucien spoke mockingly, far too relaxed for someone waiting for his love to be brought back to him. He seemed observant of every little detail as he moved to look outside the broken window. Shaking his head, he turned around and leaned against the damaged wall, with a smirk on his face. He didn't mind being ignored by every single soul in there.

Ominous silence overpowered whispers of wind, and slight drizzle of leafs outside. With another glimpse at Klaus, Aya made a barely notable move, letting the poisoned pin slip from the sliver ring on her index finger. Another smile. She brought her fist up to Marcel's neck, crimson red painted nails softly gliding over the skin, as if to wait for the proper moment to dig them in. Original hybrid clenched his fists and low growl escaped his throat. In mere second Aya has managed to set Marcel free, snapping necks of her own man, giving him enough time to get out. Quick exchange between eyes, then a nod from both sides was all as Marcel passed by Klaus. Next second Aya was behind Tristan ready to shove the deadly needle into his black heart.

After that, everything happened so fast it was almost undetectable. Aya was an inch away from her goal when Lucien broke her neck and Tristan jammed her own weapon into her chest. Her body hit the ground. With Marcel out of harm Klaus was about to rush towards his nemesis, but a curse flying into Tristan's chest stopped him in his tracks. All eyes looked widely at Potter as he used an Unforgivable on the monster he held responsible for the death of his best friend.

With Aya out of picture, Strix came to Tristan's aid. And two armies collided again. Ripping through the crowd, Klaus got to Lucien in no time grabbing his neck and flipping him into the nearest wall. He laughed like a mad man as Klaus rushed at him again. Up on his feet and waiting with a bloodied chin Lucien took another hard blow, half his ribs probably broken.

Taking less than a few seconds, centuries old vampires surrounded Harry, Ron and Draco. Three boys were equal to a simple game for bloodsuckers around them. No amount of hexes and curses could get them out of this. They were horridly outnumbered. Yet they still tried their best.

When hexes stopped flying Ginny's scream filled the manor as she thought Ron and Harry were gone. She watched and waited for them to get up and fight. When she was just about to run towards them a feminine figure appeared in front of her, eyes glowing red. As she smiled her fangs started to show.

Out of the blue, men and women started to fall down, petrified. A girl, about to end Theo, dropped her hands and took few steps back before her eyes rolled back into her head and she met the ground. Taking a few sharp breaths he ran and pulled Ginny away from the enemy claws. Theo bit into skin of the girl growling over Weasley girl, causing her to scream bloody murder and switch her attention. Few swift motions were enough for him to rip both skin and flash with claws, as she already started to lose it just like every other vampire in there. He checked around for the others, while more and more people lost their consciousness. One of the still standing Strix vampires pulled Harry up by his collar. Another scream came from Ginny, right before Harry fell to the ground and a vampire went down with him revealing Kai behind with a heart in his hand. More and more vampires lost it when Bonnie finally showed at the door, muttering a charm to herself.

Kai took it onto himself to heal three boys, but as soon as Harry and Ron were on their feet Tristan lounged at Kai, leaving Draco dizzy on the floor. With a few berserk hits Tristan had Kai bloodied and exhausted not allowing him to even try and fight back. Not even with his magic. Tristan's tantrum left Kai with a broken spine and in no time he was back in front of Harry his anger now pointed at him.

"That was one painful curse." He spoke while getting closer.

When he touched Harry's skin his head started to boil with a painful aneurism caused by Freya who was suddenly by his side. On the other hand her magic was not that strong because the candle on the outside was linked to her and to keep it burning for as long as possible she had to stay focused.

"Get him out." Harry motioned towards Malfoy who was starting to get to his senses.

Overpowering the throbbing pain in his head Tristan managed to slap his palm over Freya's cheek sending her down to the floor, unconscious. At that point he saw something that infuriated him more than even Potter who stood right in front. Draco Malfoy took Ron's hand and by the time he was on his feet he saw Potter flying across the room, straight away followed by Weasley as the pair of piercing green eyes dug into his own grey ones. Tristan grinned in delight.

"You'll do just fine." He said as he broke Draco's wand and pushed him to the ground again. "Attention dear friends." He yelled and all eyes turned to him, holding Draco by the hair, and with a pointy end of the destroyed wand over his carotid. "No need for more people to die right now. Miss Bennett if you would be so kind to stop your spell" He beamed staring at her. Bonnie struggled weather or not to. She looked around, all these dead people. She could end this with just a little more time. She could kill them all and then leave this hell behind. But no matter how hard she tried, Bonnie was not trading lives.

She let her arms fall to the side of her body. The rest gathered closer. Last to give up his fight was Klaus who had Lucien beaten and broken at his feet. The same second Nik stepped away Lucien was able to recover quite properly. He laughed again.

"It would appear that Bella is dead, doubt she would flee." Lucien exhaled joining Tristan's side. He cringed when he glanced at Draco but pushed the felling away. Rolling his eyes he waited for Tristan to speak, which he did.

"Now, go and bring Rory or I will kill the boy."

"Don't." Draco mouthed, catching Klaus's attention. Tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke again. "He killed her." Choking up he tried to continue. "Hermione… He… he killed her."

Room was silent. Every single person standing had his eyes on Tristan, filled with rage. Elijah's heir simply smiled, sliding piece of wood over Draco's shoulder. "Shh,shh."

Bonnie lifted her hand, rage breaking through but before she could say anything Klaus grasped her wrist pulling her backwards. "They still have Caroline. Stay." He growled through his teeth desperate to keep himself under control. His eyes begun to switch color, from blue to yellow and the other way around. In his head, there were already million ways in which he could torture Tristan de Martel. At the thought his mind wondered to his father and ways he tormented him. For the first time ever Klaus was thankful for the vicious man who raised him, for all he thought him, for all he remembered. However, in his head, instead of small blond boy he saw Tristan.

When the realization hit Lucien he shifted on his feet and glared in shock at the man by his side. He could imagine her fragile body, destroyed even more than it was that morning when he visited her. Lucien felt sorry for what he called just a collateral damage. Within seconds he rushed away into the room and brought her lifeless body into to battlefield. He gently moved her hair out of her face and watched her contused, cut, discolored face. Corner of his lips lowered and his eyes closed, thinking of all the ways he could have done all this differently.

The sight of her was highly unsettling for everyone. Ginny lost it, her head was spinning in one direction, room in another, luckily Theo caught her before she could get hurt even more. Bonnie's eyes turned into waterfalls and Klaus closed his. Draco couldn't bring himself to even look at her. He just hoped that by some miracle he could die right in the spot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tristan half yelled, ruining his performance. He was vividly pissed. Look he got from Lucien mirrored the one he had on right before Tristan carved the "smile" on his face, all that time ago. Tristan's deranged mind skipped over every shred of reason left in him. Jealousy filled him from head to toe. If, at that point, a pair of doe brown eyes hadn't looked at him, even he doesn't know what could have happened.

Never the less, Hermione did open her eyes and the first sight for her was this vile beast that had its claws in Draco's hair. She couldn't even properly adapt to the sight ahead of her, when blood started splashing out and down the pale skin of Draco's neck. Boy faced the end in his own childhood home. She could swear he was looking at her right before he was gone.

"I won't need this anymore." Tristan exclaimed brushing his hands of one another, and then against his suit.

***  
Lydia paced back and forth in front of the metal door waiting for Enzo to give her a sign. Stiles was sitting, leaning at the wall behind, his face in his hands when he heard the commotion. He glanced up and there was Lydia scraping her fingernails against the door, trying to hear something. He quickly got up inspecting her. Her fingertips were bleeding and her nails were broken. Stiles pulled confused Lydia from the door, clasping her aching fists in one of his and the other slid over her cheek.

"What is it?" He asked gently putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Lydia?" his thumb continued to caress her cheek. She looked up at him.

"He just kept saying we have to get back." Shaky voice managed to pronounce before Stiles pulled her away leading towards he room where they kept Aurora.

***  
With her senses coming back one by one, Hermione remembered Enzo's words _. It will not be easy, Hermione. All you will want to do is dip your teeth into flash, and you are surrounded by the smell of blood. You will be physically weak._ The smell filled her nostrils, intoxicating. Nothing could compare to this smell. It was almost divine. Her eyes finally opened and she saw everyone perfectly. Then panic kicked in and she swept her head around to see somewhat comforting eyes of Lucien. He held her in his arms, more to make sure she didn't run away then for safety she thought.

She backed even further more towards him when Tristan knelt in front of her, smiling at his piece of work that was her face. A quick maneuver was enough for him to dip his fingers in Draco's blood. He grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her towards him, force opening her mouth. At that point, she began to fight back. The terror of him putting his hand right over her lips and letting blood drip down his fingers onto her tongue, made her throw up. Tristan was on his feet now, watching how every bruise, every split healed itself slowly rewarding his deed with the display of art which was her untainted beauty.

Klaus stared at the scene playing before him in shock. When he wanted to get her away from them Tristan wrapped his fist around her neck threatening to kill her again if he made only one more step. He left sobbing Hermione on the floor with Lucien when he moved slightly over towards Bonnie, Theo and Nik.

"Seeing that my love is well and alive I will offer you one last chance to give me Rory back." Hermione jerked at his words and her eyes landed on Draco. Her eyes were dry now and she couldn't cry anymore. Looking around she couldn't find the bigger part of her companions. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found. She could almost hear her heart breaking. All these people here, dead because of her. Once again she was about to look at Draco when Lucien gently turned her head to face him. Tristan still rambled something about his sister but she couldn't even listen to his voice anymore.

"Stay." Lucien mouthed, but she was looking through him. Completely broken. He slowly let go of her making sure she was not going to run. She didn't plan to. Her mind was in a whole other place right now. No person could carry that amount of guilt, grief and disgust in her. She just crashed into million pieces. Eyes stayed focused on the same spot, but she wasn't looking at anything, she was gone.

"So what will it be Nik?" Tristan asked. He heard no answer, only sharp pain and then, nothing. By the time his body was down Lucien has pierced his abdomen with a nearby pole. Taking a deep breath, he strode back to Hermione again.

"Now that the insane is out of the frame, let's talk, like adults." He said meeting Nik's smirk. "I will need Aurora though."

Bonnie felt sick. Anger built up inside her and her eyes stayed focused on a tormented girl that Lucien was helping up. Wind started to blow in all directions, tree branches snapping under its force. Red spots danced in front of her eyes as her fist began to clench. Within a second Lucien growled in pain.

"I may have a soft spot for this little flower, but don't make me rip her head off." Lucien threatened, one hand clutching Hermione's neck and other rubbing his temple to soothe his, now, passing headache. "So shall we?" he raised his eyebrows, mockingly.

"Marcellus, bring her." Klaus yelled from the top of his lungs, barely able to control his rage. His act made Lucien laugh heartedly.

"What is all the fuss about? All this is mere fraction of what you left behind yourself. Or what the werewolf left. Even saint Bonnie had her moments. They were far worse than this." He grinned.

"I would worry more of what your crazy girlfriend will do when she sees her dear brother." Klaus said motioning to Tristan.

"That is only the first surprise I have today." He answered with fire in his voice, winking.

Not enough time was left for Klaus to speak again when Marcel brought Aurora in. Lucien's eyes brightened at the sight of her. "Perfect." He exhaled. Klaus nodded for Marcel to bring her closer to him. Marcel laid the redhead down and moved away.

"Nik, if you would assist me on this one?" He spoke still staring at Rory.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus spat.

"I'll give back Caroline." Lucien smirked.

Klaus stopped for a moment before glancing at Bonnie. She didn't trust any of this and yet it was the only shot they now had of getting both girls back. Witch felt as if her throat was closing. She was powerless. Finally she nodded, and Klaus agreed, heading towards Aurora.

A delighted grin appeared on Lucien's face and he moved closer to the body, not letting go of Hermione for even slightest moment. "I'll even let you have all of them." He motioned around the room. "I presume you fed the boy over there your blood?" Klaus smirked. "So your Sire line is back, and with Draco Malfoy." He could feel the girl in hand twitch, but she still remained calm, aside from two or three tear that slipped down her cheek. "Wake her." Lucien spoke sternly. "Make sure you keep her steady when she is on her feet, I don't want her ruining everything."

Klaus roughly pulled Tunde's blade form Aurora's chest. "Throw the blade." Bloodied hand wrapped around Aurora's throat even before the sound of knife hitting the ground. Lucien slid the knife closer to himself with his feet, before whispering to Hermione. "Don't be scared, this will all be over soon." He moved her hair behind her shoulder. "Your friends are going to be fine." Once again it was as if she wasn't even there anymore. No reaction aside from few more tears.

"Hello Sunshine." Klaus spoke as Aurora opened her eyes to meet his.

"Ahh, my love, good to have you back." Lucien spoke pressing his left palm to his chest. Girl was lost, looking back and forth between two men. Lucien raised his eyebrows to Klaus and within a moment Aurora was dragged up to her feet, her back against Klaus's front. Aurora was way too damaged to even try to escape. Her eyes darted across the room and ended on her brother.

"What did you do?" She hissed at Klaus, trying to catch the sight of him.

"He didn't do anything." Lucien said showing her to stay quiet because he wasn't done talking. If she was able she could kill him right then and there simply out of fury she felt. It caused Lucien to lose his somewhat steady composure. Amused he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Genuine smile appeared on his face just from looking at her. For a second he reached for his pocket, tapping the fabric of it. Raising his eyebrows he was about to speak.

"For a very long time I have contemplated my revenge. Against you." He pointed his finger at Klaus, one eye closed like he was aiming. "I've went so far." he bit his lip. "I've work with the bloody lunatic that is Tristan." Aurora's face changed. She was no longer angry. She was scared. "And you." He smiled at her, moving his hand from Hermione's neck and around her stomach, holding her to his side. "I have spent my entire life trying to please you. Yet no matter what I did you need to have your precious Nik back. And now he is here, in my hands. So my love what am I to do with all this?"

"I suggest you think hard, before you make your move, darling." Aurora spat.

"I have. I have thought about this for a very long time. And I have realized something." Lucien spoke with venom on his tongue.

As he took a moment to look around, Bonnie had her wide eyes locked on him. She was about to speak when he brought his index over his lips, shaking his head. No other words were needed. They all knew what would happen to Hermione if they disobeyed. He took a few steps closer, now only two or three inches away from Aurora. With a quick maneuver he snapped Hermione's neck and left her right behind him.

"Don't worry, she will wake up by the time I am done here. And you do still want to get Caroline, don't you?" He spoke glancing at people behind Klaus. "Now where was I? Right. I have realized something." His hand reached up to Aurora's face. He cupped her cheek and she tried to jerk away. Lucien smiled. "You are by far the most devious person I have ever met. Klaus, take good care of our dear count De Martel."

Aurora's face froze in the moment she was about to scream. Her green eyes slowly lost color and her skin turned bright grey. Klaus stood with a dead woman in his hands, looking at the dark haired vampire toss her heart to the side. Lucien smirked. "With this, I believe it is time for me to go." It took him less than a second to get the portkey Bellatrix made for him a while ago, from his pocket and pick Hermione's body. He was gone and so was she.


	58. Chapter 57

Grey eyes stared at the ceiling. Hanging chandelier swayed from left to right, or so it seemed to aching head of Draco Malfoy. Every vessel in his body pulsated loud enough for him to hear. He blinked the fog in his eyes away. It was then that he saw Zabini. Blaise offered him a hand. When on his feet Malfoy looked around himself. Most of the bodies were gone. Potter and Ginny sat in the far corner. Her sobs made his head hurt even more. On the other side of the room, Davina was leaning against the wall, biting her nails while Freya muttered a charm over a blood drown pentagram. Luna was right next to him. For the first time, there was no that annoying, dreamy smile on her face. She gently petted Draco's shoulder before sliding over to Blaise who put his arm around her. Blaise kissed the top of her head and Draco looked away.  
Smell was infuriating. He took a deep breath. Night breeze made it even better. Draco licked his lips. They were dry and sudden thirst for water washed over him. Once again he blinked few times fast and by the time he was focused again Potter was in front of him. Everything started to come back. Potter flying over the room, Weasley following right after. Lucien brought her in. She looked at him. And then… His head was spinning. Draco took a look at his palms. They were bloodied. Some morbid force made him bring his hand up, to his nose. There was that intoxicating smell again. Eyes closed.  
He snapped as someone grabbed his wrist. He looked the person from toe, slowly up to face. Kai smiled and shook his head. "It's tempting but there is something else we need your help with first." Draco frowned. He had no idea what the hell was going on.  
"Anything?" Bonnie spoke while walking towards Freya.  
Original witch let her hands drop. "Nothing, as if they don't even exist."  
"We had no luck either." Bonnie stated, glancing towards Kai. "Let's go. They're ready." She spoke while walking towards them. Her eyes sympathetic, offered a gentle glance to Draco. He shook of every feeling inside him and crossed his arms over his chest, simply nodding to Bon. Kai motioned for him to go and so he did. Few times he checked who was behind them. His mind was racing. Different images played in front of his eyes and all he wanted was to find what had happened. And yet it terrified him.  
"Zabini, care to enlighten me?" he said in a taut voice and watched how Blaise lowered his head at same moment. "Bonnie? Anyone?" He huffed.  
"Later." Kai responded.  
Draco chose to stay quiet, too afraid to ask anything else. It wasn't the person that scared him, it was the answer. Besides, what else could possibly happen to him? Almost everything he cared was gone. He was still in this abominable house. His headache was getting even worse. Every time he would catch the sight of any source of light, red dots would appear before his eyes and everything would start to spin.  
It wasn't a long walk to the east wing. When they arrived, Draco's confused state of mind reached the new level. Klaus paced around nervously, Lydia and Stiles sat leaned by the metal door, Theo across from them. By the window nearby Ron turned his wand, staring outside. He looked the worse of them all. At the sound of steps Weasley turned to them. His jaw clenched and chest rose as he took a few deep breaths. Draco kept his eyes on the ginger for a moment or two longer.  
"Let's start." Klaus said as they all moved aside to make room for Lydia. She pressed her palms against the cold metal, flinching at the first touch. "Everyone ready?" She asked.  
"No, wait." Draco spoke rubbing his temples. "Stop. What the hell is going on here? I am not doing anything until someone explains to what happened." Taken by surprise most of them remained silent.  
"We are getting Caroline out of here." Lydia said quietly. His eyes went wide. A loud breath left his lungs.  
"Is she alright?" He asked right away.  
"We don't know." Lydia lowered her head before glancing at Klaus. "No one can hear inside."  
"That's because the room was charmed long ago. My father put a spell on it. No sound in or out." Draco remembered. "I was in here only once or twice."  
In few fast steps Klaus was in front of him. His stare deadly serious as he clutched Draco's shoulder. "You are the only one who can get in there. You need to take her out. After that I will explain everything." At the same time his voice was pleading and comforting. Draco just nodded and Nik lead him away from Lydia.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Luna stood in the front, wands at ready. With one word all five of them tried to tune down the force of Lydia's voice. Draco felt like his head was about to explode. He covered his ears by the time it was over.  
When Lydia moved to the side, Stiles ran to catch her. She leaned into him nodding to Klaus. Door was open. Lydia smiled as Stiles took her out.  
Draco glanced back before pushing the door open. Squeaky sound made him cringe. Room was far different from what he remembered. Walls had been scraped, and it was completely unfurnished. The only thing inside was a bathtub in the center of the room. I had a rustic exterior, somewhat Victorian, with curved golden legs. Over the top, metal rhomboid fence drilled into the tub. Between the braided strings of metal fence, purple flowers. It was full of them. He turned to the window. Moon light shined right over morbid beauty that was in front of him.  
It didn't take long for him to realize that Caroline was probably inside. He did not let himself have any hope. Yet he feared what exactly he would find. Long, pale, bony fingers wrapped around the poles of the fence and he gave his best to pull it off. But it was to no avail. Draco was frustrated; he looked around for anything that could be of use.  
Outside Bonnie and Kai did their best to try and break down the barrier. How they would get Caroline out of there still was a problem. Malfoy could pass easily, but she was stuck in there. Breaking such a complicated spell was hard even for a skilled witch that was Bonnie Bennett. Aside from that, Monique was dead, which made her spell even harder to take down.  
"Hey Bon." Kai started breaking their synchronized chanting.  
"Mm?" she turned, opening her eyes.  
"What if we linked the spell just to Caroline? We don't need to take it down completely, only for her to get out." He explained.  
"That could work in theory." Bonnie said to herself, thinking of what would she need to link the spell to Caroline. "Maybe a hair string?" Kai nodded right away, and in a second Bonnie was up on her feet. Doors were still slightly open and Bonnie sent a piece of rock flying in to get Draco's attention.  
When he emerged from the room, Bonnie grasped his palms. "We figured how to get Care out. You need to bring me a string of her hair." She spoke looking up at him.  
"Fine, but first I need my wand. To get her out." Bonnie glimpsed behind. She took a deep breath as if to keep herself for saying something she shouldn't. At her act, Blaise stepped up and gave Draco his wand. "Not yours Zabini, mine." Draco stated offering it back.  
"Yours got broken during the battle." He said in a stern, confident tone. Draco nodded and gripped the wand, examining it.  
"I guess it'll do." He said walking back inside. With a spell muttered under his breath, screws started to leave their places and fly out, slowly landing on the concrete with a clicking nosie. After they were gone, Draco levitated the fence of the tub. A few flowers fell down, water dripping from their stem. Bathtub was still full of flowers, and it was no problem to move them away. That's when the shock came.  
Liquid inside was crimson. Sight was bad, smell was even worse. Blood mixed with the scent of flowers and rotting flesh. For a mere second Draco was horrified to even reach for the hand that slowly floated up to the surface. Skin was almost completely gone and flesh was decreasing. At some spots he could see bones. Draco felt sick. He pushed both hands into the water, elbow deep, pulling out the massacred body. Only thing to make her recognizable were the strands of blonde hair that stood out compared to the rest, colored in blood.  
Laying her by the door, Draco tried not to keep his hands on her any longer then needed. Plucking out a hair from her head, Draco got out, making sure no one saw what her condition was, at least not yet. His face was even whiter than usual, dark rings under his weary eyes, his hands covered in blood. Offering a strand of blonde hair to Bonnie, he brushed his hands of his shirt and got back inside before any questions came his way.  
Bonnie and Kai quickly got to work. Kai punctured the skin on his finger, then Bon's and filled the silver bowl with few drops of blood, while she sang her spell. Holding her hand in his Kai sunk their fingers inside and drew a pentagram on the door, and then a line from one end of the entrance to the other. They were done. Bonnie got up and he held her for balance.  
"This is going take a bit from both of us so we need to get started." Bonnie said before calling for Draco to bring her out.  
As Caroline's body was carried out, both witches felt as if their muscles were ripped from their bones. By the time Draco placed her body down, both were of their feet, covered in cold sweat and with a bloodied nose. Bonnie could not even think consider her own pain, when she saw the state Care was in. She couldn't speak, her eyes just ran to Klaus, who stood petrified until that moment. Within a swift moment he got the blood bag he had prepared for her and started to pour over her lips.  
The pleasing state of bliss came over Draco again as fresh drops mixed with dried ones. He caught himself with eyes closed, fantasizing of the warm liquid on his tongue. After, what seemed like a century to him, Klaus pulled his hands and his eyes were open. Nik pushed the bag in his hand. "Drink."  
"What?" Genuinely confused, Draco stared at the man. He felt as if his mind was miles away from him and all that drove him was a wish to taste it. Draco shook his head trying to snap back to his senses.  
"You can't fight it." Klaus continued, quietly. "You're in transition. If you don't drink it, you will die."  
For a moment silver-haired wizard stood frozen, desperate to remember what had happened to him. His mind was blank and pain was getting worse. He sat next to Caroline glancing at the slightly to make sure her state is getting better. Bringing his palms to his face, Draco remembered his mother. Dead. Died protecting him. Then his father. At least they were together again. At peace, he hoped.  
He didn't know what had happened to Hermione. He could swear he saw her eyes open at some point. But that couldn't be. She was dead. He held her corpse in his arms. But then something in his head clicked and he shot a look of revelation at Nik.  
"She was turned, wasn't she? Into one of you? Hermione?" he said in very soft way, his voice almost cracking. What came in response was a slight nod from the original hybrid. "Where is she?"  
Klaus hesitated to answer. He looked around, searching for any way to postpone this conversation. Slowly one by one, people left them behind, offering a supporting smile to Draco before turning their backs. At the end only Bonnie and Kai were still there. Bon nodded and Klaus started to tell the story from the moment Tristan had Draco in his claws. His tone was stern and confident, not allowing him to slip away of the path he was meant to walk by. When he was done, silence crawled between them. For a while no word was spoken, only the sound of uneven breaths leaving their lungs.  
Klaus picked the bag that lied next to Caroline and gave it back to Draco. He glanced at it and shook his head.  
"What is the point of it? To what do I have to go back to?" He said. "Everyone that could even slightly care for me is dead."  
"I promised your mother to get you home safe and sound." Klaus retorted getting to his feet.  
"Well she is dead, and if you look around, I am home. And I would like you all out of here." Up on his feet Draco placed the bag back in Nik's hand. "As soon as possible."  
"If we are going to get Hermione back we will need you there. She will need you there." Bonnie's voice caught him, just about when he was at the entrance of the room he took Caroline out of. "If you don't drink this, it's over, completely." She was now in front of him pushing the bag in his hands. "You won't live to see the next sunrise."  
Malfoy looked down at her. He was about to speak, but Bonnie was faster. "And what about the others, Blaise, Caroline, Teddy?"  
"Teddy will be fine with Potter." He said trying to move past her.  
"Is this it?" A new voice appeared from behind. Draco turned around. "You're going to be a bloody coward your whole life, aren't you Malfoy?" Ron took few steps closer. "Everyone lost people. All of us, yet we all endured through it. Katherine, Kol, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry's parents, Mione's parents… We keep losing. But neither of us is planning to give up. We are getting Mione back. And the question is: are you going to be a part of WE or are you going to let her down?" Ron stood in front with his hands crossed on his chest, glaring at Draco. "You know Malfoy, she would fight for you, but you're going to leave her with Lucien?"  
"That hardly seems fair." Draco muttered to himself. At this point his heart was done. He felt nothing, but the pounding ache that kept getting worse with every breath. Ron's words – she would fight for you – kept ringing inside his head. Draco knew that. And he wanted to fight for her, but it felt like the battle was already lost. Still, a part of him, deep inside held onto hope of seeing her again. He slightly turned to Bonnie and outstretched his hand. Bonnie placed the bag in his palm, and walked over to Kai. "Cheers." He said to Ron as he was about to take a sip.  
"Wait." Kai jump, startling everyone around him. "You have powers, the kind Bon and I do right?" He said walking around Caroline, his hand flying around while he apparently talked to himself. "What if I tell you that you can keep those powers and be a vampire?"  
"You want to turn him into a Heretic?" Bonnie asked in surprise.  
"Why not? I know how to?" He ran to Draco's side. "What do you say?"

Caroline stood, leaning against the rails of balcony that hovered over the city of New Orleans. She joyfully watched as the masked strangers danced down the streets to the jazzy sound of trumpets. By the corner a woman spun and moved as if her body was a feather. Bright red satin dress hugged her waist and the bottom would widen into a cluster of waves. Hearing another heartbeat near Caroline glanced behind, smiling.  
"How did it go?" she asked Draco walked towards her.  
"We didn't get much. Nothing is even better word to describe. She is nowhere to be found. No contact with anyone. No witch can locate her." Motioning his fingers, Draco dragged a chair to him. He sat down gazing into the city lights.  
"We will find her. The important thing is that she is alive. Maybe Klaus will have better luck with his connections."  
"Where exactly is he?"  
"Somewhere across Europe, I am not really sure." Caroline took a step away eyeing the chair on the other end of balcony. With flicker of his finger Draco dragged it for her. She slammed down with a wide smile. "You are getting good at this."  
"I moved a few chairs around. Not a big deal." He said.  
"So how do you like New Orleans?" Caroline enjoyed her staying at Mikaelson residence. She loved the rustic look of the house, music, festivals. It made her feel alive.  
"All I've seen is the graveyard and that is where I plan on staying until we find Granger." It appeared as if there was nothing she could say or do to get his mind away from her, or just to distract him only for a moment. Every single person that left the Malfoy mansion the night Hermione was taken, spent every moment looking for her. That night Draco took his mother's corpse to the Malfoy family tomb and buried her next to his father. Few hours later he lightened the match that burned the manor with Bella's corpse still inside.  
Harry took over the responsibility of burying Andromeda with her late husband. After her death, Teddy was left in his godfather's care. While the search for Hermione went on, boy stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As for Ron he stayed with Harry, Ginny and Davina in a flat near the Mikaelson home all of them awaiting a slightest sign of their lost friend.


End file.
